Who's Next?
by Alex John Mizyris
Summary: A story filled with gore, love and dark humor. Rated M for explicit language, explicit descriptions of sexual intercourse and nudity, extreme graphic violence and genital mutilation. Remember: Nobody moans in my sex scenes, NOBODY. MATURE ADULTS 18 PLUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: S.S.D.D.**

Outworld

Outworld is a beautiful place and a very busy one. People were living a normal live, just like their earthrealm counterparts. The marketplace was crowded with people, or outworlders, buying anything that was available in the bazaar.

The Empress of Outworld looked at the place from the roof of the palace. Having observed the beauty of the place, she went to her room, changed her clothes to her Kahnum outfit and went to the throne room.

Arriving there, she saw her sister leaning beside the throne, waiting impatiently for her younger sister to come and solve the problem.

The problem was, however, not the first time the Empress has encountered. She has solved these type of problems for almost an uncountable times.

"Great, another of those fucking problems", the Empress whispered to herself.

"What's going on, Kitana?", the Empress said to her older sister as she sat on the throne.

"Another of those bullshit that you have been solving", said Kitana.

"Why didn't you solve it?", the Empress told her older sister.

"Excuse me? Do I look like a fucking Empress to you?", Kitana said.

"Alright, let me handle this bullshit", the Empress said.

"So, what the fuck is it this time?", the Empress told to the two men standing in front of her.

"Oh, your majesty, this man and I were going through some normal talks as we all folks do. But then he started to talk some bullshit….", the man stopped. "Can I say 'bullshit' in front of you?"

"Say anything you want", the Empress said.

"Right, so this man started talking some bullshit and he pissed the fuck out of me and then…."

"Then what?", the Empress said.

"BOOM! A fucking fistfight started between me and him.

"Is this true?", the Empress told to the other man.

The second man, being loyal, said "Yes, your majesty."

"And what happened after that?", the Empress told to the first man.

"Thankfully to the guards, they came and stopped the fight and dragged our ass over here. And that's when you came in", the first man said.

"Alright, the solution is this, forgive the man and get out as if nothing happened. No Punishments", the Empress said.

"Well, you can't let them have no punishments", Kitana said.

"Why not?", the Empress told her older sister.

"Cause most people don't do that and that is crazy!", Kitana said, laughing and making whoever is in the room laugh.

The Empress broke the laughter, "VERY FUCKING FUNNY."

"You two, walk out and never repeat this again", the Empress said.

"Yes, your majesty", the two men said. Bowing down to the Empress, they went out of the palace.

The Empress turned to her sister and said, "Would you like to tell me why the fuck you interfered?"

"I just wanted to lower the tension", Kitana said.

"Yeah, whatever the fuck you say", the Empress said.

"Anyway, how is Scorpion?", Kitana asked her sister.

"He's fine, doing the same bullshit things he does", the Empress replied.

"Do you want to marry him?", Kitana asked.

"Do YOU want to marry Sub-Zero?", the Empress asked her older sister.

"Yeah", Kitana said proudly.

"OK, yes, I do want to marry him", the Empress said.

"Don't you really grow tired of solving the same type of problems every single day?", Kitana asked her sister.

The Empress, thinking for what to say, replied "Yeah".

After 23 hours of just sitting on the throne and doing nothing, the Empress got up and went to her room, as it was bedtime, at last.

Taking off her crown, she laid down on her bed.

"Same Shit, Different Day", Mileena whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Idea**

Outworld

8:00 AM

Mileena woke up from her long-ass sleep, after yesterday's 'doing nothing for 23 hours'. She went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed her teeth…. well, not the whole teeth, just the ones where her lips are.

She changed to her Kahnum outfit and put on her crown and went to the throne room.

"There better be not another of those problems", she whispered to herself.

Arriving there, she found out that it was not the same things she expected it to be. There was no one waiting for her to solve their bullshit. Falling to her knees, Mileena shouted, "THANK THE FUCKING ELDER GODS!"

Kitana, who was sitting on the throne text messaging on her iPhone replied, "Jesus Christ, you scared the fuck out of me!"

"Jesus?" Mileena said. "Since when did you turn to christian…." She stopped. "HEY! Get your ass off my throne!"

"I'm not gonna stand all day!" Kitana replied. "And why do you want to sit now? Its time for breakfast."

"Breakfast? God, I almost forgot its breakfast", Mileena said.

Kitana laughed, "HAHA! You really got fucked in the brain!"

"Yeah, whatever, let's eat", Mileena said.

Dining Room

"Hmm. Never had one of these in a while", Mileena said, drinking a cola.

"Sister?", Kitana said.

"Yes?", Mileena replied.

"Would you like to take a selfie?", Kitana asked.

"No", Mileena replied.

"Come on, just one", Kitana said.

"I said NO!", Mileena said.

"Fuck you then", Kitana said as she took a selfie with her sister, not caring what she said.

"Mileena. Why don't we invite Scorpion and Sub-Zero?", Kitana asked her sister.

Mileena nodded, drinking her cola.

"Come on, it will be fun. We can party, talk to each other, have sex", Kitana said.

Mileena sprayed with whatever cola was in her mouth.

"SEX!?", Mileena shouted.

"Yeah, any problem?", Kitana replied.

"We promised not to have sex until we get married", Mileena said.

"Well, fuck the promises", Kitana replied.

Mileena sighed. "I wonder what they are doing now", she thought.

Lin Kuei Palace, Earthrealm

"OK, OK, just a little bit up, no, no, down!", Sub-Zero said to Scorpion. Both are struggling to bring a couch up to the palace's stairs. A very long stairs.

"Goddammit, Sub-Zero. Are we gonna get this couch up there?", Scorpion asked.

"Yeah", Sub-Zero replied.

"Fuck you, alright?", Scorpion said.

"Why?", Sub-Zero asked.

"You couldn't find anyone else stronger than me?", Scorpion asked Sub-Zero.

"Well, everyone else is busy jacking off to that one naked picture of Mileena you posted on the Internet", said Sub-Zero, laughing.

"We will talk about that later, but now let's focus on this heavy ass couch", said Sub-Zero. After half-an-hour, they nearly reached the end of the stairs.

"Sub-Zero, the stairs are slippery", said Scorpion.

"Nearly there", Sub-Zero said.

"I'm slipping, goddammit!", Scorpion shouted.

"Hold on!", Sub-Zero said.

Scorpion fell off the stairs along with the couch. It took nearly 2 minutes to reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Scorpion!", Sub-Zero called. "Are you alright?"

"Never been fucking better!", Scorpion replied.

Sub-Zero ran to the bottom of the stairs to help Scorpion. After grabbing Scorpion, they reached to the top.

"Well, fuck the couch. Guess we will sit on the floor", Sub-Zero said. After going inside the palace, Sub-Zero asked Scorpion, "How about we go to Outworld? Visit the Empress and her sister. It has been a month since we last saw'em."

"How are we going to get there?", Scorpion asked, cracking his back.

"Don't worry, I've learned how to teleport", Sub-Zero replied.

"Why am I not fucking surprised?", Scorpion asked.

"Cause you're a jackass", Sub-Zero replied.

"Yeah…. right, let's go", Scorpion said, going through the portal with Sub-Zero.

Outworld

"Mileena, how about we hold a marriage?", Kitana asked her sister, sitting on one of the arms of the throne.

"That sounds like a good plan", Mileena said. "Well, it has been, say, 10 years since since we met them. I think it's time to get together."

"But there is just one problem", Kitana said.

"And what is that?", Mileena asked.

"Well, we can't just marry by ourselves", Kitana said.

"What do you mean?", Mileena asked.

"We need to…. take 'permission' from someone, you know what I'm saying?", Kitana said.

"Yes, I know what you mean", Mileena said. "And how are we going to do that?", she asked.

"We can't", Kitana replied. "We don't have a Mother or a Father to take permission from."

The word 'Mother' made Mileena think of someone.

"You know, I just have an idea. Come, we're going to meet someone", Mileena said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Return Of A Queen**

A very far place, Outworld

"Gosh! My legs are killing me!", said Kitana, as they were walking for 5 hours.

"Come on, Kitana, just 2 more miles", Mileena said.

"Why didn't we ride the horses or a car or something?", Kitana asked her sister.

"Cause I'm afraid that we might lose them in this…. No Man's land", Mileena replied.

"Fuck you and fuck your worries", Kitana said.

"That's it, I'm done!", said Kitana, as she laid face down on the ground. "And I got to pee!"

Mileena looked at Kitana and said, "Kitana, if we don't move on, the tigers will eat us."

"There are no tigers in Outworld", looking at Mileena, "I got an IQ of 100 for saying that."

"Whatever, let's go, you will pee when we get there", said Mileena.

After walking for an hour, they reached the place. It was a house, it had the earthrealm type of architecture.

"We're here, this is the place", said Mileena.

"No shit. Hurry up! I'm about to pee in myself!", Kitana said.

Mileena knocked the door and someone came and answered the door. Kitana couldn't believe who it was. It was someone who left them…. A long time ago.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!", said Kitana, surprised.

"Hi. It's been a long time", Mileena said to the person.

The person, now revealed to be Sindel, QUEEN Sindel asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"We are here to talk about something", said Mileena.

"And I got to fucking pee!", Kitana said.

"Come on in", said Sindel. "And the bathroom's to your left."

"Thank the lord…. Jesus", said Kitana as she went inside the bathroom.

Living Room

"Sit", said Sindel to Mileena. "Now, tell me why are you here?", said Sindel as she sat opposite to Mileena.

"I'm here to talk about marriage", Mileena replied.

"Coffee?", said Sindel as she offered Mileena a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, thanks", said Mileena.

"You were talking about marriage?", said Sindel.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask you, will you let us marry?", Mileena asked.

"Well, I would say yes, but who are the bridegrooms?", Sindel asked as she drank her coffee.

"Scorpion", Mileena replied.

"AND SUB-ZERO!", said Kitana, who was in the bathroom.

Sindel sprayed the coffee that was in her mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK!?", she shouted.

"Before you get pissed, it was Kitana's idea!", said Mileena.

"No, I mean that is great!", said Sindel.

"Wait….. what?", Mileena asked.

"Two earthrealmers marrying two outworlders. It would create a fucking alliance, and that is what I wanted this whole fucking time!", said a surprised Sindel.

"So, do you agree?", asked Mileena.

"Of course I fucking agree!", Sindel replied.

Kitana came out of the bathroom and said, "Well, thanks mom…. For the bathroom."

"That's the only thing you will thank her for?", Mileena asked her sister.

"Fuck no!", said Kitana. Turning to her mother, she said, "Mom, why don't you come with us, you know, attend the marriage."

"If only your sister would agree", said Sindel.

"I do", Mileena said.

"Great! Then let's go", said Sindel.

Outworld Palace

"We're here", said Sub-Zero, who came with Scorpion through the portal.

"Great. Now let's meet the Empress", said Scorpion.

Both approached the palace's gates but they were stopped by the guards. "Hold!", said one of the guards. "You can't pass."

"Do you know who we are?", said Scorpion.

"Yes, I know, the fucking boyfriends of the Empress and the Princess", said the guard.

"But you can't pass. The Empress gave us our orders", said the guard.

Sub-Zero whispered to Scorpion, "Fucking Mileena."

"You say that one more time and I'm gonna boil your balls like an egg", said Scorpion to Sub-Zero.

"You can fucking try!", shouted Sub-Zero.

"Alright then, you want to fight? Let's fucking fight!", said Scorpion.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero got ready to fight. It started with a few punches in the face and a few kicks to each other's stomach. Scorpion successfully kicked Sub-Zero in the balls. Then he began to ready his 'fireball' but was stopped by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero got the upper hand and punched and kicked Scorpion with brute force. Scorpion avoided one last punch and got up. He threw his spear and shouted "GET OVER HERE!" The spear hit Sub-Zero's cock and he screamed, "YOU SPEARED ME IN THE DICK!"

"I SPEARED YOU IN THE DICK!", said Scorpion.

"YOU SPEARED HIM IN THE DICK!", said the guard, who was watching the entire fight.

The Streets, Outworld

Mileena, Kitana and Sindel were making their way back to the palace. Everyone on the street bowed down to Sindel, being happy that their Queen returned.

"Fucking technology", said Kitana, who was trying to call someone on her phone.

"What's wrong?", asked Mileena.

"What's wrong? THIS IS WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!", said Kitana. She showed her phone to Mileena. Mileena looked at it, it was reading 'NO SIGNAL'.

"That phone has the best fucking signal ever!", said Mileena.

"Best signal, my ass!", said Kitana. They stopped and began arguing.

"I tried calling earthrealm from here, and all I heard was: DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! NO SIGNAL!

DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! NO SIGNAL!", said Kitana.

"It's a FUCKIN' A! FUCKIN' A! FUCKIN' A! This phone is the best phone ever! Maybe you don't know how to use it because you're just one slutty whore!", said Mileena.

Sindel interrupted, "GIRLS! GIRLS! You're both pretty. Can we go home now?"

Mileena took one angered look at Kitana and said, "Fine. Let's go."

Arriving at the palace, they saw Scorpion and Sub-Zero sitting on the palace's stairs. Scorpion was having a black eye, and Sub-Zero was bleeding from his genital area.

Kitana looked at the injured Sub-Zero and said, "I never knew men had menstrual bleeding."

"Well, now we fucking do!", said Sub-Zero.

Scorpion, barely able to stand, said, "Hey guys, where the fuck you been?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: MILF**

Outworld

"Where the fuck you been?", Scorpion asked Mileena.

"We were just roaming the street", Mileena replied.

"No shit", said Sub-Zero.

"Wait. You mean you saw them?", Scorpion asked Sub-Zero.

"Yes", Sub-Zero replied.

"And you just brought me to the palace?", Scorpion asked.

"That's right", Sub-Zero replied.

"Dammit Sub-Zero. Why didn't we just go up to them and join in the walk?", Scorpion asked.

"I wanted our meeting to be a surprise", Sub-Zero said.

"And you end up getting your cock pierced", said Kitana.

"Yeah…. right", Sub-Zero said. "Anyways, why did you guys just walk out of the palace and took no bodyguards with….." Sub-Zero stopped.

"HOLY SHIT! Is that Queen Sindel!?", Sub-Zero asked surprisingly.

"Uh… yeah", Mileena replied.

"Oh My God! It really is Sindel! I'm your biggest fan!", Sub-Zero said to Sindel.

"Yeah…. OK buddy, high five", Sindel said.

"Come on, Scorpion. Say 'Hi' to the Queen Of Edenia", Sub-Zero said.

Scorpion walked up to Sindel and gave a kiss on her hand. "Nice to meet you", said Scorpion.

"Nice to meet you", Sindel replied. She looked into Scorpion's eyes and a strange feeling ran through her whole body.

"OK, people, we can't just stand here all day. Let's get inside and… get that cock fixed up", said Kitana, laughing at the injured Sub-Zero.

"You think that's funny?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Kind of", Kitana replied.

"Oh you….", Sub-Zero said, not daring to continue.

Living Room

"Man, that hurts", said Sub-Zero, trying to sit down.

"Your ass didn't get hit. So why are you feeling pain?", Scorpion asked.

"Well, the nerves in my cock are giving me that painful feeling when I try to sit down", Sub-Zero replied.

"Alright, that's enough for the penis", said Mileena.

"Right, whatever. Anyways, what brings Sindel here?", Scorpion asked.

"We invited her for some 'special' occasion", Mileena replied.

"What kind of occasion?", Scorpion asked. "Is that a chewing gum?", he said, pointing to a plate full of gums.

"Yeah. Have one, your mouth smells like shit", said Mileena.

Sindel giggled a little bit.

"Before we start talking about this 'occasion'. I would like to know your boyfriends", Sindel said.

"Sure", said Mileena.

"Fuck yeah. This is going to be interesting", said Sub-Zero.

"Yeah…. right. Anyways, Sub-Zero tell me about yourself", Sindel asked.

"Well, first of all, my name is Kuai Liang AKA Sub-Zero."

"No shit", said Scorpion.

"Shut up, asshole", said Sub-Zero. "And I'm the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei." 

"No fucking shit", said Scorpion.

"Shut up, cocksucker", said Sub-Zero. "And I was the son of a Cyromancer father and a human mother.

"You mean, son of a fucking bitch", said Scorpion.

"Shut the fuck up!", said Sub-Zero.

"Alright, stop acting like babies", said Mileena.

"Well, Sub-Zero, it's nice knowing you. What can you tell me about yourself, Scorpion?", Sindel asked.

"My name is Hanzo Hasashi", said Scorpion.

"No shit", said Sub-Zero.

"Shut up, grandmaster I-Just-Got-Speared-In-The-Dick", said Scorpion. "And I'm the grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu."

"And I'm a fucking badass", said Scorpion.

"No you're not", said Sub-Zero.

"Yes, I am", said Scorpion.

"NO. You are not", Sub-Zero replied. "You are afraid."

"I'm not afraid….. of anybody", said Scorpion.

"Yes you are. You were afraid of a teenage girl named Cassie. CASSIE, for god's sake!", said Sub-Zero.

"She threatened to break my balls!", said Scorpion.

"She was just fucking with you! You fall in for jokes very easily", said Sub-Zero.

"That's one funny-ass boyfriends you got right there, girls", said Sindel.

"Well, thanks mom", said Kitana. "But it looks like Mileena doesn't agree."

"Yes, I do", said Mileena.

"No, you don't", Kitana replied.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"YES I DO!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO, MOTHERFUCKER!", Mileena shouted, throwing her sais at Kitana. One missed, the other hit her vagina.

"YOU HIT ME IN THE PUSSY!", said Kitana.

"I HIT YOU IN THE PUSSY!", said Mileena.

"YOU HIT HER IN THE PUSSY!", said Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Sindel.

"Goddammit!", said Kitana. "Now I have to clean this blood and it's going to take so fucking long!"

"Just fucking do it!", said Mileena.

"Alright, I see you guys after 5 hours", said Kitana, leaving the room.

"Good god, what a day", said Scorpion.

5 hours later

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?", said Kitana.

"Oh look! Here comes Princess I-Just-Got-Hit-In-The-Vagina", said Mileena.

"Shut up, bitch", said Kitana.

"You alright, honey?", Sindel asked Kitana.

"I'm fine, thanks mom", Kitana replied.

"Anyways, what was the 'occasion' about?", Scorpion asked.

"Haven't they told you, hun?", Sindel asked.

"No", Scorpion replied.

"Oh my god, seriously?", said Sub-Zero.

"Mileena, you didn't tell him about the marriage?", Sindel asked Mileena.

"What marriage?", asked Scorpion.

"We are going to marry, Scorpion", Mileena said.

Scorpion, not knowing anything about a marriage, accidently swallowed his gum.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?", said a surprised Scorpion.

"Alright, just calm down!", said Mileena.

"But it's too early!", said Scorpion.

"Too early, my ass. It has been 10 years since we met", said Mileena.

"And I think it's time to have sex", said Kitana.

"No, Kitana, you're too young", said Sindel.

"Mom, I'm 10,000 years old!", said Kitana.

"Well then…. Fuck me", said Sindel.

"I'm too tired. I'm going to sleep", said Sindel. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight", said Mileena, Kitana and Sub-Zero.

"Goodnight, Sindel", said Scorpion.

"Goodnight, hun", said Sindel, leaving the room.

"Wait. Did she just call me 'hun'?", said Scorpion.

"Yes, and she said it two times. What the hell was that?", Mileena asked Scorpion.

"I don't know. Man, you saw that ass?", said Scorpion.

"What did you just say?", said Mileena.

"I said, DID YOU SEE THAT ASS?", Scorpion replied.

"Fuck you", said Mileena.

"What? You jealous that your mom has got a better ass than yours?", Scorpion asked Mileena.

"You know what? FUCK YOU! FUCK. YOU.", said Mileena, leaving the room angrily.

"That's it lady, you turn your back on me, I turn my back on yours", said Scorpion, also leaving the room.

"So fucked up", said Kitana.

"Hey babe, why don't we go up to your room? You know, 'relax' a bit", said Sub-Zero.

"Oh, you pervy motherfucker, come, let's go", said Kitana.

Upstairs

Mileena walked her way to her bedroom. She heard a sound coming from Kitana's room. Deciding to eavesdrop, she put her ears on the bedroom door.

"OK, Sub-Zero. Just put it inside. Slowly. Slowly. OW! I said SLOWLY goddammit!", said Kitana.

"But I did", said Sub-Zero.

"And you weren't careful", said Kitana.

"Whatever. Does it hurt?", Sub-Zero asked Kitana.

"A LOT!", Kitana replied.

"You will get used to it", said Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero?", said Kitana.

"Yeah, babe?", Sub-Zero said.

"Just don't freeze my ovaries", said Kitana.

"No, I won't", said Sub-Zero.

"Well, Kitana, good luck", said Mileena.

Moving away from the door, she continued her way to her bedroom. Arriving there, she saw Scorpion leaning against the bedroom door, waiting for her.

"Scorpion? What are doing here?", Mileena asked Scorpion.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened back there", Scorpion said.

"It's OK, I forgive you", said Mileena, giving Scorpion a kiss.

"You know babe, why don't we 'sleep' together?", Scorpion asked Mileena.

Mileena, knowing what Scorpion really meant, replied, "No, not until we get married."

"Then where am I going to sleep?", Scorpion asked.

"Go to that room over there", said Mileena, pointing to the room at the far end of the hallway. "I provided that room for you to stay."

"Thanks, babe", said Scorpion.

"You're welcome", said Mileena, getting inside her bedroom.

Scorpion went to his room and closed the door.

As soon as he turned around, he saw a woman, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

She stood up and went a little bit closer to him. She was naked, wearing nothing from top to bottom.

She went near Scorpion and hugged him, gave him a kiss, and whispered into his ears.

"Scorpion", Sindel said. "I want you inside me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sexual Encounter**

Scorpion's Bedroom, Outworld

"Sindel, we shouldn't be doing this", Scorpion said to a naked Sindel.

"Yes, we should", Sindel replied, kissing Scorpion.

"I don't want this", Scorpion said.

"But I do. I'm the Queen, do what I say", Sindel replied.

"If that is what you want, so be it", said Scorpion, grabbing Sindel.

He sat on the bed, with Sindel on his lap. She removed his shirt and started kissing him passionately, licking his lip. She then began removing his pants, exposing his penis. She started licking his now erect penis. Scorpion grabbed Sindel's head and put his penis inside her mouth, she seemed to enjoy this, sucking on his cock, also giving him a deepthroat. He placed her on his lap and put his cock inside her vagina, with blood coming out. Her expression could tell she was feeling pain. "You never had sex before?", Scorpion asked Sindel.

"No", Sindel replied.

"Well, get ready for more pain", said Scorpion.

"The pain is my pleasure", said Sindel.

He began fucking that tight vagina of Sindel's. As he was thrusting, more blood began to come out. He then started sucking on her breast, and continued to fuck her vagina for a while. He went behind her and put his blood-coated penis inside her ass. He was thrusting so hard that Sindel was about to scream, but she dared not to, in order to not attract anyone's attention in the hallway. Scorpion put his hand on her mouth so he could be sure no noise would come from his room. He then fucked her ass for a while, then he got out his bloody penis and placed it in her mouth. Sindel began sucking the bloodied penis for a while. He then placed her on his lap, again. He then began sucking on her breasts for quite long and put his penis inside her vagina again, with blood on both their genitals. He fucked her pussy for a while and then cummed inside her. He laid down on his bed and relaxed, with Sindel placing her head on his chest, the penis still inside her vagina.

"My god, I never felt such pain before…. And such pleasure", said Sindel, utterly relaxed.

Scorpion didn't say anything but instead got his penis out of her bloody vagina. Sindel took a napkin that was laying on the bedside and began cleaning his blood-cum soaked cock. She licked the napkin in a sexual way. Scorpion then began to kiss her and placed her head on his chest. She then fell asleep and Scorpion laid her down on his bed, holding her in his arms. After a while, he also fell asleep.

Morning

"Good Morning", said Sindel, licking Scorpion's lip.

"Good Morning", Scorpion replied. "You OK?", he asked.

"I'm fine. The bleeding stopped for a while", Sindel replied.

"Good. Now, go to your room, before someone sees us", said Scorpion.

"As you wish", said Sindel, kissing him and leaving the room.

Scorpion put on his pants and shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", he said.

"Good Morning, honey", said Mileena, coming inside the room.

"Good Morning, babe", Scorpion replied.

"Relaxed?", Mileena asked him.

"Yeah", said Scorpion.

"Good. Take a bath and by the time you're done, breakfast will be ready", said Mileena.

"Alright, honey", said Scorpion.

"Good. We'll talk afterwards", said Mileena, leaving the room.

Scorpion took a bath and went downstairs, there he saw Sub-Zero and Kitana already eating breakfast. He took a seat next to Mileena, who came afterwards. Sindel also came down for breakfast, when she saw Scorpion, she gave him a wink, unnoticed by others.

"Goddammit, Sub-Zero. I told you no ass-fucking, it was very painful", said Kitana to Sub-Zero, discussing their sexual intercourse last night.

"But it was very nice to have that feeling", said Sub-Zero.

"A very painful feeling to me", said Kitana.

"How do expect to have sex without ass-fucking?", Sub-Zero. "A sex without ass-action is incomplete."

"OK, well, fuck that", said Kitana. "And why didn't you cum inside me? You did it on my face."

"Your face was pretty…. And full of blood", said Sub-Zero.

"Alright, motherfuckers, we're eating here. So stop talking about your dirty shit", said Mileena.

"Fine then. Hey Scorpion, does Mileena know about the naked picture?", Sub-Zero asked Scorpion.

"Dammit Sub-Zero! Now's not the time", said Scorpion.

"What naked picture?", Mileena asked.

"He posted a naked picture of you on the Internet", Sub-Zero replied.

"Goddammit Sub-Zero!", said Scorpion.

"Scorpion, is that true?", Mileena asked Scorpion.

"No", Scorpion replied.

"Come on, asshole, don't lie!", Sub-Zero said.

"There's no use of lying, Scorpion", Mileena said. "Show me the picture."

"Come on, bring out your iPhone and show her…. I mean US the picture", said Sub-Zero.

Scorpion brought out his iPhone and went on the picture, showing it to everyone.

"Holy shit! That really is me!", said Mileena.

"Yeah…. damn", said Sub-Zero.

"Scorpion. How can you do this to me?", Mileena asked Scorpion. He just remained silent.

"It says that it was posted 5 days ago", said Kitana, looking at the date of the picture.

"5 days ago? Holy shit! The party!", said Sub-Zero.

"What party?", Mileena asked.

"It was a party on earthrealm we had 5 days ago, as the date says. We got really drunk in that party", said Sub-Zero.

"OK, so it makes sense that I posted the picture while I was drunk", said Scorpion.

"That's the only excuse you got?", said Mileena.

"What do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry'?", said Scorpion. "Fine then, I'm sorry. But I was drunk!"

"VERY drunk", said Sub-Zero.

"Come on, I wasn't THAT drunk", said Scorpion.

"Dude, you were hugging Baraka and shouting: "MILEENA! I LOVE YOU!", said Sub-Zero.

"How do you know?", Scorpion asked Sub-Zero.

"I was past my drunk state at that time", Sub-Zero replied.

"Come on, Mileena, I'm sorry", said Scorpion.

"It's alright, I forgive you, what-the-fuck-ever", said Mileena.

"You funny-ass motherfuckers", said Sindel.

"I'm glad you said that, I'm funny right?", said Sub-Zero.

"Oh, boy", said Scorpion.

Afternoon

"Alright guys, we're leaving for earthrealm, goodbye", said Sub-Zero.

"But it has been one day since you came here", said Kitana.

"I just came here to have sex and then, PHEW!, leave", said Sub-Zero.

"Oh, you son of a….", Kitana said, but was interrupted.

"Goodbye!", said Mileena.

"What!? You want them to leave?", Kitana asked.

"No. I just tried to stop you from cursing", Mileena replied.

"Stay here for a couple of days", Mileena said to Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

"Maybe next time. Come on, Scorpion. Let's go", said Sub-Zero.

"Well then, farewell", said Mileena.

Sub-Zero opened a portal and went through it along with Scorpion.

The portal closed as Mileena watched in surprise.

"Since when did Grandmaster Cock-Ice knew how to open a portal?", Mileena asked Kitana.

"Did I forgot to mention that?", Kitana said, confused.

"You tell…. Oh shit! You're bleeding, Sindel!", Mileena said, looking at Sindel's groin.

"Oh fuck", Sindel said to herself.

"Come, let's clean that up", said Mileena.

6 hours later

"Thanks, Mileena", said Sindel.

"You're welcome", Mileena replied.

"Hey guys! What's up?", said Kitana, coming inside Mileena's room. "Mom, you're bleeding!", she said, pointing at the still-bleeding vagina.

"No shit, Princess Obvious", said Mileena.

"Also, I'm curious. How did you and Sub-Zero have sex with each other while your genitals were damaged?", Mileena asked Kitana.

"We didn't care, we just fucked", Kitana replied.

"Damn", said Mileena. Turning to Sindel, she said, "Looks like someone fucked you really hard."

Sindel got a little bit nervous. Mileena noticed that and said, "Is there anything you're hiding from me?"

"Mileena. As a faithful mother, I shouldn't lie to you", Sindel said.

"You mean you shoved a steel pipe up your vagina?", said Kitana.

"Shut up, Princess I-Have-Twenty-Seven-Bandages-On-My-Vagina", said Mileena.

Looking at Sindel, Mileena said, "Tell me."

Sindel took a deep breath and then said, "Last night, I had sex with…..

Lin Kuei Palace, Earthrealm

"So, mommy got fucked?", said Sub-Zero, laughing.

"Yes. You can laugh as much as you want", said Scorpion.

"Scorpion. I never knew you were a known giver of fucks", said Sub-Zero.

"But I couldn't resist, she was attractive", said Scorpion. "And she had a great body!"

"Greater than Mileena's?", Sub-Zero asked.

"NO!", Scorpion replied.

"What would you tell Mileena if she found out?", Sub-Zero asked.

"I would tell her I was taking orders from a Queen", Scorpion replied.

"An ex-queen, Scorpion. Do you even know what EX means?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Of course, I fucking do!", Scorpion replied.

Sub-Zero just sighed. "I bit she's pissed off if Sindel told her everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dirty Talk**

1 Month Later

KFC, Earthrealm

"Sub-Zero, I don't want to eat anything", Scorpion said to Sub-Zero, who was ordering for a meal.

"Of course you fucking do! You haven't ate anything for 5 days!", Sub-Zero said.

"Well, I'm not fucking hungry!", Scorpion replied.

"Yes you are", Sub-Zero said.

"Why are you worried about me? I'm not your fucking son!", Scorpion said.

"I just don't want you to think about what happened last month", Sub-Zero replied.

"What happened last month?", Scorpion asked, curious.

"You fucked the mother of your girlfriend!", Sub-Zero replied.

"I told you I couldn't resist! She was like…. Like a Mother I'd Like to Fuck!", Scorpion said.

"And not only that, you were even worried that Mileena might find out", Sub-Zero said.

"The fuck am I supposed to do?", Scorpion asked.

"Can I help you?", asked the waitress to Sub-Zero.

"Oh yes. I'd like to have a Big Box", Sub-Zero said.

"Big Box!", Scorpion said, surprised.

"Yes, motherfucker. And a pack of onion rings", said Sub-Zero.

"Right on its way, sir. Please have a seat, sir", said the waitress.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero went and took a seat by the window, next to the entrance.

"Alright, Sub-Zero. I was asking what should I do?", Scorpion asked Sub-Zero.

"Well, if she did found out, then you're fucked", Sub-Zero replied.

"What? You mean she's gonna bite my face off?", Scorpion asked.

"Maybe", Sub-Zero replied.

"Nah. She's not gonna do it", said Scorpion.

"Well then, what is she doing now?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Fuck knows", Scorpion replied.

"Here are your orders, gentlemen", said the waitress.

"Thanks", said Sub-Zero.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero began eating their meals. Scorpion suddenly stopped eating.

"You OK?", Sub-Zero asked, eating his burger.

"I'm fine", Scorpion replied in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry, man. Nothing's gonna happen", said Sub-Zero.

They continued eating their meals. Scorpion was drinking his Pepsi and looked out the window. There he saw Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Jax Briggs, Kung Jin and Takeda coming towards the restaurant.

Upon seeing Cassie, Scorpion sprayed his Pepsi on the window.

"What the hell?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Holy shit, Sub-Zero. It's that girl who threatened to break my balls!", Scorpion said.

Sub-Zero wiped the Pepsi from the window and saw them coming. "Holy shit, it really is her!", said Sub-Zero.

"Help me, Sub-Zero!", said Scorpion.

"Scorpion, she is just a girl", Sub-Zero replied.

"She's from the Special Forces!", Scorpion said.

"You think the S.F. cracks everyone's balls?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes they do! I saw it with my own eyes!", Scorpion replied.

"Just stay cool and you're gonna get through this", Sub-Zero said.

Soon the S.F. entered the restaurant and went straight to their seats. The waitress went up to them and wrote whatever food they ordered. Meanwhile on the S.F. side….

"Goddammit, Johnny. I told you let's go to McDonald's", said Sonya.

"Mom, McDonald's for fat-asses", said Cassie.

"I wasn't asking you, Cassie", said Sonya.

"C'mon, honey. KFC is ten times better than that piece of shit", said Johnny.

"Well, fuck you then, I don't agree", said Sonya.

"It's okay, Sonya. I promise that we will to McDonald's next time", said Jax.

"HEY! How dare you call my wife by her name?", Johnny asked.

"Have you forgotten, Johnny? I'm her best friend", said Jax.

"Too bad you didn't get her pussy", Johnny replied.

"Uh, guys….", said Cassie, trying to stop a fight from happening.

"What happened to your wife, Jax? She didn't have a nice pussy?", Johnny asked Jax.

"That's funny, pretty boy", said Jax.

"Guys", said Cassie.

"Oh look! Mr. Metal Arms wants to fight", said Johnny.

"Come on, not here", said Cassie.

"What's wrong, Metal Arms? Afraid to jerk off cause your arms might crush your cock?", said Johnny.

"That's it! I'm out of here!", said Sonya.

"Mom, don't go, please", said Cassie, begging for her mother to stay.

Sonya, unable to see Cassie like this, decided to stay.

"Here's your order", said the waitress.

"Thanks a lot", said Johnny.

They began eating for half an hour, and they finished at last.

"Jesus that was a tall order!", said Cassie.

"Johnny, I told you to order a family meal", said Jax.

"But I did!", Johnny replied.

"No, you didn't! That was a big box!", said Jax.

"What's the fucking difference?", Johnny asked.

"It has more meat", Jax replied.

"And I think my stomach's gonna burst open", said Sonya. "Man that was a lot of meat!"

"Well. Thank Raiden for this meal", said Cassie.

"Raiden? Raiden didn't do shit", said Sonya.

"He gave us food", said Cassie.

"Bullshit! The only thing he gave us is thunder!", said Sonya.

"Yeah. All he does is just strike thunder all night with his electric dick", said Jacqui.

"Bastard didn't let me sleep last night", said Takeda.

"Now I know why your eyes are as red as a devil's dick", said Cassie.

"You mean Shinnok's dick?", Sonya asked.

"Shinnok is an elder god", Cassie replied.

"A FALLEN elder god", said Kung Jin.

"And has white skin", said Cassie.

"Uh, OK. My bad", said Sonya.

"Can we just go?", said Johnny.

"Yeah, fine. Let's get out of this shitty place", said Sonya.

"Says that AFTER eating in it", said Johnny.

"Shut up, asshole!", said Sonya.

"Mom, Dad, just stop it", said Cassie.

"Whatever you say, honey", Johnny replied.

As they were walking out, Takeda saw Scorpion and Sub-Zero sitting near the entrance.

"Holy shit! Is that Master Hasashi?", said a surprised Takeda.

"It is! Mom, that's the guy I was talking about", said Cassie.

"The guy who was afraid of you?", Sonya asked.

"Yes", Cassie replied.

"Let's go meet him, shall we?", said Johnny.

"Alright", said Cassie.

They went up to Sub-Zero and Scorpion, who were eating, still. Cassie put her hand on Scorpion's shoulder and said, "Hi. Remember me?"

Scorpion didn't say anything but shook a little bit. Cassie noticed that and said, "You alright?"

"I'm fine", Scorpion replied.

"Man, you look like a dead motherfucker", said Jax.

"DAD!", Jacqui said.

"Sorry, honey", Jax replied.

"Anyways. What brings you guys here?", Cassie asked.

"Well, as you can see, Scorpy-Dorpy needed some time to chill out", Sub-Zero replied.

"So you brought him here? You think meat can fix him?", Sonya asked.

"I brought him here cause he didn't eat anything for 5 days", Sub-Zero replied.

"Aw, you poor bastard", said Cassie, sitting next to Scorpion.

"Mind if I sit next to you?", Cassie asked Scorpion.

"It's OK", Scorpion replied.

"Thanks", said Cassie, putting her hand on that of Scorpion's.

Scorpion shook a little more.

"Man, are you really OK?", Cassie asked Scorpion.

"This place is freezing", Scorpion replied.

"Just use your heating powers. Everything's gonna be fine", said Cassie.

"This guy's a scared little shit. What's wrong with him?", Jax asked Sub-Zero.

"He just fucked his girlfriend's mother, that's all", Sub-Zero replied.

"You mean he didn't have a perfect sex?", Johnny asked.

"Johnny!", Sonya said.

"Calm down, honey. I'm gonna teach this guy how to have sex the perfect way", said Johnny.

Johnny sat opposite to Scorpion and said, "Alright, here's what you're gonna do. First, you put your fingers slowly inside the pussy. Second, you slowly push it deep inside. Third, ready your power. Fourth, BOOM! Shove your hand deep into the vagina until your whole arms are inside it. That's what I did to Sonya last night."

"JOHNNY!", Sonya shouted.

"That's why a lot of noise was coming from your room last night", said Cassie.

"No, honey. It's not like what you think", Sonya said.

Jax began to laugh, "Poor girl."

"Is there anything you find funny, Jax?", Johnny asked.

"No", Jax replied.

"I'm gonna make a story about this, you know. 'General of the S.F. gets raped by an actor'", said Cassie.

"I wasn't raping her!", Johnny said.

"Judging by the screams last night, I would say you were raping her", Cassie replied.

"Guys, can we just talk about this at another time?", said Jacqui.

"Yeah, right", said Cassie. Looking at Scorpion, she said, "What's your story?"

"Fucked my girlfriend's mother", Scorpion replied.

"Wow! Your girlfriend might be pissed. Really pissed", Cassie said.

"Provided of course, if she finds out", Sub-Zero said.

"She won't", Scorpion said.

"You think you can hide everything from her?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Maybe", Scorpion replied.

"Well, then you're fucking wrong", Sub-Zero said.

"Did she have a great body?", Johnny asked Scorpion.

"Yeah", Scorpion replied.

"Greater than your girlfriend's?", Jax asked.

"No", Scorpion replied.

"Man, you really went full MILF into this shit", said Johnny.

"Damn right", said Jax.

"Can you guys just leave him alone?", said Cassie.

Johnny and Jax kept quiet.

"How did it all start?", Cassie asked Scorpion.

"Me and Sub-Zero went to visit our girlfriends. What we didn't know was that they were planning for a marriage", Scorpion said.

"I knew there was a marriage", Sub-Zero said.

"What? And you didn't tell me?", Scorpion asked.

"Oops", Sub-Zero said.

"I'm gonna kill you, I swear to god", Scorpion said.

"Which one, the elder gods or the normal gods?", Cassie asked.

"Uh…. Never mind", said Scorpion.

"Anyways, what happened next?", Cassie asked.

"So, I didn't know there was going to be a marriage. And my girlfriend told me everything about it. And that's the end of part one. Now on to part two, the mother took a deep interest in me the moment she looked straight into my eyes. And she called me 'hun', two times", said Scorpion.

"Now I understand why ladies want to suck your cock really bad", said Johnny.

"DAD!", said Cassie.

"Don't mind me", said Johnny.

"OK", said Cassie.

"And then it was bedtime, I wanted to 'sleep' with my girlfriend, but she didn't let me. So, I went to this other room and…. Pornography started", said Scorpion.

"Did you have fun?" Jax asked.

"Yes", Scorpion replied.

"Man, you're the luckiest bastard in the world", said Johnny.

"How is that considered lucky?", Scorpion asked.

"You got a shot at fucking her mother", Johnny replied.

"But my girlfriend doesn't like it", Scorpion said.

"But you did", Johnny said.

"Alright, motherfuckers, enough of this shit", said Sub-Zero.

"Fine. Let's talk about something else", said Cassie.

"Like what?", Sonya asked.

"Like last night's encounter with dad", Cassie replied.

"CASSIE!", Sonya shouted.

"That's my girl. She's worried about her mom's vagina", said Johnny.

"Very worried", said Cassie.

"Cassie, I assure you, that I'm fine", said Sonya.

"No, you're not", said Johnny.

"Johnny. Just stop it", said Sonya.

"Stop? I was just getting started", said Johnny.

"Getting started for what?", Cassie asked.

"To explain to you what happened last night", Johnny replied.

"Fuck my life", Sonya whispered to herself.

"Here's what happened, I was in your mom's room playing with her gaming PC", said Johnny.

"Since when did a 50 year old woman had a gaming PC?", Jacqui asked.

"Since you went on your period", Sonya replied.

"Yeah, right", said Jacqui.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I was playing with her PC and what she didn't know was that not only I was playing. I was watching porn", Johnny said.

"Let me guess, she found out", Cassie said.

"Exactly. And instead of being mad at me, she got horny. And started to strip in front of me", said Johnny.

"I wasn't stripping, and I'm not good at it", said Sonya.

"Yeah? Then what were you doing at that strip club 10 days ago?", Jax asked.

"OK, I was stripping then, I got paid to do that!", Sonya replied.

"And you were so good at it", said Johnny.

"What happened next?", Cassie asked.

"She began stripping but I didn't give a fuck about it. I continued watching that porn video until she turned off the PC", Johnny replied.

"And then the vaginal action started", said Cassie.

"That? That was the last thing I did. First, she started to remove my clothes, I was trying to hold my erection but I couldn't. Your mom, being like the 'I'm the General, follow my orders' bullshit, forced me to put my cock inside her vagina, which took around 5 hours", said Johnny.

"5 hours? You mean Sonya's vagina was tight?", Scorpion asked.

"Very tight", Johnny replied.

"That explains why it took so long for me to get out of the womb", said Cassie.

Jax began to laugh, "Man, I am enjoying this. Continue."

"Then, after putting it inside her pussy, we began to fuck. I wasn't enjoying it but she was, and I swear to Raiden, she said "Fuck me, Scorpion!", said Johnny.

"Why would she say my name?", Scorpion asked.

"I don't know", Johnny replied.

"See. I told you ladies really want to fuck this guy", said Jax.

"Then she began to suck my cock. She was sucking so fast that she was about to tear it off but thank the elder gods she didn't. It took almost half an hour until I cummed and my semen just flowed all over the room and it landed right on her face", said Johnny.

"Gosh, I'm so embarrassed", Sonya said to herself.

"The End?", Jax asked.

"No, and then the pussy action started", Johnny replied.

"Wow. That was a nice time you guys had together", said Cassie. "Then what happened after that?"

"Then we slept", Sonya replied.

"You slept without wiping that semen off your face?", Cassie asked.

"Uh, yeah", Sonya replied.

"Then I just drank it!", said Cassie.

"What do you mean you drank it, you weren't there", Johnny said.

"But I was there in the morning", Cassie replied. "I saw you guys sleeping together. I saw mom with this white liquid on her face, and I thought it was milk."

"Why makes you think it was milk?", Sonya asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you were always bathing in milk", Cassie replied.

"And you thought I just bathed in milk?", Sonya asked.

"Exactly", Cassie replied.

"But how did you drink it?", Jacqui asked.

"I was thirsty and instead of drinking water, I decided to drink that milk, but it wasn't milk", Cassie replied. "I went up to mom and laid down on top of her and began licking her lips."

"Why the fuck would you lick her lips?", Jacqui asked.

"That's my way of saying "Good Morning", Cassie replied.

"And then you found out it wasn't milk", Johnny said.

"I never realized until you told your last night's encounter with mom", said Cassie.

"And then it was sticky but you didn't give a shit", said Johnny.

"Exactly", Cassie replied.

"Man, that is my daughter, always drinking whatever she could find", said Johnny.

"Well, not always", said Cassie.

"Alright, motherfuckers, we're leaving", said Sub-Zero, finishing his meal.

"Where are you going?", Cassie asked.

"To visit someone", Sub-Zero replied.

"If you're going to Outworld, then we're coming with you", said Cassie.

"No honey, you're staying here", said Sonya.

"But mom, I want to go", said Cassie.

"Me too", said Johnny.

"Me too", said Jacqui.

"And me", said Takeda.

"Don't forget about me", said Kung Jin.

"Alright, then go, I'm staying here", said Sonya.

"I'll stay with Sonya", said Jax.

"Hey! You don't even think about it", said Johnny.

"Fuck", Jax whispered to himself.

"Come on, dad, Outworld or Earthrealm?", Cassie asked.

Johnny, thinking that Sonya might have sex with Jax, said, "Fuck Outworld, we're staying here."

"Goddammit!", said Cassie.

"No one's going to have sex with my wife except me", said Johnny.

"How are you going to be sure?", Cassie asked.

"I'll be sure no one will shove a dildo up her vagina", Johnny replied.

"Or a steel pipe", said Cassie.

"Come on, Scorpion, we're going to Outworld", said Sub-Zero.

"Well then, goodbye, for now", said Cassie.

Sub-Zero opened a portal and said, "So long, motherfuckers."

Sub-Zero and Scorpion teleported to Outworld.

Outworld

Sindel sat in the living room, thinking about Mileena. It has been a month since she told Mileena about her sexual encounter with Scorpion. Mileena was shocked when she heard about this; she has locked herself away in her room and hasn't come out or eat anything for a month.

Kitana came down the stairs and saw Sindel sitting on the couch. She sat next to her mother and said, "Mom, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about your sister", Sindel replied.

"Don't worry, she's fine", Kitana said.

"I'm not so sure about that", said Sindel.

"Kitana?", Sindel said.

"Yes mom?", said Kitana.

"Are you mad at me for what I've done?", Sindel asked.

"Mom, honestly, I don't give a fuck", Kitana replied.

"That's my girl", said Sindel, hugging Kitana.

Sindel heard a sound coming from the hallway; it was Scorpion and Sub-Zero, entering the living room.

"Oh, hello. Did you guys miss me?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Another surprise appearance?", Kitana asked.

"Yes", Sub-Zero replied.

"Got your cock pierced?", Kitana asked.

"No", Sub-Zero replied.

"Good. I missed you a lot", said Kitana.

"Hi, Scorpion", said Sindel.

"Hi", said Scorpion, sitting on the couch, along with Sub-Zero.

"So what were you guys doing", Scorpion asked.

"Doing the same bullshit things we do", Sindel replied.

"Like?", Scorpion asked.

"Like worrying about your shit", Sindel replied.

"And what is that?", Scorpion asked.

"You had sex with me, remember?", Sindel asked.

"Oh, shit", said Scorpion.

"And Mileena found out!", said Kitana.

"No shit!", said Scorpion.

"Yes, she did!", said Kitana.

"Is she pissed?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Pissed and sad at the same time", Kitana replied.

"I told you, Sindel! I did not want it!", said Scorpion.

"But you let it happen!", Sindel replied.

"FUCK!", Scorpion shouted, leaving the palace.

"Sub-Zero, go with him", said Kitana.

"Alright, see you guys later", said Sub-Zero, catching up to Scorpion.

"Fuck my life", said Sindel.

"Mom, don't say that", said Kitana.

"Look at what I've done", said Sindel.

"It will be all back to normal, mom", said Kitana, hugging her mother.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, it's almost bedtime", said Kitana.

"Alright, honey. Goodnight", said Sindel.

"Goodnight", said Kitana, giving her mother a goodnight kiss.

Sindel went to her room and slept. Kitana stayed in the living room for a while and then went up to her own room. She sat on her chair and felt something wet on her groin. She looked down; it was blood coming from her vaginal wound, caused by Mileena 1 month ago.

"Huh, guess the bleeding never stops", Kitana thought to herself.

She removed her skirt and cleaned the blood from her vagina using a tissue paper. As she was cleaning, Mileena entered the room and saw Kitana with her legs raised and her bloodied vagina.

"Wow. This is embarrassing", said Kitana.

Mileena didn't say anything; instead she silently closed the door behind her.

"Absolutely embarrassing", said Kitana.

Mileena sat on Kitana's bed and stared at the floor.

"So, how are you?", said Kitana.

Mileena just stared at the floor.

Kitana got up from her chair and sat next to Mileena, blood coming out of her vagina and going down her legs.

"Mileena?", said Kitana.

Mileena looked at Kitana, her eyes being red.

"Jesus! Did you even sleep?", Kitana asked Mileena.

Mileena began to cry.

"It's OK. It's OK", said Kitana, comforting Mileena, holding her in her arms.

Mileena put her head on Kitana's shoulder and whispered, "Help me."

"I'll see what I can do", said Kitana.

They remained like this for a while, and then Kitana said, "Mileena, you better go to your room and have…. Some sleep?", Kitana looked at Mileena, who was already fast asleep on her shoulders.

"Hmm, that's cute", said Kitana.

Kitana gently laid Mileena down on her bed and took a blanket and wrapped it around Mileena and herself. Kitana wiped the tears off Mileena's eyes with her fingers.

"Good night, sister", Kitana whispered to Mileena, kissing her and holding her in her arms. Kitana then fell asleep a little later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Vengeance Pt.1**

Outskirts of Outworld

2:00 A.M.

"Scorpion, give me a break", said Sub-Zero, going after Scorpion.

"Leave me alone, Sub-Zero", said Scorpion.

"I can't. You need to calm down", Sub-Zero replied.

"I'm already fucking relaxed", said Scorpion.

"No, you're not", said Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero, just go", said Scorpion.

"I can't leave you here", said Sub-Zero.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!", Scorpion yelled.

"Is this all about you and Sindel?", Sub-Zero asked.

Scorpion stopped walking and looked at Sub-Zero.

"Yes", Scorpion replied.

"Scorpion, it was just a sexual intercourse", said Sub-Zero.

"Did you see what I've done?", Scorpion asked Sub-Zero.

"Yes, I saw. That's why you need to get your shit together", said Sub-Zero.

"How can I when Mileena is…. Hurt?", Scorpion asked.

"Scorpion, she will be fine", said Sub-Zero.

"NO! I hurt her feelings! Look at what happened to her!", said Scorpion.

"It was Sindel's fault!", said Sub-Zero.

"And mine too!", Scorpion replied. "I have to blame myself for this."

"Even Sindel is blaming herself", said Sub-Zero.

"How the fuck do you know?", Scorpion asked.

"Because I looked into her eyes and what I saw was…. Extreme sadness!", Sub-Zero replied. "You did not only hurt Mileena, Scorpion. You hurt Sindel too!"

"I should have not let it happen", said Scorpion.

"But it happened! It's over, Scorpion. Get over it", said Sub-Zero.

"I fucking can't!", said Scorpion, continuing his walk.

"SCORPION! You can't just fucking let it ruin you!", said Sub-Zero.

"I'm done, Sub-Zero", said Scorpion.

"No. You need to be strong", said Sub-Zero.

Scorpion continued walking, along with Sub-Zero. They walked for over 2 hours until Scorpion stopped.

"Finally you stopped", said Sub-Zero. "Come, let's go home."

Scorpion just stood motionless, staring at something…. Or someone.

"Scorpion?", said Sub-Zero, going in front of Scorpion.

"Quan Chi", Scorpion whispered.

"What?", said Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero turned around and saw Quan Chi, the demon sorcerer.

"Quan Chi, you white motherfucker", said Scorpion.

"Oh hi, hellspawn wraith. Did you miss me?", Quan Chi asked.

"Not even once!", Scorpion replied.

"What are you doing here, Quan Chi?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Just 'visiting'", Quan Chi replied.

"I will make your visit a very nice one!", said Scorpion, charging at Quan Chi.

Scorpion tried to punch Quan Chi, but all his attacks were evaded by the sorcerer. He tried to kick Quan Chi, but Quan Chi got hold of his leg and kicked him in the groin. Scorpion screamed in pain, holding his groin. Quan Chi kicked Scorpion in the stomach, causing him to vomit. He then teleported and appeared behind Scorpion and delivered him a knee to the spine, breaking it. Scorpion fell on the ground, moaning in pain.

"I got this", said Sub-Zero.

He began to charge at Quan Chi and tried to punch him, but without success. The sorcerer punched Sub-Zero so hard in the stomach that he fell on the ground, but got back up.

"You will feel death's cold hand!", said Sub-Zero, forming an ice-sword in his hand.

"Death is my ally", Quan Chi replied.

Sub-Zero charged at Quan Chi with his sword. He tried to attack him with his sword, but to no avail. Quan Chi delivered a few punches to his face, making Sub-Zero fall on his back.

"You weak cunt!", said Quan Chi.

Quan Chi was about to kill Sub-Zero but was stabbed from behind by a spear.

"COME HERE!", Scorpion shouted, throwing his spear through Quan Chi's back and coming out of his chest.

"FUCK!", Quan Chi yelled in pain.

Scorpion violently pulled back his spear, sending Quan Chi flying towards him. Scorpion pulled out his sword from his back and was about to decapitate Quan Chi, but the sorcerer took the spear out of his chest and opened a portal, going to Netherrealm.

"I'm going after him", said Scorpion, going through the portal.

"Scorpion, wait!", Sub-Zero called out to Scorpion but it was too late, the portal closed.

"Shit. Gotta tell the ladies", said Sub-Zero, making his way back to the palace.

8:00 A.M.

Kitana woke up from her sleep. She saw Mileena still sleeping in her arms, she gently and slowly let go of Mileena and removed the blanket from herself and saw her bloodied vagina and legs.

"Huh, forgot to clean that up", Kitana said to herself.

She took a tissue paper and cleaned her vagina, wiping off the dried blood. She finished cleaning the blood and put on her skirt, just as someone silently opened the door.

"Oh…. Good morning, mom", Kitana said.

"Good morning, honey", Sindel replied, looking at Mileena.

"How's your sister?", Sindel asked.

"Fucked up", Kitana replied.

"Damn", Sindel whispered.

"Mom, come here, I have some questions", said Kitana.

Sindel silently closed the door and sat beside Kitana on the bed.

"Mom, did you really wanted to have sex with him?", Kitana asked.

"No, but when I looked into his eyes, I don't know what happened", Sindel replied.

"Do you realize how much harm you caused to Mileena?", Kitana asked.

Sindel looked at the sleeping Mileena and said, "Yes."

"Mom, you just destroyed two lives, Mileena's and yours", Kitana said.

"I did not destroy my own life", Sindel said.

"Yes, you did. I can see it in your eyes", Kitana replied.

Mileena woke up and saw Kitana and Sindel sitting on the bed.

"Good morning, honey", said Sindel.

Mileena didn't say anything, she just looked at Sindel.

"She's pissed", said Kitana.

"I don't think so", Sindel replied. "Honey, why don't you go have a bath?"

Mileena silently got off the bed and went out of the room.

"Kitana, do something", Sindel said.

"What should I do?", Kitana asked.

"Get her out of the anger", Sindel replied.

"Mom, I'm not good at this shit", said Kitana.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself", said Sindel.

"You will get your face bitten off", said Kitana.

"Mileena won't do that to her own mother", said Sindel.

"Mileena doesn't care", Kitana said.

"We'll see", Sindel said.

"Mom, I suggest you to back the fuck off", said Kitana.

"No", Sindel said.

"She's pissed, mom, very pissed. You're willing to take that risk?", Kitana asked.

Sindel thought for a while and said, "Fine, honey. I'll take your advice."

"That's what I'm talking about", said Kitana.

"You know, I shouldn't have come", said Sindel.

"Mom, don't say that", said Kitana.

"None of this would have happened", Sindel said.

"None of this is your fault", said Kitana.

"Well, in your eyes, but in everyone's and my eyes, it is", said Sindel.

"So, you're fucked", said Kitana.

"Why is that?", Sindel asked.

"I don't know why I said that", said Kitana.

"Ah, I see. You're on drugs", said Sindel.

"WHAT? Why makes you say that?", Kitana asked.

"Your eyes are as red as your bloody vagina", Sindel replied.

"Mom, I'm not on drugs", said Kitana.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that white piece of shit you were smelling last night in the kitchen?", Sindel asked.

"That was sugar!", said Kitana.

"I don't believe you", said Sindel.

"So be it. Don't believe me", said Kitana.

"Fuck you then", said Sindel.

"Did you just call me 'fuck you'?", Kitana asked.

"Uh, yeah", Sindel replied.

"I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, MOM!", Kitana yelled.

"So?", Sindel asked.

"So you can't just say that", Kitana replied.

"I can say anything I want, I'm your mother", Sindel said.

"You can do anything you want? You mean the same things you did to Mileena?", Kitana asked.

"No", said Sindel. "First of all, I need to forgive Mileena, even if it means bowing down to her."

"You gonna bow down to your own daughter? YOU. ARE. A. QUEEN!", Kitana said.

"AN EX-QUEEN!", said Sindel.

"You did not use that 'EX' part when you had sex with Scorpion, right?", Kitana asked.

"How did you knew that?", Sindel asked.

"Because I have a brain. You always used your title to win an argument or some shit, even if you were disposed of it", Kitana replied.

"But I'm still Queen of Edenia", said Sindel.

"Mom, Edenia no longer exists!", said Kitana.

"What happened to it?", Sindel asked.

"Jesus, you really locked up yourself in that house, didn't you?", Kitana asked.

"I did not lock myself up", Sindel said.

"Then how do you know nothing about Edenia?", Kitana asked.

"I did not get a newspaper", Sindel replied.

"Why didn't you ask for it?", Kitana asked.

"Excuse me? You expect someone's going to go to that place?", Sindel asked.

"No", Kitana replied.

"Well, then enough of this shit. I'm hungry, I'm going to eat", said Sindel.

"Eat? It's 8 in the morning!", said Kitana.

"Ever heard of breakfast, my drugheart?", Sindel asked.

"Oh, yeah, right", said Kitana.

Dining Room

"Mom, have you ever been on drugs?", Kitana asked Sindel.

"No", Sindel replied.

"Yeah? What were you doing all that time alone?", Kitana asked.

"Jerking off", Sindel replied.

"Answer me seriously!", Kitana said.

"I was just doing the same things you guys do, except your sexual bullshit", Sindel replied.

"You didn't have a dildo?", Kitana asked.

"Do you think our body is for playing?", Sindel asked.

"No", Kitana replied.

"Then I say you eat your food and….", Sindel stopped.

"And what?", Kitana asked.

"Nevermind, it hurts me to shout at you…. Or your sister", Sindel replied.

"Ah, so you're sensitive?", Kitana asked.

"Not THAT much sensitive", Sindel replied.

"I don't believe you", said Kitana.

"Nor do I", said Sindel.

"What do you mean?", Kitana asked.

"Tell me about your drugs", Sindel asked.

"Mom, I am not on drugs", Kitana replied.

"But your eyes are red, still", Sindel said.

"My eyes are like that, the fuck am I supposed to do about it?", Kitana asked.

"Clean them", Sindel replied.

"It will clean itself", said Kitana.

"Oh look, here comes your sister", said Sindel.

Mileena came down the stairs and went to the dining table and sat beside Kitana.

"How are you, sweetie?", Sindel asked.

Mileena just remained silent.

"Oh….", Sindel said to herself.

"Mom, I'll take care of this", Kitana whispered to Sindel.

"So, how's everything going?", Kitana said to Mileena.

Mileena took a fork and began to eat, ignoring Kitana's question.

"Girl, you're fucked up. Very fucked up", Kitana said.

"KITANA!", Sindel said.

"Oh shit, that was a bad start", said Kitana. "Alright, let's try again."

Just as Kitana was about to say something, Sub-Zero ran into the dining room, taking a break.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened to you?", Kitana asked.

"Just one second", said Sub-Zero, sitting on the floor and taking a deep breath.

"There's a chair if you haven't noticed", said Sindel.

"Fuck that shit, we got a serious problem here", said Sub-Zero.

"What kind of problem?", Kitana asked.

"It's about Scorpion", Sub-Zero replied.

"Did he jerk off so hard that he burned himself?", Kitana asked.

"No", Sub-Zero replied.

"Did he cover himself in peanut butter and have a 15-hooker gangbang?", Sindel asked.

"No", Sub-Zero replied.

"You stole that line from SAW, didn't you?", Kitana asked Sindel.

"Ah yeah, SAW. My favorite movie", said Sindel.

"GUYS, we a got a serious fucking shit going around here!", said Sub-Zero.

"Then tell us what the fuck is it?", Sindel asked.

"Scorpion and I were going through a forest and we saw Quan Chi, that white motherfucker. Scorpion lost his shit and attacked Quan Chi, but the motherfucker was strong enough. He kicked Scorpion in the balls, then in the stomach, causing the poor bastard to vomit, which was hard to watch. And finally, he teleported behind him and kneed him to the spine, breaking it. Scorpion then fell on the ground and moaned like a woman. Then my turn came to attack Quan Chi, but like Scorpion, I was punching like a little bitch and Quan Chi just kicked my ass. He was about to kill me but Scorpion pulled him back using his spear and was about to behead him, but the fucker escaped through a portal, possibly to Netherrealm and Scorpion followed him", said Sub-Zero.

"Oh, you poor motherfuckers", said Kitana.

"Why come to us?", Sindel asked.

"Cause you guys are the only reinforcements I've got", Sub-Zero replied.

"Right, let's get this motherfucker", said Kitana.

"How are we going to get there?", Sindel asked.

"Have you forgotten, my lady? I've learned how to teleport", Sub-Zero replied.

"Come, we got a person to save", said Sub-Zero.

"Come on, Mileena", said Kitana.

Mileena took her sais and went with them.

Quan Chi's Fortress, Netherrealm

"End of the line, Quan Chi", Scorpion said.

"You think you can kill me? I'm a sorcerer!", said Quan Chi.

"Even sorcerers feel pain", said Scorpion.

"You want this to happen? Fine, then come get me!", said Quan Chi.

Scorpion charged at Quan Chi and tried to punch him, but Quan Chi blocked his attacks. Scorpion tried to kick Quan Chi but he grabbed his leg and pulled him towards a wall, bashing his face against the wall. Scorpion fell on the ground, blood coming out his nose. Quan Chi summoned a sword and tried to kill Scorpion, but he got hit in his hand by a sai.

"You don't even think of hurting him", said Mileena, coming through a portal along with Kitana and Sindel.

"Woah! We made it", said Sindel.

"We did it, ain't that right, Sub-Zero? Wait, where's Sub-Zero?", Kitana asked.

"He was behind us a second ago", Sindel replied.

"Goddammit, he left us!", said Kitana.

"I will never leave you", someone said, its voice sounded like that of a robot.

"Sub-Zero?", said Kitana.

"My name is Cyber Sub-Zero!", said Sub-Zero.

"Oh my god, look at you! You are covered in metal and you have all those muscles, I can't wait to suck your metallic cock!", said Kitana.

"It's just an armor I'm wearing", said Sub-Zero.

"Goddammit!", said Kitana.

"You guys are just ruining this intense moment", said Mileena.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?", Kitana asked.

"You should", Mileena replied.

"No I won't", Kitana said.

"Fuck you", said Mileena.

"Will you girls just stop it", said Sindel. "We got a fight to win."

"Oh yeah right", Kitana said.

"So, how do I start this? Yeah, right. Hello Quan Chi, we're here to kill you", said Mileena.

"Honestly, that's one of the most dumbest intros I've ever seen", said Kitana.

"Hehe, I'm not good at it, you know", said Mileena.

"Can we just get this over with?", Sindel asked.

"OK", said Mileena.

Scorpion got up and joined them.

"Oh hi, sweetie. Did you miss me?", Mileena asked.

"A lot", Scorpion replied.

"We can do this later", said Mileena.

"Man, look at that jackass", said Sub-Zero, pointing to a pit of blood in the centre of the room.

Scorpion looked at the pit and saw a revenant process going on, first a skeleton rose in the middle of the pit, then its internal organs such as the intestines, stomach, heart and lungs began to form, and then its flesh covered the naked bone.

"Huh, guess being a revenant is as slow as downloading a porn video", said Scorpion.

"Damn right", said Sub-Zero.

"Would you sex-addicted motherfuckers just stop it?", said Quan Chi.

"We will after we kick your ass", said Scorpion, preparing to attack Quan Chi.

"Scorpion, take this", said Sub-Zero.

"Gloves?", Scorpion asked.

"Not just gloves. Put them on and watch the magic happen", Sub-Zero replied.

Scorpion put on the gloves and a set of armor covered his whole body.

"Wow!", said Scorpion.

"Now are you going to attack me or what?", said Quan Chi.

"Eat this, motherfucker", said Kitana, throwing a glaive that was secured on her back.

The glaive missed Quan Chi, hitting the wall behind him.

"That is the worst throw ever", said Mileena.

"Thanks", said Kitana.

"You guys are just a bunch of assholes", said Quan Chi.

"We are not, you fucking cunt!", said Mileena, charging at Quan Chi.

Mileena did whatever she could to beat Quan Chi, but she was no match for him. Quan Chi kicked Mileena in the groin and she fell on her back. She got up just as Quan Chi summoned a sword and threw it at her, hitting her in the stomach. Mileena fell down, blood coming out of the wound and expanding around her.

"That was my girlfriend, you slutty cunty bastard fuck!", said Scorpion, running at Quan Chi.

He grabbed Quan Chi and violently bashed him against the wall, breaking his spine. He delivered a barrage of punches at Quan Chi's ribs, breaking them one by one. He took his sword from his back and slashed it across Quan Chi's abdomen, causing his intestines to pour out. Scorpion grabbed hold of the intestines and shouted, "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, BITCH!"

Scorpion violently pulled Quan Chi towards him. Scorpion flew at Quan Chi and delivered a knee to his jaw, breaking it and causing him to fly in the air. He then threw both his spears at him, one hitting his abdomen, piercing his liver; the other hit his head, puncturing the skull. He violently pulled back the spears, sending Quan Chi to fall headfirst onto the ground, cracking his skull and breaking the neck.

Quan Chi, was however, still alive, his intestines lying out of his stomach and blood covering him from head to toe.

Scorpion kicked his balls so hard thus exploding it. He then charged at him and kicked him in both the legs, making the bone protrude from the back of the leg. He threw his spear at him and set it ablaze with fire, burning the flesh off his torso and arms, all that remained was naked bone.

Scorpion readied his fireball in his hand and fired it through Quan Chi's chest, his heart dangling in the hole, killing him. The already dead Quan Chi fell on his knees; Scorpion took his sword from his back and sliced it across his face, exposing the cut brain and tongue as the face slid off. The corpse fell on the ground, making the brain slide out.

"Man, that was a good fight", said Scorpion.

"Yeah. I saw you kick him in the balls with brute force, I want to see what's left of it", said Sub-Zero.

"Alright", said Scorpion.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero removed Quan Chi's clothing around the groin area and they saw a torn scrotum, with the testes flowing out of it.

"Damn, you were one pissed off motherfucker back there", said Sub-Zero.

"Yeah", said Scorpion.

Just then a portal opened and someone came through it.

"Hey, Quan Chi, I couldn't find that porn magazine you were talking….", the person stopped when he saw Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kitana and Sindel.

He looked at Quan Chi's corpse laying on the ground, the intestines, heart, lungs, liver and many other internal organs were lying around his broken and bloody-soaked ribs and his broken legs, the bones coming out of it.

"Oh shit", Shinnok said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Vengeance Pt.2**

Quan Chi's Fortress, Netherrealm

"Oh shit", Shinnok said to himself.

"Great. Another asshole shows up just in time to get his ass kicked", said Scorpion.

"You can't defeat me. I'm an elder god!", said Shinnok.

"A fallen one", said Sub-Zero.

"But I'm still powerful", said Shinnok.

"We'll see", said Scorpion, charging at Shinnok.

Scorpion tried to punch Shinnok, but his attacks were blocked by him, who used only one hand to block. Shinnok grabbed hold of Scorpion's arm and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to fly a few feet away.

Scorpion landed on the ground but then got back up.

"Looks like someone's been watching The Matrix", said Scorpion, spitting out blood.

"Let's see what else this fucker got", said Sub-Zero.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero both charged at Shinnok. They tried to punch and kick him but failed. Shinnok kicked Sub-Zero in the face and punched Scorpion in the groin. Both fell on the ground.

"Damn, that is one strong motherfucker", said Scorpion, painfully.

"It's fucking impossible to take him down", said Sub-Zero.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?", said Scorpion.

"What kind of deal?", Sub-Zero asked.

"5000 dollars if either of us hits him", Scorpion replied.

"Deal", said Sub-Zero.

"You scums gonna attack me or what?", Shinnok asked.

"We will", Scorpion replied.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero got up and got into their fighting stance. Shinnok looked at them with caution, waiting for their attack. They charged at him and tried to hit him, which Scorpion did, giving him one good punch.

"I did it! I fucking did it!", Scorpion exclaimed.

"God-fucking-dammit!", said Sub-Zero.

"Where's my 5000 bucks?", Scorpion asked.

"Not now, motherfucker", Sub-Zero replied.

Shinnok grabbed Sub-Zero by the throat.

"You weak cunt", said Shinnok, tightening his grip.

Scorpion, using his cyber abilities, ran at a very high speed towards Shinnok and delivered a kick to both his shins, breaking them. Shinnok screamed in pain and lost his grip.

"Sub-Zero now!", Scorpion said.

Sub-Zero formed a Kori blade in his hand and stabbed it through Shinnok's back, breaking his spine.

"Take that, bitch!", said Sub-Zero.

"You can't defeat me!", Shinnok screamed.

"We just did", said Scorpion.

"You never will", said Shinnok.

"Scorpion, take this", said Kitana, throwing her staff at Scorpion.

Scorpion took the staff and hit Shinnok in the groin and then in the spine, further damaging it and breaking the bones nearby. Scorpion wrapped the staff around Shinnok's neck and began to choke him.

"Now, Kitana!", said Scorpion.

Kitana brought out her fans and sliced it across Shinnok's chest and the other across his throat, cutting his carotid artery.

Shinnok began to bleed from his wounds, filling the area with blood. He was, however, still strong due to his elder god status. He kicked Scorpion and summoned a spear and was about to hit Kitana, but was hit in the shoulder with a sai.

"Take that, cunt", said Mileena, still laying on the floor and bleeding.

Shinnok was screaming in pain, Scorpion took this opportunity to end him once and for all. He threw his spear at Shinnok and hit him in the head. He then pulled out his head, threw it against the wall and impaled with a short sword. Shinnok was still alive, his eyes twitching.

"Man, that was a good fight", said Sub-Zero.

"Yeah", Scorpion replied.

Scorpion went near Kitana and gave her the staff.

"Thank you", said Scorpion.

"No. Thank you", said Kitana, giving him a hug.

Scorpion was surprised at this, because he never was that much close to her. He put his arms around her, returning the hug.

"Thanks a lot, brother", Kitana whispered to him.

"You're welcome…. Sister", Scorpion replied.

Scorpion noticed Shinnok's still-living head.

"Make sure he never lives again", said Scorpion.

"On it", said Sindel, firing a purple fireball at Shinnok's impaled head, burning it with purple fire until all that remained was a skull.

"Let's get out of here", said Sub-Zero.

"Sure", said Sindel. She noticed Mileena bleeding. "Oh shit, Mileena."

She went up to Mileena and grabbed her in her arms.

"Is it over…. Mommy?", Mileena asked painfully.

"Yes, honey. It's all over", Sindel replied.

"Let's go, mom. We don't want to attract unwanted attention", said Kitana, kneeling beside Sindel.

Sindel just nodded and gave a tight hug to Mileena, being proud that she called her 'Mommy' for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Wedding**

5 Weeks Later

Outworld

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding; the servants were arranging the seats and tables for over 2 million guests. The wedding was to take place on the palace's roof. Sindel was there, giving orders to the servants.

"Alright, people, get moving. Hey, Baraka, stop fucking with that chair. It's used for sitting", said Sindel.

"Whatever you say, your majesty", said Baraka.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a queen anymore", said Sindel.

"Well, you're still Queen of Edenia", Baraka said.

"Edenia is merged with Outworld, so….", Sindel replied.

"So you are of no use over here", said Baraka.

"WHAT? What makes you say that?", Sindel asked.

"I don't know", Baraka replied.

"Yeah right. You never know anything", said Sindel.

"What do you mean?", Baraka asked.

"You're a dumbfuck, that's what I mean", Sindel replied.

"I'm not a dumbfuck", Baraka said.

"Yes you are", Sindel replied.

"Hi, mom", Kitana said.

"Hi, honey. Where's Mileena?", Sindel asked.

"In her room, fuck knows what she's doing", Kitana replied.

"Probably watching porn or someshit", said Baraka.

"Shut up, Baraka. Women don't watch porn", said Sindel.

"Go to her room; find out what she's doing. Scorpion and Sub-Zero will be here soon", Sindel said to Kitana.

"Alright, mom", Kitana replied.

"Hey, Sindel. I heard Scorpion fucked your pink clitoris", said Baraka.

"My pink clitoris, yeah, right. You know what, Baraka? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. HERE!", Sindel said.

"Leave him, mom. He's a dumbfuck", said Kitana.

"I'm not a dumbfuck!", said Baraka.

"Yes you are", said Kitana.

Sindel just sighed.

"I'm gonna go, mom. Find out whatever the fuck she's doing", said Kitana.

Kitana went to Mileena's room. She knocked on her door, but no answer came.

"Mileena?", Kitana called from behind the door, but no answer came.

"Naked or not, I'm coming in", said Kitana, opening the door.

She saw Mileena sitting on the bed, playing with her iPhone. She went near her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Mileena, what are you doing?", Kitana asked.

"I'm playing a game called Mortal Kombat X, its exclusive to the IOS, downloaded it this morning", Mileena replied.

"Do you even realize what day is today?", Kitana asked.

"Friday", Mileena replied.

"Exactly. And on Friday, it is….", Kitana said.

"Wedding", said Mileena. "When will it start?"

"In about 2 hours", Kitana replied.

Mileena jumped from her bed and gave her phone to Kitana.

"Take my phone, play that match for me. I'll will be back in a minute", said Mileena.

She went to her bathroom and in no time got out, wearing her wedding dress.

"Wow. That was quick", said Kitana, playing with the phone.

"I'm fast, motherfucker. Never fuck with me", said Mileena.

"Put your dumpshit aside and go to the roof, mom's waiting for you", said Kitana, giving Mileena her phone.

Kitana went to her own room and got ready. Mileena went to the roof and saw her mother talking with Baraka.

"Goddammit, Baraka. What did I tell you about that chair?", said Sindel.

"You told me to stop fucking with it", said Baraka.

"Exactly. And now look at it, it's all messed up", said Sindel.

"It's OK. Just get me some tissues and all will be fine", said Baraka.

"Tissues? Wait, by fucking, did you mean the actual 'fucking'? Were you really fucking that chair?", Sindel asked.

"What? No. No. I was just thinking about something sexual and I felt something wet in my pants and taadaa!", Baraka replied.

"How can you cum just by thinking?", Sindel asked.

"I don't know, but its cool right? I don't need to watch porn anymore", Baraka replied.

"Oh you dirty tarkatan motherfucker", said Sindel.

"Hi, mom", said Mileena.

"Oh… hi sweetie. God, you look gorgeous", said Sindel.

"Thanks, mom", said Mileena.

"What were you doing?", Sindel asked.

"I was just….", looking at her phone, "playing."

"HA! I told you she was watching porn!", said Baraka.

"Shut up, cunt", said Sindel.

"You know, Baraka. Get your tarkatan ass out of here", said Mileena.

"As you wish, your highness", said Baraka.

Baraka was about to leave until he saw Scorpion and Sub-Zero coming up to the roof. He went up to Scorpion and greeted him.

"Hey yo, Scorpion. How ya doing?", Baraka asked.

"I'm good, bro. I'm good", Scorpion replied.

"Hey, I heard that you fucked your future mother-in-law", said Baraka.

"BARAKA!", Sindel shouted.

"SORRY!", said Baraka, leaving.

Scorpion went up to Mileena and gave her a kiss.

"How are you doing, baby?", Scorpion asked.

"Fine", Mileena replied.

"You look beautiful", said Scorpion.

"Thank you", said Mileena.

"And how are you, mother-in-law?", Scorpion asked Sindel.

"Fine. No need to worry about me", Sindel replied.

"Where's Kitana?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Behind you", Kitana whispered.

Sub-Zero turned around and saw Kitana.

"If it isn't my little princess", said Sub-Zero.

"Little princess. Hmm, that's cute", said Kitana.

"It sure is", said Sub-Zero.

"When will it start?", Scorpion asked.

"When every seat is filled", Mileena replied.

Scorpion looked at the chairs and tables and there were many of them…. Many.

"How many people were invited?", Scorpion asked Mileena.

"Well, you could say the whole of Outworld and Earthrealm", Mileena replied.

"This is going to be one big ass wedding", said Sub-Zero.

"It sure will be", said Mileena.

"Well, I'm going to stand near the doorway, greet our guests as they come in, you guys have some fun", said Sindel.

"Well, mom. How will you greet them?", Mileena asked.

"Go and fuck yourself", Sindel replied.

"What?", said Mileena.

"I'm just kidding", said Sindel.

2 hours later.

The first ones to come in were Erron Black and Ermac. They went up to the roof and Sindel greeted them.

"Hello, Erron and Ermac", Sindel said.

"We are here", said Ermac.

Sindel became confused.

"OK, I don't know if 'We' meant just you or Erron. Anyways, welcome aboard", said Sindel.

The second guests to come were Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, Jax Briggs, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda, Kenshi and Kung Jin.

"Welcome to the wedding…. Earthrealm warriors", said Sindel.

"Oh hello, white haired lady", said Johnny.

"Sindel. The name's Sindel", Sindel replied.

"Well, nice meeting you", said Sonya.

"Nice meeting you", said Sindel.

Cassie Cage went near Sindel and brought a chewing gum out from her mouth and put it inside Sindel's mouth.

"After the wedding, return it to me…. Sindy", said Cassie, taking her seat along with others.

"Hmm…. Sindy. Nice", Sindel whispered to herself.

The next guests were Goro, Kintaro and Sheeva.

"Hi, welcome to the….", Sindel was cut off by getting a bear hug from Goro, then Kintaro and then by Sheeva.

"Wedding", said Sindel, breathing heavily.

"Thanks for the hug. I guess I'll never be able to breathe again", said Sindel.

The next one to come was a Centaurian. He was about 9 feet tall. Sindel looked at him in awe.

"Motaro, you big, tall skyscraper motherfucker, how are you?", Sindel asked.

Motaro just neighed.

"I would take that as 'fine'", said Sindel.

"You don't need a seat, do you? Your big ass needs probably 10 million seats", said Sindel.

Motaro grabbed her by his one big hand and raised her in the air. Sindel looked at him in fear.

"You're not going to throw me, won't you?", Sindel asked.

Motaro just shook his head and graced her cheek with his big finger. Sindel smiled at him.

Motaro put her down and continued walking.

The next guests were cybernetic ninjas.

"Oh hi, robotic assholes", said Sindel.

"We are not assholes", said Sektor. "I am unit LK-9T9."

"And I'm unit LK-4D4", said Cyrax.

"And I'm unit LK-7T2", said Smoke.

"Great. Any other Ls over here?", Sindel asked.

"Yes. And I am unit LK-52O", said Sub-Zero.

"Oh for god's sake", Sindel whispered to herself.

The next guests were Noob and Saibot.

"Hi, Noob", said Sindel.

"Hi", said Noob.

"Where's Sareena?", Sindel asked.

"In the Netherrealm", Noob replied.

"If it isn't my jackass brother and his gay clone", said Sub-Zero.

"Hi, Sub-Zero", said Noob.

"It's Cyber Sub-Zero", said Sub-Zero.

"What happened to Tundra? You didn't like that name?", Noob asked.

"No", Sub-Zero replied.

"And what happened to LK-52O? You didn't like that name either?", Sindel asked.

"Uh no", Sub-Zero replied.

"You used to like it a second ago", said Sindel.

"I just wanted to be part of my 'L' friends, that's why I said it", Sub-Zero replied.

"Anyways, why didn't you bring Sareena?", Sub-Zero asked Noob.

"I broke up with her. She was such a bitch", Noob replied.

"Or maybe she broke up with you because you were such a noob, Noob. Now I know why your name is Noob, because you're such a nerd", said Sindel.

"Who's this bitch?", Noob asked Sub-Zero.

"This bitch as you say, is my mother-in-law", Sub-Zero replied.

"Actually uh, FUTURE mother-in-law", said Sindel.

"That future is about 5 minutes later", said Sub-Zero.

5 minutes later.

"Do you wish to have this man as your husband?", the monk asked Kitana.

"I do", Kitana replied.

"Do you wish to have this woman as your wife?", the monk asked Sub-Zero.

"I do", Sub-Zero replied.

"Will you protect her with your life?", the monk asked.

"Protect her with my life? Are you fucking kidding me? She can take care of her own, she's a fucking…. Of course I will protect her", Sub-Zero replied.

Kitana giggled a bit.

The monk turned his attention to Scorpion.

"Would you like to have this woman as your wife?", the monk asked Scorpion.

"If she doesn't bite my face off, I do", Scorpion replied.

"Will you protect her with your life?", the monk asked Scorpion.

"Yes", Scorpion replied.

"Oh come on, end this already", said Johnny.

"Relax, you jackass", said Jax.

"I am fucking relaxed", Johnny replied.

"Guys, we have a wedding going around here", said Sonya.

Mileena sighed.

"Continue", Mileena said to the monk.

"Will you take this man as your husband?", the monk asked her.

"Yes", Mileena replied.

"You may go for the kiss", said the monk.

Scorpion and Mileena kissed each other like there was no tomorrow.

After kissing, they looked at the monk.

"I proclaim you, husbands and wives", said the monk.

Everyone cheered like hell. Johnny and Jax took a couple of rice from a plate and began throwing it at the bride and groom.

"Congratulations, you beautiful motherfuckers", said Johnny.

Upon seeing the rice being thrown, Sindel freaked out.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE WASTING THE FOOD!", turning to Mileena, she said, "I told you not to invite these earthrealmers to the wedding. They throw the fucking food around. Come, let's go to their wedding and throw mashed potatoes at them."

"Mom, just relax", said Mileena.

"Uh, right", said Sindel, relaxing a bit.

3 hours later.

"Hey, Cassie. Why don't you hook up with that cowboy over there?", Johnny said to Cassie, pointing to Erron Black, who was talking with Ermac.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, dad", said Cassie.

"Come on, Cassie. You're grown up and without a man", said Johnny.

"I don't need a man, dad. I'm a mix of mom and you, so your mix is enough for me", Cassie replied.

"Come on, honey. Go for it", said Sonya.

"No, mom", said Cassie.

"Do it or otherwise I'll tell your friends what you did last night", said Johnny.

"What she did last night?", Jacqui asked.

"They were lying on top of each other and were kissing like a fucking lesbian couple", Johnny replied.

"JOHNNY!", Sonya screamed.

"Damn. That's it, I have no need of you, Sonya", said Jax.

"No, Jax. It's not what you think", said Sonya.

"Why would you do such a thing?", Jax asked Sonya.

"Cassie's my daughter. I can do anything I want with her", Sonya replied.

"Yeah like licking her vagina until you get pissed on your face", said Johnny.

"I will kill you, Johnny. I swear to Raiden", said Sonya.

"Wait. Before you kill me, I want to see our daughter getting the man of her life", said Johnny.

"Man of my life?", Cassie asked.

"Yes. Go to him", said Johnny.

"No", said Cassie.

"Go or I'll make you", said Johnny.

"Uh, alright", said Cassie.

Cassie went up to Erron, who was still talking with Ermac. He saw her and without any word, she sat on his lap. Everyone turned their attention to them.

"Oh look", said Mileena to Scorpion.

"She's gonna do it. C'mon baby, do it", said Scorpion.

Cassie slowly removed Erron's mask and looked straight into his eyes. Without a word, she kissed him. Everybody cheered. Erron looked at them and angrily left.

"We will go after him", said Ermac, leaving.

"Thanks for coming, Ermac", said Mileena.

Cassie looked at everyone angrily.

"Man, if we shut the fuck up, none of this would have happened", said Sub-Zero.

"But we can't, right?", Scorpion asked.

"Right", Sub-Zero replied.

"Alright, guys. We're leaving", said Sheeva.

"Oh you four-armed motherfuckers, stay for a little more", said Mileena.

"Maybe another time", said Sheeva, leaving along with Goro and Kintaro.

Mileena saw Baraka sitting alone, she called out to him.

"Hey Baraka. Get over here", said Mileena.

"Yes, your majesty", said Baraka.

"Why are you sitting alone? Go have some fun", said Mileena.

"Thanks, my empress, but I'm fine", said Baraka.

"No you're not, go chat with those robotic dudes over there", said Mileena, pointing to the cybernetic ninjas.

"I'm not so sure about it, my empress", said Baraka.

"It's OK; those guys are robotics, they don't have feelings. Ain't that right, Sektor?", Mileena asked.

Sektor just cheered along with Cyrax and Smoke.

"Very happy robotics too", said Mileena.

"I appreciate your help, my empress. But I'm fine", said Baraka.

"This guy's a sad old shit", said Kitana.

"As with every tarkatan", said Sub-Zero.

"Tarkatans are dump motherfuckers", said Kitana.

"Except Baraka…. Because fuck Baraka", said Scorpion.

"Leave him alone. Let him be in his own dream world", said Mileena.

"His sexual world actually", said Sindel.

"Sexual world?", Mileena asked.

"Yeah. He cummed just by thinking", Sindel replied.

"HEY YO! Who cummed on my chair?", Johnny asked.

Sindel angrily looked at Baraka.

"Baraka. I thought you told me you will clean that chair", said Sindel.

"Oops. My bad", said Baraka.

"Did you even clean your pants too?", Sindel asked.

"No", Baraka replied.

"You dirty cunt", said Sindel.

"You know what? Why don't you go fuck yourself, you Edenian whore", Baraka said to Sindel.

"You can't say that to me, I'm the Queen of Edenia", said Sindel.

"Well, Edenia no longer exists, you retarded cunt", said Baraka.

"Retarded cunt? How dare you? How fucking dare you?", Sindel asked.

"Mileena, do something", Kitana whispered to Mileena.

"Time to end this fucker", said Mileena.

"Hey, Baraka. Come here", said Mileena.

Baraka shot a cold glare at Sindel and went to Mileena.

"Yes, my empress", said Baraka.

Without a warning, Mileena brought out her Sais and stabbed Baraka in the ears. She then proceeded to bite on his forehead, shattering the front of his skull and damaging his frontal lobe. She ripped out the Sais and violently drove it into his eyes, killing him.

Baraka fell on the ground, dead and blood coming out and covering his head.

"Whoa!", Sektor cheered.

"Bite of '87 CONFIRMED!", said Kitana.

"Damn, you killed him", said Sindel.

"Yeah, he dead. He's like so dead that you're glad you didn't like him. Otherwise you would be pissed!", said Mileena.

Johnny went near Baraka's corpse and observed it.

"Wow. You've got to meet my producer; we're doing 'Tommy ScissorFists'", Johnny said to the already dead Baraka.

"HA! 'Tommy ScissorFists'. Hey, Kitana, bring that CinemaSins crapass over here", said Mileena.

"DING!", said Kitana.

"I'm leaving, I have had enough of this shit", said Noob.

"Hey, asshole. Send my regards to Sareena, bitch", said Sub-Zero.

"I told you I broke up with her", said Noob.

"So sad. Too bad", said Sub-Zero.

"Hey nerd, stay here for a while", said Sindel.

"I have to go and my name is Bi-Han, not nerd", said Noob.

"Yeah. Bi-motherfucking-Han", said Sub-Zero.

"Go fuck yourself", said Noob, leaving along with Saibot.

"Have fun with your gay friend", said Sub-Zero.

"Hhhh, you and your pity fucking rivalry", said Sindel.

"Come on, we're brothers. That's what we do all day", said Sub-Zero.

"What a wedding", Scorpion said to himself.

5 hours later.

Motaro left, so did the cybernetic ninjas.

"Thanks for coming, Motaro. You big ass motherfucker", said Scorpion.

"We're leaving too", said Sektor.

"Goodbye, my fucking 'L' friends", said Sub-Zero.

"Guards, get this body out of here", said Mileena.

Two guards came and took Baraka's corpse away.

"OK, who saw me kill that asshole?", Mileena asked.

Everyone raised their hands, including Kenshi.

"Hey, Kenshi. You can't see shit, put your hand down", said Mileena.

Kenshi lowered his hand in disappointment.

"If any of you dumbfucks talk about this to anyone, I swear to the Elder Gods I'll kill you", said Mileena.

"You can fucking try", said Kitana.

"Watch me", said Mileena.

"When is this wedding gonna end?", Scorpion asked. "I'm tired for fuck's sake."

"Well, keep your shit to yourself because the party starts now!", said Johnny.

"Hey, where's the beer when you need it?", said Johnny.

"This is going to be one hell of a day", Kitana whispered to Mileena.

"Damn right", said Mileena.

Mileena noticed Sindel all alone, leaning on the balcony and watching the view.

"You go have some fun, I'll be back", said Mileena.

She went near Sindel and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom. Why are you all alone?", Mileena asked.

"I'm just…. Watching", Sindel replied.

"Is there something wrong?", Mileena asked.

"Well, there is something but…. I don't want to say it now cause…. You know, it's your wedding and I don't want to see you become all sad", Sindel replied.

"It's OK, mom. Say it", said Mileena.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for whatever harm I did to you and Kitana. It's sad for me to see you girls getting…. Hurt", said Sindel.

Mileena couldn't bear this moment; she hugged her mother so tightly.

Sindel wrapped her arms around Mileena, gently running her fingers through her hair.

Mileena put her head on her mother's chest, tears coming down her eyes.

Sindel could feel a tear hitting her chest. Everything suddenly went silent, no noise could be heard except a little, quiet sob coming from Mileena.

"I love you, mom", Mileena whispered to her mother.

"I love you too…."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Drunk Party**

Outworld

1:00 A.M.

"Man, I can't stand to see this moment. I need a hug, Jax. Give me a hug", said Johnny, trying to embrace Jax.

"Hey, get off me man. What the fuck is wrong with you?", Jax asked Johnny.

"I NEED A HUG!", said Johnny.

"Goddammit! Come here, I'll give you a hug", said Sonya, embracing Johnny.

Johnny hugged Sonya and cried like a child.

"You immature motherfucker", said Sonya.

"I love you, Sonya", Johnny said sarcastically.

"I don't", Sonya replied.

Sindel was comforting Mileena, gently massaging her scalp. Mileena was crying the living hell inside herself, of the pain she has…. Or ever had all her life. Sindel put her hand under her daughter's chin and raised her head, looking at her red eyes, tears coming out of it.

"It's OK. Don't cry", said Sindel, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, mom", said Mileena.

"Oh don't cry cause make me cry and that's a piece of shit", said Kitana.

"I CAN'T EVEN GET A HOLD OF MYSELF!", said Mileena.

"I KNOW!", Kitana replied.

"Man, I'm gonna cry!", said Sub-Zero.

"You too?", Sindel asked.

"YES!", Sub-Zero replied.

Sub-Zero cried like hell.

"Get a hold of yourself, man. Get a hold of yourself!", said Scorpion.

"I CAN'T!", said Sub-Zero.

"You got to!", said Scorpion.

"For the love of the fucking Elder Gods, would someone stop this shit?", said Sindel.

"I've got an idea that will get you relaxed", said Jax, grabbing a beer. "LET'S PARTY, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"That was my idea", said Johnny.

"Well, it's mine now", Jax replied.

"Whatever, LET'S PARTY!", said Johnny.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! This is my palace, not a fucking bar!", said Mileena.

"Well, it is now!", Johnny replied. "Hey, nigga, call Raiden. He'll make this party a hell of a lot funnier."

"Who's that nigga?", Jax asked Johnny.

"I was actually calling Sonya", Johnny replied.

"WHAT!?", Sonya exclaimed.

"You heard me, woman. Call that electric motherfucker", said Johnny.

Sonya just sighed and brought out her phone and called Raiden.

"Hi, Raiden. Mind coming to Outworld? We have a party going on around here", said Sonya.

Just then a lightning came out of nowhere and a man emerged out of it. He was wearing all black clothing with a black cape and a black straw hat.

"Who are you?", Mileena asked the man, looking straight into his red eyes.

"Raiden. Protector of Chaosrealm", the man replied.

"Chaosrealm? I thought you were protecting Earthrealm", said Sonya.

"Earthrealmers were douchebags. That's why I left them", Raiden replied.

"What about us?", Johnny asked.

"You guys…. Take care of yourselves", Raiden replied.

"But….", Johnny was cut off by Raiden.

"No buts. I'm sick of your peoples' dumb behavior."

"HA! Sick of their dumb behavior. What an asshole", said Scorpion.

"Hanzo Hasashi", Raiden said with interest.

"It's Cyber Scorpion", Scorpion corrected him.

"And I'm Cyber Raiden", Raiden replied.

"Yeah? I don't see anything 'cyber' in you", said Mileena.

Raiden formed a lightning around him and disappeared for a moment and reappeared wearing a futuristic looking armor.

"You were saying?", Raiden asked Mileena.

Mileena looked at him with awe, so did everybody.

"A Cyber Elder God? COOL!", Johnny said in surprise.

"Yeah! Never fuck with Earthrealm's god", said Cassie.

"I told you. I'm the protector of Chaosrealm. The CHAOSREALM", said Raiden.

"Fuck", Johnny said to himself.

Raiden looked at the scenery from the palace's rooftops, observing the place.

"Hmm, what a filthy place", Raiden said in disgust.

"What do you mean?", Mileena asked.

"You heard me", Raiden replied.

"That's right, elder god. I heard you. You came here. You insulted my husband. You talk of my realm as if it is some dirty place. And now you intend to insult me? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PALACE. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY REALM!", Mileena shouted.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We just invited Raiden to the party, that's all", said Johnny.

"You know what? I'm gonna go", said Raiden.

"You're not going anywhere", said Johnny, grabbing Raiden by his arm.

"Hey, Jax. Need a little help over here", said Johnny.

Jax grabbed hold of Raiden and he and Johnny put him on a chair, not letting him move.

"Hey, Takeda. Where's the beer when you need'em?", Johnny asked.

"Over here", Takeda replied, holding a beer in his hand.

"No. I don't want to", said Raiden, struggling to move.

"It's OK, Uncle Raiden. This is just a drill", said Johnny.

"Open his mouth", said Johnny.

Jax and Johnny opened Raiden's mouth and Takeda poured some beer into his mouth.

"It's OK, Uncle Raiden. Drink", said Johnny.

"OK, that's enough", said Jax.

"Drink", Johnny said in a demanding voice.

"Deep! Right down to your toes", said Johnny.

Raiden swallowed all the beer that was in his mouth and eventually got drunk.

"He's wasted", said Takeda.

"He'll enjoy it", said Johnny. "How do you feel, Uncle Raiden?"

Raiden looked at Johnny and started speaking gibberish.

"Raiden? That's me?", Raiden asked.

"Yeah. That's you", Johnny replied.

"Jinsei", said Raiden.

"What's Jinsei mean?", Johnny asked.

"Jinsei means…. Jinsei", Raiden replied.

"You're a funny guy", said Johnny.

"This guy's a waste of time", said Takeda.

"TIME! Time for Four Fathers", said Raiden.

"Washington? Jefferson? Those guys?", Johnny asked.

"Roosevelt?", Jax asked.

"I'm sleeping with my wife's 2 sisters", said Raiden.

"You lucky son of a bitch!", said Jax.

"That's a good one, Uncle Raiden", said Johnny.

"Not so good…. When my wife finds out", Raiden replied.

The four burst into laughter.

"Let's shoot his legs with Novocain…. And watch him try to get out of here", said Takeda.

"What you got in your hands there?", Jax asked Takeda.

Takeda looked at the beer he's holding.

"A nut cup", Takeda replied. "I got some big nuts!"

Jax drank the beer.

"That's Outworld alcohol!", said Jax.

"Laughing alcohol!", said Takeda.

"We're stoned!", said Jax.

"That's one funny son-in-law you got there, Jackson", said Johnny.

"After tonight it will be too late", said Raiden.

"Too late for what?", Johnny asked.

"Why'd you call him my son-in-law?", Jax asked Johnny.

"Uncle Raiden? He's too old for that shit", Johnny replied.

"Buy Four Fathers back at Four Father's store", said Raiden.

"Why's he talking about the Four Fathers?", Takeda asked.

"I don't know", Johnny replied.

"Why you call him my son-in-law?", Jax asked.

"Because I am!", Takeda replied.

"I thought he wanted some boobies", said Jax.

"No, I'm gonna…. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!", said Takeda.

"Bloody marvelous!", said Raiden.

"Your baby is having my baby", said Takeda.

"My baby is having his baby", said Jax.

"And your baby? Whoa, baby!", said Takeda.

"Whoa, baby! My baby!", said Jax.

"That's it, everybody out! Right now!", said Mileena.

"Come on, I was enjoying", said Kitana.

"No longer", Mileena replied.

"Get out, all of you", Mileena ordered.

"Excuse me? We're partying over here", said Johnny.

"I don't think so", said Mileena.

"Screw you", said Johnny.

"What did you just say?", Mileena asked.

"Nothing", Johnny replied. "Anyways, let's play a game."

"What kind of game?", Jax asked.

"The guessing game", Johnny replied.

"I love that game!", said Kitana.

"Alright, here's the question. Which movie did I play as a funny-ass clown?", Johnny asked.

"Dragon Fist?", Kitana asked.

"No", Johnny replied.

"Dragon Fist 2?"

"No."

"Son of Dragon Fist?"

"No."

"HWAAAAA!", Jax shouted.

"What the hell was that?", Johnny asked.

"That's the name of one of your movies", Jax replied.

"Uh, not that one", said Johnny.

"Goddammit. Is it 'Sudden Violence'?", Kitana asked.

"No", Johnny replied.

"Aquatic Assault?"

"No."

"Exiting the Dragon of Death?"

"No."

"7 Poisons?"

"No."

"Cage Match?"

"No."

"The Gist of my Fist?"

"No."

"24 Karate Gold?"

"No."

"Who's That?"

"No."

"Wu Shu?"

"No."

"Mortal Kombat?"

"No."

"Mortal Kombat II?"

"No."

"Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance?"

"No."

"Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage?"

"That was canceled."

"Caged Rage?"

"No."

"Every Dog Has Its Day?"

"No."

"Massive Strike?"

"No."

"Iron Claw?"

"No."

"Time Smashers?"

"No."

"Citizen Cage?"

"No."

"Tommy ScissorFists?"

"DING!", said Mileena.

"Uh, no", Johnny replied.

"Fight Dirty?"

"No."

"World's Most Wanted?"

"No."

"Power Rangers?"

"No."

"You Got Caged?"

"No."

"Pirates of the Outworld Demons?"

"No."

"Stryker: I Was Doing My Job?"

"That was canceled too."

"Brokenose Mountain?"

"No."

"That TV commercial for Cage Cologne?"

"I said a MOVIE, not a commercial."

"Celebrity SMASH TV?"

"What did I just say? A MOVIE!"

"I went through all your movies! What the fuck is it?", Kitana asked.

"Ninja Mime", said Sindel.

"Correct!", said Johnny.

"What? All this for a shitty movie?", Kitana asked.

"It's not shitty", said Johnny.

"Yes it is. I've seen all your movies…. And they are total crap", said Sindel.

"What? 'Massive Strike?' 'Citizen Cage?' 'Ninja Mime?' None of those ring a bell?", Johnny asked.

"No. In fact, the SAW movies are a billion times better than yours", Sindel replied.

"I'm disappointed, Queen", said Johnny.

"Alright, get out of here before some crazy shit happens", said Mileena.

Everyone went out of the palace, including Johnny.

"Wait. Before I go, I want to ask you something", Johnny said to Mileena.

"Be quick with it", said Mileena.

"Do you know why I'm awesome?", Johnny asked.

"Because you're Johnny Cage. Get out of here", Mileena replied, closing the door in front of John's face.

Mileena leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

"You alright, honey?", Sindel asked.

"I'm just tired. I'm gonna go sleep", Mileena replied.

"Good night, honey", said Sindel.

"Good night, mom", said Mileena.

2:00 A.M.

Everyone went to sleep…. Almost. Except Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

"You know, Scorpion? I gotta go, Kitana's waiting for me", said Sub-Zero.

"You gonna do it again?", Scorpion asked Sub-Zero.

"Yes", Sub-Zero replied.

"Alright then, have fun", said Scorpion.

"I will", said Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero went to his room, actually, Kitana's room. Scorpion went upstairs and looked at the empty hallway, doors on each side. He made his way to Mileena's room, before he could enter; he looked at the room he slept in 1 month ago. He recalled those moments he had in that room, that beautiful moment. He shook his head and entered Mileena's bedroom. He saw Mileena sleeping on the bed, the blankets covering her. He went near the bed and sat there for a moment.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, a very soft touch it had. He turned around to see Mileena looking at him, her eyes shining even in the dark. Mileena brought her lips close to his ears.

"Close your eyes", she whispered to him.

"As you wish", he replied.

Scorpion did as she said. He could feel every movement of her; he knew she was getting off the bed. He could feel her standing in front of him, the nice smell coming from her.

"Open your eyes", she said seductively.

Scorpion opened his eyes and he saw her there…. Standing naked, he could see her beautiful breasts and well-shaven vagina just…. Right in front of him.

Without a word, she jumped on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She could feel the intense heat inside him; she was really enjoying herself, wanting more….

"Be mine, Hanzo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sexual Encounter 2.0**

Mileena's Bedroom, Outworld

"Be mine, Hanzo", Mileena whispered to Scorpion.

"Mileena, what are you doing?", Scorpion asked.

"What I always wanted to do", Mileena replied.

"But….", Scorpion was interrupted.

"Do it, my love", said Mileena, lying down on her bed.

"Very well", said Scorpion, running his fingers up and down her clitoris.

He inserted his fingers inside her vagina, making her feel wet. He began fingering her, pushing his fingers deep into her vagina.

"You gonna do Cage's trick on me?", Mileena asked.

"No….", Scorpion replied slowly.

He leaned in for a kiss while keeping his fingers inside her vagina. Mileena began kissing him and removed his clothes, exposing his nude body. She looked at his penis and began touching it sensually, admiring it. Scorpion sat on the bed and Mileena put her head on his crotch, thinking if she should do this or not. She just got rid of those thoughts and started licking his penis, running her tongue up and down his cock, also licking his scrotum. She then sucked on his penis, leaving small scratches on it due to her sharp teeth. She looked at the scratches in fear and then looked up to Scorpion. He gave her this look telling her its fine, but she wasn't sure about that, not wanting to harm him. She gave him this look telling him she doesn't want to hurt him. Scorpion understood and grabbed her by her arms and sat her on his lap, kissing her. Her sharp teeth protruding from her cheeks went through his, causing little amount of blood to splatter, but that didn't matter to him right now. All he wanted to do was to make her feel relaxed. He teased her genitals with his penis, running it across her labia. Mileena grinned; she really seemed to enjoy this. Scorpion suddenly put his penis inside her vagina, sending a powerful force of pain throughout her body. She let out a small scream following this, closing her eyes in pain. She could feel the blood coming out her vagina, going down and covering his penis. He began fucking her vagina, sending tons of pain throughout her body. She hugged him so tightly, unable to handle the pain but allowed him to continue. She put her head on his shoulders, whispering to him to give her more. He did so, pushing his penis deeper into her vagina, probably reaching her uterus. He began thrusting and sucking on her breasts simultaneously, giving her pain and pleasure at the same time. Mileena's hands tightened around him, feeling the heat coming out from his body and getting inside her. He continued to fuck her with all the violence inside him, thrusting faster. She has never seen Scorpion like this before, was he like this when he had sex with her mother? She could barely tell. He was at the climax of his orgasm, cumming inside her uterus. Mileena lost all her power after this, she could raise her head no more, making it fall on Scorpion's chest. This was, however, not enough for her. She wanted more. Scorpion knew this, so he let her lie on her front.

He started to tease her labia and sensitive clitoris with his penis, running it up and down. He also ran his bloody penis across her vulva and anus, completely staining it with blood. He continued to do this until loads of precum came out of his penis. He inserted his penis inside her vagina, touching the sensitive walls of the cervix. This caused her to ejaculate, sending a clear stream of liquid to come out and cover his penis and scrotum.

He then wrapped his hands around her and put her close to his chest, feeling the sweat coming from her back. He put his left hand on her right breast, caressing it. He kissed the back of her neck and began smelling her hair. She was something different to him. Unlike her mother, he felt like she was…. Ethereal.

He brought out his blood-coated penis out of her vagina and put it inside her ass, sending down a big pain through her spine. He began fucking her ass, with each blow stretching it. Mileena could not handle this one, clutching tightly on her magenta sheets. Scorpion noticed this and slowed his pace.

"No", Mileena said painfully. "Faster, please."

Scorpion didn't say anything; he just did as she said. He pushed his penis deep into her anus. Fucking it with all his power, he eventually reached his orgasm and cummed inside her anus, sending his semen down to her rectum. Mileena passed out after this.

The next minute, she woke up to find herself lying down on her back on her magenta bed. She was fully naked and hers arms were spread out at her sides. She lifted her head up and saw Scorpion, fully clothed, sitting next to her on the bed, cleaning the blood off her vagina with a tissue paper. He noticed her and put his hand under her head, giving her a kiss.

"You can rest now", Scorpion whispered to Mileena.

Mileena closed her eyes and in a second she fell asleep, her head tilting to the side and making it rest on Scorpion's shoulder. Scorpion took her magenta blanket and wrapped it around her while holding her in his arms, giving her time to sleep after such an event.

Morning

Mileena woke up to see Scorpion sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, he's probably meditating. Scorpion opened his eyes and turned around to see Mileena looking at him.

"Good morning, baby", said Scorpion.

"Good morning, honey", Mileena replied.

"How are you?", he asked.

"I'm…. pretty good", Mileena replied.

"It doesn't sound like it", said Scorpion.

"Believe me, Scorpion. I'm fine", said Mileena.

"Whatever you say", said Scorpion.

Mileena got up from her bed and took her clothes she left on the bed last night. She wore her clothes and then sat next to Scorpion, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's was great…. Thank you", Mileena said softly.

Scorpion gave her a kiss, letting it do the talking.

Just then a knock came on the door.

"Come in", said Mileena.

Someone opened the door and peered her head through, watching Scorpion and Mileena sitting next to each other.

"Hello?", Sindel said with slight humor in her voice.

"Hi, mom", said Mileena.

"Hi, honey", Sindel replied. "Come down, breakfast's ready."

"We will be there", said Mileena.

Sindel smiled and left the room, leaving Scorpion and Mileena on their own.

"Come, let's go", said Mileena, holding Scorpion's hand.

Going down the stairs, they could hear someone laughing from the dining room. They looked at each other in confusion. Scorpion sighed; he knew there is only one person who has a sense of humor in this palace.

"Sub-Zero", Scorpion said to himself.

They went to the dining room and sat next to each other, opposite to Sub-Zero and Kitana.

"Well, well. If it isn't my lovely bride and groom", said Sub-Zero.

"Very funny", said Scorpion.

"What were you guys doing last night?", Sub-Zero asked.

"We were just…. Sleeping", Scorpion replied.

"Sleeping?", Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", Scorpion replied.

"I don't believe you", said Sub-Zero.

"Then what do you want me to say? Fucking? Fine, we were fucking, happy now?", Scorpion said angrily.

"I knew it!", Sub-Zero said cheerfully.

"Don't worry; you guys weren't the only ones fucking around here. We had sex too", said Sub-Zero.

"Wow", said Sindel.

"Really?", Mileena asked.

"Yeah. You know, your sister nearly got her ovaries frozen", said Sub-Zero.

"Goddammit, Kuai!", said Kitana.

"What happened?", Scorpion asked.

"Here's what happened: I was just lying down on my bed…. Actually, her bed. I was relaxing, right? And then this princess came out of nowhere and jumped right on me, her knees nearly crushed my balls. She started to strip in front of me, and by stripping, I don't mean like Sonya but it seemed like it. And like Johnny Cage, I didn't give a fuck. I just closed my eyes and relaxed. Then suddenly I felt a hand touching my groin and I opened my eyes and saw this princess unzipping my pants. Did I react? No, I just said to myself: "Ah, fuck it. I better have sex than doing nothing." So, she started to suck my cock like this was the last time we'll ever do this. But that's far from over. Anyways, hehe, she continued to suck till I cummed in her mouth. The End? I don't think so. I went full beast mode and fucked her pussy like a fucking…. I don't know, maybe like an Oni? Fuck knows. AND I fingered her ass…. Disgusting, right? I was about to cum but I decided to do it in her ass instead of the usual 'Cum-in-my-pussy'. I put my penis inside her ass and…. It went straight through, not like it would be difficult to do it, maybe because it stretched out after the last time we had sex? Elder Gods know. Whatever it was, I cummed in her bowels and she just exhaled as if she was holding her breath this whole time. She passed out….", Sub-Zero explained.

"Did I?", Kitana asked.

"Yes", Sub-Zero replied.

"God. I am so embarrassed", said Kitana.

"You should be", said Sub-Zero.

"Why did you cum in her bowels?", Scorpion asked, drinking a glass of water.

"Because I found it…. Cool, you know", said Sub-Zero, also drinking water.

"Well, that's one fine way to produce a child", said Kitana.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero both sprayed the water in their mouth.

"Well…. It's too early…. To think about that, isn't it?", Sub-Zero asked, coughing.

"Yes. I have just started eating", said Scorpion.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Don't talk dirty while eating", Scorpion replied.

"You should know, Scorpion. I don't give a shit about others", said Sub-Zero.

"And that's why you've been acting like a jackass all this week", said Scorpion.

"Oh. Was I?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes", Scorpion replied.

"I'm pissed, Hanzo", said Sub-Zero.

"Did I piss you off? Good, cause I'm very pissed off", said Scorpion.

"Uhh, this is going to be the best family breakfast ever", Sindel said slowly.

"Family? We're not family", said Sub-Zero.

"You guys are married, remember?", said Sindel.

"Oh yeah…. What about you? Are you a part of this family?", Sub-Zero asked.

"No", Sindel replied.

"Yes you are", said Scorpion.

"How's that?", Sindel asked.

"I took your virginity", Scorpion replied. "So, you just got owned."

"SCORPION!", Mileena shouted.

"You're a very funny guy, Hanzo", said Kitana.

"For the love of Elder Gods", said Sindel, putting her hand on her head.

10 years later

Outworld

A servant came to Scorpion's room and knocked on his door. He give her permission to come in, she saw him sitting on his bed. She stood in front of him and bowed down.

"What is it, Li Mei?", Scorpion asked the servant.

"The Empress asks for you, Master Hasashi", the servant replied.

Scorpion got up from his bed and went near the servant, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Just call me Scorpion", said Scorpion.

The servant smiled at him before bowing down and leaving the room. Scorpion went to Mileena's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in", said Mileena.

Scorpion opened the door and saw Mileena sitting in front of a mirror. He went up to her and put his hands on both her shoulders.

"You asked for me, baby?", said Scorpion.

"Yes. Come sit near me, I have something to say", Mileena replied.

"Very well", said Scorpion.

He sat near her and looked deep into her eyes. There was definitely something she had to say.

"Scorpion, I don't know how to say this but…. I'm leaving for Earthrealm", said Mileena.

"What? Why?", Scorpion asked.

"I just want to make a living over there. I want to go to other places other than my own realm", Mileena explained.

"So, why tell me?", Scorpion asked.

"I need someone to look after my empire while I'm away. I'm going to proclaim you the Emperor of Outworld", Mileena replied.

"Honey, you know I can't do that", said Scorpion, putting his hand on her thigh.

"Why not?", Mileena asked.

"Well, I'm already the Emperor of Netherrealm after Shinnok's death. And I'm also the Champion of the Elder Gods", said Scorpion.

"I believe you can handle this one too", said Mileena.

"What about your mother? Give your throne to her", said Scorpion.

"I have other plans for her", Mileena replied.

"Come on, baby. I have to take care of those Onis on this side and I have to serve the Elder Gods' ass on the other side. And now you want me to look after your Extermination Squads?", Scorpion asked.

"You can do it. Scorpion, just for me, please", said Mileena.

"Alright. I accept your request", said Scorpion.

"Thank you", Mileena said joyfully, kissing him.

"Who's coming with you?", Scorpion asked.

"Kitana", Mileena replied.

"Good. At least there is someone to look after you", said Scorpion.

"Kitana can't do shit", said Mileena.

"You haven't seen anything", said Scorpion.

"You sound like you admire her", said Mileena.

"She's like a sister to me after all", said Scorpion.

"Yeah right", Mileena said sofly.

Outworld Marketplace

"Kitana, I think that's a bad idea", Mileena said to Kitana.

"It's OK, Mileena. Nothing will happen", said Kitana.

"Nothing will happen? Do you even realize what you are going to do?", Mileena asked.

"Of course I fucking do!", Kitana replied.

"Kitana, that's a life-turning point", said Mileena, trying to convince Kitana.

"Don't worry, sister. Nothing will happen, ain't that right, Blanche?", Kitana asked an old woman standing near her.

She just nodded.

"Come on, Mileena. We're going to earthrealm to make a living. That includes occupation. I've chosen mine", said Kitana.

"Well, I would say what a shitty job you're going to have", said Mileena.

"It's going to be a fun job, you'll buy from me, I know it", said Kitana.

"You know what? Fuck you, here, have grandma", said Mileena, throwing Blanche at Kitana.

"NO! GRANDMA!", Kitana shouted, dodging just in time.

Blanche flew a few feet and landed on the ground, dying of blood loss.

"Don't you ever throw grandma", said Kitana.

"Well, she's dead. Nothing we can do about her", said Mileena.

Just then Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Sindel came out of the crowd and saw Mileena and Kitana standing near Blanche's corpse. Sindel raised an eyebrow upon seeing it.

"Hi, guys. Took you long enough", said Kitana.

"What were you girls doing?", Sindel asked.

"We were just…. Playing with grandma", Mileena replied.

"Yeah. A very violent game", said Kitana.

"Wow, your girls are just…. Damn", said Sub-Zero.

Everyone looked at Sub-Zero.

"OK. Nevermind", said Sub-Zero.

"OK, just get us out of here", said Kitana.

"But I want you to stay", said Sub-Zero.

"You gonna become a cry-baby now? Just open the portal", said Kitana.

"No", said Sub-Zero.

"Open the fucking portal for Christ's sake", said Kitana.

"Wait, don't you want to say your goodbyes?", Sindel asked.

"Hi. Bye. Goodbye. Take care of yourself. Adios", Kitana replied.

"Good enough for me", said Sub-Zero.

"Come here, honey", said Sindel, extending her arms.

Kitana went near her mother and embraced her.

"Any last words, honey?", Sindel asked Kitana.

"Mom's before ho's", Kitana replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Sindel asked.

"You'll know soon enough", Kitana replied.

Kitana could hear a sob coming from Sub-Zero.

"Goddammit, Sub-Zero! Are you shitting me?", Kitana asked.

"DON'T GO!", said Sub-Zero.

"Come here, you", said Kitana, giving a hug to Sub-Zero.

Scorpion sighed, not having seen this side of his best friend. Mileena, on the other hand, went near her mother and embraced her.

"Mom, before I go, there is something I have to say", said Mileena.

"What is it, honey?", Sindel asked.

"I unmerged Edenia from Outworld and made you its Queen. I did this just for you", Mileena replied.

"Thanks a lot, honey", said Sindel, tears running down her eyes.

Mileena ran her fingers through her mother's cheeks, wiping the tears. She gave a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't cry, mom", said Mileena.

She went up to Scorpion and hugged him.

"Take care of her for me", she whispered to him.

"I will, don't worry", said Scorpion.

"Thanks…. My Emperor", said Mileena.

"Sub-Zero, open the portal", Mileena said to a crying Sub-Zero.

"Open the portal, honey", said Kitana.

"No", Sub-Zero replied.

"Open the portal for fuck's sake!", said Kitana, squeezing his balls.

"OW! OK! OK! OK!", Sub-Zero yelled in pain, he eventually opened the portal.

Kitana went first, followed by Mileena. She turned around to have one final look at her husband and mother, who was resting her head on Scorpion's shoulder.

"Goodbye, mom", said Mileena, going through the portal.

The portal closed, leaving Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Sindel on their own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Drug War**

10 Years Ago

Farm, Earthrealm

An ATV sped down the farmland and stopped in middle of the farm. A general, wearing a hat with the Special Forces logo, a two colored blue and black leather jacket and a gray shirt, black pants with blue leather pieces attached to them, a gun on the right side, with a couple of pockets and belts, grenade cartridge bands secured on either thigh, black gauntlets on her arms, black leather boots and her blonde hair being tied into a long ponytail, stepped out of the ATV and looked around the farm.

The driver of the ATV, a female trooper wearing a green beret and a tactical combat suit, with two guns in holsters on her back, also stepped out of the ATV and looked at the general.

The general signaled her to lead the way. The trooper did so, going near a large rock with the general following behind her.

The trooper knelt down and lifted up the rock, revealing a hole under it. There were ladders leading into the ground. The general climbed down first, and then followed next by the trooper.

Under the ground was a test site for drugs, many weeds were grown and taken care of. The general looked around the site, being saluted by soldiers, scientists testing on monkeys and other animals, a scientist escorting a human test subject on a wheelchair.

This was, however, not what the general came for. She came here to test the legality of a new weed they just made.

A doctor went up to the general and welcomed her.

"When did it start?", the general asked the doctor.

"At 0500. We're seven minutes in", the doctor replied.

The doctor turned around and took his seat. In front of him was a giant transparent glass looking into the other room. A sergeant with a Mohawk sat in the other room, holding a cigarette in his hand and coughing, in front of him was placed a microphone on a table.

"Sergeant…. You've been smoking Item 9 for seven minutes and 13 seconds. We're going to ask you several questions. How do you feel?", the doctor spoke through the microphone.

"Well, sir…. I feel like a…. like a slice of butter…. Melting on top of a big old pile of flapjacks. Yeah", the sergeant replied.

"Okay, Sergeant, when you think of your superiors…. What emotions do you feel?", the doctor asked.

The sergeant, under the influence of drugs, started speaking nonsense.

"PSST! PSST! PSST! PSST! PSST! PSST! PSST! PSST! WOHOWOHOWOHOOHOOHOO!"

Everyone just looked at him in awe.

"Is this normal?", the general asked.

"PFFT! PFFT! PFFT! PFFT! PFFT! PFFT! PFFT! PFFT! PFFT!"

"Okay, sergeant….", the doctor said, before getting interrupted by the sergeant.

"PFFT!"

"Okay, sergeant?"

"PFFT!"

"Sergeant."

"WOHOWOHOWOHOOOOO…."

"Answer the question", the doctor said.

The sergeant began coughing for a while.

"This went out, sir. Can you torch me?", the sergeant asked, looking at the cigarette in his hand.

"We'll send someone in", the doctor replied, pressing a button.

The door to the sergeant's testing room opened. A soldier wearing a scuba gear entered, holding a lighter in his hand. The sergeant looked at him in surprise.

"Holy bejesus!", the sergeant said, putting his cigarette on the lighter, letting it light again.

The soldier left the room.

"Sergeant, answer the question", the doctor said.

"What was the question again, sir?", the sergeant asked.

"When you think of your superiors, what emotions do you feel?", the doctor asked.

"You know what problem I have…. With your dumb fucking little dog-and-pony act you call the military? Here it is. One: lots of dudes. Where are the pussies? Two: Why are we underground right now, sir? Why can't we be out in the open? Why aren't we in a square right now? Why aren't we talking to people, letting them know Item 9 exists? Get it out. Shout off the rooftops: "This is great! This is the bee's knees, Item 9!", the sergeant answered.

"Sergeant, we need you to be serious", the general said.

"I'm serious. Your vagina, my mouth", the sergeant began licking his finger.

"That's inappropriate", the general said, disgusted at the sergeant's behavior.

The sergeant finished licking his finger.

"Fuck you!"

"I've seen enough. Shut it down. Bury the hatch. Sell the land. And dispose of him. This never happened", the general said.

Two guards in scuba gears entered the testing room and grabbed the sergeant by his arms.

"Hello. BIMBLAMBLAMBLUE. Can you guys understand me?", the sergeant said. "Hey. Hey, where are we going? Put that gun down."

A gunshot was heard.

The general brought out her phone and dialed a number.

"This is General Blade. We've reached a final conclusion on Item 9…."

"ILLEGAL!"

Present Day

The Streets, Earthrealm

An Audi Le Mans Quattro sped down the road. A woman was driving the car, she was wearing a magenta clothe, the hip part had a loincloth going down like a cape, and she wore a high heeled boot and silver kneepads, a small portion of her thighs uncovered. She wore a silver crown-like headdress on her head and wore a black chest piece with a red gem in middle of it. The lower portion of her face was covered with a magenta veil, and she had two Sais secured on her back. Her hair was also tied into a ponytail.

She had the radio turned on and was holding a phone in her left hand, her right hand was on the steering wheel.

She was listening to a radio station, now it was her turn to speak to the host.

"Hey, this is Sam. Good morning. Welcome to KRAD. You know, I think that last caller had some undeniable points. Right now, we're gonna get to the next caller, Mileena Hasashi.

"Hey, Sam. Big huge fan. First-time caller. Here's my piece."

"All right."

"If marijuana is not legal within the next five years…. I have no faith left in humanity, period. Everyone likes smoking weed. They have for thousands of years. They're not gonna stop anytime soon. It makes everything better. Makes food better. Makes music better. It makes sex feel better, for Elder Gods' sake. It makes shitty movies better, you know?"

After a minute or two, she is now talking to a female host.

"I'm just saying that love has no age. You can't instantly tell me that a man, because he's a certain age…. Can't marry a woman or love a woman. I'm married to a wraith."

"You're not maximizing your potential. You think you take him seriously?"

"No, but if I'm 10,000 and he's like 30…. You know, in society, that might look bad."

"Hey, as long as it's consensual."

"I think it's consensual."

After 5 minutes, she is now speaking to Sam.

"All this current system is doing…. Is putting money in the hands of criminals…. And it's making ordinary people like you and me deal with those criminals. You ever dealt with a drug dealer? It's terrible, it's weird, and it's awkward. They think they're your friend, but they're not."

"Mileena, I get your point. Thanks for your input. Next caller, please."

She turned off her phone and stopped before the traffic light, it was on red now. She was listening to "Electric Avenue" on her radio.

A car stopped near beside hers, two men were in the car, and both were also listening to the same music.

"Hey, "Electric Avenue", Mileena said.

"I know, right?", the man in the passenger seat said.

"Take that shit to the next level, eh?", the man said, pointing at the cigarette in her hand.

"Okay, I will", Mileena replied.

She drove for an hour or two until she stopped in front of a house. She took an envelope and got out of her car. She knocked on the door and a woman opened the door.

"Hi, there. Are you Sandra Danby?", Mileena asked.

"Yeah", the woman replied.

"Well, I'm Mileena from Global Saviors, and….", she stopped, handing the envelope to the woman.

"What is this?", the woman asked, taking the envelope.

"I'm joking. You failed to show up for divorce proceedings.… four times under court order, and you've been served", Mileena replied.

"Oh, great. Thanks a lot, asshole", the woman said.

"Sorry", Mileena replied, leaving.

Next, she went to the hospital, disguising herself as a doctor, she made it to the surgery room. There, a surgery was going on.

"Dr. Edgar Terrence?", Mileena asked the surgeon.

"Yes", the surgeon replied.

"You have repeatedly refused to trim the monkey tree…. That spills onto your neighbor's property. And now because of that, you've been served", Mileena said, throwing an envelope at the patient's open stomach.

"You're a jerk", the surgeon said.

Next, she went to a high school. She entered the Principal's office.

"Walter Wadska the third", Mileena said to the principal.

"You here to fix the fax machine?", the principal asked.

"No, I'm here to tell you owe MasterCard 4068 bucks", throws the envelope, "You've been served by the best. Keep it real", Mileena said, leaving the office.

The Principal opened the envelope and got pissed.

"Why don't you get a real job, you fucking cocksucker?"

Mileena was about to leave the school, but was stopped by a teacher.

"Hey, people? Can I help you?", the teacher asked Mileena.

"No, I'm good. I was just leaving. Thank you, though", Mileena said.

"Yeah? I see you don't have a visitor's badge. That's why I ask", the teacher said.

"I don't need one", Mileena said.

"Why not?", the teacher asked.

"I'm the Empress of Outworld", Mileena replied.

"Hmm, I heard that. I wish I didn't hear that, but I just heard that", the teacher said.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Mileena asked.

"I'm just wondering why you are acting like a normal person in our realm", the teacher replied.

"I have no power here", Mileena said.

"Yeah", the teacher said, unimpressed.

Just then, four teenage boys came and greeted them.

"Hey, Clark, how you doing, man? What's up?", the teacher asked one of the boys.

"I'm good, bro. I'm good", Clark replied, giving him a brofist.

Clark turned his attention to Mileena.

"How's it going, Sporty Spice?", Mileena asked Clark.

"Dude, I wanted to tell you. Your sister is awesome. I've heard everything about what she does and I think that it's cool", Clark replied. "And I've heard so much about you. You're real cool."

"Thanks", Mileena said.

"Yeah, no problem, no problem", Clark said. "Well, I gotta get going."

"OK", Mileena said.

"Time to suck today's dick. That's what I'm talking about. See you guys later", Clark said, leaving along with his friends.

"All right, Clark", the teacher said. "Clark's a great guy. He's great. He's a wonderful lab partner. He's really cool."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, you weird prick?", Mileena said.

"I'm a teacher. You can't talk to me like that", he said.

"I'm not a student, so I can say whatever the fuck I want…. You chimp-fucking little bastard", Mileena said.

"You've got T-minus 30 seconds to get off school property…. Or I call the liaison officer", the teacher said.

Mileena showed him the middle finger.

"Middle finger won't stop the clock", the teacher said.

Mileena left the school. Reaching her car, she brought out her iPhone and turned it on, calling Kitana.

"Hello?", Kitana said.

"Hey, Kitana. Mind if I come by?", Mileena asked.

"Come on down", Kitana replied.

"Sweet. Be there", Mileena said.

Kitana's Apartment

Kitana's apartment was no different than any other earthrealmers'. She had two TVs, one is a big one, the other a small one. She was currently watching the small one, while the other one was on mute. She was sitting on a couch, eating a bowl of strawberries. In front of her was a small table, around 5 to 10 packs of weed was on the table. She was now watching a TV show.

"Hi, Mary."

"Hi."

"I thought the hurricane season was over."

"I thought the hurricane season was over", Kitana said, mimicking.

"I'm sorry. Things just got out of hand."

"Yeah, that's the way it was with my first husband."

Kitana laughed at that line, almost choking on her strawberries. Just then, Mileena opened the door and greeted her.

"Hello? Hey, Kitana", Mileena said.

"What the fuck, Mileena?", Kitana said. "I didn't buzz you in. How the monkey did you get in here?"

"Some guy with a faux hawk let me in", Mileena replied. "He was leaving when I…."

"Fucking Kyle", Kitana said.

"It might have been Kyle", Mileena said.

"Asshole", Kitana said, closing the door, but not before looking outside.

"I'm sorry, sister", Mileena said.

"What the fuck's the buzzer for anyway?", Kitana asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry about that. I don't know your protocol yet", Mileena replied.

"Stuff your sorries in a sack. It's not your fault", Kitana said, massaging Mileena's shoulders.

"Okay", said Mileena.

"It's these jerk-offs. Have a seat", Kitana said.

"Okay, cool. Thanks, sister. Awesome", Mileena said, sitting on the couch.

"Yo, check this out", Kitana said, pressing a button on a remote, turning on the radio. "Satellite radio."

"Got two TVs and a radio. That's pretty rad", Mileena said.

"That's home entertainment", said Kitana.

"You're very entertained", Mileena said.

She looked at a picture of Sub-Zero and Kitana nailed to the wall.

"Oh, wow. You got a cute picture too."

"Oh, yeah. Me and Kuai", Kitana replied.

"Hey, let me ask you something", Kitana said.

"Yeah?", Mileena replied.

"Do you think you could pull the plug on someone if you needed to? Like, euthanasia?", Kitana asked.

"Like, on him?", Mileena asked.

"If I needed to", Kitana replied.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, sister. I don't know if we should start going down that road. I could talk all day about euthanasia. Don't get me started", Mileena said. "Maybe we should…."

"We'll save it", Kitana said.

"Save it for next time", Mileena replied.

"I'll take that rain check, buddy", Kitana said. "Business for the businesswoman."

"Yeah, you got my number", Mileena said.

"Okay", Kitana replied.

"Brass tacks", Kitana said, opening a drawer from beneath the table, bringing out a pack of weeds.

"Yes", Mileena replied.

"Just got a shipment of the dopest dope I've ever smoked. Hands down, dopest dope I've ever smoked", Kitana said, showing the weeds to Mileena.

"Not better than the Blue Oyster. It can't be. I can't handle that", Mileena said, laughing.

"My sister, this is like that Blue Oyster shit met that Afghan Kush I had…. And they had a baby. And meanwhile, that crazy Northern Lights stuff I had…. And the Super Red Especial Snowflake met and had a baby. And by some miracle, those two babies met and fucked…. This would be the shit that they birthed", Kitana explained, handing the weeds to Mileena.

"Wow!", Mileena exclaimed.

"Yes", Kitana said.

"This is the product of baby fucking", Mileena said.

"Smell it", Kitana said.

"Okay", Mileena replied, opening the pack and putting her nose inside it.

"Smell it. Enjoy. It's like the Elder Gods' vagina", Kitana said.

Mileena breathed heavily.

"What, you wanna bathe in it?", Kitana asked.

"I wanna live in here", Mileena replied.

"You wanna be it?", Kitana asked.

"My God, I just wanna shove it up my nose, have that smell all day", Mileena replied. "That's amazing."

"Shove it anywhere you like", Kitana said.

"Beautiful. What's it called?", Mileena asked.

"Pineapple Express", Kitana replied.

"Pineapple Express", Mileena said slowly.

"Yes. It's this thing, like, El Nio. This airflow that comes from Hawaii and Canada. It gets the dirt, mixes it in with the weed in a special way. It's actually very scientific. I won't go into it right now. But I am currently the only one in the whole city that has it", Kitana said. "Only 10 bones more for a quarter."

"Okay, I'll take a quarter", Mileena said.

"All right, you're on", Kitana said.

"Thank you very much", Mileena said.

"Let me get my scale", Kitana said, going into her room.

"Get it going. Grab the scale. Let's get me out of here", Mileena said slowly.

"I thought the hurricane season was over", Kitana said to herself, making it her favorite line in any movie.

"Oh, crow", Mileena said, noticing a cross-shaped cigarette.

"Where are you, you little fucker", Kitana said to herself, searching for a plastic bag.

Mileena picked up the cigarette and observed it.

"What the fuck is this thing?", Mileena asked herself.

"Uh, Cross joint", Kitana replied, sitting beside Mileena.

"Yeah", Mileena said.

"You ever smoke one of those?", Kitana asked.

"You can smoke this?", Mileena asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, sister", Kitana replied.

"No", Mileena said, unable to believe such a thing.

"This is the future. This is, like, the apex of the vortex of joint engineering", Kitana said, taking a small plastic bag and putting the weed inside it. "It's rumored that M. M. O'Shaughnessy designed the first one. The guy who designed the Golden Gate Bridge. My second favorite civil engineer…. Behind Hannskarl Bandel, Madison Square Garden. What you do is you light all three ends at the same time."

"Really?", Mileena asked, playing with the joint.

"And then the smoke converges…. Creating a trifecta of joint-smoking power", Kitana explained. "This is it, Mileena. This is what your grandchildren are gonna be smoking. Future. The future."

"That's amazing. Well, got the weed?", Mileena asked, putting the joint on the table.

"Yeah", Kitana replied.

"In the bag. Beautiful. Okay. Be careful with that thing, sister. Here's the cash, grab the stash. Alrighty, sister, thanks. Have a good one. Don't hurt yourself. Adios", Mileena said, leaving.

"Well, hey, wait a minute, Mileena", Kitana said, picking up the joint. "Let's smoke this fucking thing."

"I really…. I can't, sister. I gotta….", Mileena replied.

"I can't even light this thing on my own. I need your help, sister", Kitana said.

Mileena closed her eyes and thought for a while, and then she agreed.

"I'm in."

"Come on!", Kitana said joyfully.

"Why not? Let's do it", Mileena said, sitting on the couch.

"Come on down!", Kitana cheered.

"Why not? What do I do?", Mileena asked.

"Okay, here's what you do. You equip yourself", Kitana said, taking a lighter.

"I'm equipping", Mileena said, taking two lighters in her hand. "Equip me, princess."

"Okay. You are going to light these two ends while I light this end", Kitana said.

"Okay", said Mileena.

"Are you ready?", Kitana asked.

"Ready", Mileena replied.

"Blast off", Kitana whispered.

They lighted the joint and Kitana smoked it first, causing her to cough her life out of it. She gave the joint to Mileena.

"I'm gonna do it", Mileena said.

"Good. Go for it", Kitana said, coughing.

Mileena smoked the joint and sent an air of smoke out of her mouth and sucked it back, causing her to cough.

"It's better to cough", Kitana said, struggling to speak. "It's like…. Makes you 10 times more higher…. Than the cross weed and the Pineapple Express. You're like, totally fucking Gong Show'ed, sister."

Mileena breathed heavily and looked at the joint in her hand.

"Oh, fuc….", she was interrupted by a buzz coming from the buzzer.

"Hang on one second, sister", Kitana said, going near the buzzer.

"Oh, you fucker", Mileena said slowly to the joint.

"Who is it?", Kitana spoke through the buzzer.

"It's Chris Gebert, Kitana. Let me up", a man spoke through the buzzer.

"Shit", Kitana whispered.

"What's a Gebert?", Mileena asked.

"Come on up", Kitana said.

She opened a drawer near the door and brought out yet another pack of weeds.

"He ain't getting any of that Pineapple Express. Chris is getting Snicklefritz", Kitana said to Mileena.

Mileena got up and sat on another couch near the door.

"Hey. So listen, sister. I gotta ask you. So…. Listen, sister. You've been buying from me for, like, two months, right?", Kitana asked, sitting on the drawer and putting the weed inside the bag.

"Two months", Mileena replied.

"I gotta ask, sister. What are you working?", Kitana asked.

"I'm a process server", Mileena replied.

"Wow, you're a servant? Like a butler? A chauffeur?", Kitana asked.

"No. No. What? No, I'm not….", Mileena said.

"Shine shoes?", Kitana asked.

"I'm a process server. I like….", Mileena replied.

"In process", Kitana said.

"I work for a company that's, like, hired…. By lawyers to hand out legal documents. Like subpoenas to people who don't want them. I gotta give it to them just to make them admit they're themselves", Mileena explained. "It's hell of a job."

"That's cool, sister", Kitana said.

"Like a day-to-day basis, it's fine. Like today, I, like, sat in my car…. I smoked, like, 10 doobies…. And then I went to this high school…. And flipped a teacher off", Mileena said.

"Nice", Kitana said.

"And then we got into a fight", Mileena said.

"What? You bite his dick off?", Kitana asked.

"No, I just threatened to do it. I just did that to make it seem cool", Mileena replied.

"That's cool", said Kitana.

"Yeah. You'd also get into a fight and win against him", Mileena said.

"Really?", Kitana asked.

"Yeah, you know, it only sucks…. When I went to the high school and the girls I saw there were…. Beautiful and pretty and really funny. Like, do good impressions of Jeff Goldblum and shit like that. And, like, I just feel like a fat, dumb, fucking stinky ass-turd with a crown when I'm there", Mileena said.

"What?", Kitana said, disgusted.

"It really…. It sucks for my ego", Mileena said.

"Fuck Jeff Goldblum, sister", Kitana said.

"That's what I say", said Mileena.

"You know, don't get down on yourself. You got a great job where you don't do anything. You get to smoke weed all day. I wish I had that", Kitana said.

"Are you kidd…? You do. You have the easiest job on Earth. You do smoke weed all day", Mileena said.

Kitana let out a small laugh.

"That's true."

"You didn't think of that", Mileena said.

"I do have a good job", said Kitana.

"Yeah, you do nothing", Mileena said.

"Thanks, sister", Kitana said.

"No prob", Mileena replied.

"Thank you", said Kitana.

A knock came from the door.

"Oh, shit. All right. Business", Kitana said, taking a remote and increasing the volume of the radio. "Got my persona."

"Yeah, yeah", Mileena said.

"Hey. Put that cross joint out. He sees that, he'll never get the fuck out of here", Kitana said.

Mileena hid the cross joint under the couch. Kitana opened the door, letting Chris and his friend inside.

"What's up, Chris?", Kitana asked.

"Yo, hey, Kitana", Chris replied.

"Hey", Kitana said.

"How you doing, buddy?", Chris asked.

"All right, homes. Good", Kitana replied.

"Who's this?", Kitana asked, looking at Chris' friend.

"Hey. Oh, that's my friend Mark", Chris replied.

"You got the dough? There you go", Kitana said, giving him the weed and taking the cash.

"Appreciate it", Chris said.

"Nice. Good to meet you, Mark", Kitana said to Chris's friend.

"Do you have any Percocet, please?", Mark asked.

"Percocet? What are you talking about? I don't sell that shit", Kitana said.

"Chris?", Mark looked at Chris.

"Chris. You told him I was gonna sell Percocet?", Kitana asked.

"I didn't say anything about Percocet", Chris replied.

"What the fuck, man? What the fuck?", Kitana said.

"I just wanted a couple Percocets", Mark said.

"Well, I…. You came to the wrong place, buddy. Wrong place. Sorry", Kitana said.

She gave Chris a brofist.

"Yeah, nice. Peace out, homes", Kitana said, letting them out and closing the door.

"What the fuck?", Kitana said.

"Yeah", Mileena said.

"Fucking lingerer", Kitana said.

"Yeah, totally", Mileena said.

"Lingerer."

"Hardcore", Mileena said.

"Fuck. Bums me out", Kitana said, decreasing the volume of the radio.

"Bums me out me too", Mileena replied, getting up. "If there's one quality I hate in a person, it's lingering."

"That's right. You and me both", Kitana said.

"Yeah, yeah", Mileena replied.

"So I'm curious. What have those people done that you go…. And process and service?", Kitana asked.

"I don't know. It's always something different, I guess. This woman…. Sonya Blade, who knows. You know?", Mileena asked, bringing out an envelope and looking at it.

"Sonya Blade?", Kitana asked, being familiar with the name.

"Yeah, why?", Mileena asked.

"We had a Sonya Blade in our wedding", Kitana replied.

"Really?", Mileena asked.

"Maybe it's the same woman", Kitana said.

"That'd be weird. It's a pretty normal name, I guess but…. Anyway, I should really get going, sister. I gotta go. Duty calls, but it's good to see you. Thanks", Mileena said.

"You're gonna smoke and run? Come on, Mileena. We can go look at some crazy things on the Internet together", Kitana said.

"That sounds appealing, but I think I should probably just get going", Mileena replied.

"Oh, that sucks", Kitana said.

"Yeah", Mileena replied.

"That's cool, sister. What are you doing this weekend? Because, you know, Khameleon got season tickets to the opera…. And she can't make it, so wanna go see Phantom?", Kitana asked.

"Of the Opera?", Mileena asked.

"Yeah", Kitana replied.

"I can't this weekend, but you know what? Here. You know…. I'll run out of weed in a couple days. I'll come by, hang out", Mileena said. "We'll watch 227 and shit."

"Definitely", Kitana said.

"Cool, sister. Well, thanks. Good to see you", Mileena said.

"Peace, sister", said Kitana.

"Okay", Mileena replied, leaving the apartment.

"One love", Kitana said, right before Mileena closed the door.

Outside Sonya's House

Night

1:00 A.M.

Mileena parked her car in front of Sonya's house, ready to deliver the envelope and relax at last. But before getting out, she smoked the cross-joint she took from Kitana's apartment and began smoking it, all while talking on the phone with someone.

"When you got behind on the mortgage…. Someone finally made you a loan?"

"Yes, he did", Mileena replied.

"Yes, he did. What was the interest rate you got?"

"It was 12 or 13 percent", Mileena replied.

"That's disgusting."

Suddenly, a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport in police colors stopped behind Mileena's car, she noticed it.

"Oh, shit. I see the one I gotta serve. I'll call you back", Mileena said, leaning down. "Fucking cops, shit."

A blonde woman stepped out of the car. She was wearing a tight blue-colored catsuit designed for tactical combat, had a headset onto her right ear and a tactical device secured onto the right side of her waist. She was also wearing dog tags, had a very prominent undercut, and had a helix piercing on her upper right ear. Mileena looked at her going inside Sonya's house.

"Jesus. What an adorable little cop. Weird", she said to herself, smoking her joint.

She got startled by hearing a gunshot.

"Jesus. Fuck", she said, looking at Sonya's house.

There, in a big transparent window on the upper part of the house, she saw a man wearing a long trench coat and his face concealed by a mask. He had two hook swords on his back. He was all bloodied and had blood running all over his mask and his burned arms.

Mileena saw a blonde woman in a military suit and the cop standing behind him.

"Oh, shit", she said to herself.

The blonde woman aimed her gun at the man's head.

"Dude. Dude. Dude. Dude", she kept on saying until she saw the blonde woman shot him right in the head, sending his brains and blood to splatter on the window.

"Oh, no!", she freaked out, throwing her cigarette out of her car and starting it.

She saw the cop shoot the corpse three more times.

She began coughing and tried to drive, only to crash back and forth into two cars in front and back of her. The blonde woman and the cop saw the car moving.

"Who the fuck is that?", the blonde woman asked the cop.

"I don't know, but I ain't waiting to see", the cop replied. Both of them ran to catch up to Mileena but were too late, she was already gone. The blonde woman noticed the joint lying on the ground. She picked it up and smoked it.

"Pineapple Express", she said.

The cop raised an eyebrow.

The Streets

Mileena was speeding down the road, freaked out at the sight of the murder.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I saw brains and blood! Come on! Come on! Where do I go?", she asked herself.

Kitana's Apartment

Kitana was already fast asleep on her couch. Her TV was on; she probably forgot to turn it off. She was awoken by the sound of the buzzer. She got up and spoke through it.

"Hello?"

"Kitana, it's Mileena. Let me in. Let me in. I just saw some crazy shit. Please. Let me in. It's Mileena Hasashi. Let me in, sister."

"Mileena?"

"Yes, Mileena. That's what I said. It's Mileena. Let me in."

"Oh, all right, sister. Come on up", Kitana said, pressing a button on the buzzer.

The door on the ground floor didn't open. Mileena struggled to open but failed. She ringed the buzzer again.

Kitana heard the buzz and spoke through it again.

"I buzzed it. Open the door when I buzz it."

"Buzz it in three seconds exactly. One, two….", Mileena said, trying to open the door before her.

"Did it work?", Kitana asked.

"On three!", Mileena replied.

"I did it on three. On "one, two, three, go"?"

"Just on three."

Kitana pressed the button again, this time successful. Mileena ran up the stairs and barged in through the door and closed it quickly.

"She fucking killed him!", Mileena said.

"Hey, I got neighbors", Kitana said.

"She fucking killed him."

"Who killed who?", Kitana asked.

"A cop. A lady and a guy", Mileena replied.

"A cop, a lady and a guy? That's like a massacre. You saw it?", Kitana asked.

"No, it was just a guy", Mileena replied, out of breath.

"What happened to the lady?", Kitana asked.

"No. No. A woman. A policewoman and a lady, another guy, shot another guy…. A cyborg guy, in the window, at fucking Sonya's house", Mileena replied.

"Whoa, was the lady Sonya?", Kitana asked.

"I don't know. She was a 50 year old, blonde woman…. And she had a black jacket and she shot him. And his brain flew every…. I'm gonna be…. I'm gonna throw up", Mileena said.

"What?", Kitana asked.

Mileena vomited on a printer that was placed on a table near the main door.

"That was chicken fries", Mileena said, looking at her vomit.

"Sick. You threw up on my printer", Kitana said.

"I did", Mileena replied, breathing heavily.

"Did you break it?", Kitana asked.

"I hope not", Mileena replied.

"Listen, Mileena. I think the lady was Sonya. And the Black Dragon are number-one in town…. So you saw Sonya capping the competition", Kitana said.

"They saw me seeing them shoot the guy", Mileena said.

"What? They saw you? And you fucking came here? Did they follow you here?", Kitana asked, looking out the window.

"I don't know", Mileena replied.

"Did they follow you here?", Kitana asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW! Look. Look. Okay", Mileena said, putting her hand on Kitana's shoulder.

Kitana looked at her with concern.

"I saw them kill him. I freaked out. I panicked, okay? I tossed my roach. I crashed…. Into two cars", Mileena said.

"Yeah", said Kitana.

"So they must have heard…. They know someone was out there. They know someone saw", Mileena explained.

"They know "someone." They don't know it was you. Right?", Kitana said.

"I don't…. I mean, yeah. I don't know", Mileena said, getting relaxed.

"Yes. Yes", Kitana said.

"I hope not", Mileena whispered.

"Relax. Just sit back. Get ready to enjoy some of the rarest weed known to mankind", Kitana said, sitting down and smoking a cigarette.

"Is it really that rare?", Mileena asked.

"It's, like, the rarest. It's almost a shame to smoke it. It's like killing a unicorn…. With, like, a bomb", Kitana replied.

"Are you the only one in town who has this? You're actually the only one?", Mileena asked, picking up the pack of weeds.

"Yeah", Kitana replied. "My girl Frost said she was giving me an exclusive sneak preview."

"I'm the only one you sold it to? The other guys got Snicklefritz?", Mileena asked.

"Yeah. So we're, like, the only ones", Kitana replied.

"And Sonya?", Mileena asked.

"Sonya will kill us if she finds out", Kitana replied.

Mileena threw the pack halfway across the room.

"Let's get the fuck out of here! Go! Go! Let's go! Let's go! Because I threw a roach of this outside of Sonya's house."

"So what, Mileena? I throw roaches all over the fucking town", Kitana replied.

"No. She could find the roach and say, "It's Pineapple Express. Kitana is the only one who has Pineapple Express. She must have seen the murder! Let's kill her!" Let's get out of here!", Mileena said.

"Fuck!", Kitana yelled, running for the door.

Mileena held her back.

"Wait! Stop! Get weed! Get the weed! Anything we might need. Snacks, food, Fruit Roll-Ups. Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Okay, okay", Kitana said, taking everything she could.

They both ran for Mileena's car and drove away.

Meanwhile back at the Apartment….

Jax and Johnny Cage were sent by Sonya to kill Kitana. Jax broke the door with his bionic arms. He and Johnny checked the apartment, it was empty.

"Frost said she'd be here", said Jax, sitting on the couch. He noticed some cigarettes on the table.

"Hmm, them some drugs."

He picked it up and smoked it.

"Smells like vomit in this house", Johnny said, bringing out his phone and dialing a number.

"Want a hit, man? It's still lit", Jax said.

"I'm having dinner with my wife. She can tell", Johnny said. "Smell it on my sweater."

"For real?", Jax asked.

"Yeah, for real", Johnny replied.

"You wanna wear my vest? It smell good", Jax said.

"Not my style", Johnny replied.

"You ain't got no style, motherfucker", Jax said.

"You have reached the voice mailbox of Sonya."

"Sonya, it's Johnny. We're here. Kitana's gone", Johnny spoke through the phone.

"And Jack….", Jax coughed. "And Jackson."

"I think she knew we were coming", Johnny said.

"They not here, Sonya", Jax said. "Hi, Sonya."

The Streets

"Okay, so what do you know about Sonya?", Mileena asked Kitana, speeding down the road.

"I think she gets out of control when it comes to the Black Dragon", Kitana replied.

"Jesus, sister. Well, how much money do you have?", Mileena asked.

"I have, like, the 75 that you gave me", Kitana replied.

"That's it?", Mileena asked.

"Well, how much do you have?", Kitana asked.

"Three bucks", Mileena replied.

"What the fuck you getting on my case for? I have more than you", Kitana said.

"Well, that's my 75 technically. So I have 78 dollars and you have nothing", Mileena replied.

"I don't know. Let's just go…. Go to a motel or a hotel and just hide out", Kitana said.

"The police were in on it. Could have flagged credit cards. They'll find us", Mileena said.

"Shit. I wish we could just go nowhere", Kitana said.

Forest

Night

2:00 A.M.

Mileena parked her car in the middle of a forest, but not far from the city though. Kitana was lying down on the hood of the car, not giving one single attention of the danger they are now in.

"Okay. Even if she found that roach, how could she know where you are?", Mileena asked.

"Heat-seeking missiles. Bloodhounds. Foxes. Barracudas", Kitana replied.

"I'm kind of flabbergasted when you say things like that. It's weird", Mileena said.

"Thank you", said Kitana.

"Not a compliment. Here's the question. Let's say she actually found the roach. How could she connect the Pineapple Express weed to you?", Mileena asked.

"She can't, sister. Only fucking Frost knows. Only Frost knows, sister", Kitana replied.

"Who is Frost?", Mileena asked.

"Frost's, like, my supplier for the Pineapple Express. And we're, like, mad fucking tight, sister", Kitana replied. "One time, she got this guy…. To give her cunnilingus, like, within five minutes of meeting him. It was like, "I don't even know your name, whoa."

"That is pretty rad, but, like, let's say Sonya calls her and is like: "Did you sell the Pineapple Express to anyone?" She'll be, "Yeah, I sold it to Kitana." Why wouldn't she?", Mileena said.

"No. Oh, no. Fuck that, sister. Fucking cunnilingus, Mileena. Imagine if I gave you a cunnilingus", Kitana said.

"Why would I wanna do that?", Mileena asked.

"No, I mean if I got you a cunnilingus", Kitana replied.

"The same rules don't apply to Frost. She's a drug dealer", Mileena said.

Kitana got off the hood.

"I'm a drug dealer. Are you saying you don't trust me?", Kitana asked.

"No, that's not at all what I'm…. You know what? You know? Just ignore what I said. Call her. Give her a call. See what the dealio is", Mileena replied.

Kitana brought out her iPhone and called Frost.

Frost's House

After finding Kitana's apartment empty, Jax and Johnny went to Frost's and interrogated her. Jax was holding a gun to her head. Her phone rang and Jax ordered her to answer. Frost did so, but not before being slapped on the back of the head by Johnny. Kitana heard her screams on the phone.

"OW! Hello."

"Hey, Frost, are you okay?", Kitana asked.

"Yeah, Kitana. Yeah, I'm fine, princess. I just stubbed my toe", Frost replied, looking nervously at Jax.

"Be careful, Frost. Be careful. Wear shoes in the house. Safety. Safety first, then teamwork", Kitana said. "Now, listen. You know that Pineapple Express stuff you gave me? Don't tell anybody that you sold it to me."

"I'd never talk to anyone…. About the stuff that I do with you involving drugs", Frost said.

"All right, cool. Listen, I'm gonna come by. I gotta lay some shit on you. There is a fly in the ointment. Shit has hit the fan. The lion will speak", Kitana said.

Mileena whispered to her, not wanting to go now.

"I'm in the middle of a convo, please", Kitana whispered to Mileena.

"No, seriously", Mileena said.

"Listen, we're gonna be there in half an hour", Kitana said to Frost.

"Perfect", Frost replied.

"No, please. No, no, no", Mileena said.

"Let's go over there and chill out", Kitana whispered.

"No, can we go tomorrow? Look, we're already here….", Mileena said.

Frost was able to hear their whispers through the phone.

"There's somebody else on the phone with her", she said to Jax.

"Who's she talking to?", Jax asked.

"I don't know. She's whispering to another woman", Frost replied.

"We'll go in the morning. It's better that way", Mileena said.

"Okay", Kitana said.

"Yes. Yes. Thank you. Yes", said Mileena.

"Hey", Kitana spoke through the phone.

"So you're coming by tomorrow?", Frost asked.

"How'd you know that?", Kitana asked.

"Heard you whispering to that other girl that you were talking to. Who is that?", Frost asked.

"Right, Mileena. Good job. Listen, I can't go in the morning…. because Khameleon….. gotta change her clocks. Daylight-savings", Kitana said.

"Is that the one that's on 41st and River Street? The one where we played shuffleboard that one time?", Frost asked.

"You got it. So, listen, we'll be chilling by noon", Kitana said.

"Noon it is, sismosexual", Frost said.

"Nice. We should hit up the casino again. It's been a while", Kitana said.

"Okay, yeah. We'll definitely hit the casino up", Frost said.

"Definitely. All right, peace, sister", Kitana said, ending the call.

Frost's House

"Where is she?", Jax asked Frost.

"I don't know where she is", Frost replied.

"Why'd she mention a casino?", Johnny asked.

"I don't know. You make me call my good friend; send her into a booby trap. And lie to her", Frost replied, crying.

"Is Kitana a Black Dragon?", Jax asked.

"Making me a shitty person", Frost said.

"Is she Black Dragon?", Jax asked.

"No, she's not Black Dragon", Frost replied.

"You're lying", Jax said.

"I'm not lying, man. I'm not lying", Frost replied.

"You're lying", Johnny said.

"Did you hear slot machines in the background or something?", Jax asked.

"Man, I don't know where she is", Frost said.

"You tell me where she is", Johnny said. "Tell me. In 45 minutes, I gotta go have dinner with my wife. I got a reservation."

"45 minutes? That's a dinner reservation you gonna have to miss, motherfucker", Jax said.

"That's a reservation I'll make", Johnny replied.

"I don't think so", Jax said.

"Because if she doesn't start to…. Look, can you do this on solo?", Johnny asked.

"No, I can't do this solo. Are you crazy?", Jax said.

"What are you talking about you can't do? What?", Johnny asked.

"What, are you trying to abandon me?", Jax asked. "This is teamwork. This is a partnership. We are in this together."

"You want me to stay?", Johnny asked.

"Yes", Jax replied.

"Fine, I'll stay", Johnny said.

"Thank you", Jax replied.

"You happy now?", Johnny asked.

"Yes", Jax replied.

"There's no way that we could pause for a minute…. You guys go home…. And then tomorrow we could just, like, continue?", Frost said.

Forest

"I should call mom soon. Make up some bullshit", Mileena said, sitting on a fallen tree branch next to Kitana.

"I'm cold", Kitana said.

"You're cold? Oh, I'm not cold at all. Here", Mileena said, putting her arms around her sister. "I run hot."

"Really?", Kitana asked.

"Yeah", Mileena replied.

"You got more body mass", Kitana said.

"Thick blood. Yeah, no, take it", Mileena replied.

"Thank you", Kitana said.

"I don't appreciate that, but it's okay", Mileena replied. "I'm gonna call mom."

Mileena got up from the branch and tried to call her mother.

"Hmm, space", Kitana said slowly, looking at her phone and then at the sky. "Mileena, wait. Wait."

"What?", Mileena asked.

"The phones. The phones. You said they were cops, right?", Kitana asked.

"They are, yeah", Mileena replied.

"I was thinking, maybe they can…. Triangulate these things, sister, of, like, trace them. Right?", Kitana asked.

"Yeah, that's how they got Saddam", Mileena replied.

"Right", said Kitana.

"Fuck. You're right, sister", said Mileena.

"Maybe they can even trace them…. Like, when we're not even on them, you know?", Kitana said.

"Maybe if we bury them, the reception will cut off and they won't be able to", Mileena said.

"We can tie it to an animal, be a diversion", Kitana suggested.

"We'll never catch an animal", Mileena replied.

"The squirrel'd be up in a tree, they'd think we were", Kitana said.

"No, no, no", Mileena said.

"We'll build a hot-air balloon and….", Kitana said.

"No. We'll smash them", Mileena said.

"Yeah, yeah", Kitana replied.

"I'm gonna smash it. On a rock. Right here. Good thinking", said Mileena, smashing her phone on a rock.

"Good idea. Yes, destroy it", Kitana said.

"Die. Yes", Mileena said, completely smashing her phone.

Kitana threw her phone and tried to hit a tree, but it missed, sending it to fall among the grass and leaves on the ground.

"Whoa, what the fuck was that?", Mileena asked.

"I was trying to hit that tree. I missed", Kitana replied.

"What tree?", Mileena asked.

"That one", Kitana replied, pointing to a tree.

"Why didn't you smash it on a rock like a normal person?", Mileena asked.

"I don't know. How often does somebody smash things? I'm rusty", Kitana replied.

"Did you at least see where it landed?", Mileena asked.

"I don't know. Call it", Kitana replied.

"Call it? With what? My phone has been smashed", Mileena said.

"I bet they can't even triangulate those things", Kitana said.

"Well, you convinced me they can. You were very convincing back there", Mileena said, annoyed.

"Hey. Fine. I'll go find it. Fuck", Kitana said, advancing through the forest along with Mileena.

"Do you see it?", Mileena asked.

"See what?", Kitana asked.

"The phone, you idiot", Mileena replied.

"Why are we here? This place is so fucking scary", Kitana said.

"At least I had an idea. You didn't, so shut up", Mileena said.

"That's not true. I had two ideas. Nowhere and Quiznos", Kitana said.

"Shh", Mileena whispered.

"What?", Kitana asked.

"What was that? What is that?"

"What?", Kitana asked.

"I hear something", Mileena replied.

"What?", Kitana asked.

"I don't know. Do you hear that?", Mileena asked.

"Dude, I literally hear nothing", Kitana replied.

Kitana turned her head to the side and saw something.

"Oh, fuck!"

She began running through the woods.

"Where are you going? What are you running from? Return to me now!", Mileena shouted, turning around and going for her car.

"Help me!"

"Tell him to get away from me!", Kitana yelled.

"I'm scared of this darkness! I surrender!", Mileena said, running in the dark.

"Go away! Go away!", Kitana said.

"I'm unarmed", Mileena said. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"Mileena!", Kitana called out.

"Fall back!", Mileena said.

"Save me!", Kitana said.

Mileena fell down and hit her head hard on a rock. She held her head in her hands in pain. She began running for her car and entered it.

Looking around her surroundings, seeing no one in sight, she relaxed and exhaled.

Suddenly Kitana jumped on the side of the car and begged for Mileena to open the door. Mileena screamed at the sudden surprise appearance of her.

"Open it! Open it! Open the door! Open it! Unlock it."

"I can't unlock it", Mileena said.

Kitana entered through the open window of the car.

"What are you doing? Watch the upholstery", Mileena said.

"Go! I saw something! Go!", Kitana said.

"What did you see? Shut up! Shut the fuck…. Shut up!", Mileena said.

"I heard something then I saw something", Kitana replied.

"You didn't hear anything, princess", Mileena said.

"Well, I saw something", Kitana said.

Mileena sighed and turned her car and the radio. Both of them began listening to it.

"And you're telling me that guy in the little short shorts…. Broke your nose?"

"Right."

"The BeDazzler guy broke your nose, tough man?"

Noon

4:00 P.M.

Mileena woke up to find herself sleeping in her car. She looked at Kitana sleeping on her shoulders. She woke her up.

"Wake up. Get up. Wake up."

"How did I get on you?", Kitana asked, yawning.

"I wonder", Mileena replied, looking at her watch. "Oh look, watch finally broke. Crazy, what time is it?"

Kitana looked at her watch and looked somewhat confused.

"That can't be right. It couldn't be 3 in the morning, could it?"

"It's 3 o'clock right now?", Mileena asked. "Holy shit, sister! We were supposed to be at Frost's at noon, sister. What if she's gone?"

"No, it's daylight-savings, so….", Kitana said.

"So it's only 2 o'clock", Mileena said.

"Oh, no, it went forward an hour", Kitana said.

"It's 4 o' fucking-clock? Fuck me. No, sister. That's bad", Mileena said. "Shit. We slept for, like, 18 hours."

"Khameleon…. Sister, Khameleon's gonna be so pissed", Kitana said.

"Shit", Mileena whispered.

"We gotta call Frost", said Kitana.

"Okay. How?", Mileena asked.

"We'll go to a pay phone", Kitana replied. "No, I can't. Her number is in my phone."

"Great. Well, do you remember where she lives?", Mileena asked.

"Yeah, I know where she lives", Kitana replied. "What are you insinuating? Like, I'm forgetful?"

"Insinuating." Good word", Mileena said, trying to turn on her car, but to no avail.

"Do you know what that means?", Kitana asked.

"I do, believe it or not", Mileena replied.

"It means, like, "to seem like", Kitana said.

Mileena tried to turn on her car one more time, but failed.

"Let's roll. I'm done with the woods. Let's go", Kitana said. "Come on; let's get the fuck out of here."

"Okay. Let's go. No. It's not working. The battery's dead", Mileena said.

"Wait. What do you mean, it's dead?", Kitana asked.

"What do I mean? I mean the battery's dead. The battery's dead", Mileena replied.

"What do you mean, the battery's dead?", Kitana asked.

"How can I explain this to you differently? The battery is dead. It ceased to live. It's deceased now", Mileena replied. "The car needs a battery to start, Kitana."

"How did this happen?", Kitana asked.

"Well, we clearly fell asleep with the battery on, and…."

"Oh, sister. To talk radio?", Kitana asked.

"Yes, talk radio", Mileena replied.

"It's so boring, sister", Kitana said.

"Okay, okay", Mileena said.

"The car just committed suicide", Kitana said.

"Shut up, princess. I have an idea now. We're gonna go. We'll walk back to the road. We'll hitchhike. Someone will pick us up, take us to Frost's. Frost will tell us everything's fine; everything will go back to normal. How does that sound? Good?", Mileena asked.

"That's a good idea", Kitana replied.

"Keep our heads on", Mileena said. "If we just keep thinking like this, we're fucking gravy."

"All right. I'm in", Kitana said.

"Let's do it", Mileena said.

Both of them got out of the car and went to the roadside, Mileena stretched her arm and stuck out her thumb while Kitana held her thumb on her crotch.

"Look, it's like my thumb is my cock", Kitana said.

"That's not gonna get us a ride, sister", Mileena said.

Frost's House

Mileena and Kitana eventually found someone to pick them up and drive them to Frost's house.

"Here's good", Kitana said to the driver. "Thanks for the smooth sailing, Sharid."

"You're welcome", the driver said, driving off.

"You're sure we can trust this woman?", Mileena asked.

"Yo, Frost", Kitana called out, knocking on Frost's door.

"Who is it?", Frost asked.

"It's Bruce", Kitana replied.

"Bruce? Who the fuck is this?", Frost asked herself, looking through a small opening on the door. "Kitana. What's up?"

"Who do you think it is?", Kitana asked.

"Who this?", Frost asked, looking at Mileena.

Mileena put her hand inside the small opening, going for a handshake.

"I'm Mileena, Ms. Frost. Nice to meet you."

"Mileena who?", Frost asked, giving her a handshake.

"It's best if you don't know my full name", Mileena replied.

"Mileena Hasashi. She's with me", Kitana said.

"Mileena Hasashi. Nice to meet you, sister", Frost said. "Hold on. Let me get this lock, okay?"

"You better", Kitana said.

"Get in here", Frost said.

"Coming in", Kitana said.

"Y'all wanna buy some drugs?", Frost asked.

"Frisk me", Kitana whispered.

"What's up, players?", Frost asked, locking the door. "I've been up in here trying to get a motherfucking scholarship. Chilling. What's up with the clothes?"

"Oh, uh, we were camping", Kitana replied.

"Camping?", Frost asked, being suspicious.

"Yeah", Kitana replied.

"Is your lip okay, ma'am?", Mileena asked Frost, looking at her bruised lips.

"You been crying?", Kitana asked.

"Oh, my lip. It's a cold sore. Never had one before, so I started to cry", Frost replied.

Kitana went near her and got a closer inspection on her lips.

"I think it's a lot worse than it looks, though", Frost said.

"Cold sore? Does that mean fucking herpes?", Kitana asked.

"Yeah. Yes, it does", Frost replied.

"Fucking sick, sister. You know how many joints we've shared?", Kitana asked.

"I know. I'm a disgusting person", Frost replied, going to her kitchen which is just in her living room.

"Herpes is for life, sister", Kitana said.

"I'm gonna try to definitely put some sort of medical ointment on it. Been taking Vicodin. Doesn't really take swelling down", Frost said, putting on a mask on, covering the lower portion of her face.

"It's from that time. I told you, sister. You ate that lollipop out of that guy's snatch. You wanted to do it", Kitana said.

"Out of his ass. Remember what you did? What did you do?", Frost asked.

"Nothing", Kitana replied.

"You ate a box of Nerds out of his butthole", Frost replied, laughing along with Kitana.

"You fucking said you wouldn't tell. You sowed your own poison, sister", Kitana said.

"Dudes, seriously, we're here for a reason. Just ask her", Mileena said.

"Chill. I'm boiling some eggs over here. We got a lot of time to hang out", Frost said. "I'm making a fucking cake."

"No shit", Mileena said.

"Can I have a piece of that?", Kitana asked.

"What are you doing? Don't ask for a piece", Mileena said.

"I can't have a piece?", Kitana asked.

"No, you can't have a piece. This is private", Frost replied. "Do you know what today is?"

"Friday", Kitana replied.

"This is my cat's birthday today", Frost said.

"I don't see a cat in here. I'm sorry. You let it out by accident?", Mileena asked.

"No, because he died three months ago, okay?", Frost replied. "So now who's the funny girl?"

"Sorry", Mileena said.

"Today is his birthday…. And it is a tradition that on his birthday…. I get up extra early and make him his favorite kind of dessert", Frost said, adding chocolate on the cake.

"Don't worry, sister. Your cat's going to heaven", Kitana said.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe he went to heaven", Frost said. "He was a little fucker. Could've gone to the Netherrealm."

"What are we talk….? Guys…. Ask her. Just ask her, okay?", Mileena whispered to Kitana.

"Ask what? Just come straight. What's up?", Frost asked.

"Yeah, right", Kitana said.

"Lay it on her", Mileena whispered.

"We need to know…. We need to know about….", Kitana said.

"Sonya", Mileena said.

"Sonya Blade", Kitana said. "See, Mileena, here, is a protest servant."

"I'm not. That's not what I am", Mileena said.

"She's not that, but she was outside Sonya's house….", Kitana said.

"Don't…. Look, we don't want to bring you in to what we're in, okay?", Mileena said to Frost. "You don't want any trouble. We don't wanna give you trouble. It's probably best you don't know the whole story."

"You don't think I can handle danger?", Frost asked.

"What are you talking about?", Mileena asked.

"You can", Kitana said.

"I totally can", Frost said. "And for you to come into my house…. And not tell secrets because you think you're saving me…. Well, in reality, it just makes you look like a dumb-ass. Look at this. See this? You see that? This is an ice on my finger, okay?"

"What's the significance of that?", Mileena asked.

"It makes me aerodynamic when I fight. I can take danger", Frost replied.

"Okay, has anyone called asking about Kitana or the Pineapple Express?", Mileena asked. "That's all we need to know."

"Uh-uh", Frost replied.

"Mm-mm", Kitana said.

"Uh-uh?", Mileena asked.

"Uh-uh."

"Is it "uh-huh" or "uh-uh"?", Mileena asked.

"It's "uh-uh", Frost replied.

"There it is, sister. Cleared. Over. Everything's fine. I told you, sister. We had a wacky night in the woods…. But we both can put that behind us like adults. Now it's time to get super-duper high", Kitana said. "Got that bong I got in Tel Aviv?"

"Bong Mitzvah." Hit it up, dude", Frost replied.

"Yes", Kitana whispered, smoking a bong.

"There you go. Why don't you follow her lead and chill out?", Frost asked Mileena.

"I'm chill. I'm chill as a cucumber, ma'am", Mileena replied.

"You don't seem chill", Frost said.

"More chill than you", Mileena said.

"You're more chill than me? Look at what I'm wearing. Ninja-garb. What are you wearing?", Frost asked.

"A crown", Mileena replied.

"Yeah. Exactly. I don't know what's up with you, but I don't know if I like you", Frost said.

"Well, I don't know if I like you either, ma'am", Mileena said.

"Well, that's your loss, because I'm a great friend. I'm gonna use the telefono to call my friend, okay?", Frost said, picking up a telephone.

"Give her a call", Mileena said.

"I will."

"Go ahead."

"Don't pay attention to what I'm saying."

"Go ahead."

"Sit on my couch…. My chillastic couch, and chill out."

"I'm chilling right here."

"Don't listen to what I'm saying. This is private. This is my friend."

"I'm listening."

"I'm not trying to be enemies. I don't wanna be enemies."

"I wanna be friends."

"Well, then good."

"I wanna be best friends."

"Come here. Come here. Shake my fucking hand."

"Shake my hand. Okay."

"See, we can be friends."

"I'm feeling it."

"Okay. You feel that? We can be best friends."

"I'm looking through you, ma'am. We're not the same."

"I'm looking through you too…. And I see I need to paint the fucking spot on the wall behind you."

"I'm looking through you."

"There you go, transparent. I see your intentions."

"I see your intentions. I see your intestines and intentions", Mileena said.

"What'd I have for dinner last night?", Frost asked.

"Cake", Mileena replied.

"I'll be right back. Make this phone call", Frost said, turning her back on Mileena and dialing a number.

Mileena stood there and thought for a moment, thinking whether Frost could be trusted or not. She went for the negative side, running to Frost and taking the phone from her hand.

"Bullshit. No, no, no. Liar", Mileena said.

"What are you doing, sister?", Kitana asked.

"She's a liar. She's lying to us, sister. She's lying to us", Mileena replied.

"No, she's not", Kitana said.

"She knows my name. She's acting weird. We can't let her phone anyone, sister", Mileena said.

"You're freaking out, sister. You're paranoid. Give her back the phone", Kitana said, coughing.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU, MA'AM!", Mileena said to Frost.

"You're paranoid", Kitana said to Mileena.

"She's acting weird", Mileena said.

"Frost, I'm sorry, sister", Kitana said.

Frost took a small ashtray and threw at Mileena's head, causing her to scream in pain.

"OW! Jesus!"

"Holy Cock!", Kitana said.

"Fuck you!", Mileena said, running upstairs.

"What are you doing, Frost? She's sorry", Kitana said, right before being slapped and spitted on the face by Frost.

"Oh, Jesus."

Frost took a small handheld vacuum cleaner and started to beat Kitana with it.

"HERPES!", Kitana yelled.

"I don't wanna have to do this", Frost said, knocking Kitana on the ground and beating her.

"Frost, you're crazy, sister", Kitana said painfully.

"You brought the devil into my house", Frost said.

"We're friends", Kitana said.

"I know we are. That's why it sucks", Frost said.

"Are you on meth again?", Kitana asked.

Frost's Bathroom

Mileena ran upstairs and went inside the bathroom, quickly closing the door. She could hear Kitana's cries for help.

"Mileena, she's hurting me!"

Mileena threw the phone in the toilet and flushed it.

"Toilet. Flush."

She ran downstairs to help Kitana.

Downstairs

"What we do in this life echoes in eternity", Frost said, strangling the Edenian Princess and stomping on her groin.

"TRUE! OWW!", Kitana screamed.

Mileena ran at full speed and jumped on Frost's back. Frost tried to get Mileena off her back but failed. She tried to keep her balance but fell backwards on a table along with Mileena, breaking the table behind them.

Frost got up and ran upstairs.

"She's going for the phone to call Sonya", Mileena said, getting up and going after Frost.

Frost's Bathroom

Frost locked the bathroom's door and looked around in search of her phone. She found it in the toilet, taking it and shook it to clear it of the water. She could hear Kitana calling out to her, she and Mileena were trying to open the door.

"Frost, don't do it! Frost!"

"You assholes. You ruined my portable phone", Frost said.

"Teamwork", Kitana said to Mileena.

"Yes", Mileena replied, crashing into the door along with Kitana.

"You're gonna break the door. Are you gonna pay for it?", Frost asked.

In one final shoulder dashing, both sisters completely broke the door and slammed right on Frost. With the force of the door and Mileena supporting it, Frost fell backwards and hit the back of her head on a basin, ripping it out of its place.

"Fuck", Kitana muttered. "Phone."

Kitana picked the phone, threw it in the bathtub and stomped on it until there was nothing but pieces of plastic.

Mileena was using the weight of the door to keep Frost in place. Frost grabbed her hair and pulled it hard.

"OW! Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"What the hell is going on!?", Kitana asked, still stomping on the pieces of plastic.

"I let go, now just get this goddamn door off me!", Frost said.

"Tell us everything, now!", Mileena said, slamming the broken door on Frost.

"Said they were gonna kill me", Frost replied.

"What did you tell Sonya?", Kitana asked.

"She's crushing my vagina. Crushing my vagina", Frost said, trying to lift the door off her.

"Smash them!", Kitana said.

"OW! OW! Fuck! Time out. Time out", Frost said.

"Moment of truce", Kitana said.

"Time in. Fuck you", Frost said, lifting the door off her and running downstairs.

"Cheater!", Kitana said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry", Frost said, trying to unlock the main door.

"Frost!", Kitana said, running after her and grabbing her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Kitana hurled Frost across and threw her on a closet, breaking the wooden door. Frost sat there stuck inside the closet, with Kitana giving her several kicks to the stomach and groin.

"Get…."

"Fuck."

"God…. Fuck."

"Take it, motherfucker", said Frost, grabbing Kitana's leg.

"Time out!", Kitana said.

Frost lifted Kitana's leg upwards and caused her to back flip and fall on her front.

"OW! Fuck!"

Mileena crawled her way downstairs and brought out her Sais, trying to hit Frost with them. Frost gave her one kick and a punch, causing her to lose grip of her Sais. She gave her a backhand slap, making her fall on the table.

Frost caught both her legs and spread it open. She formed an ice on her finger and began directing her finger to Mileena's vagina.

"No! No, no, no!", Mileena said, trying to get away.

"Where you going, huh?", Frost asked. "Where do you think you're going, Empress Wiggles? Come on. Get back here."

"Kitana, help me! Help me!", Mileena yelled.

Frost's finger was just an inch away from her vagina.

"She's trying to freeze my ovaries! I'm done with this. Let's talk. Let's try words. Use words!", Mileena said.

Kitana quickly got up and took a bong and hit Frost on the head with it, sending shards of glass to fly everywhere.

Frost lost her grip on Mileena, causing her to fall headfirst into a pot of cocaine.

"You okay, Frost?", Kitana asked, holding a dizzy Frost in her arms, blood was coming out of Frost's forehead.

"I'll get you another bong", Kitana said.

"It's my cat's birthday", Frost said.

"Happy birthday. All right?", Kitana said.

"Thank you. I think there's a package in the mailbox", Frost said dizzily.

Mileena put her head out of the pot and spat out cocaine. She got up and grabbed Frost by her back.

"This ends now!", Mileena said, aiming Frost's head for a wall and hit her head on it. The wall broke clean as if it was made of plastic sheet. Mileena threw Frost's unconscious body on the floor.

"Oh, shit", Kitana said.

"Was that too much?", Mileena asked.

Moments later….

Frost was bound to a wheelchair with duct tapes, she was still unconscious.

"Can't get the edge", Kitana whispered to Mileena. "Wait. Got it. Got it."

She toke another piece of tape and bound Frost's fingers with it.

"Hey, Mileena. Think we're gonna have to kill her? I don't think I'm capable of murder", Kitana said.

"I don't think I am either", Mileena said.

"Maybe we could just convince her to kill herself. Or, just not say anything", Kitana said.

"We need to find out everything she knows, okay?", Mileena said.

Kitana tapped on Frost's head, waking her up. Mileena took a small cactus that was lying on a table and threatened Frost with it.

"Hey, what's up, dudes?", Frost asked.

"What's up? Tell us everything now", Mileena said.

"Talk, Frost", Kitana said.

"Okay. All right. Okay, I'll talk. Sonya Blade, she knows you witnessed the murder. She found your roach. She sent two guys over here, Johnny and Jax. Two big real sons of bitches. They're basically out to kill you guys. And they're gonna kill me too, unless I turn y'all over. So you guys are basically fucked."

"How many cops does she have on her payroll? Tell us", Mileena said.

"Well, there's the woman cop, Cassie", Frost said.

"That's the lady cop", Kitana said.

"I don't know. She could have a bunch. This lady is super well-connected. And she has a really awesome hideout too. It's pretty badass", Frost said.

"Oh, shit", Kitana said.

"What else?", Mileena asked.

"She's at a war right now with the Black Dragon. They're in a drug war right now", Frost replied.

"Dragon? What dragon? The Elder Gods are dragons", Mileena said.

"It's true", Kitana said.

"What dragons?", Mileena asked.

"I don't know. What? Organizations? Or Mafia or…." Frost said.

"Crime lords?", Kitana asked.

"Yeah, little…. Just little criminals. Like, the criminals with the guns and the drugs, and not her friends", Frost replied.

Just then, a bell was rung and someone knocked on the door, calling out to Frost. It was Johnny and Jax.

"Ding-dong", Johnny said.

"Hey, Frost!", Jax called out.

"Oh, shit. Oh, they're here. They're here to kill me", Kitana said.

"Okay, guys, I know I sold y'all out. I've been a bitch and a shitty friend. Kitana, I'm talking to you. Mileena, you're a new friend. I can make it up. Just go out the back porch. I won't say anything. I'll cover for you", Frost said.

"Thanks", Kitana said, running out of the house through the back door with Mileena.

"No sweat", Frost said.

Jax kicked open the front door and entered with Johnny with their guns drawn. They saw Frost bound to a wheelchair.

"It was Mileena Hasashi. Mileena Hasashi and Kitana. They're on the back porch. You can catch them if you hurry. Go, go, go", Frost said.

At the back of the house….

"Hey. In here", Kitana said, jumping inside a dumpster.

"I've gotta get to a police station. Come on", Mileena said.

"We should hide", Kitana said.

"Why? Look, if Frost tells Sonya's guys about my name…. then they tell the police, so I gotta get to the police first and tell them that one of them went rogue, and then they'll turn against Sonya and we'll win. Let's go", Mileena said.

"No. I think we should stay", Kitana said.

"Why?", Mileena asked.

"I'm in the dumpster already", Kitana replied.

"Well, then, get out. Come on, you're already dirty", Mileena said.

Kitana got out of the dumpster and she and Mileena went for the nearest police station.

Frost's House

Johnny went to the back to the house and checked outside for Mileena and Kitana. Nothing. Disappointed, he went back inside and saw Jax sitting next to Frost, who was still duct-taped to the wheelchair. Jax was on the phone talking to Sonya.

"They're gone", Johnny said.

"Well, find out what she knows", Sonya said.

"Frost, it's your last chance, woman. You gonna give us something we can use?", Jax asked, holding out his phone so that Sonya could hear Frost.

"Jackson, you gotta be kidding me. I mean what more do you want? I told you that the woman's name is Mileena Hasashi. She's obviously working with Kitana Liang. They came in here, busted my house to shit. They kicked the hell out of me…. Duct-taped me to my Grandmaster's wheelchair. What more do you want? Want me to read your horoscope?", Frost said.

"You hear that, Sonya?", Jax said, talking through the phone.

"Ask if either of them were Black Dragon", Sonya said.

"What did they look like?", Jax asked Frost.

"They were white people, pale in color. Mileena had these teeth and she looked like a Vampiress, and she had these red markings on her arms", Frost replied.

"What about Kitana?", Jax asked.

"Kitana was a revenant, had orange eyes and had glowing veins all over her body. But I don't judge people based on things like that", Frost replied. "Obviously. We're friends."

"Mm-mm. Sonya, you hear her?", Jax asked.

"Mileena Hasashi: Not a Black Dragon. All right. Kill Frost", Sonya said, ending the call.

"Damn", Jax whispered to himself.

"Listen, I would appreciate it if both y'all would take your shoes off. This is brand-new carpet. You're tracking mud in here. Jax, you got British Knights on. I ain't seen anybody wear them since 1987", Frost said.

Jax shot Frost in the stomach, blood pouring out of the wound.

"What the hell are you doing?", Johnny asked.

"Sonya told me to kill her", Jax replied.

"Well, how about a little fucking discretion here?", Johnny asked.

"See? See? See, right there. You see that? You catch it?", Jax asked.

"See what?", Johnny asked.

"You used to not give a fuck about discretion. I seen you pull somebody's jawbone off. I seen it. You was ruthless. You was ruthless, man", Jax replied.

"What the fuck, man? You shot me in the stomach. I'm gonna die now probably. I had you all over here for dinner. Fish tacos. This is how you do me?", Frost asked.

Johnny rolled his eyes and then shot Frost. Both he and Jax watched her bleed. Frost eventually died of blood loss.

Sonya's House

"So, what did Johnny and Jax say?", Cassie asked Sonya.

"I don't know. Uh, there's this lady, Kitana…. Liang, selling weeds or works with some woman, Mileena Hasashi. That's all he said, that's all he got of her", Sonya replied.

"Do you think she has anything to do with the guy that we shot?", Cassie asked.

Sonya shook her head.

"Well, did she say anything else?"

"Kitana mentioned something about "going to the casino", Sonya replied. "Weird."

"Going to the casino"? The Black Dragon own the casino, mom", Cassie said.

"I need another beer", Sonya said.

"She's gotta be working for them", Cassie said. "Maybe after we popped that guy, they hired this outside girl, Mileena…. What's her name? Hasashi? To finish the job."

"Maybe", Sonya said.

"Maybe. Well, I'll be back in an hour. I'll have everything there is to know about this Mileena Hasashi. Who she's screwing, who's her mother, everything", Cassie said.

Outside the house, unknown to anyone, the Black Dragon spies were eavesdropping on the conversation, collecting the information they needed to know.

Meanwhile back at the Street….

"Wait. Where are we going?", Kitana asked.

"I gotta…. I gotta get to the police. I have to tell them", Mileena replied.

"What about Khameleon? Don't you think they'll go after her?", Kitana asked.

"I don't know. We should get out of the middle of the road. Come on", Mileena said.

Both of them ran to the nearest police station. Nearest…. Which took about 5 hours to reach.

Night

9:00 P.M.

"Okay. This is it", Mileena said.

"All right. Let's do this", Kitana said.

"No, no, no. I'm going alone", Mileena said.

"I wanna go inside", Kitana said.

"You'll get inside later, sister. Look. Look, I need you to stay out here. Keep guard, okay?", Mileena said. "It's important. Watch my back."

"Okay", Kitana said.

"Thanks."

"All right. Just be yourself. I'll keep guard."

Mileena opened the front door of the police station and went in. Inside, she saw that it was empty, no one was there, and not even a sound was heard. She advanced more, until she saw a seemingly old police sergeant and a rookie sitting on a table.

"Can I help you, ma'am?", the rookie asked.

"Just one sec", Mileena said, breathing heavily.

"Sit. Please", the sergeant said, offering her a seat.

"What the hell happened to you?", the sergeant asked, looking at her bruises.

"Nothing", Mileena replied.

"You're all dirty and bleeding", the sergeant said.

"You have scratches on your forehead", the rookie said.

"Dude, you smell like shit", the sergeant said. "What happened to you, ma'am?"

"I was in the woods", Mileena said.

"In the woods?", the rookie asked.

"Yeah. Isn't that weird?", Mileena said. "I was…. I was in the woods."

"What were you doing?", the sergeant asked.

"I bird-watch. I don't. No, I don't. Look, I'm gonna come clean. I witnessed a murder, okay? I saw someone murder someone else…. And I think they've been following me. They could come here."

"Don't worry, ma'am. We, the police, can handle it."

"I have to tell you that the police were the murderers."

"The police were the murderers"? What do you think we do all day, ma'am? Just sit there and eat a pack of fucking donuts?"

"Maybe."

"You better get out of here or I'm gonna…."

"No. Don't let him "gonna." No, don't wanna. Look, you guys have to help me get the F out of this trouble."

The sergeant slammed his hand on the table and got up.

"Are you high?", he asked Mileena.

"What? No. I'm not high. Why….?"

"You are high as a fucking kite!", the rookie said.

"I'm not high."

"I'm coming back in a minute. You know what I'm coming back with? I'm coming back with a gun. You better be out of here. I'm not fucking with you", the sergeant said.

"Your gun? His gun? Why do you….? Don't get a gun. Why would he bear arms?", Mileena asked.

Outside

Kitana sat beside a trash can eating a fruit roll. She saw a car stopping in front of the police station. It was Johnny and Jax. She freaked out and ran back to the station. Before getting on action, Jax wanted to say something to Johnny.

"I just want you to know, I always got your back. And I'm glad we're partners. This is so exciting."

Inside

"Who is after you?", the rookie asked Mileena.

"They're Special Forces and they're drug dealers. I have reason to believe that they're drug dealers."

"What are you talking about? You're out of your mind."

"I know it sounds crazy."

Kitana entered quickly and ran to Mileena.

"Mileena! Mileena! Mileena! It's happening. I was eating a Fruit Roll…."

Kitana was stabbed in the shoulder by the rookie.

"Why'd you do that?", Mileena asked, trying to bring the knife out of her sister's shoulder.

"She's one of the drug dealers!", the rookie replied.

"She's my pot dealer."

"She's your pot dealer?"

"I got it", Mileena said, bringing the knife out of Kitana's shoulder. "Gross. Are you okay?"

"Ma'am, who is this?"

"She's my…. Oh, shit. Get down."

The sergeant came back with a rifle and tried to shoot Mileena but missed. He shot again, nearly hitting her leg.

Outside

"What was that?", Jax asked Johnny.

"That was a gunshot."

Johnny cocked his gun and he and Jax went inside the station.

Inside

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! She's with me", Mileena said, trying to convince the sergeant.

"I'm the good drug dealer", Kitana said.

"Put the gun down!", Mileena said. "Put down the gun."

"You assholes do exactly what I say…. Or I will take you outside and fuck you in the streets!"

"No, don't do that", Kitana said.

"Don't fuck us anywhere", Mileena said.

The lobby

Johnny and Jax entered the police and found it empty, they must have got out. Johnny noticed Jax was without his gun.

"Where's your gun?"

"I don't need it. Kill motherfuckers with my hand."

"Get out your goddamn gun. You're making me uncomfortable."

Jax brought out his gun and Johnny signaled him to sweep the other side of the station.

"Anybody out there?", Jax said.

"Keep it down. They don't know we're here", Johnny said.

"Fucking hide-and-seek."

"I found a bloody knife. It's fucking freaky, man. They could still be here. Did you check the rest of the station?"

"I'm about to check that bathroom, I know that much."

Both of them advanced through the station until they saw Mileena and Kitana. Jax aimed his gun as soon as he saw them.

"Hasashi!"

"Oh, fuck! Get down!", Mileena said, hiding underneath the table.

The rookie brought out his gun and tried to shoot Jax, but missed. Jax shot him right through the head, killing him.

The sergeant was horrified to see his recruit getting killed in cold-blood right in front of his eyes. Enraged, he aimed his rifle at Jax.

"YOU DUMP MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU KILLED MY FUCKING RECRUIT!"

He shot his rifle at Jax, but it missed. Johnny ducked Jax down.

"This one's a tough motherfucker."

"Not so tough for me."

Jax shot the sergeant in both of his kneecaps and one to his head, causing blood to spill out of his head. The sergeant fell on the ground with a thud. Jax went near him and stomped on his bloodied head, crushing his skull until there was just a pile of brains and gore.

Johnny looked around the station and saw no one was there. Mileena and Kitana had escaped.

The Streets

"Come on, Kitana. Come on. Come on. Come on. Yes. We made it. We've escaped them. We're safe now. We made it."

"Well, we got away…. Just for a short time."

"Where do we go now?"

"I don't know…. Maybe let's climb a tree or some shit."

"What about the casino? We can go there."

"No. Let's keep them away from Khameleon as much as possible."

Mileena sighed.

"I wish mom was here to save us."

Outworld

Sindel sat in the throne room resting her chin on her hand. She was thinking about Mileena, she hasn't answered her calls, not a single one of them. She tried calling Kitana…. Same thing. They might have turned off their phones, or someone has smashed them. She couldn't help but think they might be in danger. She remembered Kitana's words, "Mom's before ho's". Yeah, she will go to Earthrealm and see what is going on.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero entered the throne room and saw Sindel sitting by the throne, all worried and shit.

"Hi, Queen. Are you OK?", Scorpion asked.

"I'm fine. Just…. Thinking."

"Let me guess…. Mileena."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, Sindy. She can take care of herself."

"I don't think so. She hasn't answered to any of my calls."

"Maybe she just turned off her phone."

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm feeling like there's something wrong."

"Like what?"

"Well, what if…. The earthrealmers did something to them."

"Earthrealmers? Are you fucking with me? No, those humans can't do shit. I've seen it. I saw one earthrealmer trying to fight with Reptile and ended up getting his cock melted."

"Well, what about the Special Forces? Don't you think they have some motherfucking guts to go against them?"

"You know what? Call Sonya. She'll tell you what they're doing."

Sindel brought out her iPhone and called Sonya.

"Hello?", Sonya said.

"Hi, General Blade."

"Sindel, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sonya, my friend, let me tell you. You know, we both know, my daughters are living in your realm and you told me that you would protect them with your life."

"What was the name of your daughters again?"

"Mileena, the younger one, and Kitana, the elder one."

"Hmm, okay, what's the problem?"

"The problem, well, the fucking problem is that they aren't answering my calls, that's the problem. So how about you do me a favor and see if they're OK or not."

"I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Your daughters are a big pain in the ass for me."

"They're good girls. You should know them better."

"I believe I already do, Sindel."

"I'm glad you said that."

"That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"Your daughters are going to di…. You know what? You don't even need to know."

"Are you going to kill my daughters?"

"Maybe."

"You better not do it or I'm gonna…."

"Do what? You're clearly in Outworld, your lovely girls are in Earthrealm. They're long dead before you even get there. Too bad, so sad."

"All right, you listen to me, Sonya, YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER! IT IS ON! I'M COMING AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT! IT'S ON, SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS…. AND BE READY FOR EVERYTHING! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!"

Sindel ended the call.

"Goddammit, Sindel. Now she's really going to kill them", Scorpion said.

"GOD-DAMMIT!", Sindel yelled, sitting on the ground and dug her face onto her knees crying.

Scorpion sat beside her and comforted her, putting his arms around her and bringing her closer to him.

"So now what?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Now…. I'm going to save them", Sindel replied.

"But Sonya clearly said…."

"I'll get there before she lays a finger on them."

"Killing Sonya would piss Earthrealm off, Sindel", Scorpion said.

"Such things are not of my concern. The only thing that's important to me is my daughters' safety. They need me, Scorpion."

"Are you going there alone?"

"If I have to."

"We're coming with you."

"No. If that bitch knew we are coming, she would kill them sooner. I'm going alone, you guys come later."

"Very well."

Sindel wiped the tears off her cheeks and got up, along with Scorpion. She smiled at him and put her hand on his face and kissed him right before going to Earthrealm.

Earthrealm

Night

1:00 A.M.

Mileena and Kitana have escaped from Sonya's two most strong, dump motherfuckers. They weren't sure if they could handle this anymore. Mileena was anxious about her own fate, would she survive another day? She couldn't tell. Kitana, on the other hand, was still not giving a fuck about the situation they're in. After getting stomped on the vagina, stabbed in the shoulder and almost getting nearly shot, she still didn't care at all. Both of them, meanwhile, were sitting on top of a tree branch.

"I gotta say, I've had, like, a lot of weed dealers in my day. You're the coolest I've ever had. They were all dicks", Mileena said.

"Really?", Kitana asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, sister."

"No problem."

"I really appreciate it. That means a lot to me. It's, like, you're the first one that I ever sold to that I became friends with. They say, like, "Don't dip the pen in company ink." I'm totally glad I dipped in your ink, sis."

"Yeah."

There was a short moment of them just sitting there and smiling at each other. Mileena spoke first.

"So, we should get out of town. That's probably our next move. Just get on a bus and leave, right? Get bus tickets. Go to the next town. Contact some police."

"You know what I was saying? Like, I'm totally…."

"You're glad you dipped your pen in my ink. But we should go; we should get bus tickets and leave, right?"

"What?"

"Get on the bus? Leave? Buy bus tickets?"

"I only have, like, 50 bucks. I don't think that'll even buy one ticket."

"What about your sack?"

"I don't have a sack. I'm a female. I have ovaries."

"No. That's unfortunate, but that's not what I'm talking about. I mean, like, the sack of weed. Couldn't we just, like, sell some weed…. Get some cash and buy bus tickets?"

"That would be a bad idea. If we sell weeds, we might attract the attention of MORE police, you know what I'm saying?"

"Absolutely."

"What about your 78 dollars? We would have a total of 128 bucks. How about that?"

"Great."

"We would buy some foods and drinks."

"Of course, sister. That's what you do."

"That's what I do. Fucking A."

Noon

2:00 P.M.

Mileena sat in an alley waiting for Kitana to bring them some snacks, drinks and bus tickets. She was currently smoking a roach, her eyes as red as a devil's dick. Suddenly a police cruiser drove through the alley and a police woman stepped out of the car. She threatened Mileena with a taser.

"Don't move. Don't you move. This shit hurts. Don't move. What's in your hand? What's in your hand?"

"It's a weed. It's a joint. It's a roach. I'm sorry."

"Come here, right here."

"Uh, I was just smoking…."

"What's in your hand?", the officer asked, throwing the roach from Mileena's hand and stomping on it.

"I thought it was decriminalized, to be honest with you. I have horrible anorexia, and it helps my appetite. I'm so sorry."

"Look, smoking narcotics is not decriminalized", the officer said, handcuffing Mileena.

"Okay. I understand that."

"I'm a police officer. And police officers are supposed to stop people from smoking weeds. You're busted."

She directed her towards the hood of the cruiser and forcefully put her head on it.

Kitana came from the other end of the alley with two plastic bottles of red juice in her hands and saw from afar all this and sweared to herself. She hid behind a wall, preparing for a surprise attack.

"On the hood. On the hood", the officer said.

"Okay, okay. I'm on the hood", Mileena said.

She touched one of her buttocks, catching her by surprise.

"Whoa, come on!"

"Stand still. Stand still."

"Okay, I'm still. I'm sorry. I'm still."

The officer took Mileena's I.D. card from her pocket located on her hip and entered her car.

"You better hope it's clean. Better hope ain't shit on this record. I'm gonna put my foot up in your ass", the officer said.

She entered her name on a laptop inside her car and got the data about her. She looked at the picture of her, having a cute face and wearing a veil. The officer was kind of admired at the picture.

"Oh, sexy with a veil."

Her short-lived admiration ended when she saw Mileena's criminal record; hit-and-run.

She took her walkie-talkie and called any available officer out there.

"This is Officer Barbara. Requesting an update on fugitive Mileena Hasashi. I repeat, requesting update on Mileena Hasashi. I have the fugitive in custody."

This call reached Cassie's radio and she responded.

"425, 425, what's your location?"

Back at the alley….

Mileena was laying her head down on the hood waiting for the officer to tell her about her crime. She saw her getting behind her.

"You going down", the officer said.

"What? What do you mean….? Why am I going down? What did that thing tell you?"

She pulled her hair hard and got her head off the hood.

"OW! What are you doing?", Mileena asked.

"What did I tell you? What did I tell you?"

"I wasn't doing things. Why do you hate me so much? What did that thing say?"

"Hit-and-run, Mrs. Hasashi. Hit-and-run."

"Shit."

"Two parked cars, two nights ago. One of them was actually a police cruiser."

"Oh no."

"You gotta be the dumbest motherfucker in captivity", the officer said, making her sit in the backseat of the car.

Kitana saw Mileena being taken in captivity, she better do something or this would be over.

"So you're telling me you saw Sonya Blade…. And a police officer shoot somebody?", the officer asked Mileena.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Do you believe me?"

"And you saw it?"

"Yes, do you believe me?"

"I don't know. Give me a minute. It was a woman or a man?"

"It was a policewoman. It was a woman."

"Oh, I think I know who that bitch was."

"YES! I will identify that bitch."

The officer soon started her car and began driving down the alley, all while turning back and talking to Mileena.

"Thank you so much for believing me, ma'am. Thank you so much", Mileena said.

"Well, I'll tell you this; when I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll take this badge off, get to the bottom of it. I don't work for the law. The law works for me. I promise you, I been smelling something in this department for a long time…."

"Keep your eyes on the road."

"And I'm gonna get to the bottom of this shit."

Kitana jumped in front of the car and held out the two bottles in her hand. The police officer accidently hit her and sent her to fly in the air and saw a red liquid splatter on the windshield. Kitana fell on the ground with a thud.

"SON OF A BITCH!", the police officer exclaimed.

"Oh, no. What the hell was that? What is that?", Mileena asked.

She parked her car and got out to check the windshield. Kitana crawled around the back of the vehicle and jumped into the driver's seat.

"No, no, no. What are you doing?", Mileena asked.

"I'm saving you, amigo! Don't worry."

Kitana slammed the car into reverse and drove backwards up the alley. The officer drew her gun and aimed at the car.

"Freeze, goddamn it! Don't you even think about it!"

"Stop this car!", Mileena said.

"This is an old-fashioned escape mission, buddy", Kitana said.

On the other end of the alley, Cassie whipped her car into the alley and crashed into the rear of their car. Mileena established an eye contact with her and recognized her.

"Oh, shit! It's the lady cop. That's the murderer! Go!"

"What?", Kitana asked, speeding down the alley.

"That's the lady cop!"

"Then who's that?"

"I don't know. They're shooting!"

The police officer fired two shots into the windshield. Kitana accelerated and drove the car in the busy streets. Cassie was hot on their tail. Kitana did a 90 degree curve and sped down the road. She couldn't see shit because of the splattered juice on the windshield.

"Shit! I can't see! The Slushee!"

"Turn on the wipers!", Mileena said.

"It's not working!"

"Well, kick out the window! Isn't that what they do?"

"I don't know! How do you drive with one foot?"

"I don't know!"

Kitana, with great effort, kept one foot on the pedals and, with all her Edenian might, kicked her other leg through the front window. Her leg punched through the glass, but she can't pull it back.

"OW! Fuck! I think I pulled my groin!"

"Get your foot out of there!"

Cassie didn't lose her focus on them and she was right at the back of them.

"She's gaining on us. She's behind us", Mileena said hysterically.

"Her car's better", Kitana said.

"Get your leg out of there. Seriously."

"I can't."

"Put it into maximum overdrive!"

Kitana yanks at her leg and managed to wriggle it out of the hole. She began to accelerate and realized she can see where she's going through the hole.

She bumps over the curb and cuts through a large park.

"Danger! Danger! Trees! Tree, tree! Squirrel!", Mileena said.

"Hey, I can see through my leg hole."

"Nice! Look out! Tree, tree, tree!"

"All right! Look out!"

"Oh shit!"

Kitana drove the car over a small hill and the car flew in the air. They started screaming. The car landed heavily and an airbag shot out of the steering wheel, hitting Kitana in the face. She managed to get it out of her face.

"I'm scared, Kitana. I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'm handling this."

"Well, do something."

"All right, hold on. I got an idea."

Kitana slammed on the brakes. Cassie saw Kitana screeching to a halt and slammed on her brakes. She grunted and whipped out her gun. Both cars came to a full stop beside one another.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Go! Go! Go! Go!", Mileena said, ducking down.

Cassie opened fire. Bullets ripped through the stolen cruiser and hit a pedestrian in the shoulder.

"SORRY!"

Kitana hits the gas and the bullet riddled car takes off. Cassie followed.

"What the fuck was that?", Mileena asked.

"Fuck. Shit. I'm sorry. I thought she'd just go past."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Cassie flies into the intersection on a collision course with Kitana and Mileena. A car drove in front of her; she turned and ends up crashing into a parked car.

"Oh, my", Mileena said.

"Wow."

As Mileena and Kitana speed off, Cassie emerges from the wreckage, a look of anger in her eyes.

Quiet Residential Street

The stolen cruiser screeches to a halt and Kitana hops out.

"Yes! Yes! We made it! All right", Mileena said, still handcuffed at the backseat of the car.

"Let's get the fuck out of here", Kitana said, running up the block at top speed, forgetting about Mileena.

"You forgot me, you idiot! Come back! You dumb fucking fuck! Come back! Kitana!"

Moments later, Kitana came back.

"Sorry, sister."

"Thank you."

She opened the door and Mileena flopped out of the car and onto the ground.

"Let's go", Kitana said.

"Wait. Get the handcuff keys, you idiot."

Sonya's House

"As soon as we kill those sacks of shit tonight, mom…. I'm moving on", Cassie said, having bandages over her hands and forehead.

"Okay. All right. And I promise you, you're gonna be taken care of", Sonya said.

"As sure as shit you will."

"For now, this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna go to the farm tonight, we're gonna destroy the weeds. Then first thing tomorrow morning, we're gonna take these guys down. Mileena, Kitana, the Black Dragon. Every last one of them. We're gonna fucking kill them all. So smile."

"Shut up."

"Say something in Spanish. Go ahead. I dare you. Go ahead."

Pay Phone

Kitana is on the phone, talking with Khameleon. Mileena was standing outside the booth, waiting for her.

"All right. Are you using protection? Good. What? Really? HA! What a douche bag. You lost it playing Bid Whist? You pimp. No, I'll give you more, but you cannot gamble with it. I know, I'm sorry about the clocks. I couldn't remember if it was today or tomorrow. All right, I gotta go. I love you. You wise-ass."

Kitana hangs up and exits the phone booth.

"Hey, you all right, Mileena? You sound pretty hectic."

"I'm okay. Let's just get the fuck out of here."

"All right. First things first."

Kitana put some snuff on her finger and sniffed it up her nose. Mileena looked on with disgust.

"Don't do that, okay?"

"Yeah. Why not?", Kitana asked, looking around to see if anyone is looking.

"Why not? Car chase, gunshots. That clearly just happened…. Because we were smoking marijuana."

"No, Mileena. It happened because you were about to get your ass to prison."

"In case you haven't noticed…. Which you haven't. From what I can tell, you don't notice anything ever. We are not very functional when we're high. Which is all the fucking time."

"Well, I don't know, sister. I think I'm functioning right now. I was, like, stoned when I saved you with those Slushees. What do you gotta say to that, sister?"

"Well, that would be true if you had saved me. But you didn't save me. She was gonna help, you made things worse. Now, we're wanted for all sorts of fucking crazy shit."

"Don't fucking get on my case, all right? Look, only reason I started selling pot…. Is so I could build a nice retirement home and make mother proud."

"Oh yeah, she must be proud of you for that."

"She is really proud of me. I'm gonna become something. As soon as she dies, I'm gonna become a civil engineer. I'm gonna design septic tanks for playgrounds. Little kids can take shits. You idiot. What the hell do you do?"

"What am I gonna do? Besides staying in my home…. For fear that you've designed some object I'm around? I'm gonna be on the radio, talking about life. Giving lessons about life."

"Put me in my place. I'm gonna be designing buildings and what's she gonna be doing? Boring people to death on the radio."

"You are an asshole. That's all you are. You're an asshole."

"I'm not an asshole."

"You are an asshole."

"No. You know what? I'm…. I feel pretty…. Pretty sure that I'm not an asshole. I'm, like, a totally nice woman."

"I'm just as nice as you are. So don't you bring that out. When we were in the woods, I gave you my heat. You were cold and I clothed you."

"How about in the park when I said that you were my sister? You didn't say anything back."

"Well, that's easy. It's because we're not sisters. You never took me in for a sister, even though we both came from the same womb."

"What about you? When you found out that Hanzo fucked mommy, you freaked out and I calmed you. You didn't say anything."

"That's because I couldn't see anything good inside you to thank you for. From now on, you are my drug dealer. There's one reason we will know each other. I like the drugs you sell. That's it. If you didn't sell those drugs, I would have no idea what you were doing…. And I would be fantastic right now. Instead of looking like this. That sounded mean. Just hearing it sounded mean. I didn't mean to say…."

"It's out, bro. Monkey's out of the bottle, man."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"That's not even an expression."

"Pandora doesn't go back in the box. He only comes out."

"I'm sorry, Kitana. Look…. What are you doing?"

Kitana took some money from her wallet and threw it at Mileena's face.

"Here. Have a nice last meal."

"Come on. Don't do that."

"Why don't you supersize it, bitch?"

Kitana began walking away.

"I'm sorry, Kitana. Look, come back. I didn't mean that."

"You are not my sister, Mileena…. You are a monstrosity."

Kitana walks off, leaving a sad Mileena on her own.

Pay Phone

Mileena went to a phone booth and searched through the contact book for Khameleon's name.

"Khameleon. Khameleon. There you are, I'm coming right at you."

Casino

Johnny and Jax were sent to the casino to ask Khameleon about Kitana. She just offered them a seat and played Dominos with them.

"Do you use the pool over here?", Jax asked.

"Yes, I use the pool. Come on, what do you want from me?"

"Kitana. We need you to get on the phone with your best friend….", Johnny said.

"What are you talking about, my best friend?"

"Is that Yiddish?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"May I call you Khameleon?"

"You can call me Khameleon, but I'm gonna call you shit."

Kitana casually walked in, not noticing Jax or Johnny.

"Khameleon. Hey guys."

As soon as she saw them, she began to run for it. Johnny and Jax cornered her. She took a coffee pot and tried to hit Johnny with it, he ducked; instead she hit Jax in the face, burning it with hot coffee. Kitana tried to run out of the casino but Johnny caught her by her shoulder and punched his green glowing fist onto her face, knocking her unconscious. Jax laid down on the floor and cried like a baby, clutching his burned face.

Moments later...

Mileena walks into the casino and saw a group of people comforting a crying female raptor. She walks over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Khameleon? What happened?"

Khameleon raised her head and looked at her.

"Kitana…. They got Kitana."

"Who?"

"Two sons of bitches."

"How did they look like?"

"One of them was very tall and sloppy. And the other guy, he was very good-looking…. But he was short as shit."

"I think I know who they are."

"Mileena…."

"Khameleon. I wouldn't worry; Kitana's going to be fine."

Mileena walks off, determined.

"Wait. Where are you going?", Khameleon asked.

"To get my sister."

Mileena walks out of the casino, going after Kitana. But first she needs to be armed and ready. She went for her Sais, but noticed she doesn't have them. She remembered dropping it in Frost's house, letting out a sigh; she walked her long way to Frost's.

Frost's House

"Hello? Frost?"

Mileena entered Frost's house and saw the cryomancer's dead and bloodied body bound to a wheelchair, her eyes wide open. She searched for her Sais and found them on the same spot she dropped them. She picked them up and secured it on her back. She noticed some documents lying on the table and picked it up and went through it. It was about a secret underground facility for drug testing. Assuming this is where Kitana is being kept; she dropped the documents and went near Frost's corpse.

"Thank you, Frost."

She closed the corpse's eyes out of mercy and took Frost's car and drove for this facility.

Barn, Farm

Kitana woke up to find herself locked in the back of a van and had a lollipop in her mouth. She didn't know where she was or what was going on, but she seemed to enjoy the sweet taste of the lollipop. Suddenly the backdoor of the van opened and a man wearing sunglasses stood before her. Although he was wearing glasses, she could see the anger in his eyes.

"You sack of shit. Do you even know what a big pain in the ass you've been?", Johnny said, grabbing Kitana by her arms and dragging her out of the van.

"No, man. I don't wanna get out."

"Who gave you that lollipop? Let's go."

Johnny took the lollipop out from her mouth and dragged her from the van. She looked around to see Kurtis Stryker and Erron Black and some Special Forces soldiers looking at her with hatred.

"Where am I? What? You guys started it, man. I don't even wanna be here."

Jax emerged from a hole in the ground and looked at Kitana with extreme anger. She looked at his burned face and somewhat got amused.

"Shit. Did I do that?"

Jax advanced towards Kitana and punched her in the groin with his purple glowing cybernetic arms. Kitana screamed in pain. Jax was held back by Johnny.

"Hey, hey. All right, okay."

"Fuck you, Princess!", Jax yelled.

"Stand back", Johnny said.

"What?"

"Sonya wants her alive."

"Why you holding me back?"

"Sonya wants her alive, okay?"

"I should be kicking her fucking teeth in."

"If anybody's gonna beat her up, it's gonna be Sonya."

"I look like Hamburglar. And the Elephant Man."

"Like someone fucked you up with a coffee pot, man", Kitana said, being held back by Erron Black.

Jax was about to beat her again, but Johnny calmed him down.

"Professional. Professional", Johnny said.

"Professional on my vagina, bitch", Kitana said.

"Whatever, man. Where were you?", Jax asked Johnny.

"I was there."

"Supposed to be my partner."

"I was there."

"No, you weren't there. How did this happen then? I take the hit? That's how it's gonna be?"

"Fuck all this, you know? Get her out of here. Take her downstairs. Get this asshole out of my sight."

Jax drew his gun and ordered Erron to take her down the hole.

"I don't wanna go near this guy", Kitana said. "What's down there? Fucking rancor?"

Jax looked at Johnny with disappointment in his eyes.

"I might act tough…. But I got a lot of feelings. And you hurt damn near every one of them. This ain't over."

Jax grabbed Kitana and forced her to go down the hole.

"You know you gonna die, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna kill the fuck out of you. I hope you enjoy these last 17 minutes of your life…. Because when Sonya gets here, she's gonna be like: "Kill that motherfucker." I'm gonna kill your motherfucking ass. Watch your head."

Kitana is led down the ladder. As they reach the end, her eyes go wide. She entered the same massive metal room that the Special Forces used 10 years ago…. Only now it is rather worn down, and filled with hundreds of huge marijuana plants.

"Oh, my God. El Dorado", Kitana said. "The legends are true. Look at all this weed, man."

Jax ushers Kitana through the dense forest of weed. She was caught by the smell of it.

"What's that? Purple Granddaddy?", Kitana asked.

"Come on."

"Purple Nurple. OG Kush? OG Kush. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. What kind of irrigation….?"

"Shut the fuck up and keep moving."

"Can I touch it?"

"Come here."

They arrive at that same testing room and Jax opens the door and shoved Kitana inside it and shuts it.

8 hours later….

Mileena arrived at the outside of the barn and got out of the car. She looked at the barn and took a deep breath and brought out her Sais.

"Sonya Blade messed with the wrong melon farmer."

She advanced towards the barn and sneaked in. She could hear a conversation between the soldiers.

"Cassie, she's cool now. She used to be a little crazy, man. She used to throw tickle parties", Jax said.

"Sounds like home-cooking to me", Erron said.

"That was fun."

Mileena jumped behind Stryker and put a Sai behind his head.

"Game over, motherfuckers! Everybody freeze!"

Jax, Erron, Johnny and three more Special Forces soldiers surrounded her and aimed their gun at her. She held her grip tightly on Stryker.

"Tell me where my sister is or this guy gets it!"

"All right, everyone be cool, man. Be cool", Jax said. "Put your guns down. Nobody shoots."

"Put them down. On the ground", Mileena said.

"All right, everybody just chill."

Johnny shot Kurtis in the heart and he clutched his wound and looked at him with confusion before falling on the ground dead. Mileena looked on with fear at the sight of the SWAT officer dying in front of her.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! You shot him."

"Put the Sais down. Drop the fucking Sais", Johnny said, aiming his gun at her.

"Okay! Okay! Don't shoot me! Holy shit."

Two soldiers grabbed her by her arms.

"I said, nobody shoot. You shot Kurtis", Jax said.

"That's right. I shot him. I shot him. I shot him. I don't have time for a fucking negotiation. Now, I wanna finish this shit off so I can go home…. And have dinner with my wife for once. If anybody asks, Hasashi killed Kurtis. End of story."

"I'm telling Sonya."

"If you do…."

"She's got a piece", one the soldiers said, taking a Sai from Mileena's back. "Motherfucker."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"She's got another one, right in the side."

"Damn it. OK, I got one more on my leg. There's one more. I know you'll find it. Just take it. Just take it. I'm sorry, guys. Sorry I deceived you. No. Come on."

Underground

Kitana sat in the testing room with her hands bound and a look of complete defeat. Suddenly, the door opened and Mileena is tossed in by Jax.

"Oh, great", Kitana said in disappointment.

"Kitana."

"Mileena."

"Yes."

"What did you do, rat me out? Is that what you did, you shitty bastard?"

"No, Kitana."

"Yes."

"I'm here to save you."

"No. You just got caught too. And I'm gonna die in here with some asshole."

"Okay. You know what? I deserved that. I'll take that because I have been an asshole, Kitana. This whole thing is my fault. I ruined your life. Okay? And I know there's no way…. To make that up to you except by saving your life. So that's what I came here to do. I'm here to save my best sister. Because that's what you are. You're my best sister."

"You're a mean jerk."

"I was mean. I was mean because, I think I didn't…. I didn't want you to be my best sister. I didn't wanna think that that's what my life was. Now I realize I'm lucky to have you as my sister. You're the best woman I know."

"BFSF?"

"Best Fucking Sisters Forever, Kitana. Seriously."

Kitana smiled and got up and went near Mileena and put her head on her shoulder.

"Come here. Give me a hug."

"Okay. Thanks, sister. I'm so sorry about everything. Oh, I'm such a dick."

They broke the hug and looked at each other.

"Okay. I'm gonna get us out of here", Mileena said.

"No, you're not, but it's okay."

"Seriously. These guys are gonna fucking kill us. We gotta get out of here."

"I know. They are."

"Why do we have…."

Jax suddenly opened the door, catching Mileena by surprise. She stood by Kitana's side, looking nervously at Jax.

"Fuck, woman. We can hear you outside and it's very fucking annoying, all right?", Jax said.

"Okay. Sorry about that, sir", Mileena said.

"Shut the fuck up. Do you know what "shut the fuck up" mean?"

"I do."

"Shit. Stupid Edenian Motherfuckers."

Jax closed the door, leaving Mileena to continue with her plan.

"Yes. Okay. I got an idea. I got an idea. My teeth. My sharp teeth. Let me tear those cloths."

She bent down and began tearing the wrist bounds on Kitana's hand.

Barn

The barn door slid open and Sonya and Cassie walked in.

"Where are these fuckers?", Sonya asked Johnny.

"We got them downstairs."

"Where did you find them?", Cassie asked.

"Found Kitana at the casino. She fucked up Jackson's face. Hit him with a pot of hot coffee. It's gross. Mileena Hasashi comes flying in here like a madwoman…. Armed to the teeth, and, as you can see, she shot Kurtis. Plugged him, just whacked him. Now they're both disarmed and they're downstairs."

Sonya looked at Kurtis' dead body.

"She shot Kurtis? Fucking Kurtis? He was ex-OIA."

"Who the fuck is this Mileena Hasashi?", Cassie asked Johnny.

"Who is she? Where did she come from? I do not know."

Outside

Six Black Dragon mercenaries laid on their stomachs in the tree line and armed with machine guns. One of them, the Black Dragon leader, Kano, stares at the barn through his red plated eye. He does some hand signals to his men. He holds up a flashlight and flashes three times. From the opposing side of the barn, two other flashlights blink back.

"No retreat. No surrender", Kano said to his team.

They all got up and start to slowly move towards the barn.

Testing Room, Underground

Mileena and Kitana successfully got free of their wrist bounds.

"Yes, yes, yes", Mileena said.

They heard footsteps.

"Wait, someone's coming", Kitana whispered.

"Okay, okay, okay. If I cough once, I'll take the lead. If I cough twice, you go, okay?"

"Well…. I cough sometimes for real."

"Just don't. Don't…."

Jax opened the door and stood there looking at them seemingly annoyed. They kept their free hands behind their backs, keeping them out of his view.

Mileena coughed twice. Kitana shot her a worried look and shook her head. Jax noticed. Kitana coughed twice. Mileena shot her a confused look. Kitana motioned at her and coughed twice more.

"Yo, look. I'm gonna say this one time. Whatever you're doing I get it, okay?", Jax said.

Mileena coughed again.

"Stop", Jax said.

Kitana coughed this time for real.

"See, I don't think you understood me. I can hear everything you're saying out there. One cough mean you go. Two cough mean you take the lead. The sharp teeth. Best sisters forever. Y'all fuck on your time, women."

"Sorry, sister. It was a stupid plan", Kitana said.

"What the fuck is THAAAAAT!", Mileena yelled, charging directly at Jax only to be shot in the head. She fell to the ground, specks of blood hitting Kitana as she dives forward, tackling Jax into the wall. His gun slides across the room. Kitana scrambles for the gun and tries to grab it, but is pulled from behind by Jax.

"I've been waiting for this. You burned my face! I'm gonna tear this ass up."

Kitana finally grabbed the gun and turned around and shot him in the shoulder, hitting an artery, the bullet went through, breaking the glass behind him. Jax fell on the ground with a heap, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You shot me."

"I'm sorry, man."

"I've never been shot. Damn, that hurts. I got glass in my ass. This is messed up."

Kitana turns to see Mileena lying face down.

"Mileena. Mileena!"

Barn

"Has anyone seen my bigger knife?", Sonya asked.

Suddenly Black Dragon thugs rappelled down and stormed the barn. Everyone ran for cover. Bullets flew everywhere, both members killing each other. Kano and two of his allies, Jarek and Kira, entered through the barn door.

"War is upon you! Prepare to suck the cock of karma!"

Kano fired his laser beams at the Special Forces.

"Since when did Aussies got addicted to Karma?", Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Get down, motherfucker!", Erron shouted, firing his revolvers at the mercs.

A thug ran at him and tried to hit him. He whipped him with his revolver, shot his kneecap, severing his leg, and then points his gun at his head. He pulled the trigger and left a hole at the thug's head. The thug fell before him and a merc wearing a black and white hooded jacket.

"Go die in the streets, Kobra."

"I prefer to die with my allies."

Kobra slid forward a bit and performed a devastating arching Axe Kick which caused Black to bounce off the ground.

Erron got up and threw a sand grenade at Kobra, stunning him, then loads a bullet into his revolver and fires it. The bullet hit Kobra's hip and shattered it. It ricochets up to his shoulder blade, and ricochets one last time to exit out his shoulder and hit his jaw.

Kobra fell dead on the ground with a broken jaw and blood pouring out of his pelvic region and shoulder.

Suddenly, Erron was hit with an elbow blade from Kano. He slashed it across his stomach, causing his intestines to spill out on the ground. As Erron tried to tend to his wounds, Kano jumped on his back and stabbed his combat knife into his abdomen and sliced his ribcage diagonally in half, exposing his organs. As Erron dropped backwards, Kano caught him from behind, hoisted him in front of him and proceeded to burn his head with his eye laser. Erron fell on the ground dead, with a huge, smoldering hole through his head. Kano stood over his body with a triumphant smile.

"Goodbye, cowboy."

"ERRON! NO!", Cassie yelled as she saw Black fall to the ground dead.

"Did I just kill your boyfriend?"

"You will pay for that, Kano."

"Uncle Kano's busy now. Have fun with Aunty Kira."

Kano proceeded to fight with the Special Forces soldiers while a red-haired woman appeared in front of Cassie, ready to fight her with her two Dragon Teeth daggers.

Cassie drew her gun and fired a single shot at Kira. She hurled herself forward as a ball and knocked Cassie off her feet. Cassie got up and bludgeoned her twice with her baton, and performed a cartwheel kick. She sent a flare to her face, blinding her. She performed the splits and delivered a powerful punch to her groin, making her genitals strain. While Kira was clutching her groin, Cassie hit her in the face with the butts of her pistols, cracking her jaw, and then shoots her in the eye sockets, making her head snap and send her flying. Kira landed on the ground dead right in front of Kano.

Testing Room

Jax is moaning and groaning in pain behind Kitana, who is trying to wake Mileena up.

"Mileena, no! No, wake up, sister. No, you're not dying. Not without me."

Horrified, she flips Mileena over…. She's alive. The top of her left ear is blown off.

"Mileena", Kitana said in joy.

"What?"

"You're alive. You're…. You're alive."

"What happened?"

"Oh, he got your ear, sister."

"He got my what?"

"He got your ear."

Mileena feels the pain from her ear.

"OW! Fuck! OW! OW! Fuck! OW!"

Kitana picked up the torn up part and handed it to Mileena. She took it and looked at it with disgust.

"EWW! My ear."

"Yeah."

"You killed my ear."

"You shot me", Jax said.

"I didn't do that."

"She shot me."

"You shot him?"

"Get your hands off me."

"Shut up. We've had enough out of you", Kitana said.

"I'm not your friend."

Mileena tried to put the piece of her ear back to its place.

"Maybe I can just…."

"No. No, infected", Kitana said.

Barn

Fighting continued as a man with no nose, ears or hair burned the soldiers with his flamethrower. Everyone who got in his way was met with an intense burning flame melting their skin to the bone. Sonya was about to punch him but he fired his flamethrower at her. She got out of the fire's way just in time and drew her gun.

"Goodbye, No Face."

She shot the dynamites strapped to his chest and he exploded into a big pile of burned flesh.

As the flames rose, a figure emerged in front of her. A man wearing a full suit of green armor with orange outlines appeared in front of her and readied his sword and got into his fighting stance.

"Jarek", Sonya muttered.

"I'll enjoy watching you die, General."

Jarek slashed his sword at Sonya, only for her to kick it out of his hand. He threw a tri-blade at her, almost hitting her shoulder, but it tore the cloth covering it. She threw pink dust in front of him, blinding him. She wrapped a garrote wire around his neck and jumped on his back and pulled him down, snapping his spine. She snapped back with a punishing reverse head butt, breaking the back of his skull and threw him forward, head first on the ground, breaking his neck and killing him.

Cassie, on the other hand, was shooting at the Black Dragon thugs with her dual-wielded pistols. She shot a thug in the head from a far distance, blowing his brains out. She shot another, and another, and another. The shooting and killing never seemed to stop as the thugs came in over and over again. She hoped it would end so she could make it out of here. But her prayers were short-lived when a woman appeared in front of her, giving her bad luck.

She was wearing a black and silver breastplate with a purple gem at the center piece, shoulder pads, and purple armored gauntlets.

Cassie identified the woman.

"Tasia…. Never thought you would show up."

"But I did, and you will die here…. By my hands."

Tasia charged at Cassie with her twin blades drawn. She slashed it across face, cutting her cheeks. Cassie put her hand on her cheek and tried to stop the bleeding. Thick blood gushed out from her wounds. It was then she realized that the artery and vein has been cut. While she was distracted by this, Tasia took the opportunity to kill her. She kicked her in the stomach, making her fall on the ground, and aimed her katana for her head. She went for the head, but Cassie blocked the attack with her left hand, making the sword go through it. The end of the blade protruded from her hand, just inches away from her eye. Tasia pulled the blade, bringing it closer to her eye. Cassie pulled it back, but to no avail. The sharp end of the blade pierced her iris and pupil. Cassie screamed, liquid oozing out of her eye. She finally pushed Tasia off her and took her nightstick and hit her jaw with enough force to break it. Cassie pulled the katana out of her hand and watched as Tasia fell to the ground dead with her jaw dangling.

Johnny still kept fighting against the Black Dragon, unaware of his daughter's injuries. He shot a thug in the stomach and punched him in the face, sending his nose to his brain. Another thug ran at him and he dodged his attack, shooting at both of his knees, forcing him on his knees and then shot at his head, killing him.

"Damn I'm good", he said to himself.

He noticed Kano killing some of the soldiers and called out to him.

"Hey, Aussie, Aussie, OW! OW! OW!"

Kano looked at him and smiled. Johnny was confused at this. Unnoticed by him, a thug came to his side and shot him twice, one at the side of his stomach and the other at his leg. Johnny fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Underground

Mileena and Kitana slowly made their way towards the facility. They came across a weapons cache and opened it. Their weapons have been stored in there. Mileena smiled greatly and took her Sais. Kitana took her steel fans and opened them, the sound of metal echoed through the facility.

"That might have attracted their attention", Mileena said.

"I think not."

Soon they slowly made their way through the dense marijuana foliage.

"So seriously, how gross does my ear look?", Mileena asked. "Is it really disgusting or is it, like, kind of cool in a way?"

"Right now it's pretty disgusting. I feel like I can smell it. Don't worry, sis. Think about Evander Holyfield. You can't even tell."

"That's a good point."

"Wait."

Kitana stopped and plucked some weed from the plant.

"Seriously?", Mileena asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly, a soldier shot his rifle at them, bullets ricocheting around them. Mileena ducked and threw her Sai at his face, impaling it in his brain. The soldier fell backwards into a dumpster, blood gushing from his head. Two more soldiers appeared and ran at them with their guns drawn. Kitana threw her steel fan at one soldier, slicing his head at the jaw line. Mileena threw her Sai at the other, impaling him in the heart.

Another soldier shot at them from the stairway. They went for cover while a Black Dragon thug appeared behind the soldier and stabbed him at the back. Mileena and Kitana watched as the soldier fell down the stairs.

"Did you kill that guy?", Mileena asked Kitana.

"No. I didn't even throw this fan."

"Maybe it was ricochet."

"Gravity."

Barn

Bullets flied all over the place as Sonya and Cassie got behind cover.

"You go down. I'll cover", Cassie said, readying her gun.

"Watch my back. I'll go down and take care of this."

Sonya shot her way through the Black Dragon mercenaries and climbed down the hole.

Underground

Kitana began running for the stairs but was stopped by Mileena.

"No, no, there might be more bad guys up there."

Mileena noticed a vent.

"We'll sneak out through the vent. Come on. I'll boost you up, okay? And then you pull me up."

Kitana climbed on Mileena's shoulder and tore the vent off and went through it.

She was about to lift Mileena up until she heard someone calling out.

"Hey, Hasashi!"

Sonya appeared and began shooting at Mileena. She went for cover.

"Go ahead and run, you little dipshit. I'll find you."

"Mileena! I'll get help. I'll get help", Kitana said.

Outside

Kitana crawled her way through the vent and ended up at about thirty feet away from the barn. She emerged from an air vent sticking out of the ground. She looked at the open road to freedom, but quickly turned to the barn.

Underground

Mileena cautiously walked through the facility in search of Sonya, should she pop up out of nowhere. She advanced slowly until the Black Dragon thug jumped on her back, catching her by surprise. He tried to aim his gun at her face but she caught hold of it and shot through his jaw, killing him.

Sonya walked through the facility with both her guns drawn and cautiously looked from corner to corner until she came across the recently deceased thug. Disgusted by the sight of his brains blown out, she walked away until, out of nowhere, Mileena jumped and did a fly punch at the back of her head, knocking her on the ground. Sonya got up and was about to punch her until she took a fire extinguisher and blocked her attack with it. Sonya held her hand in pain and forcefully took the extinguisher and hit her in the groin. Mileena caught hold of it and struggled to take it from her hands.

"Give me that fire extinguisher."

"Okay."

Sonya did an uppercut with the extinguisher, hitting Mileena in the face. She fell down on the ground. Sonya was about to smash her face with extinguisher but she quickly got up and did a spear move at her, hitting her back on the pole. Both of them got into their fighting stance. Sonya punched Mileena in the face and bit on her damaged ear, unaware that it is bloodied. Sonya pushed her away and wiped the blood from her mouth.

Barn

Kano held a metal briefcase in his hand and was ready to go down the hole but was stopped by Cassie.

"You and me, baby. Drop it now! Put the bag down!", Cassie yelled.

Kano didn't listen to her, promoting her to shoot at him. He shot back, hitting her elbow. Cassie fell on the ground, buying Kano some time to get his 'whatever-he-was-doing' job done. He ran for the hole but was shot by Cassie at the sides of his leg and one at the chest. He crawled towards the hole until he fell inside it. Cassie painfully got up just as Kitana entered the barn. She opened her fan and got ready to throw it at her.

"Fuck the police."

She threw her fan at her, only for it to fly just inches away from her face. Both of them looked as the fan hit the ground with a clank. Cassie looked at her with a faint smile and charged at her, Kitana did the same. Both screamed and their fists went flying about. Cassie hurled Kitana to the ground and kicked her in the guts over and over again.

"Motherfucking kill you!"

Underground

Mileena and Sonya both stood there looking at each other fiercely, tube lamp in each other's hand.

"Why you doing this to me?", Sonya asked.

"Why you doing this to me?"

Mileena was about to hit Sonya with the lamp but accidently hit it on a pole behind her.

"Oh shit."

Mileena began running away, right after Sonya hit her with the lamp. She ran after her and caught her by her shoulders.

"Come here!"

Mileena caught hold of a pole and lifted herself up. Sonya lost her grip on her shoulders and stumbled. Mileena wrapped her legs around her neck and began strangling her. Sonya pulled her legs and made her fall on the ground. She laid down on top of her and began punching her.

"I hate you!"

"No! Sonya, stop it!"

Barn

Kitana, still on the ground, caught hold of Cassie's leg and pulled over, knocking her on the ground. Both got up and ready to fight.

"Come on, bitch. Come on, I'll twist your nipples so tight", Cassie said.

"You're in the jungle now, baby."

Kitana punched Cassie hard in the face. She recovered and head butted her and punched her. Kitana punched her again and kicked her in the groin. Cassie put her hands on her crotch.

"Jesus!"

Kitana did an uppercut, hitting her in the jaw. Cassie fell on the ground.

Underground

Mileena pushed Sonya off her and got into her fighting stance. Sonya went for the kick but Mileena caught her leg. As she stood there laughing at her, Sonya punched her in the nose, causing her to lose her grip on her leg. Mileena recovered and kicked Sonya in the stomach, causing her to fall down. She then did an elbow drop on her.

Barn

Kitana took a wooden plank and hit Cassie on her back, who was about to get up. Cassie laid down on the ground, trying to recover.

"Gonna die. You killed….", Cassie said.

"I didn't wanna do that", Kitana said. "But you weren't gonna stop."

Just then, Johnny emerged and stumbled towards Kitana with his gun drawn and aimed at her.

"Shoot her!", Cassie said.

"Just take it easy, buddy", Kitana said.

"Shoot her, you dumb fuck!"

Johnny thought for a moment and then lowered his gun.

"I'm hungry. I'm going home."

"All right", Kitana said.

Johnny walked towards the exit as Kitana watched. Unnoticed by them, Jax emerged out of the hole and shot at Johnny in the heart. He fell on the ground dead.

"I knew you were going soft", Jax said. "Dinner's gonna be cold tonight, asshole."

"Fucked up, man", Kitana said.

Jax looked at Kitana and a smile came across his face while aiming his gun at her.

"Well, lookie here. Mrs. Folgers. What's up, Princess?"

"Look, I didn't wanna hit you, man…."

"Shut the fuck up. You think you was gonna get me, huh, motherfucker? You need to sit your little sexy ass down…. And watch yourself get killed now."

"All right. You know what? This is how it's gonna be? All right. This is how it ends."

As Kitana stood there waiting for her fate to be sealed, Jax heard the sound of an engine roaring. CRASH! A Bugatti Veyron smashed into the side of the barn and slammed into Jax, ripping his upper-half from his lower one. It lurched to a stop directly on the hole leading underground. The driver, revealed to be Sindel, stepped out of the car and looked at Jax's mutilated body.

"You just got killed by the Queen of Edenia, motherfucker. How do you like me now, huh?"

Sindel shot one of Jax's feet clean off with her purple fireball.

"Gross."

"Mom?", Kitana said.

"Kitana. Hey, Kitana. I came back for you, honey."

"Yeah."

"I remembered, dear. Mom's before ho's. Honestly, from now on, just like, from everything that we've gone through…. And, like, from seeing this fucking asshole's nuts smashed with my Bugatti…. I wanna be a better mom to you, like I really am."

"I fucking love you, mom. Fucking love you."

"I wanna be inside you, honey. This is my moment."

"This is your moment."

While they were talking, Cassie crawled over to a machine gun and shot Sindel three times in the chest. She fell to the ground, presumably dead.

"MOM!", Kitana yelled.

Underground

Kano, the last member of the Black Dragon, dragged himself through the facility and entered the grow room. He opened the metal briefcase and entered a code.

Mileena sat on top of Sonya and kept choking her. Sonya gave her an elbow punch and took a metal rod and kept hitting her with it.

Barn

"You know what? I'm feeling it. Mom, I'm coming, baby", Kitana said, ready for Cassie to shoot her.

"Your stupidity amazes me."

Underground

Sonya kept hitting Mileena in the guts until Kano called out to her. He lifted the briefcase up in the air.

"Hey, Sonya! You killed Kabal…. American cocksucker! Suck my balls! Two times!"

Kano threw the briefcase before dying of blood loss. It landed next to Sonya and Mileena. Mileena recognized what it was and looked at Sonya.

"Bitch."

She gave her a backhand slap and hid in a dumpster. The briefcase exploded and sent Sonya flying in the air until she hit a wall, breaking her back and most of the cement on the wall. The fire arose and burned almost all of the weed plants there. The explosion bursts up the hole and Kitana gets blown back, incapacitating her. Sindel's Bugatti gets flown up in the air and directly lands on Cassie, crushing her into a pile of gore, finally killing her.

Underground

Mileena emerged from the dumpster, coughed at the thick air of weed smoke. She walked up to Sonya's burned and partially aflame corpse.

"Sorry, Sonya. You've been served."

She brings out the envelope she was supposed to give to her and throws it at her corpse.

Barn

Mileena climbs upstairs and notices Kitana lying there on the ground unconscious. She walked up to her and shook her.

"Kitana?! Kitana?! Wake up, sister! This place is gonna collapse! Come on! Come to me! You're not dying today, sister. Not on my watch."

Outside

Mileena carried her sister out of the barn as it collapsed behind them. She laid her down on the grass and tried to bring her back to consciousness.

"Kitana. Wake up, sister, please. Kitana. Wake up. Oh, sweet Kitana."

As Mileena sat there crying next to her, Kitana started to cough.

"Yes. Yeah. Kitana you made it."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Where am I?"

"You made it, sister."

Kitana put her hand on Mileena's face.

"You saved me. You came back for me. Thank you, sister."

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank you. What happened?"

"What happened?"

Mileena looked at the burning barn, moments before it exploded. Kitana got surprised by the loud sound of the explosion, hugging her sister. Mileena hugged her back while looking at the burning red flames.

"Holy shit."

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the wreckage.

"What's that?", Mileena asked.

Sindel stumbled to them, trying to keep her balance. She was partially burned and her clothes were torn apart, but not that much.

"Hi."

"Mom?", Mileena and Kitana both said at the same time.

Sindel walked up to them and embraced them.

"Mom", Mileena said.

"Hey", Kitana said.

"Mom. Where'd you come from, mother? Where'd she come from?"

"She came back to save us."

"She saved us?"

"Yeah."

"All right, mom. We all saved each other."

"Yeah."

"Oh, man. We made it, guys. We made it. Oh, we made it."

The three stood there in each other's embrace while watching the barn burn.

Morning

10:00 A.M.

KFC

Sindel, Mileena and Kitana sat in the restaurant while waiting for someone to escort them to the hospital.

"Mom?", Kitana asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why can't you just fly us to the hospital?"

"I can't, honey. I'm tired as shit. Especially when the barn blasted all over me."

"Well, then. Who's coming after us?"

"That, darling. I'll leave you to wonder. It will surprise the shit out of you."

"I wish."

"I want you girls to know something. Honestly, frankly speaking, I've been such an asshole to you guys. Especially you, Mileena."

Mileena's eyes widened.

"What are you trying to say, mom?"

"I want you to know that…. I have been such a dumb fuck to actually have sex with Scorpion."

"Mom, please don't say that. I mean, you wanted a taste of him…. And I'm glad that you got it."

"And have blood all over your pussy, that's for sure. Made me think you were fucking a metal rod", Kitana said.

Mileena dug her pointed nails into her sister's vagina from under her skirt and pulled up, receiving a scream from her.

"What the hell was that for?", Kitana asked.

"That's for insulting mommy."

"But it was just a joke."

"Well, I find it very insulting."

"Mileena, you should know I'm a smartass. I'm the comic relief of this family."

"A pain in the ass too. I'll add that."

"That's what Johnny Cage said."

"That failed actor, I'm glad he's dead."

"It was kinda sad when he died. He just wanted to go home, but, eh, fuck it, he deserved it…. For calling me a sack of shit."

"Me too. I'm glad Sonya's dead too, she's the one who started all this shit. Well, it's actually me who tossed that roach, so, I have to do something with it but to make myself feel better, I wouldn't blame myself."

"That's my sister."

"Thanks, Kitana."

"No prob."

"Wait. What roach?", Sindel asked.

"It's a long story, mom", Kitana replied.

"I remember Mileena saying about a shitty job you gonna have."

"Turns out it wasn't as shitty as she anticipated. She got addicted to it too. Ain't that right, Mileena? Come on, don't deny it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever", Mileena said.

"You two are in serious shit right now", Sindel said.

"How's that?", Kitana asked.

"Illegal drug-dealing, Kitana. The cops might be on our ass right now."

"Mom, no one can beat the Princess of Edenia. No one. Except Jax, he punched me in the 'gina.

"He'll pay for that."

"He already did. I ran over him with my car", Sindel said.

"And blown his foot off", Kitana said.

"Seriously, I think we have been on a fucking genocide", Mileena said.

"We just killed 3 or 4 guys. You call that a genocide?", Kitana asked.

"It kinda seems like it. I had fun killing those poor bastards even though I have no taste for killing."

"No taste for killing? Then why do you have those teeth?"

"Ask the Elder Gods. They're the ones who made me."

"It's good to see you believing in something."

"Yeah, but I don't like worshiping the Elder Gods cause they are just a bunch of cold-blooded assholes. Especially Raiden."

"Yeah, Raiden, that electric motherfucker."

"You know? I prefer Argus, he's kinda nice."

"Yeah, Argus…. Poor bastard has family issues", Sindel said.

"What kind of issues?", Mileena asked.

"He has a wife, the sorceress Delia, and two sons, Taven and Daegon. Daegon, as a younger brother who is always a pain in the ass, got away from his parents and somehow formed the Red Dragon clan. He once has been put in a long-ass sleep by his parents."

"Why the long-ass?"

"I don't know. Child abuse, maybe."

"Maybe just to stop his pain-in-the-ass movement from disturbing them."

"Wait. The Red Dragon? Any relation to the Black Dragon?", Kitana asked.

"You guys fought the Black Dragon?", Sindel asked.

"Yeah."

"Holy shit. They were once an unbeatable drug cartel."

"Well, thanks to the help of not-so-friendly Special Forces, we got them."

"Yeah, we killed both sides", Mileena said.

"I'm proud of you two; you just exterminated two Factions by your own hands. I'm proud to have you two as my daughters", Sindel said.

"Well, not so proud when you find out that not only I was drug-dealing, I too smoked weed, like, 10 times per day, and had some snuff", Kitana said.

"You lied to me. 10 years ago when I asked you if you were under drugs, you said no."

"Well, that was TEN years, mom."

"And still you hadn't changed, how impressive."

"Now that's just hurtful."

"Always a smartass, aren't you?", Mileena asked.

"Yep."

There was a moment of silence until Mileena broke in.

"God, I still can't believe I actually killed someone."

"It's OK, sister. Shit happens", Kitana said.

"How much people did you two killed?", Sindel asked.

"I killed, like, 3 or 4 people maybe", Mileena replied.

"And I killed 2", Kitana said.

"But it wasn't epic as the car chase, right, Kitana?"

"Yeah, the car chase was definitely awesome."

"You guys have been in a fucking car chase?", Sindel asked.

"Yeah", Kitana replied.

"Holy shit! Are you fucking shitting me?"

"Nope, it was real. I, like, had my foot through the window. My groin…. I mean, I felt like a wishbone…. I just feel different about everything."

"Me too, sister. Everything", Mileena said.

"Like, I never wanna kill anybody else unless it's necessary."

"Well, killing those guys was necessary, like, they wouldn't just leave us the fuck alone. I wonder what made them go so hot on us."

"Sonya definitely didn't want anyone to see her rogue side, that's why she ordered for your death."

"It's kinda sad to see those people who attended your wedding just turned against you, like, they put aside their friendship like it was nothing, you know?", Sindel said.

"Yeah, it really is sad, mom. But why should we care? Their fate was of their own doing. They should have left us the fuck alone. I mean, look at my ear, it's fucked up", Mileena said.

"Oh my, that's fucking gross."

Sindel heard a car horn from outside the restaurant and looked at it. She recognized whose it was and smiled.

"That's Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Come on, girls. Let's go."

"Where were those fuckers during all this shit?", Kitana asked.

"It's OK, Kitana. I told them to stay."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor", Mileena said. "I should get my ear looked at. It needs some professional attention."

"You need a prescriptive mouthwash too", Kitana said.

"You're right, sister. I think I also need a special dentist treatment."

They got out of the restaurant and entered the car.

"Hi, baby. Miss me?", Scorpion asked.

"I missed you big time", Mileena replied.

"You guys smell like shit", Sub-Zero said.

"Shut it, Kuai", Kitana said.

"Get us to the hospital, Hanzo. Blood from my ear just…. Shit", Mileena said.

"I'm feeling sleepy as shit. I'm like that nerd from sleepover who falls asleep at nine."

"So, what you guys been doing while we were away?", Sub-Zero asked.

"We were smoking weed", Kitana replied.

"You guys are in serious fucking danger."

All of them laughed and drove off to the hospital, to tend to the women's wounds, especially Mileena's ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Student's Demise**

Hospital, Earthrealm

5 hours has passed since Mileena, Kitana and their mother, Sindel, have been brought to the hospital by Scorpion and Sub-Zero. As soon as they entered the place, some janitor dude freaked the hell out when he saw Mileena's face. He ran to the opposite direction and sadly slipped on the wet floor and hit his head hard on the concrete floor, rendering him unconscious. Mileena rolled her eyes at this, she was born like that, with those sharp teeth, people need to fucking learn. She turned to her side and saw her sister looking at her with somewhat amused expression on her face. The fuck's wrong with you? She thought to herself. Her sister always used to make fun of her, but still loved her. She loved her sister too, even when it came to making fun of her, she didn't care. However, from the outside, it looked like she was about to burst out of anger and swear at her all day, but from the inside, it was just someone who ignored the constant swear words being thrown at her and instead searched for a kind set of words.

Mileena smiled at her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer, letting their bruised bodies touch each other. Kitana flinched a little bit when the sides of her body touched her sister's. But she did not protest, she really loved the soft touch of her sister's hand. She wrapped an arm around her back and did the same, bringing her closer.

From the corner of her eye, Kitana could see her mother smiling. She has never seen her daughters being this much close than they were in the past.

Sindel remembered all the way back to the day of their birth, their childhood, their ascension into adulthood, and finally their current state of 10,000 years of age. They used to be bitter rivals back in the day. They were a pain in the ass for her, a VERY BIG pain in the ass. She left them like that when she 'abandoned' them, leaving for exile in the outskirts of Outworld. Much has changed when she 'reunited' with them. They didn't use to be the same when she saw them for the first time after 20 years.

Mileena and Kitana became loving sisters rather than rivals and took good care of each other. Sindel could only wonder what they were doing and how they behaved within those 20 long years.

They approached the counter and asked the nurse for some medical treatment, though it was not critical because of their supernatural abilities, but it seemed like it.

The nurse nodded and led them to the emergency room, while Scorpion and Sub-Zero sat in the waiting room.

The three women entered the emergency room and sat on each bed present there. A doctor arrived and went near Sindel. He looked at her with a blank face and took a tissue and cleaned the blood off her chest before taking a forceps and extracting the bullets that were lodged in her chest. He carefully inserted the forceps into the bullet hole and brought it out, and then he went for the other one, and finally the third one.

"There you go, silver-haired woman", he said while putting bandages on her chest.

"Sindel. It's Sindel."

"Whatever. Get some rest, it's good for you."

"I'm not a human but I'll take your advice."

Sindel laid down on the white sheets while the doctor went to Kitana. He shot a perverted glare at her and checked her glowing orange eyes, not even feeling different about her veiny appearance.

"Are you on drugs, Mrs. Veiny Boobs?"

Kitana looked at him with disgust before opening her mouth.

"No, I was born like that."

"Well then, you don't need any treatment. Just relax and those bruises will fade away."

"Thank you, doc."

"You're welcome, Trap Queen."

Kitana growled in anger upon hearing that word. She was selling drugs for a reason, not just sit in her home and sell weeds and suck dicks. That motherfucking doctor is going to get it soon, she swore.

The Doctor finally went to Mileena, not even showing a sign of fear at seeing those teeth. She thanked the Elder Gods for this; finally someone was being nice to her, other than those close to her. She felt grateful until she heard him say something that really caught her off guard.

"So, how has been your day, Fuck-face?"

Mileena swore she would bite his face off, but who else would be there to take care of her ear? She felt her anger boil inside her the moment she heard him say that. At times, she wished she had a normal human face, but she seemed to love having those teeth. It suited her. It made her deadly. It made her beautiful. It made her a wonderful woman and kombatant.

The doctor examined her ear and backed off, gasping for air.

"Your ear smells like shit."

"Are you gonna take care of it or not?"

"Of course I will. I didn't come here to shoot porn at the hospital."

"Porn at the hospital, hmm, that's funny."

"It sure is, now turn your head to your right."

Mileena turned her head to the side, allowing the doc to have a better look at her ear and get her out of this 'ear-problem' once and for all.

After examining it for a while, the doctor took a cotton ball, drenched it with water and immediately, without telling her, started cleaning the blood off her missing upper-part of her ear. Mileena flinched in pain the moment it made contact with her ear.

"OW! Hey! Watch it, that fucking hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hasashi. But something tells me that your ear won't stop bleeding until I do it fast and nice."

"Alright, but be careful."

"Get ready."

He quickly cleaned the blood with the cotton ball, touching the small pieces of sensitive flesh. Mileena put her hand over her mouth, trying to control herself from screaming because of intense pain.

He finally stopped the bleeding and bandaged that small piece of blown up helix. Mileena got her hand off her mouth and exhaled, proud that her problem is over.

The doc packed his things up and left.

"Stay here for a while, let your wounds heal."

"All right, thanks, doc."

The doctor left and Mileena laid down on the bed, putting her hands behind her head, relaxing.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift into slumber, until she thought of something she really wanted to know all her life. She quickly opened her eyes and leaned up, looking at her mother. She was already on the bed; her eyes closed, but still awake.

"Mom?"

Sindel opened one eye and looked at Mileena.

"Yes, honey?"

"Mom, I just wanted to ask, uh…. Who's our father?"

There was silence for a moment, grasshoppers and birds could be heard chirping in the background. Sindel sat on the bed and looked at Mileena, her beautiful glowing feline yellow eyes still waiting for an answer. She spoke, her voice superior to the ones in the background.

"Actually, my daughter. You…. don't have a father."

Upon hearing that, Kitana jumped from her bed and looked in awe at her mother. Mileena did the same, both demanding an answer.

"WHAT!?", Kitana asked.

"How's this possible?", Mileena asked.

"Calm down, girls. It's not like you were MADE, you guys were born, REALLY."

"But, mother. HOW? How can we be produced without you having a dick shoved up your vagina?", Kitana asked.

"I'm…. I'm a goddess; you should know that to say the least."

"A goddess!?", Kitana said surprisingly.

"COOL!", Mileena said.

"Does that mean we're demi-goddesses?"

"No, Kitana. You two are just…. normal Edenians."

"GODDAMMIT! I wish we were like you", Mileena said.

"You girls are somewhat like me. I mean, Mileena, you got those purple teleporting stuff. And Kitana, you got that swirl of blue shit that you teleport with. That's my gift to you two."

"Well, that's enough for me", Mileena said.

"Yeah, me too."

"So, you girls get it now? Your mother is a goddess, end of story."

"Yeah, I get it, and I can't believe you served under those jerk-off Elder Gods", Mileena said.

"I'm still serving."

"Wait, do you mean Raiden is your partner?", Kitana asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"I know, he's a fucking wanker, but we were like brothers and sisters, we were gods. Well, he's an Elder God, I'm of a much lower-ranked Gods, but what difference does it make?"

"Mom, you better leave your 'brothers', it's making me uncomfortable", Mileena said.

"Alright, honey. I'll think about that."

"You better."

"So, normal Edenians, huh?", Kitana asked.

"Well, not THIS Edenia you know of, the other one."

"Wait, are you telling me we are from Eden?"

"Yes."

"That fucking garden? That one you talking about?"

"Yeah, you two were born in Eden, not Edenia."

"So, we are heavenly creatures, right?", Mileena asked.

"Somewhat."

"Man, this is going to be an interesting story", Kitana said.

Both she and Mileena sat in front of their mother, a goddess, eager to hear her story of being a goddess…. And how were they born. Kitana spoke.

"Mom, how did it start?"

Sindel suddenly flashbacked to her time in Heaven.

Dawn of Time…

Garden of Eden, Heaven

A silver-haired woman stood in a futuristic decorated building looking out the blue reflective window, observing the scenery. It consisted of mixture of flora; a mountain was clearly visible in the background, the terrain was lush, and a large forest's boundaries were visible, while there was little elevation in land elsewhere. She looked around her and saw several futuristic buildings around the tri-star shaped building she is in.

She exhaled and closed her eyes, thinking about the Elder Gods and herself. First, she and they have existed before time itself. Yes, that's for sure. Second, aren't Gods, especially the Elder Gods supposed to be kind and respectful? She had seen the Elder Gods, three humanoid figures; two males and one female, having such cold and malevolent personality. It didn't just seem right…. To serve under such 'things'. She thought of Raiden. Well, he's kind of good and nice but sometimes…. He just gets off the 'path' and his personality becomes similar to his fellow deities. Shinnok, even though serious looking and shit like that, is one funny motherfucker. Not a single conversation goes by without him cracking a joke…. Especially SEXUAL jokes. Like, how can an Elder God say such things? Isn't a god supposed to be nice like she thought earlier? Something's not right. She can't handle any of this anymore. She thought of Fujin, the god of wind. He's the perfect example of a god; good, nice, respectful, etcetera and other shits like that. She thought of her 'brothers'; the god of earth, water and fire. The last two would be good for you if you ran out of water supply or if you needed someone to lighten up your barbecue if you ran out of matchsticks.

The Earth god, however…. You better stay out of this fucker's way. He's not someone to fuck with, no matter how huge your vagina or asshole is. He'll tear you apart in less than a second. Any name-calling or annoyance given to this guy will result in you getting a bitch-slap in the face with a HUGE rocky hand. This guy's, like, one big motherfucker. And sometimes…. You will get cock-slapped too by his HUGE boomhound.

But she could rest now. The Elder Gods planned to create six realms and fill them with creations made in their own image. They planned to create Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Chaosrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm and Edenia.

Each realm has a kamidogu; artifacts that contain the essence of them.

Edenia was planned to be created first, as a gift from the Elder Gods to her for her successful service. She was to be its Queen. Argus, a fellow elder god, was to be its protector. The Netherrealm, which will be a place for those who have committed major crimes, was given to Shinnok. Raiden was made the protector of Chaosrealm, Fujin was given Earthrealm.

No one has given Outworld or Orderrealm a protector or ruler. Even the Elder Gods didn't know what to do with them…. But she does, and she's gonna show it to them. She only hopes they would agree.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice coming from behind her.

"Sindel, the Elder Gods request our presence."

She turned around and saw Fujin, the god of wind, standing in the doorway of the futuristic room she is now in.

She looked at him with slight interest, studying him. He wore a black vest and green pants with boots, and had shoulder guards with a red cape as well as armlets. His braid is held back with a narrow leather headband, looping through rings. His attire really matches his status.

He raised an eyebrow, wanting to know why she is looking at him like that but shook it off.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Come, let's not keep them waiting."

Sindel nodded and walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and asked him to lead the way.

He smiled and held out his hand.

"Ladies first."

She grinned and walked first, going out of the room and into the large, futuristic-looking hallway in front of them. He kept his distance while they made their way to the elevator at the end of the hallway. She walked nervously during this time, her boots clicking against the clean, white concrete floor. She always felt uncomfortable when she was around him, even though he is ten times better than the superior gods. It might be because she was afraid to see Raiden getting pissed whenever he saw her getting along with the other gods.

But he doesn't take action when Shinnok makes fun of her. Shinnok always and still uses her as an example of his sexual jokes. One time, he told her to reduce the size of her boobs should she accidently choke someone with it. Other times, he purposely spilled a glass of juice on the floor and asked her to mop it up with her massive breasts. "Mop that shit up for me, baby." She still remembers those words.

She always used to get angry when he did this to her. But she didn't complain. How can she? After all, he's an Elder God, more powerful than her. Why doesn't he make fun of the Elder Goddess instead? Is it because he's scared that she might beat him up?

There are only two females in this heavenly species, and only one can be his victim…. And that is her.

They entered the elevator and Fujin pressed the button to the topmost floor. They stood there in silence and didn't even look at each other while the elevator took them up. Sindel could see Fujin doing a quick-look at her from the corner of her eye. From that she knew he also felt nervous when being around her. She finally brought herself to speak to him. Letting out a sigh, she finally spoke.

"I'm glad we'll able to leave this place at last."

"I wish I could stay here longer so I can eat those delicious cookies…. In fact it's impossible."

The elevator reached to the top floor. Fujin exited it, tears coming down his eyes.

"Fujin, I've never seen you like this. Are you okay?", Sindel asked, putting her hand on his back and comforting him.

"Nah…. I'm fine. I will just…. Miss this place."

"We can come any time, you know."

"Not if you're just a god. You need to be an Elder God to do the trick."

"Oh, well that's fucked up."

"It's okay, Sindel. I have a feeling that you will be able to come back, if not for me."

They stopped in front of a large glass door. Fujin wiped the tears off his eyes and opened the door. Inside, they saw an Elder God sitting in front of a large circular table, accompanied by a female one and a male on his sides. Shinnok sat next to the male while Raiden sat next to the female. Argus was sitting between Shinnok and the fire god. Next to the fire god was sitting the god of water, with an empty seat next to him meant for Sindel. The goddess felt a chill down her spine when she found out she had to sit next to…. Earth god?

Why? Why in the name of the Elder Gods she had to sit next to someone who has a temper equivalent to that of a woman on PMS? Well, PMS will soon be something for their creation but whatever.

"I'm glad you could join us, Sindel. We wouldn't start without you", the MAIN elder god spoke.

"Of course, my lord", Sindel replied.

"Please, have a seat."

"And don't ruin it with your homemade lemonade!", Shinnok said.

"Shinnok, please."

Sindel rolled her orange glowing eyes and took her seat between the god of water and the earth. Fujin took his seat next to Raiden.

She saw them giving a brofist to each other. She raised one eyebrow, gods doing this? She heard that their creations will be a little bit of dumb fucks and do shit like what she just saw. She only thought they would be like that, guess she was wrong.

She shook her head and looked to her left to see Shinnok looking at her. He had his usual dumb-fucking perverted look on and was biting his lip. It was then she realized he was staring at her breasts. Oh, this fucking Elder God, he will pay. He will pay fucking good.

She shot him a deadly glare and directed her attention at the most superior Elder God who was sitting opposite to her. He stood up and spoke.

"My dear brothers and sisters, as you all know, we have decided to create six different realms, which we did. We have given you each a specific realm to protect…. Or to rule. Well, that's solved. Each realm has a kamidogu, which I believe you all are familiar with. Okay, that's for sure. But now what we all are here for is about Outworld and the Realm of Seido."

"What about them, my lord?", Shinnok asked.

"Outworld clearly needs a ruler. Seido, well…. It doesn't need one. I believe no one would dare attack this realm. Anyways, it's about Outworld I guess. Any ideas, anyone? What should we do with this realm? Give it a ruler, or leave it alone?"

Everyone sat there in confusion…. except Sindel. She smiled when her idea came into her mind, but she wouldn't burst out her suggestion. No, she would wait for it.

And that's what happened after 5 minutes of silence; the elder god noticed her rather smart-looking facial expression. A smile appeared on his face as he sat down on his chair and caught her attention.

"Do you have any suggestions, Sindel?"

Sindel nodded and spoke.

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, let's see what you got."

"I was thinking that…. What if we made a ruler for Outworld instead of appointing one of us? Like, what if I gave birth to a child and made her its Empress?"

"So, you're telling me, that you would somehow impregnate yourself, and give birth to a child, raise her up and make her Outworld's ruler, right?"

"Exactly, my lord."

"That, well, sounds like a good idea."

The elder god smiled broadly when he heard his most respected 'sister's' brilliant idea.

"Whoa, whoa, how's that a good idea?", Shinnok asked.

"Shinnok, my dear. You wouldn't understand", the elder god replied.

"Hell yes, I do. I'm an elder god, remember?"

"I do, but this is something only Sindel and I would understand. You all seem confused, isn't that right, Raiden?"

"Actually, we all understood", Raiden replied.

"Okay, never mind."

"I have a question", Shinnok said, raising his hand.

"Yes, Shinnok?"

"How does Sindy know her kid would be a girl?"

"Because that's what I intend to do", Sindel replied.

"Oh, wow, woman got intentions too!"

Shinnok laughed, making Sindel feel her anger boil inside her.

The elder god sensed her anger and ordered Shinnok to shut his dirty-ass mouth for once.

"That's enough, Shinnok. Sindel, carry on with your plan. My best wishes are always with you, to all of you, my friends."

"Wow, a second ago, he called us his brothers and sisters, and now we are his friends, huh, pure bullshit", Shinnok said.

The elder god sighed, tired of Shinnok's bullshit. Not only him, it even got into Raiden. He sat there…. With a face palm.

"We need to do this fast, we need to increase the population. Enlarge it."

"Yeah, even my penis enlarges whenever I see Sindy's exposed cleavage! Sindel, you better cover that shit up", Shinnok said, pointing his fingers at the chest opening on Sindel's outfit. "You're giving me a boner."

"Alright, that's enough! I've had enough of you, Shinnok. Everyone, get back to whatever you were doing", the elder god said.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. Can I say something?", Shinnok asked.

The elder god sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Excellent. As you all know, I have a very funny sense of humor regarding your mother, if you had one, or regarding your vagina."

"Please not the vagina, could you go all-male this time?", the elder goddess requested.

"Best I can do. Anyways, I and Raiden have written this one really funny piece of poem about sex, ain't that right, Raiden?"

"Oh yeah, it was a lot of fun", Raiden said.

"What's sex?", the earth god asked.

"Should I really go into full detail or this is a joke?", Shinnok asked.

"I would like to hear it graphically."

"Alright."

"No, please no", Sindel said.

"Sex is…."

"Fuck me."

"A painful activity in which a man, using the stiffest and pointiest part of his pelvic region, repeatedly stabs a female in her crotch until he feels satisfied. Can also take place between two men, in which one male stabs the other in the bum. Lesbian "sex" may be fun and all, but it ain't real sex unless there is some sort of stabbing going on, perhaps with a cleverly shaped hand or a steel dildo."

"WOW!"

"Yeah."

"Could you tell me more?"

"Of course. Sex is like math: you add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply!"

"You seem to know a lot about sex", Sindel pointed out.

"More than you know. And something tells me that our creations would struggle hard to find a perfect definition for sex. I mean sex is an extremely complex physical, emotional, psychological, and spiritual act in which two or more humans pleasure each other with their bodies, specifically, their genitals. Also useful for reproduction when practiced between a male and a female. Humans, however, are the only species who will devote so much study to the subject, especially on the non-physical aspects. After centuries of study and observation, they will have come up with this general definition: "We have no fucking idea how to define sex. But it's a fun way to pass the time."

"Is it easy?", the earth god asked.

"Of course, just insert Tab A into Slot B."

"Can you guys just sing your goddamn poem and let me the fuck out of here?", Sindel asked.

"Alright."

Shinnok pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Sex is a Sensation.  
Driven by Temptation.  
A guy sticks his Location.  
In a girl's Destination.  
To increase the Population.  
For the next Generation.  
Do you get my Explanation?  
Or do you need a Demonstration?"

"I think a demonstration would be nice", Sindel said.

"Oh, you want me to show off my dingy-ling?", Shinnok said, getting up from his chair.

"OK! OK! Sex is a sensation. Got it!"

"Are are done?", the elder god asked.

"No, actually there is one more thing", Shinnok said.

"Go ahead."

"Raiden, remember that rap song we practiced so hard on?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's on."

Raiden laughed and he and Shinnok stood on the table, arm-in-arm, singing like a bunch of homies.

"Roses are red, lemons are sour, open your legs and give me an hour, kissing is a habit, fucking is a game, guys get all the pleasure, girls get all the pain, 10 minutes of pleasure, 9 months of pain, 3 days in the hospital, a baby with no name, the baby is a bastard, the mother is a whore, this never would have happened if the rubber hadn't tore, sex is like math, you subtract the clothes, add the bed, divide the legs and pray to gods you don't multiply. Roses are red, grass is green, open your legs and I'll fill you with cream, sex is evil, sex is a sin, sins are forgiven, so stick it in. Roses are nice, violets are fine, I'll be the 6 if you be the 9, eat me, beat me, bite me, blow me, fuck me, suck me very slowly, if you like it don't be sassy, use your tongue and make it nasty. Have safe sex, yo."

And that's when everyone in the conference room except Sindel and the three elder gods, cheered at the two dumb-looking gods standing on the table.

"Enough!"

The elder god's voice boomed all over the room.

"This discussion is over. You are free to go."

Everyone left the conference room, free to do their own business. Sindel headed for the cafeteria located in the building. Although it is clear that they are gods and shit like that, it would still be nice to eat something.

She entered in what looked like a big kitchen…. Of course it's a kitchen, but it's called a cafeteria because of Shinnok's insistence. He even suggested adding a billboard with CAFETERIA written on it. And that's what he did.

She went over to a large table and took a pot of hot coffee and poured it in a mug and drank it. She sat at the table, drinking coffee and eating cookies, huh, Shinnok would be pissed if he saw his favorite dessert being eaten. But she will be fine; he will never take action against her PHYSICALLY.

She drifted into her thoughts; hopefully she will give birth to two kids; two girls. One will rule Outworld. If this one fails, she would give it to the other one. She herself would rule Edenia; start a good life with her soon-to-be daughters. She only hopes they would be good; very good and obedient children.

As she got out of her thoughts, she realized she still had the cookie in her hand and the coffee finished. She rolled her eyes and poured another coffee into the mug, and started eating the cookie.

She heard footsteps coming out the so-called 'cafeteria', getting closer and louder with each step. If it was who she predicted it would be, then she is one good goddess. Yep, it was Shinnok and Raiden, coming in. The two elder gods entered the kitchen, yes, it's a GODDAMN KITCHEN!

Shinnok saw Sindel sitting on the kitchen counter, eating his favorite cookie, which he didn't notice at the time.

"How's it going, Sindy?"

Before Sindel could open her mouth, he broke in.

"Good, I know, it's just been five minutes since the meeting. Your feelings won't change that fast."

And he was right, she still felt good. Her feelings would change later on, provided if he does another of his crappy-ass jokes.

He went over to the counter and took an apple and bit on it, a flesh-tearing sound accompanying it with each bite. He chewed so loud that Sindel felt he was doing this on purpose. And she was right; he really was doing this to get on her nerves.

While all this was happening, Raiden sat next to her and put his hand over her shoulder, assuring her that this is just a joke. She looked over to him and smiled at him, making him know that she is fine.

She turned to Shinnok and ate the cookie right in front of him, catching his attention. He stopped eating his apple, which was half-finished. His eyes opened wide, filling with anger, fire starting to burn inside his body. He choked on the apple piece inside his mouth before swallowing it, without even chewing it.

Sindel sweared to herself the moment she sensed his anger. How could she not know this? He's a funny guy and all that, but getting pissed off that much? Elder gods help her.

"You…. ate my cookies? My…. Lovely cookies? HOW DARE YOU!?"

Shinnok threw the apple half way across the KITCHEN and looked at Sindel with extreme anger. She kept her cool, reassuring herself that he wouldn't dare to lay a finger on her.

"Well, it's over now, isn't it?", she said, her voice shaky.

He growled in anger before walking slowly towards her, taking each step with a loud thud. He was now inches away from her, looking down at her.

She looked up to him, the lights reflecting from the gems on his golden robes hitting her eye. She shook a little bit; maybe it was a bad idea after all.

She backed up a little bit, ultimately sitting on Raiden's lap. She didn't hesitate to rest her head on his shoulders. Raiden wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm, asking Shinnok to back off.

Shinnok didn't listen to him, instead he sat on the chair Sindel was sitting on and took both her hands in his, looking deep into her glowing eyes.

"You have no idea…. How long I have waited to eat this cookie", he said in a low, innocent voice. "You took it from me…. You took what was mine, what was so dear to me. And now…. It's gone."

Tears began forming in his pupil-less eyes as he dug his face on her chest. Sindel's eyes widened, not because his mouth was resting on the side of her breasts, but because an elder god resorted to a 12 year old who got his cookies eaten.

His tears flowed down from his chin onto her cleavage and the side of her breasts. Sindel actually felt pity for him, but it was kinda funny.

"I'm sorry, Shinnok. But you will get another, I'm sure of it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and petted his head, running her fingers over the horns of his crown. He finally got hold of himself and looked at her in the eye. She smiled down at him and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

He felt like he should return the favor, but how? He looked down at the dried tears on her chest and then at her.

"Let me clean that up."

He leaned forward and licked the tears off her breasts. She didn't take any action against him, letting the elder god do his job.

While all this was happening, Argus entered the kitchen. Shinnok stopped the moment he heard his coughs. Argus looked on with confusion. What the hell is going on here? He saw Sindel sitting on Raiden's lap, with Shinnok digging his face on her chest, his tongue was still on the side of her breast.

He finally got himself into saying something after seeing them in this rather awkward position.

"Did I just interrupt a threesome or something?"

Shinnok suddenly stood and looked at him.

"No, we were just…. You know what? No, you didn't interrupt anything. What? You thinking someone would do a double penetration in a cafeteria? No. Impossible."

"Nah, I don't think someone would do that…. ever. And for the last time, Shinnok, it's a kitchen, not a goddamn cafeteria."

Argus walked over to the kitchen counter and took a can of cola and drank it. A cola, huh, before it became official, how impressive.

Sindel got off Raiden and sat on her chair, finishing the cookie. She took another sip of coffee before starting a conversation with Argus.

"So, Argus. Any plans for the future?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna stay in Edenia, same as you, and make a wife for myself. Delia, that's what I'll call her. I will grant her with powers of sorcery, I don't know why, but it's seems kinda cool. Oh, and I wish we'll have two kids."

"Something tells me that your future wife would leave you and take the kids with her", Shinnok said.

"Of course, Shinnok. First wives are such bitches. She might take the house and the kids. But I'll keep my penis and my soul."

"You don't have a penis. It's the size of my pinky."

"You'll never know, Shinnok, you'll never know."

Sindel got up and decided to rest for a while, because she felt some man-talk is about to start. Before she could exit, she heard Argus calling behind her.

"Hey, Sindel. Good luck with your plan."

Sindel turned her head, to be able to see him from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, Argus."

She left the KITCHEN and strolled down into the large hallway. She reached the end of the hallway and took the left, going into yet another hallway. She walked casually until she stopped in front of a door. She entered the room and locked the door behind her.

Even though Heaven is designed in a very modern way, her room resembled that of a beautiful, ancient-looking architecture. The large window in her room was circular with a dragon designed on it, kind of like a Chinese dragon, the Elder Gods' true form, which Shinnok and Raiden, though elder gods, have never been gifted with.

She sat on her king-sized bed and formed a purple-glowing ball in her hands. Directing it to her belly, she made the ball disappear into her womb. Her eyes glowed purple for a short moment when this happened. She sat there for a moment, motionless, taking a deep breath.

"That should do it", she thought to herself.

Slowly forming a smile, she got under the white covers and slept, surely she needs some rest, be it a god or not.

The next day….

Sindel woke up and looked into the ceiling above her. Did her plan worked? She couldn't tell. She sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes, yawning too. As soon as she took her hand away from her eyes, she saw Shinnok sitting on a chair across from her. Did he watch her sleep this whole time? And, how the hell did he get in here? The door was definitely locked.

"Shinnok? What are you doing in here?"

"I was just…. Looking after you."

"Looking after me? I can take care of myself, I don't need your…. Never mind. How did you get in here? I don't remember leaving the door unlocked."

"Pick pocketing, my dear. But I will never tell you. Come, a discussion is about to start."

"Another conference?"

"Yes, your brothers are really working their ass off on these…. Six realms. And there is a surprise waiting for us too."

"I hate surprises."

"I know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you woke up, why did you rub your eyes?"

"I believe you already know the answer."

"I want to hear it from you, please, please, please."

"Cause I DON'T HAVE BALLS TO SCRATCH!"

"Woohoo! That's the Sindel I know."

Sindel gave out a long sigh.

"Can we just go?"

"Sure", Shinnok got up and stood at the doorway. Sindel still sat on the bed, staring at him.

"You coming or what?", Shinnok spoke.

"Uh, yes, right, I'm coming."

She got up and stood beside him, waiting for him to go first.

"Ladies first", Shinnok said.

"No, thanks. I know you're gonna stare at my ass when you walk behind me. So, no. You go first."

"Very well."

They walked through the long, white, shining hallway until they made it to the conference room. When they reached there, the gods had already taken their seats. Shinnok sat in the same place like yesterday, so did Sindel, she had to sit next to…. motherfucking earth god. This guy's huge, really.

"Sindel, how is your plan going?", the elder god asked.

"Great, my lord."

"When will the baby, uhm, babies develop?", Raiden asked.

"In about 8 hours."

"8 hours? I heard that humans will have to wait about nine months to shit out that watermelon…. which is a helpless little being who cries, poops, pees, sleeps and eats", Argus broke in.

"Those are humans, Argus, HUMANS!"

"Oh, OK."

"Have you guys ever seen a childbirth?", Shinnok asked.

"Not again, Shinnok", Sindel said.

"No", everyone except the three elder gods and Sindel replied.

"Not even once", Raiden said.

"I've always wanted to see it", Fujin added.

"If it's gory, then hell yeah", the earth god said.

"Holy shit! Is it really gory?", Raiden asked, his red eyes going wide.

"Uh, yeah", Shinnok replied.

"The way I think!?"

"Well, it's not like Sindy's gonna rip out all her guts out of her pussy, not like that."

"Then how?"

"Just blood all over the place, that's all."

And that's when every god lost their interest in childbirth, because there is not much gore as their genius mind thought there would be.

"Well…. Now I'm fucking uninterested!", Raiden said.

"Calm down, Raiden. Your interest will get back when I EXPLICITEDLY go into detail about it", Shinnok said.

"Well, let's see what you fucking got!"

"Birth is the emergence of a new parasitic life form from the inside of a woman's body after said parasite has fed off its host's nutrients and deformed the host's body to the point that the fetus must exit the body of the host through a hole naturally no bigger than a quarter. This hole must stretch around the parasite as the parasite begins its journey into the outside world where it will continue for several years to mooch off its host's money, time, and energy while the host can only sit there and hope that this parasite will make something of itself with everything its progenitors have given it….  
That's rights chicas! Get pregnant in high school. Go ahead; I've heard that it's fun! Not for your vagina, or your parents, or your boyfriend, or your friends, and not for you if you can't take care of it, but hey! You know what all the imbeciles will say; 'YOLO'! Don't be stupid. Use a condom. It's like a conversation between a mother and her child:

"Mama, what does birth mean?"

"Oh, that's when a woman was dumb enough not to use protection so then she has to push a watermelon-like sea-monkey out of her boyhowdy, sweetie."

"Holy fuck! Now I'm interested! MORE! MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"You just said it in a way like you wanted me to fuck you but whatever, anyways, childbirth is a messy situation which involves a midwife having to catch a baby in a large fishing net held between a screaming pregnant woman's legs AND it is a 24 hours of pain, screaming and insulting one's husband or fiancé or boyfriend."

And everyone, including Sindel, laughed at Shinnok's really funny yet impressive knowledge about childbirth and other things.

"My lord…. I expect…. A surprise is…. Waiting for us?", Sindel asked, her face blood-red from the heavy laughing.

"Oh yeah, just one minute", the elder god coughed, taking deep breaths in and out. "Damn you, Shinnok. You are really funny."

A minute or so passed in silence with everyone taking in deep breaths, their stomachs aching in pain after having a good laugh together. The elder god stood up and finally spoke.

"Dear brothers and sisters, as you know how hard we worked together to create these realms, we have come this far and we could finally rest and let things play out. But there is just one thing left to show you, my friends, one last 'thing'. We have decided to create something special, something…. Which you would say is a…. guardian to all of us. But I would say he is our Champion."

"He?", Shinnok questioned.

"Yes, he is a wraith of Netherrealm. He is made completely from hellfire. He will walk among the realms and kill anyone who threatens our existence…. Or him. Also he is given freewill; something which I believe will suit him most. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Hanzo Hasashi AKA Scorpion, the Champion of the Elder Gods."

The elder god raised his hand and in a flash of flames, a humanoid figure appeared in front of them. He was wearing a black bodysuit over a black and yellow ninja-garb. His suit was decorated with a golden armor with a red gem on the chest. He wore bladed gauntlets with spiked knuckles and wore a black hood over his head with a black and gold scorpion-themed facemask. He also had scorpion-themed shoulder pads. He had two scorpion-hilted shaped swords secured on his back and had a skull warped around his waist and a stinger-shaped kunai tied to a golden metal chain around his skull-shaped belt.

He was floating in air thanks to the elder god's power. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping.

"WOW! You named him too!", Shinnok said.

"Of course. Why would you create something without naming it?"

"Can I touch him?"

Shinnok went near the figure and was about to touch his leg, but the elder god slapped his hand with his other free hand.

"No, you can't touch him. He's in sleep-mode right now."

"Sleep-mode? Are you telling me that he is just a prototype?"

"No, I just don't want to awaken him now. And he will pierce you with his kunai the moment he opens his eyes. So, just for YOUR safety, I put him to sleep."

"MY SAFETY? I'm an Elder God."

"Yet incautious."

"That…. That…. Is just rude."

"Whatever."

The elder god flicked his fingers and Scorpion disappeared in flames.

"There you go, that's the surprise. Everyone may go now. Sindel, good luck."

"Thank you, my lord."

Everyone left the conference to tend to their own business. Sindel had nothing to do now; she has to wait 8 hours for the babies to develop. She strolled down the hallway and stopped near a large window and watched the scenery.

How beautiful this place is designed, the buildings, the flora, the white flowers, the bright blue sky and that small coffee shop down there, it's just perfect.

She decided she would design Edenia same as Eden, minus the futuristic part. As she thought earlier, she would give birth to one child and make her Outworld's empress. She thought of the other one, what would her title be while this one is ruling? Ah! She would appoint her as Edenia's princess for the time being. So this was the plan, the elder one would be the Princess, and the younger would be the Empress. She didn't know why she gave Outworld to the younger one, but she felt like it would suit her.

She felt a slight throb in her belly, huh, how fast they got produced. She smiled and put her hand on her belly, it was regular sized even though two twins are in there. She rubbed her stomach and felt a little pain.

"Just 8 more hours."

8 hours later….

Sindel walked through the hallway and entered her room. Locking the door behind her, she sat on her bed in a complete 90 degrees position, her legs spread open. She removed her thigh-high boots and her very revealing thong. Her upper body was clothed while her lower portion was naked, leaving her legs and vagina exposed to open air.

She dug her two fingers into her vagina and felt a soft, wet texture in there. It was a baby's head. She closed her eyes and rubbed her vagina for a moment, taking in deep breaths. She couldn't do it. She felt like something is not right, something strange happening to her. She was scared.

Tears began forming in her eyes. She was afraid of the pain that was about to come to her, but she has to get through it. Her hands starting shaking of constant fear, her tears flowing down her cheeks and onto her abdomen. She was a helpless goddess right now; no one was there now to help her or to encourage her. She closed her eyes in complete defeat and was about to give up, but no, not when she saw him.

In the doorway of her room, she saw the yellow-garbed ninja the elder god showed them earlier. He was standing there, looking at her straight in the eyes. She didn't make a move, not even covering her genitals to some 'stranger'. She was fixated on him, her tears continuously flowing out of her eyes, it was just a hallucination. He moved forward and sat on her bed without saying a word, still looking at her orange eyes. She got a closer look at him, everything was human about him, except that he is made from hellfire and that his eyes were yellow. He put his hand on her shoulder; his hard, muscular hand on her soft shoulder. Even though this was just her imagination, she could feel him, feel his heat.

"There is no need to be afraid, my goddess", he spoke in a deep, spine-chilling voice. "You can do it, you are a brave deity. You are strong, beautiful, caring, and even more that can't be expressed in words."

He placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"My love is in there, and I look forward to seeing her, she will be a very beautiful woman, a strong warrior, and a loving Empress. She is trying to come out right now, I sense it. Do it, my goddess, bring out your most loving child."

With that being said, he removed his mask and kissed her forehead, his lips were perhaps the most strongest lips she has ever felt. She looked at his face and her eyes widened. Right here in front of her, she saw what might be the most handsomest man she has ever seen. He had a beardless face, with strong, hard cheeks and a perfect nose that fits on his face. He had some lines between his eyebrows, which make him look like he's angry all the time, but not while he is here with her, he was smiling at her warmly, wiping the tears off her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before disappearing in blink of an eye.

She smiled and thanked him. Putting her two fingers between her vagina, she opened it so the baby would come out more easily. She put her other hand under her vagina, where once the infant comes out, it will rest its head on her hand. She pushed, taking in all her power to giving birth. She took a deep breath and pushed again, until she felt something soft widening her cervix, the baby is being delivered. She pushed harder this time, until the baby's head was in her view, she looked down at the small, round, cute face and smiled, while feeling intense pain at the same moment. Her genitalia, buttocks and thighs were all covered with blood, which began gushing out of her vagina. Her cervical walls widened more, giving space for the infant's shoulders and body to come out easily. She pushed yet again harder and the blood-covered baby came out of her vagina, resting its head on her hand. Its umbilical cord was still attached. Grabbing it at the end with her thumbnail and index finger, Sindel separated the cord from the baby. She held the baby in her arms and studied her. She had a very beautiful face and had glowing orange eyes and veins all over her body, same as her mother. Sindel kissed the baby's forehead and laid her down beside her, while she returned her attention to bringing out the other infant still in her womb.

Due to her cervix being stretched out, it will be easy to bring out the other one. She pushed and felt a baby's head at her cervix, she flinched a bit, something sharp was clawing at her walls, like it was a razor. She ignored the pain and pushed harder till the baby's head protruded out of her vagina. Thick red blood gushed out of her vagina during the process; her legs and the sheets below her were stained with red blood. Gently grabbing its head with both her hands, she slowly pulled it out of her sex and rested the baby on her thigh and plucked the cord out of its place. Moments later, the placenta slid out of her vagina and rested on the bed. She took the fleshy organ and threw it aside, no longer needed. She took two towels, one blue, the other magenta, and covered the bloodied babies with them. She wiped the blood off their faces and hugged them gently, careful not to crush the 5-minute old children. She looked at the child with the magenta towel and her eyes went wide with surprise. Unlike the other one, this one's body was clean of any glowing veins and was pale, but her most noticeable feature was the yellow-glowing feline-like eyes and the razor-sharp teeth going from ear to ear. This is not to say that she didn't have lips, she actually had one. A pink, round, beautiful lips separated the Glasgow-like grin. She opened her mouth and saw that behind the lips were sharp incisors and canines. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead, admiring her beauty. She hugged both of them once more and laid down on her bed, leaving the blood to cover her vagina and legs. She rested both of them on her breasts and closed her eyes, resting for a moment. She felt some intense heat coming from her side, getting higher in temperature. She opened her eyes and saw the yellow-garbed ninja standing there smiling behind his mask. She smiled back at him. He sat on the bed beside her and looked at the blood-covered babies sleeping on her chest. He felt her hand on his shoulder and looked at her. He leaned in and whispered into her ears.

"Congratulations, my goddess."

With that, he removed his mask, kissed her forehead and was about to leave, until he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. The look in her eyes was enough to tell him that she wanted someone to be with her right now, like she needed him. He smiled and laid down with her, letting her rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and graced her cheeks with his other hand. Even though he was just a hallucination, she felt like this was some sort of a 'physical' one. And it was true; he was 100% organic, which means she can touch him like a normal person would do to another.

She rested the magenta toweled baby on his chest while she kept the blue one on hers. He looked at the baby sleeping on his chest and smiled, gracing her teeth with his finger, careful not to cut them.

"Beautiful, the way I wanted her to be", he said in a whispering tone.

She smiled and looked up at him. "You seem like you love her…. A lot."

"As I said earlier, my love was inside you, here she is now, with you…. with me."

"I have a feeling like she will be your wife."

"It's true."

She brought her hand to his face and looked at him deep in the eyes.

"You take care of her while I'm away, alright?"

"Your command is my duty."

She smiled and kissed him on his hard cheeks. He put his hand on her head and ran his fingers into her silver hair. They remained like this for a while and then he asked her a question.

"What would you name them?"

"Well, I'm gonna name this one on my chest…. Kitana. The one who's resting on yours…. Mileena."

"Hmm, Mileena", he whispered. "Nice. Well, I'll leave you rest."

Sindel wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders, wanting him to stay with her.

"Please, stay with me."

"My goddess, you know I'm just an illusion."

"Yet I can touch you…. I can feel you. Please stay, if not for me, but for these children."

"I'll stay for all of you. But remember, once you open your eyes, I'm already gone."

"Alright."

After a minute of silence, she spoke to him.

"When will I get to meet you?"

"Sometime in the future."

"And?"

"And I won't know who you are, so we would need to introduce ourselves…. Again. You better get some sleep, you need it."

She laid against his chest and drifted into slumber. He took the white sheets and covered her, the babies and himself with it. He wrapped his arms around them and let them rest while giving one final kiss on her forehead. He laid down with them, sleepless as the night passed them.

Morning….

Sindel woke up to find baby Mileena sleeping beside her. She smiled and sat on the bed, Kitana still sleeping on her breast. She gently laid her down beside her younger twin sister while she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room to see if Shinnok 'pick-pocketed' into her room and 'looked after her'. Nope. Nobody's here. She smiled out of joy, at least she got some time of peace…. Alone. She took the sheets off herself and stared down at her bloodied legs and vagina. She took a white towel and wiped the dried blood away. After finishing it, she heard a faint whimper coming from her side and turned around. She saw Mileena waking up and held her in her arms. The baby smiled once she saw her mother's face. She brought her hand to her face. Sindel felt the soft, smooth hand touching her cheeks. Never she thought a baby would do something instantly like this, but Mileena and Kitana were unique and special, as they were both daughters of a goddess.

She graced her soft cheek with her finger and kissed her forehead. The baby laughed once her mother's lips touched her head. Sindel hugged her daughter and laid down on the bed with her, while waiting for Kitana to wake up.

Moments later, Kitana woke up and smiled at her mother. Sindel picked her up and looked at her deep in the eyes. Something told her that Kitana would have a long tongue, a very long tongue that no one would be able to win an argument with her. While she was distracted by her thoughts, Kitana put her soft hand on her cheeks and brought her out of her thoughts. Sindel smiled at her and hugged both her and Mileena.

"Let's introduce you two", she whispered to them.

She held both of them in her arms and got out of her room and made it to the conference room. It was empty, everyone except the elder god were absent. She walked over to the large circular table and laid them down on it.

"Did it finally work, Sindel?", the elder god asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Well, it's a little bit early, but it's okay, this room will be filled in about…. 5 minutes."

"Well, that leaves enough time for me to discuss something with you."

"And that is?"

She walked over to where he was sitting and knelt down before him.

"Before and after I gave birth, I saw this Wraith that you presented to us yesterday."

"Scorpion, that's what he's called."

"Yes. He appeared before me and…. Spoke to me in a way like he knows me."

"Sindel, there is really something between you and him."

"What?"

"Yeah, you two will love each other in the future."

"No…."

"It is obvious that he will love your younger daughter, but he will eventually fall in love with you too. This is not to say that he won't turn his attention away from…. Mileena, he will treat you the same as he will treat her."

"And…. I felt like he was there."

"Of course, that is something which I didn't tell you. He is…. Special, like, be it a hallucination or not, he can still touch you and vice versa."

"Wow, you put a lot of essence into him."

"Indeed."

"Thank you for clearing my doubts, my lord."

"You're welcome."

She smiled at him and rested her head against his knee. He graced her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her forehead. She did not hesitate to use the opportunity to kiss him. She put her hand on his face and brought him closer to her face and drove him into a kiss. He blushed when this happened, but he did not push her off, instead he let her do whatever she was doing. She broke the kiss and looked at him deep into the eyes before driving him into another long kiss.

After a minute or so, she got up and sat in her place, which is still…. Next to the earth god. Soon, the conference room was filled with gods and elder gods and Shinnok couldn't keep his mouth shut which was spitting out words about sex, vagina, penis, and asshole and even though he saw two babies lying down on the table, he didn't mind to keep quiet should they hear such words and grow up using them.

"Oh, for the love of Sindel's babies, would you shut the hell up about the size of your penis", Raiden said.

"But my rod is taller than Argus'."

"WHATEVER!"

"ENOUGH!", the elder god's voice boomed over them.

Finally everyone took their seats and everything was silent, not even a pin drop was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't have anything to say, so I'll go straight to the point", the elder god pointed at the two babies lying in front of Sindel. "Sindel has given birth. That's it."

And that's when everyone cheered for Sindel's success. Shinnok got up from his chair and walked over to the babies.

"Oh, really? Let's have a look at them, shall we?"

He looked at Kitana and was amazed by her beauty, but did not show it to anyone. "Hmm, beautiful."

He then shifted his attention to Mileena…. And that's when he lost his shit. Because seeing someone with a bunch of razor-sharp teeth for the first time is not gonna be easy, not even for a god. Except Sindel, because, SHE. IS. SINDEL.

"WHAT THE FU…. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?", Shinnok screamed.

"That's Mileena", Sindel replied.

"WHO THE FUCK IS MILEENA!?", he backed away, to eventually fall on the floor, screaming like a psycho-bitch.

"Mileena is my daughter. AND CALM YOUR SHIT! SHE WON'T HURT YOU!"

Two or three minutes passed with the gods trying to calm the elder god down, who kept screaming hysterically. They tried different methods; bitch-slap him; punch him; give him a powerful kick in the balls, which was done by Sindel. But nothing could stop him from screaming, not until Raiden hit him in the back of the head with his staff, his electric motherfucking staff. The elder god fell face-down on the floor, accompanied by a loud thud.

"Man, that was annoying", Raiden said, making his staff disappear in a bolt of electricity.

"Damn right", Sindel replied.

"I hope your kids did not hear any of those swear words", he walked over to the table, near the babies.

"They did not, I'm sure of it."

"Say, what are you going to do again?"

"Make one Outworld's Empress while this one", she held Kitana in her arms, "Will take her place should she fail."

"Hmm, nice."

Raiden graced Mileena's cheeks, who caught hold of his finger and licked the pointy nails on it. He smiled down at her, while she let out a small giggle, enjoying herself with the Elder God of Thunder. "Will they age?"

"Not now", the elder god got up from his chair and looked down at Mileena. "We're going to stop their aging now, I don't know why, but, we will let them age at some time in the future."

"You mean when we go to our specific realms, that's what you're trying to say?", Sindel asked.

"Yes."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, my lord."

"I'm glad you said that. This discussion's over. You may go now."

Before they were able to leave, Shinnok woke up from his unconsciousness.

"OW! What happened?"

"You got fucking raped, that's what happened", Sindel replied.

"Really?"

"No."

Moments later….

Sindel went to the cafeteria, uhm, kitchen, after singing a very creepy lullaby for Mileena and Kitana so they would go to sleep. Arriving at the kitchen, she saw Raiden, Argus, Fujin, the fire god, the water god and the earth god sitting at the kitchen counter and doing whatever they were doing. She walked up to the counter and drank a cup of coffee.

"So, Sindel", Raiden spoke. "How's your babies?"

"They're fine."

"What did you name them?"

"Kitana and Mileena."

"I suppose Mileena is going to be Outworld's Empress?"

"Exactly."

"Nice."

She smiled at him until she heard someone running in the hallway and into the kitchen. It was Shinnok. Great. He showed up with a piece of paper in his hand and his eyes were open wide with a great smile.

"Hey guys, listen. Can I…. Can I get everyone's attention over here?"

Everyone looked at him with an "hhhhhhh" escaping their mouth.

"What is it, Shinnok?", Raiden asked.

"When I heard that Sindy's gonna give birth, the thought of female's genitals came into my mind. I wrote this one very funny definition of vagina and gave it synonyms!"

"Synonyms?", Sindel asked.

"Yes, I spent the last night inventing over 900 words which have the same meaning as vagina. So, would you guys like to hear it?"

"I don't know, uh, what do you say, Raiden?", Sindel asked Raiden.

"I would say let's go for it. One or two laughs would be good."

"Alright, this better be worth my time, Shinnok", Sindel said in a serious tone, which Shinnok didn't care about.

"Here we go: Vagina is the best friend a penis will ever have. When aroused, swells and produces a filmy, whitish lubricant. Contains a number of nerve endings, none more sensitive than the clitoris, an organ a part of the vagina that is formed from the same tissue as the head of the male penis. Stretchable. Consequently, the wider the penis inserted, the more pleasurable for the woman. However, this is not an elastic waistband; most women prefer a fairly broad diameter equivalent to that of a fairly thick cucumber. Approximately six inches deep, sometimes more or less depending on the woman. Suffice to say, the value of a long penis diminishes after 8 inches or when lacking in depth. Exit for a baby.

The vagina is a buggy, often catastrophically so, feature of the Female Edition of the Human Being version 1.0. After approximately 13 to 16 years of proper operation, the vagina becomes problematic and starts failing periodically around once a month. This in turn leads to the corruption of the mental faculties of the host. Whenever this happens, the individual in question is commonly referred to as "a bitch."

It is widely expected by pundits and pollsters alike that the vagina will be either entirely removed or fixed by the next release of Homo sapiens. When asked about any current patches to resolve this issue in existing organisms, Evolution will clearly state that it has "no resources available at the moment." In addition, it will widely be known by Nature that the vagina was a design decision "not fully thought-out." As a result, humanity will suffer the devastating consequences, on a roughly monthly basis. Also known as the "pussy", it is most commonly found in the southern region of the female body, feeding mainly on dicks and tampons, occasionally fingers, tongues, and dildos. It's natural pray, the penis, penetrates the vagina with it's stealth attack while the pussy's only defense mechanism is its fatal grip, repeatedly choking the Wang until it throws up. Non-domestic vaginas roam wild and free in some isolated areas called BUSHES.

Used for sex, oral sex, squeezing out a baby and spreading genital herpes.

AND it's something that females have that make them retarded and makes them not make sense. Can also make them a bitch once a month. Doesn't apply to all.

This is how some humans with vaginas act:

Man: Hey honey, I love you.

Woman: I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

*1 hour later*

Woman: I'm sorry."

"Could you just say the fucking synonyms?", Sindel asked.

"Okay. Synonyms include:

Copher, cunt, pussy, twat, cooter, beaver, fish lips, taco, camel toe, muff, snatch, fuck hole, garage, oven, love button, penis glove, cock sock, cock pocket, JJ, hoo-hah, bajingo, cum dumpster, sperm bottle, goop chute, slit, trim, quim, pooter, love rug, poontang, poonanie, cooch, tunnel of love, vertical bacon sandwich, bearded clam, cookie, Cooley hopper, nookie, the pink, honey pot, cunny, vag, meat curtains, hatchet wound, putz, fur burger, box, front bottom, gash, kebab, kitty, Minge, snapper, catfish, vertical smile, love box, love canal, nana, flower, the cum dump, Cho-cha, black hole, sperm sucker, fish sandwich, cock warmer, whisker biscuit, carpet, deep socket, cum craver, cock squeezer, slice of heaven, flesh cavern, the great divide, cherry, tongue depressor, clit slit, laps, fuzz box, fuzzy wuzzy, glory hole, grumble, man in the boat, mud flaps, mound, peach, piss flaps, the fish flap, the furry cup, stench-trench, wizard's sleeve, DNA dumpster, tuna town, split dick, bikini biz kit, cock holster, cockpit, snooch, kitty Kat, poody tat, grassy knoll, cold cut combo, Jewel box, rosebud, curly curtains, furry furnace, slop hole, Velcro love triangle, nether lips, where Uncle's doodle goes, altar of love, cupid's cupboard, bird's nest, bucket, cock-chafer, love glove, serpent socket, spunk-pot, hairy doughnut, fun hatch, spasm chasm, red lane, stinky speedway, bacon hole, belly entrance, sugar basin, sweet briar, breakfast of champions, wookie, fish mitten, fuck pocket, hump hole, pink circle, silk igloo, scrambled eggs between the legs, black oak, Republic of Labia, juice box, Golden Palace, fetus flaps, skins, sausage wallet, Holiest of Holies, sugar hole, The Death of Adam, home plate, Deer Hoof, Golden Arches, Cat's Paw, Mule Nose, Yo-Yo Smuggler, Mumbler, Dinner Roll, Crotch Waffle, Piss Fenders, crack, Melvin, Dove Breast, Brake pads, Vedgie, Slurpy, Vacuum Vulva, Pastrami Flaps, Hot Tamaki Walk, Buffalo Gums, Rooster Jaws, Wagon Ruts, Beaver Teeth, Mumble Pants, Ninja Boot, Marcia, Skin Canoe, Fatty, Mossy Jaw, The Big W, Chia Hole, Lip Jeans, Beetle Hood, Hungry Minge, Welly Top, Frum, Pancake Fold, Tongue Roll, Bologna Flap-Over, Furrogi, Fortune Nookie, Bearded Taco, Calamari Cock ring, Displabia, Slot Pocket, Blunt-frunt, Fishamjig, Pole Magnet, Pocket Pie, Clamarama, kitty cage, Chicken's tongue, Conch shell, Crack of heaven, Dog's mouth, Door of life, Fly catcher, Fruit cup, Jelly roll, Lobster pot, bunny tuft, knish, her asshole neighbor, lotus, nappy dugout, moneymaker, women's weapon, tackle box, bone hider, red sea, pizzo, jizz recepticle, The Helmut Hide-A-Way, hairy heaven, furry 8 ball rack, crave cave, arbys with fur, fish canyon, tool shed, snake charmer, Furby, Enchilada of love, Ham sandwich, Camarillo brillo, Brazilian caterpillar, dick rack, boy in the canoe, flesh tuxedo, Mound of Venus, queef quarters, Venus butterfly, cream canal, apple pie, pie, wet mark, private area, thresher, punash, salami garage, slurpee machine, pink cookie, penalty box, ground zero, meat crease, bait, birth canal, holy grail, pole hole, pork pie, fuzz bucket, one-eyed python trail, bubble gum by the bum, stink rink, theme park, saloon doors, pink truffle, bitter and twisted, burger bar, meat counter, temperamental ring piece, python syphon, big bud, the Wombs day Book, the condo downstate, snake lake, the indoor barbecue, pound cake, beef tomato, tickled pink, launch pad, horn of plenty, the indoor picnic, hamper of goodies, flapped bap, bonefish, close encounter with the turd kind, sperm bank, man's charity bash, bush tucker, midnight dip, the one-door vulva, the welcome opponent, the Twatlantic Ocean, temporary lodgings, field of dreams, bean, cooze, old catcher's mitt, devil's hole, Lucy, pish buffet, pooswaa, poonaner, Davey Jones' locker, pink panther, tinker bell, south mouth, dick eater, wonder bread, wolly bolly, foxhole, hot pocket, head catcher, Lawrence of A Labia, silk funnel, dick driver, purple people penis eater, ponchita, cherry pop tart, fat rabbit, scunt, pee jaws, mingus, The Notorious V.A.G., dugout, baby oven, penis parking, cooter muffin, the promised land, cha-cha, the shrine, bitch ditch, fury pink mink, mammal hole, ever-lasting cum stopper, the toothless blow job, happy flappy, wilt chamberlain's daily glove, the code defierthe salt water taffy factory, mommy's pie, the easy bake oven, the deflower patch, the virginator, the schlong sucker, the dead bone patch, the vegetarian's temptation, the vegan store, the blow hole, the pump protector, bag pipe, Spitball Bulls eye, meat wagon, pickle stinker, jezebel's smell, yoni, Willy's haven, scrumpter, peach, sweat box, yeast pocket, penis warmer, tampon tunnel, penis pothole, cucumber canal, egg drop Box, sperm shack, dick dungeon, cock curator, B.O.B.'s bungalow, mommy parts, tuna pot pie, nice slice, peter vise, rack of clam, peter's grove, penis purse, grandest canyon, fish dish, banana box, tuna spread, pink portal, count fapula, red river gorge, happy valley, revolving in/out door, baby zipper, Richard's house, stop-n-pop, bone polisher, packin shack, Weiner wrap, clap trap, dildo hotel, axe gash, pearl hotel, sea food six pack, clam canal, coose canal, dick deposit, wand waxer, vidgie, Erie canal, candy kiss, gauntlet, round mound of bee hound, lick n' stick, lap flounder, tomahawk chop, chin-chin, pachinko, cuntry pie, lip tip, the big casino, one eyed worm hole, Amazon forest, cock cave, fuck donut, coochie pop, baby, wet seal, pissy froth hole, bald biscuit, the unmentionable, man's ruin, peeshie, hairy potter, Courtney cocksleve, panty hamster, deep pink, jaws of life, gizmo, faith, cock magnet, slippery slide, Meat tunnel, pink heaven, squid, dick basket, hot spot, poochika, pudding, bowl, love cave, squeeze-box, the bone collector, goodie basket, depository, pink turtleneck, bread-box, little Debbie, pole hole, Pandora's box, snail tracker, cuntzilla, home base, pud pocket, bear trap, Indian bones and the temple of poon, chanch, big Montana, noochie, choot, golden valley, nappy roots, dick mitten, mystical fold, red bread, meat locker, douche luge, pushing cushion, cock tease."

And that's when everyone showed their reactions to the synonyms, Sindel was sitting there with a face-palm, Fujin was about to throw up but got hold of himself, Argus, the water god and the fire god didn't give a shit, only Raiden and the Earth god were the only ones who showed interest.

"Man, I love that tasty vagina, especially the "fish sandwich". Yum, makes my mouth watery", Raiden said, licking his lip.

"EWW", Sindel said in disgust. "You gods are just…. Disgusting."

"AND to make Sindel, the only female present here, feel better, I made some synonyms for the male penis", Shinnok said, turning his paper.

"What?", Sindel asked.

"Yes, dear. Females are not the only things when it comes to slang."

"Okay, let's see what you got."

"The Penis: The tool used to wean and convert lesbians and virgins into useful, productive members of society. The appendage used to penetrate a vagina, causing an embryo, therefore a fetus to pop out in 9 months, which eventually resembles a baby. One of two things that men keep after a divorce. A body organ used for urination, sexual pleasure, and for making important life decisions. Something women can't live without.

The life of a Penis:  
-Hangs around with 2 nuts all the time  
-Next door neighbor is a real asshole  
-Has a head he can't think with  
-An eye he can't see out of  
-His best friend is a pussy  
-Every time he gets excited, he throws up  
-And worst of all, his owner beats him.

Synonyms include:

Baby-maker, bell on a pole, bishop, bratwurst, cock, custard launcher, dick, dickie, ding dong McDork, dong, donger, dork, dragon, erector, fang, ferret, fire hose, heat-seeking moisture missile, hose, Jimmy, John, John Thomas, joystick, knob, leaky hose, lingam, little Bob, little Elvis, Longfellow, love muscle, manhood, meaty, meat popsicle, member, middle stump, monkey, Mr. Squirked, mushroom head, mutton, old boy, old fellow, old man, one-eyed snake, one-eyed trouser-snake, one-eyed monster, pecker, pee pee, Percy, Peter, piss weasle, prick, private part, purple-helmeted warrior of love, purple-headed yogurt flinger,  
rod, roundhead, sausage, schlong, schmuck, shmuck, schwanz, Schwarz, short arm, skin flute, tassle, third leg, thumper, todger, tonk, tool, trouser snake, tube steak, Wang, Wang dudle, wick, Willy, Ying yang,  
yogurt gun."

And Sindel went into yet another face-palm, because she is now embarrassed after she heard those words about the penis, why did she even tell him to continue in the first place? Raiden and the Earth god laughed after they heard everything. Argus, the water god and the fire god showed some slight interest this time, but quickly turned it down, Fujin couldn't get hold of himself this time, he quickly puked on the kitchen floor; vomiting some white liquid mixed with the coffee he was drinking. So, the end result was a chocolate-milk like liquid spilled on the white concrete floor.

"Ach! Really, Fujin? In a cafeteria?", Shinnok asked.

"But I couldn't get hold of myself, especially when I heard the "yogurt gun", how could you use the term of a food to describe the penis? And for the last fucking time, it's a KITCHEN!"

"No, it's not, it's a cafeteria, ever seen the billboard at the entrance?"

"I did, and I think it needs to get removed."

"You lay your finger on it and I'm gonna…."

"Do what?"

"ENOUGH!", Sindel screamed.

Everyone looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"I've had enough of this shit, especially you, Shinnok. You are just one….", she stopped, not daring to challenge the elder god.

"What?", he asked.

"Nevermind. Not a big deal."

"Ah, I see, you're just scared of me, gotcha!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever you say."

Just then, the elder god entered the kitchen and caught everyone's attention.

"My brothers and sisters, there is something I must say to you all. I think our worst fears have come true; Armageddon will occur in the future. Almost every realm would clash with one another until there is no more. It will be a fight to the death, the death of the universe. I have foreseen it; it's like nothing you have imagined. Any solutions, anyone? To keep this from ever happening."

Sindel raised her hand. "May I?"

"Yes, Sindel."

"How about we make a tournament each generation to keep the realms from attacking each other. Like we propose it to keep the realms from ever bringing Armageddon."

The elder god was amazed at her suggestion, so were the others, except Shinnok, he didn't know what the fuck she meant.

"Amazing! Excellent idea, Sindel!", the elder god said.

"Thank you."

"Wait, I, uh, I have a doubt", Shinnok said.

"Yes, Shinnok?", Sindel said.

"What did you actually mean?"

"Oh my, are you serious? I clearly said that we will create a tournament, Mortal Kombat Tournament, that's what I will call it, to keep those realms from ever losing their shit."

"Uh, okay."

"You didn't get it, did you?"

"No, no, I got it, which means I didn't."

"Should I?"

"Yes, yes, repeat it again."

Sindel thought for a while, thinking if Shinnok was playing with her again. He definitely understood what she said, but he is acting like he didn't. She just let go of the thought and walked out of the kitchen.

"Fuck all this, you know? You definitely understood what I said. I'm gonna make this tournament come true. I'm leaving for Edenia, take my daughters with me, and make a champion for myself to help me win the tournament, fucking Error Macro."

"Who's Macro?", Shinnok asked.

"Someone you wouldn't even fucking care to know about!"

Sometime later….

Sindel moved on with her plans, she travelled to Edenia along with her two daughters, who were still infants. The kingdom was designed in a very beautiful way, the same way she has imagined it. Life at the realm was good, she ruled over the very little inhabitants that had just started to appear. She and both of her daughters were protected by the Edenain Imperial Guard. Though she did not want such protection, she felt like it was necessary, to cover her identity as a goddess. Argus arrived some time later to start his rule as Edenia's Protector. Well, not so soon, he came to inform her of something that had just happened, someone has lost his shit.

He entered the throne room of the Grand Palace of Edenia and saw Sindel sitting on her throne. She got up once she saw him.

"Greetings, Argus. How can I help you?"

"Sindel, we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"You better see it for yourself."

He closed the distance between them and took her hand. In an instant, they were teleported to Earthrealm. Sindel couldn't believe her eyes, instead of seeing how peaceful Earth was, it was instead a battlefield, between the Elder Gods and…. Shinnok? Uh, she knew that elder god would turn rogue one day. He was currently standing in the middle of the blood-stained battlefield, with some dead raptors, Earthrealm's inhabitants at that time, on the ground. Good job, Fujin. Raiden would have been a better protector if he was given the motherfucking Earthrealm.

Shinnok was holding an amulet in one hand and a staff in the other, killing whomever got in his way. He held his amulet in the air, trying to accomplish something with it.

"No, Shinnok! Don't do it!", Raiden called out.

"Earthrealm is mine! The universe is mine!"

"It isn't supposed to be this way!"

"It should be! You are all pathetic cunts!"

Sindel joined at Raiden's side and the other gods.

"Hey, Raiden. What's going on?"

"As you can see, Shinnok lost his shit."

"Damn, I knew this would happen one day."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"How can I be sure, dammit!"

She called out to Fujin.

"Hey, Wind Blower, good job!"

"Don't blame me! How can I protect this realm when someone pushes me aside and starts all this shit?"

"Well, you should have kept an eye out."

"He appeared out of nowhere, okay?"

"WHATEVER!"

She turned to Shinnok, who was standing atop of a pile of dead raptors. He tried to use his amulet to gain full power and take over this young realm, and eventually the whole universe. She means, come on! Life has just started, for fuck's sake!

"Hey, Shinnok! Stop!", she called out to him.

"Well, look at what we have here, the Queen of Edenia! How impressive! You know, Sindy? You though I spent that night in my room just writing synonyms for the pussy and the sausage? NO! I devoted my time to making this sacred amulet, something more powerful that your Elder Gods' pathetic kamidogu. Soon the universe will be mine, starting with this pathetic realm!"

He lifted his amulet in the air, which began to glow red. Everyone in front of him was unsure what to do, because when he's in possession of his amulet, he is purely immortal. No one dared to stop him, not even the Elder God, the other elder god, the female elder god, the fire one, the water one, the earth one, Raiden, Argus, Fujin, and Sindel.

"Tremble before me as I absorb Earthrealm's powe….", he was interrupted by a kunai impaling his chest from behind.

"GET OVER HERE!"

It was Scorpion, the real one this time, not a hallucination as Sindel thought. He dragged Shinnok towards him and opened a portal to the Netherrealm.

"To hell with you!"

He kicked him through the portal and disappeared in a flash of flames. The portal closed, imprisoning Shinnok in the realm he was supposed to rule. His amulet fell on the ground and Raiden took it, to hide it in one of the most safest places in Earthrealm.

Eons later….

Shinnok had been imprisoned for what seemed like a long time now. Since he was unable to rule Netherrealm because of this, his role as the Netherrealm's ruler was taken by a demon by the name of Lucifer. He ordered the demons and Onis present in the realm to punish Shinnok every single day. He got his limbs twisted, had his entrails ripped out, had nails dug into his fingers and toes, and had his eyes poked out. After all this was done, his gory remains reformed back into his original self to get ready for the torture the next day. This wasn't any of the Elder Gods' business, though. This was done by the free will of a demon. The torture continued for millennia until a demon sorcerer by the name of Quan Chi stumbled upon Shinnok. He freed him from his chains and allowed him to rule over the Netherrealm, as he was intended to be. He and Quan Chi teleported to where Lucifer's throne room was and found him there. He got surprised at seeing Shinnok freed and charged at him, but was easily killed by Shinnok by having his body flattened by a large skeletal hand.

With Lucifer dead, Shinnok assumed the position as ruler of the Netherrealm and formed an alliance with Quan Chi, who in return formed the Brotherhood of Shadow, a cult dedicated to worshipping Lord Shinnok.

Because of Quan Chi's role in freeing Shinnok and helping him get out of his prison, Scorpion was enraged. This was the reason why he hated them both so much, especially Quan Chi.

Elsewhere in Edenia….

Sindel's successful role as the Queen was highly praised by the inhabitants of her realm. Her daughters' non-aging process was removed. They were adults now. Kitana served alongside her mother as the Princess of Edenia.

At the age of 18, Mileena was crowned as Empress of Outworld. Her empire grew powerful, more than her mother's, and many people chose to live in her realm rather than the Queen's, or the Goddess'.

Both of them didn't know about their mother's origins, or even cared to ask if they had a father or not. And then it comes to test their 'goodness'. Kitana, as Sindel had predicted, had a long tongue. She constantly sweared when she was around her mother and sister, but not around the public. Nonetheless, she was a good child and obedient daughter. Mileena, on the other hand, was ten times better than her elder sister. Though some F-Bombs were thrown here and there, she was a good woman. But one problem Sindel had with her younger daughter was that she never called her 'Mommy'. While Kitana didn't have that issue, Mileena had. The goddess couldn't understand why this was happening to her. Elder Gods help her.

Anyways, then comes the Mortal Kombat. Sindel needed a champion for herself to win the tournament. Should the champion fail in nine consecutive tournaments, the winner would have to face her in the final round of the tenth one to be crowned the Mortal Kombat Grand Champion.

And now the very first Mortal Kombat tournament was held in the Kombat Island, an island between the realms of Earth and Outworld. The structures on the island were designed in a Chinese-like architecture, with beautiful flowers, candles and many more. The main fighting arena, The Courtyard, was located in the middle of the island fortress. Here, matches, including Mortal Kombat matches, were held. Shaolin Monks, Chinese people from Earthrealm, were invited to watch the tournament by the goddess herself. She even gave them the opportunity to fight in the tournament. Many of them declined, except one such monk, the Great Kung Lao. He became the first person to represent the Order of Light, a religious sect dedicated to worshipping Fujin, Earthrealm's Protector.

Sindel was impressed; Fujin did a very good job in bringing someone strong enough to be called a badass. But not as a badass as her own champion will be. By forming a purple ball in her hand and using a little piece of her own essence, she made the enigmatic Ermac. This telekinetic ninja will surely win the tournament, he will.

She blessed the Great Kung Lao with a longer life span, he will surely need it.

1000 years later

The first Mortal Kombat Tournament, Kombat Island

The tournament was about to begin. Sindel was surprised at the amount of audiences and fighters that appeared. This concept was meant to keep the realms from ever going to war with each other. Perhaps this was the only way they could fight. Nevertheless, it was a great thing that had happened. If this never came to existence, Armageddon would occur just…. Now.

Anyways, the very first match was between Ermac and Bo' Rai Cho's, the drunken master, favorite student: Musō Gonnosuke Katsuyoshi.

Now, before the tournament, Gonnosuke had a quarrel with a samurai by the name of Miyamoto Musashi. What happened was that Gonnosuke fucked up at some goddamn sword-fight and lost, but his life was spared. That was the first duel. And now the second one would be held here. He was taught the Jojutsu style of fighting by Master Bo' Rai Cho the fat-ass.

What Gonnosuke didn't know was his opponent was Ermac, not Musashi. Since he didn't want to fight with some telekinetic ninja, he asked Cho to take his place. But since Master Cho is from Outworld, that would mean he is representing Outworld. So, he declined, forcing Gonnosuke with no other choice but to fight Ermac.

Sindel, the announcer of the tournament, was sitting on her throne on a large platform just in front of the fighting arena. Standing on her sides were her daughters, to her right was Mileena, and to her left was Kitana. Standing beside Kitana was Skarlet, Sindel's second creation after Ermac. She was made by her own blood with some magik. Both of them were like son and daughter to Sindel, while Skarlet accepted that fully, Ermac didn't. He believed that he was just made to serve, not to have a life with 'family'. Whatever it was, Sindel still treated him as her own son.

Both Ermac and Gonnosuke walked up to the stage and got ready to fight.

"We are many; you are but one", Ermac said.

"You will fall, nevertheless", Gonnosuke replied.

"We will see", Ermac got into his fighting stance.

"Round 1. FIGHT!", Sindel announced.

Gonnosuke began his move towards Ermac, charging at him with his sword drawn. Ermac levitated off the ground and kicked him in the back. Gonnosuke fell on the ground but recovered quickly. He drew his sword again and tried to impale Ermac with it. Ermac used his telekinesis to control his sword and threw it aside. When Gonnosuke was finally unarmed, Ermac made the move by flying towards him at high speed and hitting him hard enough with his fists to make him fall on the ground. Gonnosuke fell with a heavy thud.

"Your abilities pale before us", Ermac taunted, getting back into his fighting stance.

Gonnosuke recovered too and got ready.

"Round 2. FIGHT!"

Ermac wasted no time in winning the match. In an instant, he used his telekinesis to control the sword that was lying on the ground, and used it to impale Gonnosuke with it. Blood spurted out from the impact of the weapon and Gonnosuke fell on his knees.

Seeing this as an opportunity to end him once and for all, Ermac waited for the call.

"FINISH HIM!", Sindel ordered.

Ermac raised his green glowing hand and absorbed Gonnosuke's soul until all that remained was a green glowing skeleton with blood all around the area it was kneeling on.

"Ermac wins! Flawless victory! Fatality!"

Ermac left the stage, passing by a shocked Master Cho who just saw his favorite student getting killed.

"Well, that was a good fight", Kitana said to her mother.

"Indeed it was. I have a feeling from now that we will win this easily. Don't you think, Mileena?", Sindel asked.

"Of course, my Queen."

Sindel got a little sad when hearing that, but shock it off.

"Next fight: Ermac vs. Musashi."

And so, Ermac began his journey to becoming the Mortal Kombat Grand Champion. He telekinetically ripped, mutilated, decapitated, impaled and killed many warriors trying to take his place, including Musashi, whom he killed by ripping his head off. He eventually became the Champion in the name of Edenia. Over the course of the next 500 years, Ermac, wearing a red ninja-garb at that time, held a 9-tournament winning streak. Should he win the tenth one, he would have to face his own creator to be crowned the Champion again.

But this was all cut short by his defeat at the hands of the Great Kung Lao, who also held a 9-tournament winning streak, and trained well enough to beat him in the tenth one.

500 years later

"FINISH HIM!", Sindel ordered, with a little disappointment in her voice.

The Great Kung Lao, due to following the rules of the Shaolin strictly, which says not to kill, just gave a kick to Ermac and bowed down in front of the Queen.

"Congratulations, Lao. You have proved yourself worthy of being the Champion of Mortal Kombat. But before being such, you will have to face one final opponent: Me!", Sindel announced.

His heart raced faster when hearing this, he has never harmed a woman before nor even touched one. He has to do it, he has to.

And so, the goddess, in her all mighty, fell before an Earthrealmer, a Shaolin Monk. She couldn't believe it, how could this happen? No one would ever defeat a god. But she shook it off, let the Earthrealmers win; she has already won nine times, so it's okay to give them a chance. Fujin, and the Earthrealmers have won the Mortal Kombat Tournament…. For now.

50 years later

Mileena, Sindel's daughter, went even far to expand her empire. She konquered nearby lands through peace. Because of this type of konquest, people grew to love their empress a lot. Sindel herself was even proud of her daughter, but she still had that 'Mommy' issue. Mileena's peaceful konquests earned her the respect of the Shokans and the Centaurians. One of the Shokans, their queen, Sheeva, eventually grew to become Sindel's best friend. Sindel even treated her like her own sister. Both of their friendship was so tightly bond that it would never break. One of Sheeva's associates, Prince Goro, gave Sindel the idea to use him as the next fighter in the second Mortal Kombat Tournament. She could use Ermac, but the ninja didn't agree.

Ermac, in time, grew to have friends; one of them was his best friend, Erron Black. Though he despised Earthrealmers, he thought of Erron as a brother to him.

Sometime later….

Night

2:00 A.M.

Sindel was in her personnel bed chamber in the Grand Palace of Edenia. Everyone was asleep, looks like she was the only person 'alive'. Mileena had come to stay in her palace for a week. She joyfully agreed, wanting her daughter to spend time with her for once. She was currently sitting on her king-sized bed, thinking about Eden. She never even once missed that place, though it was loads of fun up there. She didn't even miss Raiden, Fujin or Shinnok, that bastard doesn't even deserve to be missed. She had heard the news of his escape from Lucifer's grasp, but she will be fine. Without his amulet, he wouldn't be able to travel to other realms and attack if he has to.

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. As she drifted into slumber, she was interrupted by a light coming from her side. She opened her eyes and sat there on the bed, looking at the light. The blue light formed into a humanoid figure. Sindel identified it, it was the Elder God.

"My lord, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Indeed, Sindel. It has been a long time."

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you here?"

"To save your life."

"What?"

"Armageddon is imminent. No matter what we do, it will still occur."

"That means…."

"Mortal Kombat is of no use."

Sindel's eyes filled with anger.

"Those fucking mortals. Can't they just spend time at home and wack off to some good porn!?"

"Sindel, I advise you to leave Edenia, go somewhere safe."

"But my daughters…."

"There is no other choice. They might be able to take care of themselves. I just don't want you to get caught in middle of all this."

Sindel thought for a while and then agreed.

"Alright, I accept your advice."

"Good", the elder god said with a smirk.

"But there is one more thing left I have to deal with."

"And that is?"

Sindel took a paper and a pen and began writing something on it.

"What are you doing?", the elder god asked.

"Just some words of advice for my daughters."

She finished writing and put the paper down on the bed. Putting some perfume on it, she left Edenia, to the outskirts of Outworld, never to be seen again.

The letter she wrote in the paper was: "Dear Mileena and Kitana, mommy is going to tend to some serious business and won't be back for some time. I just want you two to know that I love you so much. Take care of yourselves, and take care of Ermac and Skarlet. They are your brother and sister after all, so be nice to them. And for the next Mortal Kombat Tournament tomorrow, Mileena will be the announcer. And Mileena, do whatever you want to do with Edenia. I've left the kingdom to you. And oh, the chicken's in the fridge if you'll ever need it.

Love you,

Mommy

Present Day

Hospital, Earthrealm

"And that's why I left you two. The End", Sindel finished telling her story.

"WOW!", Mileena exclaimed. "My husband's an Elder Gods' product!"

"Girl, if I knew Kuai had those hallucinations power, I would have been fucking a ghost for eternity!", Kitana said.

"At ease, Kitana", Sindel said.

"So, Uncle Shinny was a funny guy. Huh, never thought of that", Mileena said.

"Yeah, well, everyone has their own dirty secrets. I never thought Gods would have such a thing", Sindel replied.

"Even I have a dirty secret", Kitana said.

"We know what it is, Kitana."

"You do?"

"Yes, you posted that 'tubgirl' photo all over the goddamn internet."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a goddess, remember?"

"Yeah, right. Fuck."

"So…. Armageddon?", Mileena asked.

"Soon to happen sometime…. Now", Sindel replied.

"Goddamn it, mom! Why didn't you tell us? I have control of an army bigger than the whole fucking universe!"

"As if you mortals gonna win this war!"

"First: You are a goddess, so that means we are immortals. Second: It's fine, Armageddon's gonna be easy. It's like having a cup of coffee."

"Yeah, Mileena. Going to war is like having a cup of coffee. Fuck. Come. Let's not keep your husbands AKA my sons-in-law waiting."

"But, mom, uh, did you leave us because you hated us?", Kitana asked.

"No, not at all, dear. OK, you two were a pain in the ass for me but that doesn't mean I hate you."

"Oh, thank you for clarifying my doubts. I thought you never loved me."

"I love you. You two were good girls back then and you still are. But now look at you, especially you, Kitana."

"What's wrong with me, mom?"

"Drug dealing, that's what's wrong."

"Oh, come on, mother! It's not me, it's the addiction."

"I totally blame it on you."

"Mom, addiction's a part of the human nature."

"We are not humans, we are Edenians."

"What's the difference?", Mileena asked.

"An Edenian's face could be used as a boot print", Kitana replied.

"HAHA! Very funny."

"You know what's funny? Your face."

"Dude, you just insulted yourself."

"How's that?"

"We're twins."

"FUCK!"

"Enough of this, you two. Come on, let's go", the Queen ordered.

Meanwhile at the lobby room….

Scorpion and Sub-Zero were sitting in the lobby room, watching a very gory horror movie on a TV fixed on the corner of the roof. Scorpion was enjoying the movie from start to the nearing climax now. Sub-Zero, on the other hand, had to close his eyes because of the constant violence and gore that kept spawning every five minutes.

The movie they were watching was SAW IV. Sub-Zero was about to puke when he saw the gruesome autopsy scene at the beginning. Scorpion was having fun and was pleasured at the flesh-tearing sound and the realism of the gore the film crew had implemented to the scene. He was also proud that he finally got the chance to see his mother-in-law's favorite movie.

Next thing he knows, Sub-Zero had to go to the bathroom after seeing that fat guy's arms and legs being ripped apart. Scorpion was having a lot of fun. He never felt such sensation before.

And now, after an hour, the movie came to the climax, something Sub-Zero never expected.

Detective Hoffman appeared out of nowhere behind Detective Riggs, who was bleeding out from the gunshot wound he received from the head-crushed Detective Matthews. After a montage of flashbacks revealing his role as Jigsaw's successor, he walked past Riggs and turned around and said, "Game Over."

He walked out of the trap room and came upon the sickroom where the bodies of John Kramer, Amanda Young, Jeff and Lynn Denlon were laying. Detective Strahm stood there not knowing what to do. Hoffman took one last look at his dump shit and closed the door of the sickroom before him. Strahm turned around and aimed his gun at the door closing in front of him, locking him forever.

Hoffman locked the door and walked towards the exit while Jigsaw's voice addressed him. And then…. The scene went back to the autopsy, indicating that the whole movie was happening before this. Hoffman listened to the tape found in Jigsaw's stomach, which Sub-Zero had to puke when he saw liquid oozing from the cut-open organ.

After telling him that his work will continue and that "it's not over", the scene cut to black and then the credits rolled with the music "I.V." playing over it.

"Well, that was a good movie", Scorpion said, amazed by the plot twist.

"Yeah, no shit, I had to go to the bathroom to puke like…. Five times", Sub-Zero said.

"Never thought the Lin Kuei would be such…. Scared little shits."

"Hey! Never compare me to my brothers. We are more powerful than you know!"

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, I assume the Shirai Ryu are as weak as the pussy-dripping cunts they are."

"You say that one more time and I'm gonna…."

Before Scorpion could finish, he and Sub-Zero were distracted by a commercial showing up right after the credits. It was an advertisement made by Frost, Sub-Zero's apprentice, sometime before her addiction to Pineapple Express. Sub-Zero watched the whole commercial from the beginning to the end, taking in all the words that were being said.

"Ever wonder how Frost keeps that killer blue hairstyle intact? Now you too can look drop-dead gorgeous with Arctic Hold hair gel. Your icy good looks will freeze everyone in their tracks."

Just seeing Frost's picture and hearing her voice made Sub-Zero burst in tears. Scorpion felt pity for his best friend for once in his whole life. He wrapped his arms around him and got him into what might be the most friendliest hug ever.

"It's okay, Kuai. I too know how it feels like to lose a friend. What I actually mean is, I don't."

Sub-Zero broke the hug and looked at him fiercely in the eyes, but the tears streaming down his icy, orange orbs didn't make it too serious.

"You son of a bitch. Do you even know how it feels like to lose a friend!?"

"No. And don't call me a 'son of a bitch', I don't have a mother."

"Well, I can call you anything else I fucking want, you cheap-fucking dipshit little cunty bastard."

"HEY! HEY! HEY! I'm a product of the Elder Gods; you don't have the right to speak to me like that!"

"You gonna do anything about it, Shirai Ryu?"

"Prepare for Kombat!"

"In a hospital?"

"YES!"

Scorpion got up from his chair and drew out his kunai. Before he was about to start, he saw Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin at the entrance. Not wanting to fight in front of his student, he put his kunai back in its place and looked at Sub-Zero.

"Come on, wipe that tears off your face and let's meet the new generation, we'll continue this later."

Sub-Zero wiped the tears off his cheeks and went with Scorpion to talk with Takeda.

As soon as Takeda saw his Grandmaster, he got surprised.

"How's it going, Spider?", Scorpion asked.

"I'm fine, Grandmaster. Oh, I mean, Emperor."

"It's okay. Call me Grandmaster."

"Okay…. Grandmaster."

"Had IMAX and climax with Jacqui?"

"Nah, Amazon and anal."

"I see. So what brings you here?"

"Oh, it's about Jacqui. She received a phone call about her dad being killed in an explosion, maybe? Anyways, she heard that his body would be transferred over here and she insisted to see whatever was left of her father for the last time."

"Major Briggs died?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Yeah."

"Where did they find his body?", Scorpion asked.

"At a barn. Some 100 kilometers away from this hospital."

"Hey, Scorpy. Didn't the Empress mention a barn during our ride to here?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Yeah, why?", Scorpion asked.

"Don't you think she had something to do with Briggs' death? After all, he died in 'a barn' and she WAS in 'a barn'."

"But it was the Queen who killed…."

"So we just committed a fucking murder!"

"Calm down, it's not like they're gonna come after us, it would be the Queen or the Princess."

"Why not the Empress?"

"Because she played no major role in this so-called 'murder'."

"Anyways, THE SPECIAL FORCES ARE ON OUR HAIRY ASS!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Jacqueline Briggs is gonna be pissed!"

"Wait, Jacqui's gonna be pissed for what?", Takeda asked.

"Oh, nothing", Sub-Zero said.

"Anyways, let's talk about something else", Scorpion said.

"Uh…. Okay", Takeda said.

"Why is Kung Jin with you?"

"Oh, haha, Kung Jin. Yeah, he's been living with me for a week now. His so-called 'revenant' cousins are busy training the Shaolin Monks, so they didn't need any of his homo-ass service, so they sent him to live with me for some time."

"That gay-ass motherfucking homo is ACTUALLY living IN your house?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Yep."

"And?"

"And he wouldn't let Jacqui and me sleep cause of his loud moans."

"Loud moans?"

"Yeah, the gay bastard has been up all day sitting in front of my PC spraying his cum all over the monitor after watching some cheap gay Japanese porn."

"I don't understand how he could fap to some blurred genitalia."

"He said he was focusing on that guy's beefy tits."

"Goddamn fetishism!"

"It's okay, Grandmaster Sub-Zero. He will see the 'light'…. Soon."

"Yeah, it's like that lesbian babe who saw the light when a real penis penetrated her vaginal lips."

"Well, Kung Jin doesn't have a vagina, you know."

"Damn, I think he's lost for good."

"Well, if he is…. Then let's talk about something else", Scorpion said.

"Like what?", Takeda asked.

"Like your first moment with Jacqui…."

"HIYA! What's up, motherfuckers!?", a wild Kung Jin appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh great, the gayest bastard in all the realms is here!", Sub-Zero said.

"Thank you, Grandmaster."

"What? You actually enjoy being gay?", Sub-Zero's eyes widened.

"It suits me, Grandmaster."

"Huh, calling me 'Grandmaster' is the only reason that's keeping your spine in its place. Otherwise, you would be dead by then."

"The Shaolin fear no death, Grandmaster."

"My icy ass."

"So, how's life, Grandmaster?"

"I was about to ask the same question."

"OK, guess it's me first! Hehe. Uh, life's good, especially for me, I don't know about my cousins or the Shaolin, but it's fine. I have been at Takeda's for what seems like a week now. Been watching some gay porn, fapped to it, drank my own cum…."

"DRANK YOUR OWN WHAT?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Drank my own cum, Grandmaster. Takeda's water supply tastes like cat's piss. I bet it's Jacqui's vaginal juices."

"HEY! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!", Takeda said.

"But…."

"And my 'water supply', as you say, is because of the misconnected pipes in the goddamn building. They have literally connected the toilet pipes to the water pipes, so all I get to drink all day is Jacqui's piss, don't blame me!"

There was a moment of silence between the four men. Then Takeda spoke, realizing his mistake.

"Wait, did I just say Jacqui's….?

"Oh, no you didn't!", Scorpion said.

"I DID! FUCK! SHE'S GONNA FUCKING KILL ME!"

"I heard that!", a feminine voice came from behind them.

All four of them turned around and saw Jacqueline Briggs, her expression angry, especially at Takeda, but a bit of sadness was there, because of the news of her father's death.

"Damn, Jacqui's looking hot", Sub-Zero said.

"Yeah, I fucked this chick last night and cummed all over her nipples!", Takeda said.

He received a smack on the back of the head by Scorpion.

"OW! What was that for, Grandmaster?"

"First: Never call a woman a chick; they are ethereal beings we need to protect, not as something we enjoy all day naming them. Second: Never use the word 'fucking', it sounds similar to raping."

"I'll take that as a lesson, Grandmaster."

"Did she swallow your cum last night?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Yep, it was the most fun thing she ever had!"

"Too bad only minority of the whole universe swallow cum."

"Why don't more women swallow cum?", Takeda asked Scorpion.

"I don't know! It only lasts a few seconds for them. We men have to endure eating women out for much longer, and they ain't always fresh and dandy down there!"

"You think too much, Grandmaster."

"Did you even eat Mileena out?", Sub-Zero asked.

"No", Scorpion replied.

"Then how do you know it tastes like shit?"

"I have got a lot of friends who drank it."

"Uh, Grandmasters, if I may. Why don't you lick your women's vagina?", Takeda asked.

"Because it makes us look like we are submitting to them, and I hate being lesser than a woman, though I still see them as powerful and beautiful beings", Scorpion answered.

"What are you guys talking about?", Jacqui asked, after seeing them having a lively conversation.

"Um, nothing. Just some man-talk", Takeda replied.

"Oh, I see."

"How are you, Jacqueline Briggs?", Scorpion asked.

"I'm fine…. Grandmaster."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Don't be, it's nothing."

"If you say so."

"I do."

On the other side of the hallway….

Mileena, Kitana and Sindel walked casually through the hospital until they stumbled upon Scorpion and Sub-Zero, talking with Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin and Jacqueline Briggs. Briggs…. BRIGGS! HOLY CHICKEN FUCK!

Mileena gasped, catching her mother's and elder sister's attention.

"Are you alright, sweetie?", Sindel showed concern, gracing her daughter's cheeks.

Mileena just stood there motionlessly, staring at Jacqui.

"Hey, Mileena", Kitana went in front of her and shook her. "Are you alright?"

The Empress just kept staring at the Earthrealmer.

"Sister, how much's this?", Kitana showed two of her fingers to her sister.

"Goddammit, Kitana! She's not shocked to THAT extent!", Sindel said.

"I don't think so. Hey, Mileena!", Kitana shook her sister once more. "Snap out of it, come on!"

She gave one, hard slap to her and it brought her out of her shocked state.

"OH! Thank the Goddess of Edenia. Now tell me, sister, what's wrong?"

Mileena pointed at Jacqui. "Br…. Bri…. Briggs."

Kitana's eyes met Jacqui's and went wide. "OH MY FUCKING MOTHER!"

"What's wrong with Jacqueline Briggs?", Sindel asked.

"Mom…. If she finds out…. We're dead", Mileena answered.

"Dead?"

"Jackson Briggs…. Her father…. Dead…. By your hands."

Sindel's heart skipped one beat, but then relaxed. "It's okay, honey, no one can beat the Goddess of Edenia. Come, let's go talk to them."

"Mother, I don't that's a good idea…."

"It's okay, my child", Sindel put her hand on Mileena's shoulder. "Mommy is always there for you."

The trio went and greeted the new generation.

"Oh look! The Star Screamer's here!", Kung Jin said.

"Shut up, homo-ass Shaolin! I'm called the Queen of Edenia", Sindel said.

"Now that's pretty indecent for a queen to say something like that."

"Same goes for a monk."

"Correction: A gay monk", Kitana said.

"Damn right."

"Are you alright, queen?", Jacqui asked.

"Yes…. Yes, I'm fine, Ms. Briggs", Sindel replied.

"You've got bandages on your chest. Even you, Empress Mileena. What happened to your ear?"

Mileena spoke. "Oh, my ear. Yeah, it was an accident last night, we were in Kitana's apartment, and my mom was on top of a ladder, doing some shit with a nail gun. Something happened, mommy fell off the ladder, accidently shot nails in her chest three times. The ladder fell on me, fucked up my ear. And if you're wondering why the Princess over here is bruised and all that, it's because she took all pain than we've had."

"Oh, your poor women", Kung Jin said.

"Is that what really happened?", Jacqui wasn't convinced.

"Yes, that's what happened", Mileena replied.

"Hmm", Jacqui still wasn't convinced. "Where were you last night, Milee…."

Just then, the hospital was filled with dead bodies of the last night's barn massacre. A gurney with a cut-in-half body of Jax Briggs was the first one on sight. Jacqui burst into tears as soon as she saw her father's corpse. She went near the gurney and ran her fingers over the flesh and intestines. Her tears flowed down her eyes and onto the burned flesh. Sindel went behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Jacqueline Briggs."

Jacqui remained silent and ran her bloody fingers over her father's cheeks.

"It's okay, Sindel", she exhaled. "Whoever did this…. Will pay. Will pay fucking good."

Jacqui turned around and hugged Sindel, unaware that she is embracing her father's killer. Sindel hugged her back.

The next gurney contained the burned corpse of John Carlton; dried blood was present on his chest. The sight of him shocked Takeda, he wondered if the next one was….

The next gurney contained the gory remains of what's left of Cassandra Carlton Cage. This even shocked Takeda more. The next one shouldn't be….

And yep, it was Sonya Blade's burned corpse.

Takeda fell on his knees and went into the most dramatic "NOOOOOOOOOO" that everyone has ever seen.

"Chujin, what's wrong?", Scorpion asked.

"THE MILF IS DEAD! THE MILF IS DEAD!"

"You surprise me, Takeda."

"The mother I've so long sought to fuck is gone, gone, GONE!"

"General Blade's a MILF?", Sub-Zero asked.

"True nuff, she has a kid, right?", Scorpion said.

"I don't know, I know she has one, but even if she didn't have any, she'd still be qualified as a MILF."

"Hey, dumbass, MILF stands for MOTHER I'd Like to FUCK! Not Woman I'd Like to Fuck, you dirty kike."

"Listen here, you dreidle spinning menorah yeast eating hell-spawned son of a bitch, let me educate you. A hot mother would be considered a MILF of course, but MILFs don't have to be mothers to be MILFs. They have to be in the general age range of a housewife, mid 30's to mid 40's, sometimes into the early 50's if the bitch has enough Botox."

"You're such a cryomancer, and you even called the woman a bitch! What did I tell you about naming women?"

"Well, General Sonya A. Blade is a real bitch, you know."

"What does the 'A' stand for?"

"Sonya Asshole Blade."

"Dude…. Cassandra's mom is a milf! MILF! MILF! MILF!", Takeda said.

"Calm down, Takeda. You will get another", Scorpion said.

"All I wanted to do was to at least suck her titties."

"You can, actually, look at those fried nipples, they're still fresh", Sub-Zero said.

"Goddammit, Sub-Zero!", Kitana kicked him hard in the balls.

He fell on his knees, clutching his groin.

"What the fuck, Princess?"

"That's not how you treat a dead body."

"I was trying my best, goddammit!"

"Hhhh, too much of Pineapple Express."

"Enough of this, I think I need some rest", Jacqui said.

"Come here, I'll guide you", Sindel said.

She guided her to one of the seats near the counter and sat beside her. Jacqui rested her head on the queen's shoulder and sobbed quietly. Sindel wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead. They remained like this for what seemed like eternity.

Jacqui felt a slight pain in her groin area and clutched it.

"You okay?", Sindel asked.

"I'm fine. Just some 'carelessness'."

"Takeda went hard on you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, but not that much."

"And what favor did you return to him?"

"A nice handjob."

"Really?"

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Uh…. Yeah, sure."

"It was last night, Takeda wouldn't want to do it but I did it anyways against his wishes. I guided him to sit on the bed, and knelt down to face his dick. I massaged his cock softly because if I did it hardly, it would have been ripped apart. And you know how careless I am. Anyways, he kept breathing in and out heavily, poor bastard. I just continued massaging his cock and just tickled that 'neck' of his penis. He breathed heavily and I'm just "tickly, tickly, tickly" on that dick. For what seemed like an hour later, he sprayed his milks all over my face and I swallowed all of it of course."

"Wow. You sure did have a good time."

"Yep, Queen."

"Just call me Sindel."

"Okay, Sindel. Let me ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What would I do…. If I ever encountered my dad's murderer?"

"Well, since vengeance consumes you, I think you would go on killing her for your father. But I would suggest you to forgive her, because she might feel repentance as well. Maybe the Gods will forgive her too and grant you a more hopeful, better life."

"But…. I feel vengeance burning through my veins."

"See, if Gods can forgive us, then why can't we forgive each other?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Sindel."

"You're welcome."

She hugged the Queen tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Come on, Jacqui. We need to go", Takeda came forward.

"Yeah, right."

All of them went out of the hospital. Jacqui was in Sindel's arms all the time. It was time to part ways.

"You gonna be okay?", Sindel asked.

"Yeah, I'm…. gonna be fine", Jacqui replied.

"Good", Sindel gave a kiss on her forehead. "Remember, if you need any help, call me."

"Thanks but I don't think I'll need it."

"You do more than you know."

"Goodbye, Sindel."

"Goodbye, Briggs."

Both of them embraced each other and part ways. Jacqui left with Takeda and Kung Jin in a military-styled ATV.

"Come on, mother-in-law. We need to leave", Scorpion said.

Sindel turned around and entered Scorpion's black 1969 Dodge Charger.

On the way back to Kitana's apartment….

"So, my mother-in-law's a goddess? COOL!", Sub-Zero exclaimed, after hearing Sindel's story.

"Indeed, my son, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten much respect from you", Sindel said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your brother called me a 'bitch' at the wedding."

"Well, that was my brother."

"But he shares the same blood, so that means I have been called a 'bitch' two fucking times."

"Look, goddess, me and my brother, we share blood but we are not brothers. I'm not my brother."

"It's okay, my son, that time has passed, you can repent, you know."

"Oh yeah…. right. I'm not sure if I've repented or not, I can't quite remember. I think I repented…. Or maybe not."

"Oh, you're such a dumb fuck", Kitana said.

"HEY! Now that's inappropriate for a princess."

"Really? After 10 years, you're NOW telling me that? After 10 FUCKING YEARS? Really, Kuai?"

"Oh…. has it been 10 years?"

"HAHA! Lin Kuei dumb fucker!", Scorpion said.

"Shut up! You just keep focusing on the road!", Sub-Zero said.

"Or what?"

"Or you would get us into some accident."

"Don't worry, I'm careful. Very careful."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Do you even know what 'accident' means?"

"Yeah, something that happens without intent."

"No, you're wrong. Accident: An event; when one urinates or fecalizes prematurely to reaching an established restroom facility, typically staining one's clothes and causing much embarrassment."

"Typically, having shat oneself", Sindel said.

"Exactly!"

"Shat?", Kitana asked.

"Yeah, the past tense of shit", Sindel replied.

"Huh, I heard that word somewhere. It was: And lo, he was shat upon, and he did weep for his misfortune."

"Hhhh, you guys even don't know the meaning of accident", Mileena said.

"Oh really? Do you even know what it means…. My Empress?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes, it's YOU, the day or night that you were conceived. Usually happens when there's a broken condom involved when your mom and dad did not want a child. That's an accident."

"That's not true", Kitana said. "It's your face. In this world you either fall into the beautiful people category, the butterface category, or the fugly category if you're ugly all around. If you have a butterface or if you're fugly, people may say that your face was an accident when the Gods created it."

"In the name of Sindel, accident is the time when you run your car into someone else's by mistake or intentionally", Scorpion said.

"Maybe an accident is YOU. Or when you think you hit a small fox in the middle of the road, but it turns out to be your neighbor's dog, then you get sued, and get a life sentence, then drop the soap in jail. That is an accident", Sub-Zero said.

"So, in simple words: Kids in the front seat cause accidents. Accidents in the back seat cause kids."

"OH MY GOD! Did we just waste our time talking about this accident bullcrap?", Sindel said.

"Yeah... well, your icy-cock son-in-law needed to learn something new", Scorpion replied.

"HEY, ASSHOLE! You're the one who started this 'accident' conversation!", Sub-Zero said.

"Well, you're the one who asked the question first!"

"Well, at least I started something to talk about during this boring ride."

"OH MY GOD! You two are just dumb-fucking fuckers!", Mileena said.

"Hey, Empress! You think I'm dumb?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Well, you look like one."

"Oh yeah? Ask me a question."

"What's a CLITORIS?"

"Acronym for the Committee for the Liberation and Integration of Terrifying Organisms and their Rehabilitation Into Society."

Mileena's jaw dropped at his stupidity.

"I'm just kidding! It's that sensitive area just right above the vagina."

"MA FAVORITE!", Kitana said.

Sindel sighed and went into a face palm. "Just get us home."

Kitana's Apartment

"OH! It's good to be home!", Kitana said, resting on one of her soft, fuzzy couch.

Sub-Zero sat beside her. After a minute or two, he grabbed her and sat her on his lap, kissing and biting her neck.

"Oh come on, Subbie. Not in front of grandma!" Kitana said.

"HEY!", Sindel looked at her angrily.

"I mean…. MAMA."

"That's much better."

"You guys look so cute together", Mileena said.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks", Kitana replied. "I know this is very cute but LET GO OF ME, KUAI!"

Sub-Zero ignored her and nibbled on her ear lobe, which was something that calmed her down.

"That feels so good", she said slowly, almost in a whisper tone.

"Yeah, relax, princess. I'm gonna make you fall asleep. Shhhh, relax. I'm gonna bite your neck and drink your tasty blood."

All this was said by Scorpion, realizing that Sub-Zero was too busy sucking his wife's neck, he did him a favor.

"I'm gonna lick that tasty vagin…."

"HEY! Shut the fuck up, man!", Sub-Zero yelled.

"Okay, okay, never mind."

Sub-Zero went back to his business, kissing her and biting her neck. This eventually made her sleep. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed. He cuddled her and rubbed her thigh softly.

"You sure know how to make someone sleep", Scorpion sat beside him.

"Thank you", Sub-Zero replied, not knowing what he just said was a sarcastic comment.

Scorpion chuckled. "You're welcome."

Sub-Zero noticed his tone. "Wait, why are smiling?"

It was then he realized he fell in for the joke.

"You son of a…."

"GOTCHA, BIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

"SHUSH! You'll wake the princess."

"Okay, then how about we do this slowly, alright?", Mileena mockingly spoke and then walked tip-toe style towards Scorpion, not even making a sound. She sat on his lap and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and drove her into a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her beautiful lips to his strong ones.

Sindel's eyes twitched at the sight of the two couple kissing in front of her. She knows that Scorpion is her son-in-law and all that crap but doing THIS in front of her? She sweared to herself she's gonna explode, either in the head or the body or the vag….

She looked down at her groin.

"Never mind", she thought to herself.

After 5 minutes, she interrupted the still-kissing husband and wife.

"Can I just sit between you four and watch the TV?"

Mileena broke her kiss with Hanzo and looked at her mother with sympathy in her golden eyes.

"Of course", she replied in a soft voice.

"Thank you", Sindel said awkwardly.

She sat between the four pairings and turned on the TV. The channel was the same Kitana had left on 2 days ago. It was a crappy program about teaching lessons on how to make pottery. Sindel's eyes twitched yet again.

"Can't believe Kitana watches this crap", she graced her presumably asleep daughter's cheeks.

Suddenly, the program ended and Justin Bieber's "Baby" played on the TV.

"HOLY SHIT! Mom, change the channel! That music is a shit load of cancer!", Mileena said.

"I'm not dumb but I'll believe that", Sindel changed the channel to…. SyFy.

SAW V just started to show. Sindel cheered as her second favorite movie started to play.

"Oh, not this shit again!", Sub-Zero frowned.

"Oh, come on! At least I'll get to see some fresh meat!", Scorpion said happily.

Mileena looked at the screen, seemingly confused.

"What's this movie?"

"Mileena, given your nature, just watch the movie. It'll satisfy your mind with its gore", Sindel replied.

Mileena nodded and watched the…. Pendulum Trap.

The hands crushing were meh. But when the blade made contact with the poor bastard's skin, that's when she became gore-thrilled.

The pendulum cut the dude's stomach and made it spray blood all over the place. The actor's scream of pain was music to their ears…. Except Sub-Zero's.

The pendulum cut even deeper into his abdomen, splattering more blood and bringing out a piece of intestine from its place. One shot showed blood splattering on the wall, which was disgusting to Sub-Zero. Another shot was that of an intestine flying and resting on a plastic sheet, which disgusted him even more. And then the pendulum cut deeper into his stomach, finally letting all of his entrails to gush out on the floor. And then the title screen popped up and the movie…. Began.

And that's when Scorpion and Mileena were at awe at the high level of gore this movie had.

"That…. Was…. Gore-gastic!", Mileena exclaimed.

"See, I told you it's gonna be fun", Sindel pointed out.

"I can't believe I'm actually watching this shit", Sub-Zero said.

Sindel looked at him. "It's not shit; it's like having a mustard and ketchup."

"They are known as Cyrax and Sektor for elder gods' sake! Making fun of my warriors means dishonor to the Lin Kuei."

"Well, I'm a goddess so I got no problems with that."

"You are well prepared too."

"That better be a complement."

"Best I can do."

Sindel turned to look at the TV, enjoying the movie with Scorpion and Mileena while all Sub-Zero could do is just close his eyes every 5 minutes. He could normally get up and enter the other room. But since Kitana is on his lap and sleeping, a slight move would wake her up. And he hated disturbing her.

1 hour later….

SAW V was at its climax. The walls began closing on Agent Strahm.

Kitana woke up from her slumber. "Hi, everyone. What I missed?"

Everyone was busy watching the ending in awe, including Sub-Zero. Kitana was confused. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the TV.

"What are you watchin…. OH MY FUCKING GODS!"

She watched just in time to see Strahm's arm snap from the pressure of the walls closing on him. A bone protruded out from his arm, along with crunching sounds of his body and organs being crushed.

Kitana watched in awe as the credits rolled.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SEE?"

"Your mother's SECOND favorite movie", Sindel replied.

"I think I'm gonna pass out."

"No, don't! I've been waiting for an hour for you to wake up, don't you dare sleep again", Sub-Zero said.

"Alright, fine."

"Man that was a good movie. I think I need to eat someone right now", Mileena licked her lips.

She looked at her sister with hunger in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm your sister. I mean…. ELDER sister."

"Elder, younger, doesn't matter."

"How about you lick my pussy if that makes you feel better."

"Ah, you dirty cunt."

"No way to treat a princess."

"I'm an Empress, I can fucking say any-fucking-thing the fuck I fucking want."

"That's a lot of fucks."

"Exactly."

"Enough, girls", Sindel said.

"Okay, whatever", Mileena calmed down. "Eh, mom?"

"Yes, Mileena?"

"How did you find us?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that. Back in Outworld, I tried calling you both but none of you two answered so I began to start worrying. I sensed some danger might have come to you both so I insisted on Sub-Zero to teleport me to Earthrealm, which was easy. After coming to this apartment, Scorpion, Sub-Zero and I found it empty. That's when I worried more, I was sure now that you two are in "serious fucking danger", as Sub-Zero had mentioned this morning. We went to Frost's house, hoping that she might know where you two are. But instead we found her bound to a wheelchair, eyes closed, her torso covered in red blood and dead. That's when Sub-Zero started to lose his shit. It took us merely minutes to calm him down. While Scorpion tended to him, I noticed some pile of documents lying on the ground. I picked them up and read it. It was about some illegal drug experiments in a facility some 100 kilometers away from here. Remembering that this apartment was full of drugs, which one is laying in front of me now, I knew that the Special Forces took you two captive over there. So, with that, I got into my Bugatti Veyron which I've hidden somewhere a long time ago, and ended up at the barn, just in time to save Kitana from being shot by Jackson Briggs. And that's how I spawned at the barn after the explosion."

"Wow, you really risked your life for us. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Mileena."

Feeling in need of her mother's arms, Mileena got off Scorpion's lap and sat on that of her mother's. Sindel wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead. Tears began to form in Mileena's eyes, not because of sadness, but because of a mother's sacrifice, which, to her, is a very heart-touching sentiment. Sindel wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead again.

"It's okay, Mileena. Don't cry; I'll always be there for you."

"I love you, mother. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Could you guys just stop? You're driving me to tears", Sub-Zero said.

"It's okay, Subbie. I'm here", Kitana cupped his cheeks.

"You can't do shit. You're hurt."

"I'm stronger than ever. Never underestimate a princess."

"That's my princess! Don't you ever fuck with her", he kissed her deeply.

Kitana smiled and accepted the kiss fully. After several minutes of lip-touching, she broke the kiss.

"So, mom, are we going back to Outworld or not?"

"I'm not sure, Kitana, I would like to stay here for a while, I mean, it has been just one day since we three came here. But since you two hadn't seen your home-world for 10 years, I would say we would go back."

"Or we can stay here and enjoy and throw a party, considering an Earthrealmer wouldn't disturb us", Sub-Zero suggested.

Just then, Kitana's iPhone rang.

"I don't think so", she said evilly.

Sub-Zero frowned.

Kitana picked up her phone and answered. "Hello? Oh, hi. I'm good, what about you? That's better. Of course, how can I be of your service? Sure. No problem. It's okay, it would be better for us to stick together, you know? Sure, we'll be there in an hour. Goodbye. Love you."

She ended the call.

"Who was that?", Sindel asked.

"It's Jacqueline Briggs. She requests our presence."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go. I'm tired of sitting my ass on this fuzzy couch", Sub-Zero said.

"That's my couch you're talking about."

"Oh, don't worry, baby. I was just admiring it."

"Oh, thank you."

"In fact, I didn't."

"Fuck you."

1 hour later

Jacqueline Briggs' and Takeda's Apartment

"We're here, this is the place", Kitana said.

"No fucking shit, now get us inside, I'm not gonna stand here all fucking day", Mileena said.

"Calm down, you fucking Empress."

"Stop it, you two. That's not how Edenian royals talk", Sindel said.

"Well, mom, we're in Earthrealm. You can be anything here."

"And you chose to play the part of a cunt", Mileena said.

"You fucking ill-mannered sick motherfuck…."

"JUST KNOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Kitana sighed and knocked on the wooden door of the apartment. Once the door opened, they were answered by an African-American woman in her 20s.

One thing that surprised all of the five was that she was wearing a full military camouflage under a standard body armor with the Special Forces insignia on it, and a utility belt around her waist with knee-pads lining her knees.

Why this much armored and prepared? The five of them wondered.

"Hi, it's good you all came. Come on in, please", she answered with a warm smile.

Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Kitana walked in casually while Mileena and Sindel showed some uneasiness as they entered the apartment. Inside, they saw Takeda in his Shirai Ryu yellow-colored uniform, sitting on the couch.

"Good evening, Grandmasters", he greeted both Scorpion and Sub-Zero. "Princess."

Kitana smiled at him and looked over to her side to meet her gaze at Jacqui. She closed the door as all were in and silently locked it, making sure no one was watching, not even Takeda.

Successful, she put the keys in her pocket and walked over to them.

"Sit, please", she said calmly.

Scorpion sat with his student on the couch with Sub-Zero by his side. Kitana sat on the couch relaxingly while Mileena and her mother sat uncomfortably, both their hearts pumping with suspicion.

Jacqui sat parallel to them and looked at the Empress and the Queen straight in the eyes, trying to find any sign of fear or anxiety.

Sub-Zero looked around the room and found no sign of everyone's favorite HOMOSEXUAL Shaolin monk, Kung Jin.

"The gay monk ain't here?", he asked Takeda.

"Nah, Grandmaster, he's in my room wanking the wank to some man-to-man fuck session", Takeda replied.

"That bastard will never stop?", Scorpion asked.

"I think not, Grandmaster, as Grandmaster Sub-Zero had said earlier this morning, "he's lost for good."

"So…. How long has he been jerking off?", Sub-Zero asked.

"About…. 5 hours now. And if you listen closely, you can hear his moans", Takeda replied.

All of them listened closely to hear if any sound came from the room at the far end of the hallway. And sure enough, there was a sound coming, like someone was crying like a dirty pig.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh my gods, wait…. wait a..., oh OH SHAZAAAM!"

"Shazam?", Kitana asked.

"His favorite DC character", Takeda replied.

"That's one dirty friend you have", Sindel said.

"A pig he is", Takeda replied.

"So, why did you call us, Miss Briggs?", Mileena asked.

"Oh, I just wanted….", Jacqui was interrupted.

"HEY, GUYS!", Kung Jin called out from the other side of the room.

Sub-Zero sighed internally as his orange eyes met the gay monk's figure. Kung Jin is of Asian descent, having long black hair tied into a mid-high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He dons a gold headpiece that travels towards the chin with sharp edges, a necklace with two teeth-shaped objects, with a stone in the middle, and a red beaded necklace. He wears a metallic plate on his left shoulder, armbands, and a kimono-like attire with a ring holding on towards the top of the left side of his shirt with various designs. He has a red otaiku with a white sash in the middle and a ring holding it together. He wears baggy-like pants with golden, vertical stripes going down towards his armored boots. His quiver of arrows is slung behind his back, with an illuminated Chakram secured on his right hip.

He walked forward and entered the kitchen to get something for their guests.

"What can I get for you to drink?", Jacqui asked.

"Nothing. We're fine, thanks", Mileena replied.

Everyone said the same thing.

"Very well then. Hey, Jin, our guests don't need anything", Jacqui called out.

"Okay, guess I'll have all the drinks for myself."

He walked out of the kitchen with two bottles in his hand. He stood near Sub-Zero and offered him the second bottle.

"Hey, Grandmaster, would you like to drink some cum?"

"Drink what?"

"Cum. Coke and rum. What did you think I meant?"

"Uh, no, thanks."

Kung Jin sat near Jacqui and began drinking his 'cum'.

"So, how's it going, guys?", he asked after taking a sip.

"We're doing well", Sindel replied.

"Oh, really? Cause you look tired and crap."

"It's because we've just been in a hospital, that's why."

"Did they shoot any porn over there?"

"WHAT?"

"Just asking, I would like to whack off all day."

"Is that what you do for the whole day?"

"For the whole week, actually."

"Seriously, what's your routine?"

"My nightly routine involves jacking off, as does my morning routine, and my midday routine."

"Wow."

"A pig indeed", Sub-Zero said.

Jacqui cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Now it's time to tell you guys why I brought you here", she took a deep breath and started. "You all probably know about the explosion in the barn some 100 kilometers away from here. The NYPD searched the site after the fire died down. They found the place full of weeds, debris, and the bodies of Special Forces operatives…. My friends."

Mileena's heart began pumping quickly. Jacqui got up from her place and stood near the window, looking at the scenery while she continued.

"They also found bodies of people who were not from the Special Forces; instead they were from the Black Dragon clan. But that doesn't matter now, they're extinct, so are my friends, whom I held very dear. The police found something 'interesting' in the site, but I'll bring that up later. They've discovered a hole leading underground. More bodies were discovered and they've found that pig Kano dead, finally."

She walked over to the table, her back turned to them, putting on something on her hand.

"Searching the underground, many weeds were found there, and more bodies of Black Dragon. But one thing that was very interesting to the police was a familiar looking magenta-glowing Sai and a blue steel fan."

Those words echoed in Mileena's head. Her heart pumped faster. Kitana's eyes shot up when she heard the "blue steel fan" being mentioned.

"It is very uncommon for a Black Dragon member to have such things. But I'll leave that to your imaginations. Now, about the 'interesting' part. The search team found a black and orange Bugatti Veyron landed upside down over a crushed body, the body of my best friend, Cassie."

Sindel had a chill run down her spine when she heard the familiar vehicle being mentioned.

Jacqui finally turned around, her mechanical powered machine gun gauntlets on both her arms.

"I went to the laboratory myself and found who the owner of the vehicle was. Her license card and plate intact."

Her?

"I looked at it and my heart burned with vengeance, slowly consuming my whole body. It's very difficult to do good to a person than harm them. Don't you think…?"

She walked slowly towards Sindel until she was inches away from her, towering over the goddess' sitting form.

"License number III-1975."

She put her finger under the goddess' chin so she can look up at her.

"You killed my father, Queen."

Before Sindel could say anything, Jacqui grabbed her by the collar of her outfit and threw her across the room. Sindel landed with a heavy thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK?", Mileena sat there terrified, same goes for Kitana.

Sindel crawled until she was resting on the side of the kitchen counter. Jacqui grabbed her by her arms and forcefully pinned her on the counter, making her lie flat on the furniture, and punched her hard in the groin over and over and over again.

"OW! FUCK! STOP IT, JACQUI!"

"YOU KILLED MY DAD, MY HEART!"

She kept punching her crotch until blood could be seen gushing out from the sides of her outfit on her pubic region.

"SHIT! I'M BLEEDING! HELP ME, GIRLS!"

"But mother, you said you were a goddess, and goddesses can defend themselves", Mileena replied.

"I WAS WRONG! I WAS FUCKING WRONG!", she whimpered in pain as Jacqui continued punching her in the vagina, each blow harder and more stronger than the other.

"That's enough! No one will dare to hit the Goddess of Edenia!", Mileena charged at Jacqui with her magenta-glowing Sais drawn. Jacqui reacted just in time and did a back-punch to Mileena's face; the force enough to break her nose. Mileena fell on the ground with a thud, blood continuously gushing out from the broken bone.

Jacqui continued punching Sindel's blood-leaking vagina until it became bruised.

"STOP IT, BRIGGS!", the goddess pleaded.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME, QUEEN!"

"BUT MY DAUGHTERS…."

"THEY SHOULD HAVE DIED LIKE THE FUCKING WHORES THEY ARE!"

"LISTEN, JACQUI! I'M…. OW! SORRY! YOUR FATHER…. WAS IN THE CAR'S…. FUCK! FUCKING WAY!"

"THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER ANYMORE, BITCH!"

"WE CAN FUCKING MAKE UP TO THIS FUCKING SHIT!"

"I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO, CUNT!"

Mileena recovered after she stopped the bleeding from her nose and crawled over to get her Sais. She got up from the ground and slowly went behind the vengeance-consumed Jacqui and stabbed her in the back; one sai in her shoulder, piercing an artery and the other in her calf, tearing the flesh and tissue. Jacqui let go of Sindel and screamed.

"Man, I love chick fights", Scorpion enjoyed watching all of this.

"Me too, Grandmaster, but shouldn't we stop them?", Takeda asked.

"Nah, let them fight."

"Yeah right…. Hey, where's Kung Jin?"

Kung Jin appeared in front of them with his bow and arrow in hand.

"What the hell, Jin?", Takeda asked.

"I just realized…. Grandmaster Sub-Zero killed Master Bo' Rai Cho 20 years ago…. And so long I have sought to kill him."

"By the Gods, you too?", Sub-Zero asked.

"YES, BITCH!", Kung Jin grabbed Sub-Zero by the throat and threw him across the him. Sub-Zero fell on the ground but quickly got back up just in time to dodge Kung Jin's foot-stomp. He formed his Kori blade in his hand and slashed it at Jin, only for the monk to block it with his bow. Jin kicked him hard in the stomach and made him fall on the ground. Sub-Zero kicked him in the groin while on the ground and quickly got up and kneed him in the jaw. Kung Jin recovered and punched the cryomancer hard on the side of his face, breaking a portion of his mask. He went for another punch but Sub-Zero caught hold of his hand and bent his arm upwards, blood and bone protruded from his arm. Kung Jin screamed in pain.

Jacqui kicked Mileena and made her fall on the ground. She took hold of the Sai embedded in her shoulder and pulled it out painfully, blood gushed out from her damaged artery and formed a puddle around her, but she didn't mind that. She went for the Sai in her calf and pulled it out slowly but painfully, blood poured out from the wound and stained her leg and pants the color of red. While all this was happening, Sindel got up from the kitchen counter and went to punch Jacqui in the face; she punched her face two times on the side of her jaw, the second one strong enough to form a crack in her bone. She went for another punch on her chest, receiving a loud gasp from the last Special Forces operative alive. She punched her the fourth time in the stomach and kicked her in the groin, the force from her leg powerful enough to send vibrations over her genitals and eventually her whole body. Jacqui felt weakened by being beaten by the Goddess of Edenia. Her jaw hurt every time she tried to open her mouth, her stomach bruised and badly damaged, her chest hurt every time she tried taking a breath, and above all, her genitals were giving her a constant, never-ending vibrations of pain throughout her body. She looked around herself; she was kneeling down in a puddle of her own blood, the blood that kept spraying out from her artery and the back of her leg. She looked up to see the Queen of Edenia, her father's killer, looking down at her mercilessly. Blood continued to come out from the sides of her outfit, but the Queen didn't mind about her damaged vagina, she just stared down at the Earthrealm weakling emotionlessly. She searched in her eyes to see whether she had learned anything from this fighting or not. She found nothing. The Earthrealmer still had vengeance in her heart. This angered her, she clinched her fists hard. The Goddess grabbed her by the throat and threw her at the wall, cracking her spine. While Jacqui slowly recovered from the pressure, Sindel went near her and put one hand on her shoulder, and forcefully dug her other hand into the zipper of her pants. Her fingers searched for the young woman's vagina and found it. Feeling the soft texture of her labia and clitoris, Sindel held it tight and forcefully pulled out, taking a piece of skin as blood splattered all over the place from her mutilated genital. Jacqui screamed in pain.

Kung Jin whimpered as he looked at his broken arm with fear. Blood stained the bone and the place around him. He tried to bring the bone back to its place but to no avail. He looked around and saw Takeda coming at him with concern in his eyes. Scorpion was holding Sub-Zero back while he let his student take care of the monk.

"Hey, Kung! Are you alright?", Takeda asked.

Kung Jin couldn't answer, he was feeling dizzy, his broken arm giving him tons of pain, so did his bruised face. His friend's words were just sounds of echo. He was blackening in and out continuously, but he could still manage. Looking at Sub-Zero just made him very angry, his eyes starting burning with hatred. He grunted and pushed Takeda off him, got his bow and arrow, and shot one arrow at Sub-Zero, only for it to hit Scorpion in the arm. The wraith screamed and took the arrow out of his arm and turned around to look at the Shaolin Monk. Kung Jin spat blood on his mask and kicked him in the stomach. This angered him real bad. He drew out his sword and charged at him, the monk step-sided and Scorpion instead impaled Takeda in the heart. The Emperor of Outworld and the Netherrealm looked on with fear as blood poured out from his student's mouth.

Jacqui couldn't stop the blood from gushing out her vagina and instead let it flow all over the place. She looked at the Queen and speared her to the wall.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH!"

She delivered punches to Sindel's stomach and chest as the Queen tried to block them. She caught hold of her fist and kicked her in the stomach.

"You'll never learn, won't you?", the Goddess scoffed.

Jacqui grunted and fired her gauntlets at Sindel. She dodged and the bullet made a hold in the wall. Sindel grabbed Jacqui by the back and the neck and proceeded to smash her head in the newly-made hole. Jacqui retaliated by back-kicking her in the thighs and doing a reverse head butt to Sindel's face. The Queen held her face in her hands as Mileena appeared and threw Jacqui across the room. As Jacqui got up, Kitana appeared in front of her with her steel fans drawn and sliced her left arm off, tearing the veins, arteries and nerves as flesh and bone separated from her shoulder. Her arm fell off as a pool of blood formed around it. Jacqui looked at her dismembered arm and screamed. Thick red blood splattered from the stump and formed a pool around her. Kitana looked at her with a triumphant smile behind her black mask and sliced her right knee with her other fan, cutting through the thickest bone. Jacqui sat on the ground as her leg separated itself from the rest of her body. She tried to stop the bleeding from her cut arteries and veins with her right hand, holding it tightly over the flesh and bone. She was now sitting in a pool of her own blood, she was defeated now. She looked up in extreme pain as the Queen, the Empress and the Princess stared down at her triumphantly.

While Kung Jin was busy looking at Takeda with Scorpion's sword impaled in him, Sub-Zero formed two Kori blades in each hand and slashed it across his arms, dismembering them. The monk screamed in pain as his arms fell on the ground and blood sprayed from his cut blood vessels. Sub-Zero slashed his ice-sword across his abdomen, letting a small portion of his intestine to fall out. A moment later, his whole entrails poured out of his abdomen and fell onto the floor. Flesh and blood surrounded his mutilated form. Sub-Zero slashed his two Kori blades across his shins, severing both his knees. Kung Jin screamed in agony as he was forced to stand on his stumps. Sub-Zero looked at Kung Jin's form of blood, flesh and gore with hatred and thrust his hand into his chest, breaking the ribs in the process. Feeling the soft, spongy texture of his lung, he pulled the fleshy organ from its place, spraying out blood, bone and skin as well. Kung Jin whimpered as his left lung was removed from its place, tears began streaming down his eyes. Sub-Zero stared down at him mercilessly and took his head in his hand and pulled upwards, ripping his head off with the blood-stained spine attached. Fountain of red blood splattered all over the place as the headless Shaolin fell on his front, his life no more.

Sindel grabbed hold of Jacqui's throat and lifted her up, receiving several gags from her. She thrust her hand into her side, felt the hard, bony surface and pulled out three bones from her ribcage, spraying blood from her side. Jacqui screamed as Sindel stabbed her in the head with the ribs, blood and brain matter splattering from her skull. The Goddess put her on her knees and took her head in both her hands.

"Reunite with your father in the Netherrealm, bitch!"

She snapped the helpless Earthrealmer's neck in a complete 180 degrees, breaking the cervical vertebrae and tearing the skin and flesh. But that did not stop her. She went for another neck snap, breaking her vertebrae even more and completely separating the skin and flesh of her neck from her torso. She snapped her neck for the third and final time as her carcass fell facedown and her head separated from her dismembered body, rolling over to the side and finally stopping at the wall, blood forming around it.

Sindel let out a long sigh as she looked around her surroundings. The place was messed up; blood, bones and organs were everywhere; the furniture destroyed and stained with blood. She looked over to Jacqueline's corpse and fell pleasure build over her as she saw her mutilated form, its blood covering the dismembered and decapitated torso, its blood that continued to gush out from the cut blood vessels, its bones that kept their white color hidden thanks to the blood, its stumps that revealed a very tasty flesh connected with the bone. The scenery was picturesque. The goddess let out a small evil laugh as she and her daughters walked over to Scorpion.

Mileena was amazed at what Sub-Zero did to Kung Jin: His arms and legs were completely severed from his body, leaving the bloody stumps the only thing that remained of his limbs. His head was resting by his side with the spine still attached; his eyes were wide open and rolled upwards, his face confined to a feared expression. His torso was burst open, revealing his heart, lungs and his entrails flowed out of their place. Blood was formed around the disemboweled carcass, letting the body to 'bath' in it.

Her mood of joy was replaced with a sad one with she saw Scorpion clutching his bleeding student's body.

"TAKEDA! NO!", the wraith whimpered.

The student grunted in pain as more blood began to slowly form around his chest.

He slowly and painfully brought his hands on his Grandmaster's shoulder as he began to talk, blood dripping out from his mouth in the process. "It's okay, Grandmaster. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not! You're not fine!"

He let out another painful grunt as he began to talk. "I can see the Heavens, Grandmaster. It's looking beautiful. I can see someone. I think I see…. Someone. It's…. a woman. She looks exactly like my mother."

He began to fade out as the last seconds of his life began to count down.

"I'm going to reunite with my mother, at last. It…. Has been an honor…. Serving you, Grandmaster…."

His hands fell down with a thud as his life became no more. Scorpion cried for the first time in his long, dark life as he brought his student's body closer to his chest. He didn't care if his armor was getting stained with blood, nor did he care of the world around him. All that mattered to him know was holding the dead body of someone he used to call his 'son'. The world seemed to fade around him, the only thing that remained with him was his grief and his student's dead body.

Mileena knelt down behind him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder. But she knew if she did so, his anger would burn this apartment in an instant. He was angry know, nothing could be done to relieve him. Maybe for now, but not for long.

After staying in that position for what seemed like eternity, he gently laid his body down on the blood-filled ground, took his modified gauntlets and his grey, skull-embellished mask, and slowly walked towards the door.

Mileena and the others slowly followed behind him, keeping their distance away from him as much as they could. He turned around and looked at Takeda's body for one last time before going out.

"It shouldn't have ended this way."

As they got out, Kitana turned off all the lights that illuminated the flat. "Just in case the electricity bill increases."

Outside

"Hey, Scorpy. Can you drive?", Sub-Zero asked.

Scorpion slowly shook his head and gave him the keys to his car.

"Guess I'll be driving then."

Outside of Kitana's apartment

2:00 A.M.

The car came to a halt in front of the Princess' apartment as she got out of the car.

"You guys stay here. I'm gonna pack some shit and be back."

"What are you talking about? Aren't we going to stay for the night?", Mileena asked.

"You know, Mileena? I grew fucking tired of this pathetic realm, Outworld's ten times…. Or in my case, a BILLION times better than Earth. I wish to go back, now."

"Right now?"

"Right fucking now."

"Alright then, pack your shit and get back fast."

"Alright."

After what seemed like eternity….

5:00 A.M.

"HEY, GUYS! Are you all sleeping?", Kitana asked.

"Uh, yes, Princess. Thanks to your bitching around your house, we've fallen asleep", Mileena replied.

"Oh yeah, I was making a surprise."

"Wait, you were MAKING a surprise?"

"Yep."

"What's there in your apartment for a surprise to be made?"

"Don't fucking underestimate me, okay? There's really a surprise but I can't do it here. We'll have to go somewhere far enough. I know a place. Take us there, Kuai."

That far place….

Sub-Zero stopped the car in what seemed like a hilly area and got out along with his beloved Kitana and the others. The scenery was of the whole city and provided a clear view of the Princess' apartment, right in the middle.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, there's my apartment as you all can see. Now, before I get to the finale, I would like to say what the surprise is for. For 10 long years, I've been a victim of my favorite pastime drug, the Pineapple Express. That fucking shit tasted so sweet that I couldn't get rid of it, so eventually I bought a whole sack of that shit and as a result, my apartment became a weed-selling facility. And now, since I've recovered from the effect and a victim no longer, I decided to give that fucking cunt a good and well-deserved farewell. So…. Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!"

With a flick of her finger, the whole building exploded with bricks and steel flying everywhere. An intense fire rose from the explosion as Kitana cheered like hell.

"WOOHOO! THAT'S HOW YOU START A PARTY, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Kitana…. What the fuck?", Sindel was surprised.

"It's okay, mom, the weeds are no more."

"But you killed….."

"Those pathetic humans don't even deserve life."

"Oh, you're such a….."

"Bitch, I know."

Sindel sighed heavily. "Get us home."

Outworld Palace

Outworld

6:00 A.M.

Li Mei, the servant, couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her Empress returning after 10 long years.

"My Empress, you're back!"

"Indeed, Li Mei. I assume everyone missed me?", Mileena asked.

Kitana coughed heavily.

"I mean…. Us."

"Of course, my Empress. Everyone missed you big time."

"Good, how has everyone been doing?"

"Most of the people in the palace were bored cause your Highness wasn't there. On the other side, they were doing well, some small quarrels here and there, but I took care of it just for you."

"Thank you, Li Mei. You're a woman of kindness indeed."

"You're welcome, my Empress", she bowed down.

Mileena put her hand on her shoulder. "There's no need."

A warm yet slightly evil smile appeared on her face as she rose. "As you command, my Empress."

Mileena smiled warmly and took her hand from her shoulder. "I wouldn't disturb you longer, but how has been the realm?"

"The empire's been kept under check in your absence. We're disposing of the Tarkatans as your Highness had commanded us to do 10 years before. The Shokans and the Centaurians are taking care of it, under Queen Sheeva's orders."

"But I thought the Shokans never pledged their alliance to us", Kitana said.

"They are just doing it for their own good, which is something I wouldn't mind about", Mileena replied.

"Yeah, anyways, on the brighter side, IT'S GOOD TO BE FUCKING HOME!", Kitana cheered as she went up to her room.

"Pardon me, Li Mei, but Kitana has this type of habit since birth", Mileena said.

"It's of no disturbance to me, my Empress."

"Good, I guess it will be a long time for you to get to know her."

Li Mei sighed. "Yeah, too much for being the Dragon Queen."

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing, my Empress."

Mileena smiled. "Goodnight, Li Mei."

"Goodnight, my Empress."

Li Mei left the room just as Scorpion entered the palace along with Sub-Zero and Sindel. Mileena was already waiting for him to come.

"Hey, Hanzo. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?", the Empress asked.

Scorpion just ignored her as he went past by the three. Mileena became confused until Sindel put her hand on her shoulder, telling her that he is grief-ridden. Mileena realized that and let him go. It would definitely take a long time to bring him back, but Mileena knew better. She had a Goddess with her since the beginning, and she will help her to get him out of his sadness. But for now, let him remain isolated, it would be very dangerous to approach him now. The Empress felt sadness wave upon her as she felt so away from him, from her love. But Sindel assured her that he will be fine. She smiled warmly and embraced her mother, the Goddess.

Meanwhile, the Emperor slowly and silently went upstairs, entered the room where he once had sex with his mother-in-law and slept.

What a fucked up day it has been.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Let Me Help You**

2 weeks later

Outworld Palace

12:00 A.M.

2 weeks. No good mornings. No hanging out. No eating. Not even seeing each other. Nothing.

The Emperor is totally fucking his own life. But what he is doing is somewhat right… mourning. His student – his son – has been murdered by his own hand… unintentionally.

Kenshi's gonna be fucking pissed.

There is nothing he could do now aside from mourning. He hasn't seen his wife, his friends, and everybody else in what seems like a millennia. All he does now is to confine himself to this dark feeling of loneliness, hatred and isolation.

Speaking of isolation, he has locked himself up in his bedroom from the starting second of his grief up until now. He's causing pain to himself and more to his wife.

Mileena couldn't handle this anymore. Scorpion should stop this, once and for all. But she's afraid to approach him, not even getting near his bedchamber. She can sense his anger every time she closes the distance to his bedroom. She tried to enter his room once. Thank those pathetic pussy-licking toothless worms, he has locked it.

Her pain grew every single day, every second to say the least. For two weeks, she had to sleep alone, bath alone, eat alone (aside from her mother, sister and Sub-Zero), and rule this beautiful realm… alone.

She has to stop his sadness, she should…

"Man, I'm a scared little shit", Mileena said to herself as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"Why can't I just go to him and tell him to stop?"

"Because you have fear in your heart", a feminine, echoing voice spoke.

Mileena's eyes shot up the moment she heard her. The female revealed herself from behind one of the pillars of the throne room. She walked slowly towards the Empress until she was inches away from her throne.

"Mother", Mileena spoke softly.

"Mileena, it's okay, he will soon be back to normal", Sindel graced her daughter's cheeks.

"Soon, mother? It has been two fucking weeks!"

"I know, but recovering from a grief is a very long process."

"Can't you make it hurry the hell up? You're a Goddess!"

"My daughter, I… I can't."

Mileena's eyes widened.

"W-What?", she said shockingly.

"I'm too afraid of him", Sindel admitted nervously.

"Mother, you're a Goddess."

"Even Gods have fear in their hearts."

"Then what is causing our fear to grow?", Mileena asked.

"The fear of having this palace burned down to the ground?", another echoing, feminine voice was heard, humor was indicated in her tone.

It was Kitana.

The princess walked towards her mother and younger sister and stopped in front of them, both her hands on her hips.

"That's what your fear is, Mileena. You and mom are afraid that he might burn us the moment we talk to him."

"Uh, no, princess. That's not what my fear is", Mileena corrected her.

"Then what it is?", the princess asked, rubbing her chin gently.

"His love", Sindel said.

"What?", Mileena asked.

"Yes, we are afraid that his love for us might fade away if we try to comfort him. There you go, Mileena. That's what's causing our fear."

"I see", the Empress said sadly.

"So, what do you suggest we do? Leave him like that?", Kitana asked her mother.

"Yes", Sindel said sighing.

"Maybe there's an alternative", Mileena got up from her throne and watched the ethereal blue sky of Outworld.

"An alternative? We can't just barge into his room and tell him to get a life!", Kitana shot up.

"That's exactly what I'm planning on doing… except the barging part."

Kitana calmed down a bit. "Okay…"

"I mean it's one-way to do, it's simple: Just go in, speak to him calmly, and convince him to come back."

"That sounds like a good plan, but there might be a better way", Sindel said.

"What could be more better than Mileena's idea?", Kitana asked.

"We could ask the help of the Elder Gods…"

"Like motherfucking Raiden? Oh, hell no!"

Just then, a thunder was heard when the Elder God heard his name being called.

"That's right, fuck you, Raiden!", Kitana flipped the bolt of lightning that appeared in the sky.

The thunder intensified, promoting Sindel to calm him down.

"It's okay, Raiden. Just go, they're just kids, you know", she spoke to the sky.

"Kids you shouldn't piss off, you sack of shit!", Kitana called out.

There was no more thunder or lightning or anything, meaning he has gone.

"Good, now that we've got rid of that electric asshole we can focus on Mileena's plan, so, what now, sister?", Kitana asked.

Mileena looked over her shoulder to meet her sister's gaze. "You go talk to him."

Kitana's heart pumped faster. "What?"

"I'm so scared."

"Oh, come on, you're the brave Empress of the motherfucking Outworld!"

"Does it matter? He's so dangerous."

"Fuck it; I'm not going into that room."

"Please, sister", Mileena showed her the puppy-face.

"No", Kitana shot back mercilessly.

"I beg you…"

"I'm not risking my life."

Mileena looked to the ground with sadness. "Fine then."

"I will go", Sindel put her hand on her shoulder. "I will go talk to him and see to it."

Mileena hugged her mother softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Sindel kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Will you guys please stop it, you're driving me to tears", Kitana wiped a single tear that flowed down her cheeks. "You two are very dramatic."

"Thank you, princess", Mileena said sarcastically.

"That's ironic", Kitana replied.

"Wow, you're very good at detecting."

"There goes another irony."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Mileena turned to her mother and cupped her cheeks. "When will you do it?"

"Now", Sindel rubbed her shoulder.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, let's go."

Upstairs

"There you go, mom, that room over there", Mileena pointed at the room in the far end of the hallway.

"You know what, I'm scared", Sindel said.

"It's okay; he wouldn't dare hit a woman, as in your case, a Goddess."

"Did he ever hit you?"

"…Yes", Mileena admitted shyly. "He stepped on my chest."

"WHAT?", Sindel almost yelled.

"In was a long time, during that tournament… but that's for another time. Now go!"

"I'm not sure about this, Mileena; I don't want my boobies to be flattened."

"He won't do it, GO!"

"But…"

"Go before I shove this dagger up your vagina!", Kitana appeared with her closed fans drawn.

"You will pay for that", Sindel threatened her.

"Not today."

"Mother, turn around", Mileena ordered.

Sindel gave her a confused look but did what she said. "Okay."

"Stand straight", Mileena rested both her hands on her shoulders.

Sindel stood straight.

"May the Elder Gods be with you", Mileena pushed her mother and she and Kitana hid behind a table.

"What was that for?", Sindel questioned her daughter.

"For you… to bring him back. We will wait here", Mileena answered.

"Okay, fine then, goodbye", she waved to her daughters. "Here it goes."

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door of his bedroom.

No answer came from beneath.

She knocked again. Still nothing.

"Scorpion?", she called out.

Nothing was heard. "I'm coming in."

She reached for the door handle and hesitated to open it. Her heart raced faster at the feeling of his heat behind the door. She could feel him standing in front of her, the door being the only thing separating them from each other. She heard the sound of the lock being unlocked. She was afraid no longer. He unlocked the door for her, he needed someone – needed her.

She turned the handle and the door opened. She quietly and slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her, locking it just in case.

She saw him sitting on the king-sized bed, eyes closed; holding what seems to be Takeda's whips. He was hurt. The pain had cut him deep. Nothing was inside but pain and suffering.

She could feel his pain, it hurt her too. She will not allow this to continue. She will stop it, for him, for Mileena… for herself.

She slowly walked towards him and stood inches away from his sitting form.

"Scorpion", she said in a soft voice.

The Emperor opened his eyes and looked up at her deep into her orange orbs.

Right here in front of him, was the Edenian Goddess, Queen, Mother… trying to calm him down. He had to admit, she was indeed an ethereal deity. The way she talked, smiled, and comforted others was magnificent. Her beautiful face, her pink lips, and her eyes… were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It wounded him to see such magnificent and ethereal beauty to be sad and hurt. It hurt him even more.

"Hanzo, you shouldn't do this to yourself. It's good to mourn someone, but for two weeks, that's too much", she said painfully.

Scorpion took in all the words she said, but diverted his attention to the whips he's holding in his hands.

Sindel wanted him to look at her, so that she could see the pain in his eyes. She knew he didn't want her or anybody else to see him weakened. But she's here for encouraging him; making him stronger.

She knelt down in front of him and rested her head against his knee, looking at him deep in the eyes.

"You should come back; you should be with your family, your friends, your realm. The people need you, Mileena needs you… I need you."

Tears began forming in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly on his knee while he just kept looking at the whips. After a while or so, he set the whips aside and gently ran his fingers through her silver hair. She reacted and looked up at him to meet his gaze. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his leg, hugging it tightly. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and lifted her head by her chin and looked at her. She took his hand and brushed it softly against her cheek. His eyes now showed no remorse, love, or anything. He was devoid of emotions now. But he still had some degree.

He leaned in and kissed her, catching her by surprise. She didn't know if this was done out of love or hate, nevertheless, she let it continue. He took her head in both his hands and pressed his lips onto hers roughly yet gently. While she was distracted by this action, he wrapped his arms around her and took hold of her outfit. With all his mighty strength, he tore the fabric in half and exposed her soft body to him. He threw the torn cloth aside, leaving her clad in her gauntlets, thong and thigh-high boots.

The kiss intensified as he grabbed and rested her on his waist, her legs straddled to his sides. Sindel was utterly surprised by what Scorpion did to her, yet she found it beautiful and loving. She brushed her lips softly against his while he rubbed her back gently. He kissed her and held her close to him, letting her breasts rest on his golden armor. They spent an entire 30 minutes touching each other's lips and cuddling each other.

After that, Scorpion kissed Sindel on her forehead and looked at her breasts. He leaned in and kissed her nipples softly and gently. He ran his tongue in circles around her areola and slowly licked, bit and suckled her breasts, all while gently caressing her butt. Sindel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her breasts, letting him suckle her as much as he wanted. He slowly moved his head from her nipple and dug his face into her cleavage, breathing in the sweet milky scents that always surrounded her chest. He licked her cleavage and kissed it. He always liked her chest, especially to that one glowing yellow vein that ran across it. He brushed his lips against the sides of her breasts and kissed the soft pound of flesh.

Sindel smiled and kissed him on the forehead, brushing her soft lips against his head as he looked at her. Before she could know it, Scorpion had already removed his pants and undergarments, leaving his penis to rest against her thighs. She knew want he wanted; to show his love for her. She smiled kindly at him, telling him to proceed. He gently lifted her up and positioned his penis against her vagina, feeling her fluids drip onto his organ. He rubbed the tip of his penis against her clitoris, causing a strong sensation in both of their bodies. His precum dripped out of his penis as he kept rubbing their most sensitive areas together. Sindel hugged him tightly as he and she got close to their orgasm. He pressed his tip to her clitoris and felt an extreme sensation as he got close to his climax. She was the first one to cum, by slowly moving her hips and rubbing her genital to his, she released a clear fluid against his crotch. He also got near his climax by this action and cummed against her vagina, completely staining her genital with his white liquid.

Sindel took deep breaths in and out as he cuddled her. She regained her strength and looked at him and kissed him, touching their sweaty lips together. She removed his armor and the ninja-garb underneath and hugged his strong, warm body. He wiped the sweat off her forehead and brought her closer to him, positioning his penis under her vagina. He slowly and gently inserted his penis into her vagina as she flinched a little bit with pain; this is the second time she's getting penetrated, so it wouldn't be easy.

He brought her down until his entire penis was inside her. A tear escaped her eyes and he wiped it away by brushing his lips against her cheek. He slowly penetrated her vagina while being careful about her, putting it inside and slowly bringing it out, until the head of his penis was at her cervical walls, then inserting it back in. She matched his rhythm and both of them enjoyed exploring each other's body. He suckled on her nipples while keeping her impaled on him and she rubbed his back as she rode him. He gently inserted his penis in and out of her vagina as he felt his orgasm waving upon him. She got close to her climax too and hugged him tight as he kissed her breasts. He penetrated her slowly and cummed inside her, sending his semen into her body. She matched his action and cummed against the penis inside her.

His cum gushed out of her vagina while some of it stayed inside. She kissed him once more and moved down to face his penis while he sat on the bed. She laid down flat on her stomach and slowly rubbed the organ with her hands. She cupped his scrotum and gently squeezed it while slowly rubbing his penis, using his precum as a lubricant. She licked his penis from the base till the head and moved down to lick his sperm-filled testes. She took both of his testicles in her mouth and sucked on it while caressing his penis gently. He placed a hand on her head and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. She licked his testes and planted soft kisses on it as she felt it filling with more sperm. She moved down to his anus and started licking it and inserted her tongue into it. While all this was happening, Scorpion's hands rubbed her back and cheeks. She licked and kissed his anus and proceeded to take his penis into her mouth. She licked the tip and sucked on his organ as he kept caressing her cheeks. She used the leftover cum and her own saliva to lubricate his penis and swallowed whatever precum that gushed out of his tip. Using her hands to rub it while sucking on it, she moved her other hand to his scrotum and cupped the hard sack. She took the whole penis into her mouth and brought it out, and then took it back in, his precum filling her mouth. She yet again swallowed his precum and kissed his penis softly. She felt his orgasm coming near and licked the tip of his penis. With more sucking and licking, and the gentle squeezing of his testes, he cummed into her mouth, sending his semen down her throat. She swallowed all his cum and licked the ones that were dripping from her mouth. She kissed his penis once more before resting her head on his chest.

He embraced her as she brushed her cheeks against his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath the skin. She slowly brought her hand to his face and cupped his jaw-line and moved to face him and touched his lips with hers. She licked his lips and wrapped an arm around his neck. He held her tight and kissed her, their sweat-covered bodies touching each others. She brushed her lips against his and gently petted him. After 5 minutes of cuddling and kissing each other, he gently laid her down flat on her stomach and positioned himself above her, his penis resting against her anal walls. She gave him a nod and he slowly inserted his penis into her anus until the whole organ was inside her. She flinched with pain and he slowly rubbed her back and head, running his fingers through her silver hair. Her pain slowly vanished at the action of his gentle, protective touch. He rested his whole body on her back and wrapped his arms around her, all while being careful not to crush her beneath his weight. She felt comfortable in his grasp and slowly rubbed her buttocks against his crotch. He brought his penis back out and inserted it again into her anus. She matched with his movement and both enjoyed showing their love to each other. He penetrated her anal sphincter and kissed the back of her neck and breathed in the scent coming from her hair. She turned her head to the side so that he would be able to see her face. He leaned in and kissed her lips while penetrating her gently. She humped against him and got him closer to his orgasm. He pumped in and out of her anus and used his precum to lubricate his penis and her anal walls. He reached the peak of his climax and cummed inside her, sending his semen into her bowels. He ejaculated for 3 more times, completely emptying his sperm-filled testes. He released the first shot once more into her bowels. He got his penis out of her and cummed against her buttocks for the second shot. The third ejaculation was strong enough to completely stain the bed sheets with the white liquid. Some of it formed a puddle on the bed while others dripped down on the side.

Scorpion got his weight off Sindel and sat on the bed, relaxing after cumming for what seems like 7 times. Sindel laid against his sweaty chest and took in deep, heavenly breaths. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her left breast. She let out a slight giggle and brushed her head against his neck. He kissed her cranium and rubbed her stomach with his other hand. She took his hand and directed it towards her vagina, letting him touch it with full freedom. He slowly massaged her labia and stimulated her clitoris with his thumb. He pressed the blood-filled nub and gave some gentle pinches to it. She felt her orgasm creeping onto her and rubbed her vagina along with him. She stimulated her clitoris along with him and was inches away from her climax. She cummed hard against his and her own hand. She cummed a second time and was completely devoid of her powers.

She breathed deeply the warm air and filled her lungs with oxygen. Feeling gratitude for what he just did, she felt like she had to return the service. She laid flat by his right side and took his penis in her hand. She stroked it softly and squeezed it slowly in her hand. A precum dripped out of the tip and rested on her thumb. She gave more gentle squeezes to his penis and used whatever precum that gushed out as a lubricant. She leaned forward and licked the tip of his penis, drinking every precum in the process. She took the head of his penis in her mouth and sucked on it. She bobbed her head up and down and cupped his scrotum, gently squeezing it same as before. After a minute or so, she took his whole erection to the hilt, using every precum that surrounded her lips and the penis to lubricate it. She sucked on the rock-hard organ and slowly rubbed his testes. Scorpion rested his hand on her buttocks and tickled her anus while she worked on his penis. He slowly reached his orgasm and took her head and pinned her to his penis. He climaxed and ejaculated 3 times into her mouth. She gulped at all the semen being released down her throat and swallowed only half of them, the other half gushed out of her mouth and onto his penis.

Out of breath and humiliated at the treatment she got, Sindel burst into a fit of tears, her face blood-red due to lack of oxygen. She dug her head onto his crotch and cried like anything, her tears staining his genitals, thereby cleaning it of excess semen. Scorpion slowly rubbed her back and calmed her down as her lungs slowly filled with air. He grabbed her and set her on his lap as she slowly drifted into slumber. She sobbed slowly while he covered her with a blanket and cuddled her.

The Goddess fell asleep seconds later.

Morning

8:00 A.M.

Sindel woke up to see a clothed Scorpion embracing her. She felt happy at the sight of seeing him a little bit okay. She smiled kindly at him and cupped his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She brushed her lips against his and rubbed his neck.

"Hanzo?", she asked.

Scorpion gave a look of curiosity.

"Are you okay?"

He responded with a slight nod.

"Are you REALLY okay?"

He shook his head.

Sindel felt saddened at the response. She sat on the bed and embraced him, digging her face into the space between his head and the hood of his outfit.

"I thought I would succeed", she nuzzled his neck.

He took her head in both his hands and looked at her. Her expression was of extreme sadness; she failed to convince him.

He leaned in and kissed her, reassuring her that he is fine.

She smiled at him and prepared to leave.

"Very well then, I'm gonna go."

She got off the bed just as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and looked at Scorpion, his eyes trying to tell her something.

"Yes, Hanzo?"

He reached for the table on the bedside and brought out a golden headband. It consisted of two golden plume conjoined together at the middle, with silver jewels attached from the start of the plumes to the pointed end. The conjoined part furthermore consisted of an almost oval-shaped silver jewel with smaller jewels surrounding it.

He placed it on her forehead, the pointed ends going into her hair, pinning it perfectly. She very much appreciated the 'crown' he has gifted her with and kissed him.

"Thank you."

He looked at her torn cloth on the bedside and became worried. Sindel put her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"It's okay, I've got plenty of them; same color, same design."

He smiled finally at her and gave her one final kiss as she left the room.

The Hallway

Sindel watched from this side of the hallway to the other, making sure no one's there. Clearly it's 8 in the morning, so no one's awake, as her goddess senses told her. Lucky, she walked to her bedchamber in nothing but her gauntlets, boots and thong. She entered her room and took out her not-so-distinguishable outfit from the cupboard and wore it.

After getting dressed, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Mileena, and the smartass princess, Kitana.

"Good morning, mother", Mileena spoke first. Kitana never seemed to say this even once to her.

"Good morning, honey", Sindel said as she sat on her bed.

"So, how has been your day?", Mileena asked.

"Oh, you mean, night", Kitana corrected her.

"It was… good", Sindel replied.

"That doesn't sound like it."

"Seriously, it was perfect."

"I don't think so."

"Okay then, whatever you say", Sindel chose not to argue, she knew Kitana too well.

But Kitana wouldn't stop. "Got fucked last night?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm just asking, I mean, what's that on your head?"

"A crown; a gift from him."

"You mean he's fine now?", Mileena asked.

"A little, yes."

"No, I mean, what's THAT on your head?", Kitana pointed at the semen stuck between her hairs.

Sindel took the semen between her fingers carefully and brushed it against her cheeks. "Last night's loving moments."

"AGAIN?", Mileena asked.

"Come on, my daughter, this time it was HIM", Sindel reassured her.

"Oh, okay. Does that mean he still has 'something'?"

"Kind of, he was so careful with me."

"Yeah, right. I thought we lost him for good", Kitana said.

"The man's a tough bastard. He can face almost everything", Mileena told her sister.

"Wow, so he's definitely not lost."

"Exactly."

"So, mother, what effect did uh… 'Last night's loving moments' left on him?", Mileena asked her mother.

"Love", Sindel replied while still brushing the semen against her cheek.

"So, you're telling me that… he doesn't hate us?"

"Yep."

"I don't think so", Kitana said.

"He smiled for Gods' sake."

"Good, at least some of my worries have been lifted off my shoulders", Mileena said.

"But I don't think he would come out of that room", Sindel said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's still… devastated."

"Hmm, what would be the cause?"

There was silence for a moment.

"His student's death?", Sindel asked.

"I don't think that's the answer, mom", Mileena said.

"Well then, what's keeping him isolated?"

"I think he wants the one who started all this shit to bring him back."

"That would me, wasn't I?", Sindel asked. "I mean, I killed Jackson Briggs. His daughter got pissed cause of me. And then I killed her too. That fight is what caused Takeda's death. But then again, I wasn't responsible."

"Then who is?", Mileena asked.

She turned around to meet her sister's gaze. An expression masked her true ones.

Mileena's eyes shot open. "You! You're the one who started all this shit!"

She pointed a threatening finger at her sister's face.

"HEY! Don't blame me! I didn't do anything!", Kitana pushed the finger away.

"You were the cause of his grief, of Takeda's death!"

"But I…"

"You started this Pineapple Express shit!"

"You're the one who threw that roach!"

"You gave it to me! Now I found out this grand scheme. GO! Get him back, even if it involves having sex with him, I don't give two fucks! Just. Get. Him. Fucking. BACK!"

"Okay, okay, calm the fuck down. I just need some time."

"You had a full fucking day."

"Just wait it out till night, okay?"

"Alright then, you fucking scum", Mileena whispered the last words.

"But I have one question. Mom, why did he penetrate you?", Kitana asked Sindel.

"To show his love for us", Sindel answered.

"Huh, well, if he'll penetrate me too… then he loves me."

"He loves all of us, you mentally retarded dumbfuck" Mileena smacked her elder sister's head.

"Hehe, yeah right."

Night

12:00 A.M.

"Okay, Kitana. It's just a come and go… or a come, fuck and go", Mileena whispered into her sister's ear.

"I'm not sure about this, sister", Kitana said.

"Oh come on, not you again. Just go in there, get your vagina penetrated and come out."

"Why don't you get in there instead?"

"I told you before, I'm scared as fuck."

"But…"

"No buts. You better get him out of his sadness."

"Okay then, here goes."

"Good luck, bitch."

Kitana gave her sister a deadly glare as she disappeared from the hallway. She walked towards Scorpion's bedchamber as her heart pumped with fear, damn he's angry. She brought her shaking hand to the door and knocked it three times. No answer. Nothing. She waited patiently for 5 minutes before she heard the sound of a lock unlocking. Her heart beat faster as she felt his heat and wrath behind the door. She waited for another 5 minutes before taking a deep breath and entering his room.

She closed the door behind her silently and watched him as he meditated on the bed, legs crossed. How handsome he is. Even though he has his mask on, she could still see his pained expression. For the first time ever in her long life, she felt remorse for a person; this man; her sister's husband; her brother.

She walked slowly towards him and silently sat on the edge of the bed. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, but his pain still kept on. Why? Why must this happen? She wished she never started all this. But it happened… and she's going to end what she started.

"Hanzo?", she spoke in the most sweetest voice ever.

He opened his eyes and looked at her angrily yet peacefully. She slowly crawled towards him and rested her hand on his knee.

"You should stop this. You must come back to us, we need you", she said as she locked eyes with him.

"Please, I need you more than I need Kuai. You're my family."

A family. She was right. He really should come back, he must stop this. His student is dead; nothing could be done to bring him back. That's it, enough of this. Well, this is where it ends then, farewell Takeda.

He brought his hand to her face and graced her cheeks over her black mask. She moved forward and sat in the space between him and his crossed legs, her legs wrapped around his waist. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his armor and smiled kindly at him. He returned the embrace and gently rubbed her shoulder and back.

"Scorpion… let me help you", she said. "I know you're alright now, but there is one way which can completely merry you and I know what it is."

Scorpion was impressed at her level of mind-reading. She exactly knew what he wanted. He rested against the cushions on the bed and brought her closer to him, her chest at his face. He dug his face into the chest-opening of her dark-violet top and brushed his lips against the sides of her breasts. She slowly caressed his face as he kissed and licked her bosoms, his lips wanting to suckle her nipples.

"Not now, Hanzo", she whispered into his ears. "Come here."

She straddled to his waist and kissed him, massaging his arms as she did so. He embraced her and rubbed her back while she took his hand and gently placed it on her butt.

"Take me, Hanzo."

He squeezed her butt and ran his fingers on the cloth between her buttocks, where her anus would be. He slowly moved his hand to her hip and then to her fleshy thigh, rubbing and squeezing it as he kissed her.

"Whenever you're ready, remove it."

He slowly brought his hand to her dark-violet bikini briefs and ran his fingers through the side of the cloth. He did this with the other side and held it tightly between his fingers and his thumb and pulled it down to her legs. She helped him remove her briefs from her ankle and sat on his lap with her genital exposed to him.

"It's okay, Hanzo. First penetrate me, then you can suckle me as much as you want, I promise", she brought a gentle hand to his face.

He gave her that 'don't make promises you can't keep' look and kissed her. He took her hand and brought it to his crotch, letting her rub his throbbing erection as he cuddled her. She gave him a sweet smile and slowly unzipped his pants and brought out his fluid-leaking penis through the zip.

She slowly straddled to his waist and positioned herself above his penis, her vagina also leaking fluids, making it drip onto his organ.

"Be inside me, Hanzo", she whispered into his ears.

He slowly lowered her down onto his penis and penetrated her until she took in half of him, where then he unintentionally lowered her quickly, receiving a loud gasp from her.

Her face turned blood-red from pain for mere seconds and returned to its original white, beautiful color.

He looked at her with worry in his eyes, wanting to know if he harmed her or not. She cupped his cheeks and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Shhhhh, it's okay."

She kissed him and dug her face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and got ready to penetrate her soft body. He moved her up and down gently on his penis as she hugged him tightly. She took his penis in until it reached her cervix and then took it out. He squeezed her buttocks and tickled her anus while inserting his penis into her vagina and kissing her forehead. She brushed her lips against his chin and bit on it while her clitoris rubbed against his pubic region each time he lowered her. Both of them felt a strong sensation coming to them as they locked eyes with each other. By the look in her eyes, Scorpion could tell she was getting near first. He kept his penis inside her while he worked with tickling her anus as she kissed him. After a minute or so, he grabbed hold of her and continued to penetrate her gently while she kept nibbling his chin. She moved down to his neck and licked it while matching his rhythm. He hugged her sweat-covered body and began to feel pressure building upon him. She also felt the same and took lead over the penis inside her. With a few more insertion of his penis into her vagina, she climaxed and cummed against his organ. He ejaculated a second later and filled her vagina with his semen.

Some of his cum gushed out from her sex and she took in deep breaths, their crotches covered with white liquid. After regaining her breath, she looked up at him and kissed him, biting his lips too.

"Now you can suckle me."

He waited for a minute and then began to remove her top. There were three buckles on either backside of her top, and a set of three small golden chains running to and fro from the chest-opening in the front, connecting to a golden metal ring just right above her cleavage. It would be difficult task indeed, but with her help he would take it off faster.

With her aid, he unbuckled every single fastener from her back and it fell forward, leaving her back bare. He then slowly took the two cloths connected to a golden metal above the ring and pulled it down, completely removing her top. He threw her top aside, leaving her clad only in her black thigh-high boots, golden gauntlets, a black veil covering her bum and a dark-violet collar that covered most of her neck.

He laid down on the soft cushions and brought her chest to his face, and began to suckle her soft breasts. She wrapped her arms around him and watched with amazement as he licked her nipples. He gave gentle bites to her nipples and rubbed her back with the pointed ends of his dark metallic gauntlets. He wrapped his lips around her areola and sucked her breasts softly.

After an hour of suckling her, he laid her on his side and kissed her for another 5 minutes. Done with the kissing, she smiled at him and rested his hand on her crotch. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and proceeded to massage her labia and clitoris, stimulating her genitals. She felt so sensitive and got closer to his chest, digging her head on it. He kissed her forehead and gave slight tickles to her clitoris, thereby bringing her closer to her orgasm. He continued to rub and tickle her vagina and clitoris and eventually she climaxed against his hand, staining it with her vaginal fluids.

She breathed deeply and locked eyes with him as he caressed her face. She smiled warmly at him and kissed his lips and guided him to a sitting position. She moved down to his cum-covered erection and gave gentle strokes to it before taking it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down on his penis and licked the head and the tip. She moved further down and licked his scrotum, wrapping her tongue around it and licking it. She licked the base of his penis and moved up to the tip, and repeating the process three more times. She masturbated his penis and sucked on it until she felt it throbbing faster and harder; he's getting close. She used his precum as a lubricant and sucked on his organ as he released himself into her mouth. She swallowed all of his cum and moved up to face him, straddling his waist in the process.

He wiped the remaining semen dripping from her mouth and kissed her and embraced her. She slowly rubbed his shoulder and cupped his jaw with her other hand, feeling an artery throb on the side of his jaw. She moved her head to his face and began licking the beating place of the said blood vessel. He cuddled her and let her take her time kissing his jaw. After finishing that, she rested her forehead against his and looked at him in the eyes.

"Will you take me… from behind?"

He nodded slowly to her question and gently laid her down on her front. She took a pillow and rested her chest on it while he positioned himself behind her anal walls, his penis waiting to go inside. He laid down on her back and wrapped his arms around her chest. She took both his hands and rested them on her breasts, the cold metal of his gauntlets enclosing her bosoms, protecting it. He kissed her cranium and gently inserted his erection into her anus. He delivered his whole length inside her and brought it out, then repeated the process. She winced slightly with pain and tears began to form in her eyes. He gave a gentle kiss on the back of her head and penetrated her anus with slow thrusts. She humped against his movement and brought him closer to his climax. He brought his penis out and teased her anus for several minutes before inserting it back in. He continued his slow, gentle rhythms and felt his orgasm creeping onto him, her buttocks touching his scrotum and crotch adding to the effect. He used his precum to ease his entry and with a few more gentle thrusts, he climaxed. He ejaculated inside her rectum until he was completely empty of any semen. Some of his seeds gushed out of her anus as he slowly brought his penis out of her body.

He laid down beside her and watched her regain her breath as she slowly moved to his chest. She rested her whole body on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought her closer to his face and kissed her sweat-covered lips and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She smiled at him and nuzzled his cheeks.

"I love you", she whispered.

He finally smiled at her and this satisfied her heart and through some telepathic bonding, satisfied Mileena's.

She laid her head down on his chest and slowly drifted into slumber as he covered her nude body with a blanket.

"Thank you… for letting Mileena live… back in that tournament", she said sleepily.

"You're welcome."

Those were the last words she heard before she fell asleep…..

Morning

The Palace Gardens

9:00 A.M.

"You know, it was really an easy task bringing you back", Mileena said to her 'revived' husband.

"It sure was, you really did a good job bringing me back", Scorpion wrapped an arm around her and smiled at her.

"But don't give me the credits; they go to my sister here and my mother over there", Mileena smiled at her sister walking beside her.

"Uh… well, thank you, Mileena", Kitana said.

"You're welcome."

"But what still bothers me is that… why did you wanted to have sex with us?", Sindel asked her son-in-law.

"As a sign of telling you two that I still loved you. I knew you will immediately think I hate you for whatever pain you've caused me, but no", Scorpion explained.

"Uh, I see. Thank you for the good times."

"Hmm, you're most welcome", he wrapped an arm around the goddess and the four of them walked in the gardens.

"So… what now?", Kitana asked.

"Now, we will lead a good and untroubled life", Mileena replied.

As they were walking, Scorpion noticed a woman resting against the entrance to the palace, obviously waiting for him.

"Or not", he stopped.

He unwrapped his arms around his wife and looked at her.

"You three go, I have some business to attend to", he kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Okay then, see you later, my love", she entered the palace along with her mother and sister.

Scorpion walked towards the young woman and cleared his throat, catching her attention.

She stood up and looked at him. She had the appearance of an elegant, old-fashioned, attractive young woman, with a fair-skin, light make-up and dark brown hair tied into a bun. She wore a white, long-sleeved kimono-like dress with a golden linen, belt, and ringed bracelets. She also wore baggy pants and white tabi-like boots with golden rings running up them. Her main noticeable feature being her large white hat and golden chin strap with a veil in the back along with golden characters on the front.

She smiled at him and greeted him.

"Emperor."

"Yes, Ashrah? Any threat to the Netherrealm?", Scorpion asked.

"It's not the Nether, my lord. It's the whole universe", she replied back.

"What?"

"Remember, my lord, when you told me of that Great Battle?"

"…Yes."

"Well, it's true, Armageddon's happening."

"No", he stepped backwards a little bit.

"Yes, my lead, I've sneaked into the enemy's side and eavesdropped on their plans, sounds like Seido is leading the assault."

"Why would they do that?"

"To bring total order, which they believe your empire doesn't have."

"Mileena's empire is the most peaceful realm ever known to mankind."

"Well, time to teach them a lesson."

"Where would the assault begin?"

"I've heard they would come in from the Southlands of Edenia, that's where."

"When?"

"In about 2 weeks."

"Thank you for this useful information, Ashrah. Gather up the forces… We're going to war, but first I need some KFC."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Alliance?**

 **Nekros, Netherrealm**

The Netherrealm: A realm of damned souls. A realm of endless torture. A realm that's about to go to war.

This place… oh shit, souls get fucked up every now and then. Not a second passes then another person gets tortured really hard. The whole place is infested with creepy-looking demons and Onis. They almost scatter over the whole god-damned land of infinite size. Not a single inch of land is left without them. They go about their duties, torturing and brutally ending the helpless, corrupted souls, every single day.

When a corrupted person's soul is descended down to this dark world, his or her torture begins from the starting second. They might be taken down to the dungeons underneath or they might be beaten in the open-land itself. The demons, sensing their fear, quickly come to them and start to mercilessly gore them. They might sometimes just beat them to death and walk away, but that happens rarely.

Not a single soul is left without being fatally dismembered. The demons mostly 'play' with their victims before ending their wretched life. They first forcefully take them and tie them to a spiked pole. They will start to punch and claw at them for several times before digging their hands into their stomach and ripping their intestines out. Luckily, they are very careful with doing that, so they can watch entertainingly as their victims' entrails spill out on the ground and bleed out profusely. Next, they would either use their bare hands or take a weapon and hack at the helpless scum's legs before dismembering them at the shins. The victim would scream in agony and pain as the demons watch them and listen to their screams; the music to their ears. If the victim's life doesn't end at that point, then it would mean more fun for the demons. They would start tearing the skin off their torso and expose the ribcage to them as the victim bleeds out from the skin being removed. The demons would sometimes eat the skin or throw it aside and continue to 'play' with their 'toys'. They will proceed to dig their sharp nails into the person's lungs and puncture it. At this state, the victim would start to gasp for oxygen as the Netherrealm's hellish, hot air will start to enter through the holes in their lungs and burn the inside of it, but that doesn't mean the end of their pathetic life. Before the victim dies, the demons will forcefully dig their hands in the region between their lungs and pull the heart out, letting a much more darker blood to lubricate the inside of their body. The victim will fade away just before seeing their heart crushed beneath the hands of the hellish creatures.

Even after the victim dies, the Onis will still 'play' with them for a while. They will cut their wrists off from the spikes and let their body fall on the ground as they start feeding on them. They mostly start from the head, ripping it off from the rest of the body and clawing at the face with their sharp teeth. The flesh is the food for them while the blood is their drink. They bite the skin off the face and swallow it before opening their mouth and biting on the tongue furiously. Digging their teeth into the fleshy sense organ, they pull their head back and separate the tongue from the rest of the head. They chew on the almost gum-like flesh and swallow it before diverting their attention to the rest of the head.

They claw at the flesh surrounding the head and reduce it to a mere, bloody skull. After that, they dig the eyeballs out from the socket and bite on them, an almost grayish-liquid oozes out from the ball and sprays onto the bloodied, dismembered body. Having had fun with the eye, they carefully dig their metal-hard nails into the cranium and open it from the middle, exposing the tasty brain. They remove the brain from its place and separate it in half, and begin eating it. They first eat the outer brain and leave nothing of it, before going to the smaller, inner brain and eating it as well. They remove the jaw from its place and throw it in the lava pit alongside the skull, watching it melt in the hellish ocean.

After that, they start removing the skin from the headless, legless, bloodied corpse. They eat all the skin and the flesh and drink all the tasty blood that keeps gushing out. Having had their food, the demons would fly away (if they have wings) or walk away and allow another set of Onis to come have their meal. The Onis will start eating the intestines and other internal organs of the corpse until there is no more but a bloodied skeleton. They would grab the skeleton and throw into the lava, finally leaving no single trace of the victim's body.

Sometimes the demons would exhibit a sexual humiliation to the victims such as groping their genitals or mutilating them. But this has been on rare occasions.

* * *

 **The Kave**

The throne room. The place where the Netherrealm's Supreme Ruler sits on his throne. It is designed in a very gothic way; a large winged demonic statue sits behind the throne, its arms acting as the hands of the ceremonial chair, thus 'protecting' its Emperor. Two long light candles are placed on either side of the throne, giving light to the already dark room. Further down the room, there lies, in the middle of it, a dragon logo carved into the floor, the lava pits beneath emit their light through the spaces in the barrier. On either side of the room, there lies two staircases leading to somewhere in the Fortress. There are sharp rocks surrounding them and a lava pool below it as it ascends.

The Emperor, Scorpion, sat on his throne, seemingly disappointed at Ermac, cause of his 'improper' ninja costume. A fucking black and red hooded trenchcoat with a few golden motifs and a glowing, green gem placed on his chest. You call that a 'ninja'? That's the fucking Punisher. But ain't no Marvel in this universe.

Stop breaking the fourth wall, that's what Grandma Sindel advises you.

"I'll remember that," Scorpion said to himself loudly.

"What was that?" Sub-Zero asked.

Oh god, this dumbass fool won't leave his best friend's ass for a second… not until his brother, Noob, beats his frozen ass. This bastard came to the Netherrealm uninvited, and guess what, he brought almost the whole god-damned ninjas Scorpion has in his service, including Kitana.

These two look so cute together, but also dumb at the same fucking time. Scorpion admits about their cuteness, huh, a shame it would be for them to get interrupted during sex.

"Nothing," Scorpion answered.

"Nothing? You seem disturbed," Kitana said.

"I'm just remembering mother-in-law's advice, that's all," Scorpion smiled at the Edenian Queen sitting on a chair in the far end of the room.

"Huh, 'never break the fourth wall', I see… well, HELLO TO ALL WHO'RE READING THIS, I'M KNOWN AS TALISA SOTO, COSTAS MANDYLOR'S AKA MARK HOFFMAN'S EX-WIFE, BITCHES!" Kitana shouted to the readers.

"KITANA!" Sindel called out to her.

"Yes, mama?" she said in her most baby voice ever.

"NEVER… FUCKING EVER BREAK THE FUCKING FOURTH WALL!"

"Uh, okay…"

"You better take it, you sack of shit," Sindel threatened.

"Mom, I'm your daughter," Kitana said.

"You're better dead in my eyes."

"That's a reference to your line in that crappy MK: Annihilation movie."

"THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU!? I TOLD YOU TO NOT BREAK THE FUCKING FOURTH WALL!"

"Calm down, granny. It's not like it's going to do something to us," Kitana said.

"And never call me a granny. I might be old but my boobs are firm as shit."

"Yeah, like two balloons of milk which I would love to suck on."

Sindel's eyes widened, surprised and confused at the same time.

"I don't know what to make out from this, but you're right: I have never… ever breastfed you or Mileena in my whole motherfucking god-damned life."

"Nor even Skarlet or Ermac," Kitana said.

Ermac shot up his eyes. "What?"

"Have you forgotten, Mac? Sindel's your mother, I'm your sister."

"Uh – We don't think so."

"You don't fucking think so… oh man, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL EDENIAN FUCK!? THIS FUCKING SAD-OLD CRAPPY OLD LADY USED HALF OF FUCKING HER SOUL TO CREATE YOU! AND YOU DON'T FUCKING BAT AN EYE!?" Kitana asked.

"Uh – No," Ermac replied.

Kitana's jaw dropped. "You stupid ass MOFO."

"We are better off without a mother."

"How many souls do you harbor?" Sub-Zero asked.

"We wield the might of thousands!"

"Yet you have no brain."

"And there goes a variation of your MKXL intro dialogue with him," Kitana said.

Sindel, seemingly tired from Kitana's fourth-wall breaking technique, got up from her chair.

"You know what? Enough of this fucking bullshit! At least Skarlet accepts me as her mother, ain't that right, my sweetheart?" Sindel asked a meditating Skarlet.

Skarlet has been meditating since the time Sub-Zero brought them to Hell. She's cute; not even giving the slightest bit of attention. She's mostly retreated to her own thoughts, that's why she chose to meditate cross-legged in this hot place instead of listening to this crappy conversation her mother and elder sister are having.

"Skarly?" Sindel asked.

She just kept her eyes closed and completely ignored her mother's call.

"Man, what the fuck's going on here?" Sub-Zero asked.

"What do you mean?" Kitana asked.

"First, a debate starts about not to break the fourth-wall. Second, the telekinetic MOFO doesn't accept the grey-haired goddess as his mama. And NOW, the red-haired kunoichi doesn't give an absolute FUCK about everything going around her. I mean what in the actual fuck?"

"First of fucking all, why the fuck did you come here and bring everyone with you?" Scorpion asked.

"Um – I don't know. I mean… I got fucking bored because of your absence so I decided to bring everyone with me… to Hell," Sub-Zero replied.

"Why would you even be here? I was good with only Ashrah and Sareena here with me. I didn't need all… this."

"Oh come on, Scorpy. Don't fucking be like that!"

Scorpion sighed heavily. He didn't need all his troops to be with him – especially in this hot place. They should be training to get ready for Armageddon, but thanks to Sub-Zero's bitch-ass, that wouldn't be possible. Thanks a fucking lot, cryo-ass.

He looked around the throne room, observing his friends and troops. Most of them were sweating; others were busy playing with their phones or chat-messaging; one of them was still meditating, cute Skarly. He loves that girl; his sister-in-law. The guards were doing their usual job… guarding… even in this realm.

But one particular person Scorpion was interested in was this… Earth Elemental, newbie in the Lin Kuei. His name is Tremor, this motherfucker… oh damn. The Emperor always thought the Earth God was the most dangerous bastard in the whole of the realms (well, he still is), but he was fucking wrong. This dude had rock formations around his arms and torso, gold in color. He wore a dark-colored ninja-garb with golden shoulder-pads and had a black hood. His eyes were of glowing orange color. This dude is a force to be reckoned with, he could summon rocks of various sizes, create earthquakes of intense magnitude, and even cover his body with different elements that make up the Earth, ranging from crystals, to precious metals like gold or even burning lava, expressing immunity towards the heat and burning touch of it.

This ninja will be a good winning advantage in the war.

Scorpion smiled beneath his mask and looked around to see Rain, the Edenian half-god. Rain was the son of Argus. He would have led a good life with papa but with Argus' shame of infidelity, caused him to abandon this poor child… that bastard.

Lucky for him, Sindel came across him and took him like her own child. And here he is now, a prince with an unexpected sense of humor and constant swearing. Because for a dude wearing a royal garb, it would be unlikely to see these types of men with royal heritage in the realms.

"What are we actually waiting for?" Sub-Zero asked Scorpion.

"Well, we have the armies perfectly assembled and prepared to fight in the battle, but we need the aid of the Shokans," Scorpion replied.

"The Shokans? Isn't the Centaurians enough?"

"Well, to say the least, yes. But the Shokans would be a perfect advantage to win the war. I mean, you disappear from a jump and land on the ground with your enemy squashed to nothingness, that's why I need'em."

"But Mileena said they never allied themselves to us."

"That's what I'm waiting for: I've requested for Queen Sheeva to arrive here in the Netherrealm and ask for her agreement over this matter."

"I think that's unlikely," Sub-Zero said.

"We'll see," Scorpion reassured him.

"Well, in the mean-time, come here, Sareena. I want to talk to you," Sub-Zero tapped on his lap, suggesting the demoness to sit on it.

Sareena's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

"Come on, it's okay," Sub-Zero assured her.

"But if Bi-Han sees us…"

"Don't worry; that sack of shit wouldn't give a fuck… Wait… I thought he told me you broke up with him."

Sareena let out a sigh. "Well, kind-of; but we are now back together."

"Nevermind then, come sit on my lap."

"I'm not sure…"

"Nothing will happen."

"Okay then." She walked towards him and sat on his lap, talking about whatever secrets she and Noob shared… to the little fucking brother.

Kitana didn't mind Sareena sitting on her husband's lap and all that; she was just confined to playing with her iPhone.

After an hour or so, a portal opened to the throne room and Noob with his shadow clone, Saibot, came through it.

The clone sat at the corner of the room while Noob walked towards the sitting group of ninjas. His eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend sitting on his little brother's lap.

"You, with my girlfriend… on your lap! Oh, hell the fuck no!"

"Oh come on, brother. You guys broke up," Sub-Zero cuddled Sareena.

"Uh – I told you…" Sareena was interrupted.

"It never happened," Noob said.

"Very well, but she's a cutie," Sub-Zero mumbled under her neck.

"Stop acting like a fucking three year old, now give my girl back!" Noob threatened.

"But, brother…"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Here you go."

Sareena got off the cryomancer's lap and fell into the arms of the specter. He embraced her firmly and forced her to sit with him; never again he's gonna leave his girl with some jackass bastard around, in this case, his little brother.

Scorpion looked to his left to see Ashrah sitting on the floor beside him. He always adored this demoness. She was such a beauty. A beauty, with those legs spread open.

"Ashrah."

She turned to her right and met Scorpion's gaze. "Yes, my Emperor?"

"I can see your underwear."

She became surprised, but turned it down eventually. "It's okay, my lord. I'm used to this kind of thing. I just want to know how many will react…"

Suddenly, there was cheer or two and everyone looked at Sub-Zero, his index finger pointed at Ashrah's nether region. All of them looked at the direction he was pointing at. Most of them were surprised, some didn't give a fuck, Skarlet was still meditating. Most of them, especially the men, were aroused at the sight of the demoness' skirt. Most of them, the utmost being Kuai Liang.

"Oh shit, looks like some demon-porn's about to start."

"Man, shut your dumbass up," Noob said.

"Look, bruh. I ain't got no time for your disciplinary shit. So, what I need you to do, is to shut the fuck up and let me enjoy some nakedness, cause my cock's hard as fuck."

Ashrah didn't say anything. She just watched the two brothers quarrel with each other.

"…Oh yeah? Because I can see Ashrah's pubes from right here!" Sub-Zero shouted.

"You don't even have a good eyesight, my nigga" Noob answered back.

"Ain't no nigga here but you, bitch-ass!"

"Really? You gonna do your bruh like that!?"

"I can do you for shit, cunt!"

"Anus!"

"Arse!"

"Arse-hole!"

"Ass!"

"Ass-Hat!"

"Ass-Jabber!"

"Ass-Pirate!"

"Ass-bag!"

"Ass-bandit!"

"Ass-banger!"

"Ass-bite!"

"Ass-clown!"

"Ass-cock!"

"Ass-cracker!"

"Asses!"

"Ass-face!"

"Ass-fuck!"

"Ass-fucker!"

"Ass-goblin!"

"Ass-hat!"

"Ass-head!"

"Asshole!"

"Ass-shopper!"

"Ass-jacker!"

"Ass-lick!"

"Ass-licker!"

"Ass-monkey!"

"Ass-munch!"

"Ass-muncher!"

"Ass-nigger!"

"Ass-pirate!"

"Ass-shit!"

"Asshole!"

"Ass-sucker!"

"Ass-wad!"

"Ass-wipe!"

"Axwound!"

"Bitch!"

"Brotherfucker!" Noob replied.

Sub-Zero was out of words. "Goddammit, you won!"

"WOOHOO! That's why bitches like me!" Noob said.

"Yeah, by bitches you mean… one," Sub-Zero pointed at Sareena.

"Asshole," she muttered, folding her arms.

Just then, a portal opened and Mileena walked through it.

"Hey guys, what I fucking missed?" she asked.

"Not much, just some crappy conversation and then Ashrah revealed her white underwear," Kitana replied.

She looked at Ashrah to see if it was true, and it was. "Really?"

"Uh – yeah" Kitana replied.

"That's cool, motherfuckers!"

"How's that cool?" Kitana asked.

"You'll never know. It's okay, Ashrah. Keep sitting." She stood beside the throne and waited for the Shokans to appear, she obviously knows of all this alliance agreement.

"So, what did WE miss?" Kitana asked.

"Um – nothing too important. I just heard the guards saying they saw a woman in pink climb over the wall and escape the palace," Mileena replied.

"That's weird."

After an hour or so, a portal opened and Queen Sheeva, along with Goro and Kintaro, and two Shokan guards, entered the throne room.

"Queen Sheeva, I've been expecting you. It's an honor to have your presence here," Scorpion said.

"Thank you, my lord," Sheeva replied.

She stood in front of the throne while Goro and Kintaro stood far back in the room. Goro was standing beside a sitting Kitana, allowing her to observe him.

"Wow, this must be Kintaro," she said.

Goro looked at her with fury in his eyes. "Kintaro is a striped commoner!"

"But there is a yellow stripe down your back…"

His eyes twitched; he didn't know if this was smartness or dumbness. The latter seems fitting for this beautiful princess.

Kintaro looked at her and greeted her.

"I am Kintaro."

"Well, nice meeting you, tiger," she replied.

His eyes twitched too, what in the Shokan fuck? Who let this dumb-bitch in here? He shook it off and focused on his Queen.

"Why you are here, Sheeva, is something you probably know of," Scorpion spoke.

"The alliance," she said.

"Exactly."

"What of it?"

"We're going to war; we need all the help we can get."

"I choose to stay neutral; this is not my war."

"And you mean…?"

"I'm not agreeing on this alliance." She folded her arms.

There was silence for a moment. She wouldn't agree, but he has to convince her to join him. Her support and cooperation would definitely be helpful. Should she not agree on this term, Outworld is gone.

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Everyone but Sheeva and Sindel… leave."

As in an instant, everyone left the throne room. Some of them teleported away, others walked out, everyone was gone.

He sat there on his throne silently for one whole minute before speaking to her.

"Now, tell me, why wouldn't you agree?"

"I won't risk my peoples' lives for the sake of this threatening agreement," she replied.

"The only "threatening" thing here is the war. It is the only thing that's endangering not your race, but all of us."

"I still wouldn't agree…"

"Sheeva," he stood up and stopped in front of her. "If you didn't accept this alliance, the future of Outworld and most importantly, YOUR race, will be in doubt."

She rethought her decision, she always tried to stay her race and herself out of trouble, but this seems necessary.

"So, what's your final choice?" he asked once more.

"I'm not sure about this, my lord."

He smirked under his mask before putting a hand on her chest. She was surprised at this action, but did nothing to slap his hand away. He is her Emperor, after all.

"Come, I'll take us somewhere to discuss about this matter, somewhere… private."

He raised his hand and teleported her, Sindel and himself into what seemed to be a bedroom.

Sheeva took a moment to adjust the things around her. She was standing in a gothic-looking room. There was a king-sized bed with blood-red sheets and two torches of hot-red fire suspended above the bed.

Scorpion walked towards the bed and sat on it.

"You know? There are times when you couldn't set things the way you actually wanted it to be," he spoke.

She just stood there frozen and listened to his words.

"I've experienced times like that… and I've learned a lot from it."

A smile appeared on his face as he rested his hand on his knee.

"I've learned… that you must do what's necessary in order to get it the way you wished."

She heard what seemed to be the sound of a zipper being unzipped and belts being unclenched behind her.

"And as a result, you succeed," he finished just as she turned around.

Her eyes widened with surprise at what she saw behind her. Her best friend was wearing nothing; save for her gauntlets, boots and her newly-awarded crown. Her clothes formed a pool at her feet. Sindel smiled softly at her Shokan friend as Sheeva backed away with surprise.

The Shokan Queen turned around to see her emperor sitting on the bed, naked, his dark-colored clothes lying on the bedside. He added a lubricant on his throbbing, erect penis and rubbed it while he looked at her.

"Perhaps… I could persuade you to join us." He offered her his hand.

A smile slowly crept on her face as she walked slowly towards him and knelt down in front of him.

"My race, power… and myself… are all yours, my emperor." She said rubbing his chest and thigh.

He brought a caressing hand to her cheeks and smiled.

"Good."

He ran his hand over the face-paint surrounding her eyes and pulled her into a kiss.

She wrapped her two lower arms around his waist and brought herself closer to him, deepening the kiss as she placed her upper arms on his shoulders. He crashed his lips to hers and began to slowly remove the chains and the straps covering her nipples. It slipped easily under her shoulder-pads and he threw it next to her. Her breasts are now exposed to him.

She kissed him for 5 more minutes before taking his penis in her hand and stroking it softly. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead as she took his blood-filled erection into her mouth. She bobbed her head up-and-down slowly while he wrapped his arms around her neck, urging her to continue. She placed her lower arms on his buttocks and pulled herself closer, thereby taking his penis to the hilt. She moved her mouth further down to suck and lick his scrotum and then to his anal walls. She inserted her tongue into his anus and licked it. After that, she moved up to his testes and wrapped her tongue around it, and sucked on it. She planted a soft kiss on his scrotum and took his penis in her mouth. She used his precum to further lubricate his penis as his orgasm came close to him. She stroked his penis and sucked on it as he cummed into her mouth, sending his semen down her throat.

She swallowed his seeds and smiled at him. He pulled her into another kiss and groped her breasts, running his fingers over her nipples and areola. She used the lubricant covering his penis and rubbed it on her breasts along with him. She then took his penis and placed it on her cleavage. She pressed her breasts together and proceeded to engage in mammary intercourse with him. He smiled as she 'crushed' his penis with her bosoms. She licked the tip, stimulating the most sensitive area. He leaned in and nibbled on the bones protruding from her forehead. She took the head of his penis into her mouth and licked it. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead as he cummed into her mouth.

She swallowed his semen and pulled him into a kiss. Later on, she sat on the bed and placed him on her lap, wanting him to suckle her. He kissed her chest before licking her left nipple. He licked it till it became erect whereupon he started to suck on it. She brushed her cheeks against his head and wrapped her two left arms around his back, placed the third on his chest, and the fourth one on his penis. She rubbed and stroked his penis as he kept suckling her. She ran her hand up-and-down his penis and used his precum to ease the masturbation. He wrapped his right arm around her and used his left hand to grope her right breasts, while he continued to suckle on the left one. The Shokan Queen rubbed his penis and felt it throbbing harder and harder. He ejaculated in her hand and rested his head on her chest.

She licked the semen covering her hand and drank all of it. She placed a hand beneath his chin and lifted his head up, and kissed him. He smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss before lying down on the bed.

He helped her lie on top of him and proceeded to remove her red-colored bikini briefs. He took hold of the red loincloth in the front and pulled it down to her knees. She took the lead and completely removed her briefs from her legs. They were now clad only in their spiked shoulder-pads, kneepads, gauntlets and capes. She sat on his groin and looked down at him. He rubbed her breasts with both his hands and smiled warmly at her. She leaned down and touched her lips with his, her breasts crushing on his chest. Afterwards, she retreated to her previous position and took the penis in her hand. She rubbed it against her vagina for a while before inserting it inside. He placed his hand on her hips and slowly penetrated her genital. She let out a soft whimper as droplets of blood dripped down his penis.

He looked on with horror at the sight of the blood covering his pubic region. She sobbed softly with pain as she brought herself down on his penis, taking it whole as her hymen ruptured. She laid her head down on his chest as more blood gushed out from her vagina. He wrapped his arms around her and calmed her down as her pain began to slowly vanish.

"Are you OK?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Can you carry on?"

She rested a hand on his chest, which means "yes."

He smiled and kissed her lips. She kept herself in his arms for 20 minutes before sitting on top of him and taking lead of the penis inside her. She moved up-and-down his erection as more blood spurted out. It lubricated his penis and her vaginal walls, and thus allowed for more easy penetration. He kept his hands on her hips and helped her engage in intercourse with him. She kept it slow and loving, though she still felt intense pain. She felt obliged to giving her purity to him, and as a form of thanking him; she leaned down and kissed him. He rubbed her back and kept his arms around her while penetrating her vagina. He took the lead and impaled her slowly; each gentle thrust bringing them closer to their climax. She kept her rhythm exact to his and cummed against his penis, spraying her vaginal liquids along with blood on his erection. He cummed a second later and sent his semen inside her. Some of it gushed out and stained his scrotum and the red sheets below.

She took some deep breaths and smiled at him. He kissed her and guided her to lay flat on the bed. He positioned himself behind her and stroked his penis to hardness before slowly inserting it into her anus. She winced slightly at the pain. He penetrated her anal walls until his penis was full inside. He rested his whole body on her back and kissed her shoulder. She giggled (with some pained groans) and humped against his crotch. He slowly penetrated her from behind and massaged her back. The blood and excess semen on his penis made it easier for him to penetrate, along with those bloods gushing out from her anus. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him, letting her bare, sweaty back touch his hot, warm chest and her head to rest on his shoulder. She brushed her head against his neck and kissed his jaw line. He smiled and kissed her head while humping her. Each slow thrust and humps made his testis boil with semen and his penis to fill with more blood, bringing it to one strong erection. He penetrated her anus and felt his orgasm coming close. With one final slow and strong thrust, he ejaculated into her rectum, sending his semen down her bowels. Due to his strong ejaculation, some of his cum sprayed out from her anus, staining her buttocks and back of her thighs.

Sheeva took deep breaths in-and-out after her first experience in anal penetration. She was more tired than Scorpion was; obviously he's strong with powers equivalent to that of a god. He just kept his arms around her and rested his head against hers. She brushed her cheeks to his and humped his crotch. He groped and caressed her breasts, running his fingers over her nipples. He kissed her head once more before turning her around and laying her on her back. He carefully sat on her torso and placed his erect, bloodied penis between her breasts. She pressed her breasts together and massaged his penis. He slowly rubbed his organ on her sweat-covered cleavage and groped her nipples. She kept her two lower arms on his buttocks, rubbing them, and her upper arms on his chest, rubbing the sweat over it. He thrust slowly and carefully. She licked the tip in each thrust while massaging his penis with her breasts. His penis slowly grew to a much larger size as his orgasm got close. She licked and sucked on the head of his penis, adding to the effect. He eventually cummed on her chest and face. She swallowed the semen and rubbed the ones on her chest. He got off her and sat on the bed, resting for a moment.

Sindel was watching this whole scene, patiently waiting for her turn to come, or to join in. She was aroused at the sight of all the things Scorpion and Sheeva were doing. She chose not to masturbate; she kept her arms crossed. As a result, her vaginal fluids dripped down her legs and formed a puddle underneath her, staining her clothes too. Scorpion looked at her and held out his hand.

"Sindel… come here."

She slowly walked towards him and as if she knew what he wanted, knelt down in front of him. He smiled and graced her cheeks. She rested a hand on his thigh and another on his crotch, stroking his penis softly. He gave her a look of permit, letting her take his penis. She leaned in and licked the tip of his penis, running her tongue over the sensitive area. She used her other hand to cup and squeeze his scrotum, which she felt it boiling with semen. She took the head of his penis in her mouth and lubricated it with his precum and the blood. He gently stroked her hair while Sheeva slowly got off the bed and positioned herself behind Sindel. She held her friend in her arms and sat her on her lap, while she herself leaned in and sucked on his scrotum; she let Sindel take the penis for herself. The Edenian Goddess took the penis to the hilt and bobbed her head up-and-down, using the precum and blood to make it easier. Scorpion's hands rested on both their heads as he watched the two Queens suck on his genital. Sindel sucked on his penis while Sheeva moved her mouth down to his anus. She inserted her tongue into it and licked it. Sindel moved down to his scrotum and sucked and licked on it. He felt his orgasm creeping on him as evidenced by his semen-filled huge testis. Sindel and Sheeva both took each of his testicles in their mouth and lubricated it with their saliva. They locked eyes with each other as they sucked on his scrotum. Sheeva smiled at her best friend and stroked her silver hair. She wrapped her two lower arms around her, one around her crotch and another around her stomach, and one hand rested on her breast while the fourth hand stroked her head. She kissed her cheek before returning to suck on Scorpion's spermatozoon-testosterone filled testicle. They planted soft kisses and licked it one final time before moving on to his pre-ejaculatory leaking and blood-covered penis. Both of them licked the tip and sucked on it, their lips touching each other's as they did so. Sheeva kissed Sindel once more and moved her mouth to the base of Scorpion's penis, sucking and licking on it. Sindel licked the tip and cupped his scrotum, running her fingers over his hard testis and caressing them. Sheeva stroked his penis and squeezed it gently; planting soft kisses on it as she moved her mouth to the tip, meeting Sindel's lip once more. She embraced and cuddled her goddess-friend as she and her licked and sucked on his penis for one final time, feeling it throbbing harder and harder. Scorpion felt his orgasm coming to him and placed his hand on both their heads, urging them to keep sucking his penis. They did so gladly and sucked, licked and kissed it as he finally cummed into their mouth, his semen also landing on their face.

Both of the Queens licked their lips clean of semen as they cuddled each other. Sheeva wrapped her arms around Sindel and caressed her breasts and also humped her slightly, receiving a giggle from her friend. Sindel turned her head to the side, and licked and kissed Sheeva. Both of them stayed like that for a while, resting for a moment after having fun with their Emperor's penis. Finally, after a minute or so, Sheeva let go of Sindel and landed on top of Scorpion, who was watching them cuddle each other those minutes or two. She straddled his waist and rubbed his chest, kissing him and rubbing his back, too. She led him to rest on the soft cushions and kissed his chest before moving down to his newly-erect penis, along with Sindel. Both of the Queens began to suck and lick his organ as his testis once more began to fill with sperm. Sheeva started licking from the base while Sindel licked from the tip. They licked it until their tongues met at the middle, whereupon they touched their lips together and kissed each other. They caressed each other's hair and face before resuming their sucking on their Emperor's penis. Sindel took the penis to the hilt and bobbed her head up-and-down while Sheeva took his scrotum in her mouth and lubricated it with her saliva. Both of them kept it like this for a while before moving their mouth to his anus and inserting their tongue into it. Their lips met once more as they licked his anal sphincter and eventually, the inside of it. This effect made his penis more harder and stronger, and made it fill with more blood. His testicles also filled with more sperm, ready to be ejected. Sindel kept her mouth to his anus while Sheeva took his penis in her hand and stroked it. She took it in her mouth and licked it, drinking all the pre-cum that kept streaming out. She bobbed her head up-and-down and ran her tongue over the hard bluish veins that throbbed heavily. She rubbed his crotch and buttocks while keeping her mouth pinned to his penis. Sindel took his scrotum in her mouth and gently bit it, to the extent that it won't harm him. Scorpion felt comfortable and told her it's okay; asking her to enjoy herself. She smiled and kissed his scrotum, and squeezed it before giving a lick to it. She kept herself to his testis for some more time to make it fill with some sperms, so that his ejaculation would be a strong one. Scorpion rested a hand on Sheeva's head as Sindel joined her friend in sucking his penis. She laid down in front of her friend and took his penis in her mouth. Sheeva smiled and embraced Sindel from behind, letting their sweat-covered bodies touch each other as she watched the goddess enjoy herself. She stroked her silver hair and watched for a while before participating in the activity. She kept her body from head to toe pinned to her friend's as she licked the tip of the penis along with her friend. Sindel bobbed her head up-and-down while Sheeva licked the base of the penis, both of them bringing their Emperor close to his orgasm. With some more sucking, he cummed into their mouth, sending his semen down their throat. However, with more licks coming from Sindel and Sheeva, he ejaculated more, sending more semen into their mouth as they captured it.

Both of them laid their head down on his crotch and rested, needing to regain more energy than he was. Sheeva kept her friend close to her, stroking her hair and caressing her breasts as she pulled her close. Sindel humped against her crotch and nibbled on her jaw. The Shokan Queen looked at her and kissed her, letting the semen coated on their lips touch each other. They brushed their lips together and cuddled each other for some minutes before diverting their attention to Scorpion. Sindel slowly crawled over to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He returned the kiss and pulled her close, holding her in one arm. Later on, Sheeva joined him on his left side. He wrapped his left arm around the Queen and kissed her on the lips. She nibbled on his cheek as her hand moved down to rub his groin. Sindel kept herself on his right side and nibbled on his neck, while Sheeva starting to slowly masturbate his penis. He held her and dug his face into the crook of her neck. She kept two of her arms around him, one on Sindel's head, and the fourth on his penis. She slowly stroked it to hardness and used the precum for lubricating it. She squeezed it gently and rubbed it as his testis slowly filled with sperm. His sweat intensified as he got near to the climax. Sindel rubbed the sweat all over his chest and kissed his neck. His hands starting twitching slightly as Sheeva kept rubbing his blood-filled penis. She rubbed the precum over his organ and moved her hand down to his scrotum. It has become swollen due to extensive filling of the sperm, though it still functioned properly. The Shokan Queen gently stroked it and squeezed it as his penis started to throb slowly. She gave some more squeezes to his testicles before bringing her hand to his nearing-climax penis. She rubbed it slowly and slowly and… he ejaculated. His semen flew out of the tip and landed on his crotch. He ejaculated a few more times and his cum formed a puddle around and on his crotch. Sheeva rubbed the semen all over his genital before kissing him.

He returned the kiss and cuddled both of them, resting for a while. Afterwards, Sindel laid down on top of him and began to rub her vagina against his blood-semen covered penis. He rested both his hands on her hips and teased her clitoris with his tip. She felt a strong electric force in her body as he continued to rub her clitoris with his penis. She humped against his penis for a minute before taking the lead over it. She took his penis in both her hands and slowly inserted it inside her vagina. He helped her and gently brought her all the way down. She gasped at the slight pain before starting to hump on it. He thrust gently in her and embraced her as she laid her head down on his chest. Sheeva kept herself on his right side and watched as the two had sex with each other. Scorpion thrust gently into Sindel as she got close to her orgasm. With a few more thrusts, she released herself against his thighs and the blood-and-semen covered penis inside her. He also cummed inside her, releasing his semen into her vagina.

She kept herself impaled on his penis as she laid down on top of him, taking in some deep breaths as she slowly regained her strength. Scorpion wrapped his arms around her and Sheeva and cuddled both of them. After a minute or so, he kissed Sheeva's neck and inserted his sharp, pointed 'teeth' into her neck, piercing a carotid artery. Sheeva was caught off-guard by this, though she did not protest. He began to drink the blood gushing out from her artery while at the same time penetrating Sindel's vagina. Sheeva brought him closer to her and pressed her neck against his mouth, letting more blood to enter his throat. He swallowed the warm, tasty blood with satisfaction and kept thrusting gently into Sindel. She felt her climax coming close to her and humped against his thrusts. Her clitoris rubbed itself against his crotch and it made her body tense all along. After a few more thrusts, she cummed against his crotch and he returned the favor by ejaculating inside her.

He brought his penis out of her vagina and kissed her and Sheeva. Sheeva smiled and kissed him once more before tending to her wounds. Scorpion sat on the bed with Sindel on his lap, taking a break from the session. She brought her hand to his face and turned his head around so she could see him. He smiled warmly and kissed her, letting his blood-covered lips to caress the soft one of hers. She wrapped her arms around his blood-covered neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. After 30 minutes or so, she broke the kiss and took a moment to look into his shining, glowing, yellowish eyes, before pulling him into another deep kiss. He finished kissing her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Sindel?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"Why didn't you just… join in?"

"I didn't wish to interrupt; I patiently waited for my turn," She answered.

Scorpion smiled. "That's my Goddess." He kissed her once more.

She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep in the arms of her emperor; her worshipper; her love.

He gently laid her down on the bed and took a moment to look at her naked, sleeping form. He brought her closer to him and kept her in his arms, and leaned down to touch her lips with his. He kissed for what seemed like an eternity. After finishing, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you love her, my emperor?" Sheeva asked.

"More than anything," he answered.

"Pardon me for asking this, but: Isn't Mileena your true love?"

He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around her, letting her head to rest on his chest.

"Yes, but Sindel is secondary," he said. "And I think you're in my love list."

Sheeva giggled and brushed her lips against his strong, warm, sweat-covered chest. He smiled and laid her down behind Sindel, slowly. Sheeva gently brought her arms around her friend and pulled her to her own sweaty body. She planted a soft kiss on her cranium and brushed her face against the soft silvery hairs of her friend's. Scorpion laid down with them and wrapped his arms around both of them. He started to caress Sheeva's cheeks as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too."

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. They remained like that for over 5 hours.

"I have to go now," Scorpion said.

"My lord, where are you going?" Sheeva placed a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry," he slid his fingers under her ear and kissed her. "I'll be back."

She nodded and watched him leave the room, leaving her with her goddess in her arms. For mere 2 hours, she kept herself awake. Stroking, kissing, hugging, doing whatever she could do to keep herself occupied with her sleeping friend. But was she even asleep?

"Sheeva", Sindel spoke while her eyes were closed.

Sheeva got a little shocked… she was awake this whole god-damned time.

"My Queen… you're awake."

"Of course I am. I just acted to see what you would do with me." She opened her eyes and looked at the Shokan Queen. "…While I'm 'asleep'."

Sheeva swallowed a large amount of saliva down her throat.

"My Queen, forgive me. I didn't mean to 'play' with your body."

Sindel's lips slowly curled up into a smile. She graced Sheeva's cheek and planted a kiss on her lips.

"It's okay, I actually liked it. Since we never were so close together, this might actually be an opportunity to enjoy each other's body."

"You're right. You never know how I missed you when you went away. I had to take care of your daughters just for their protection. And, considering how we never got time to spend together, this might be it."

Sheeva leaned down and licked the left nipple of Sindel's breast. The Queen smiled and petted the Shokan's head.

"Sheeva, you're so experienced at this." She said.

"There is much more to know about me, my Queen." Sheeva kissed her.

Sindel smiled and kissed her. "Indeed."

"My Queen?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we will win this war?"

"Of course. What makes you think we'll not?"

"Well, I have a feeling like somebody has to die, from our side."

Sindel gave a look of concern and wrapped her arms around Sheeva's neck.

"No, Sheeva. Do not think like that. We will win, and no one will die; all of us will make it out, eventually."

"Sindel, I'm not sure…"

"Shh…" Sindel placed a finger on her lips and embraced her.

"We will make it, trust me." She whispered into her ears.

"I hope." Sheeva wrapped her four arms around her and hugged her.

For the next 20 minutes, both the women enjoyed exploring each other's body. They kissed each other, hugged each other, licked each other's bosoms, groped their vaginas, and did whatever they could to be familiar with each other.

After that, both of them laid down on the bed in each other's arms.

"That was beautiful," Sheeva said.

"Indeed." Sindel kissed her.

Just then, the door to the bedroom opened and Scorpion entered, still naked. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the two women.

"Are you alright, my Emperor? You look nervous," Sindel said.

"Oh – it's nothing. Just… I've found out that the forces we're facing are… far stronger than I've anticipated." He replied.

"Don't worry, my lord. We will get them," Sheeva said while rubbing his chest.

He smiled a little bit and calmed down. "I hope you're right."

He turned off the lights and laid down on the bed, with both the women in his arms. Sheeva laid down by his left side and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm around his neck and one on his chest. Sindel laid down on top of his body and rested her head on his chest, both her arms also resting on his chest. He stroked her silver hair for a while before falling asleep with them. Surely, he will need some rest.

* * *

2 weeks later

 **Southlands of Edenia**

Scorpion stood over a mountain looking over a deserted area where the opposing forces were expected to appear. He heard footsteps behind him; tiny rocks were shattering with every move it made.

He recognized whose it was.

"Yes, Sub-Zero?" He asked.

"Our spotters have found the enemy forces approaching," Sub-Zero replied.

Scorpion smirked.

"Good."

"How's that a good thing?" Sub-Zero asked standing beside him, looking over the approaching enemies from the distance.

"Finally some blood is to be shed," he answered.

"Are you sure we are to win?"

"Of course," Scorpion replied putting on his mask.

"Well, that says it all," Sub-Zero smiled.

Both of them climbed down the mountain and joined the forces composed of Netherrealmers and Outworlders below. Scorpion joined by the side of his wife and caught her attention.

"Hanzo, you sure about this war?" Mileena asked.

"Yes, my love. We've come far and there is nothing we could do now; we have to fight… and win this," he caressed her cheeks.

"I hope we win," Mileena said.

"We will," Scorpion gave her a set of gauntlets.

"What's this?" She asked taking the pair of gauntlets from his hands.

"It has retractable blades inside. I thought this would be a good time to give it to you, considering the size of those forces."

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him.

"You're welcome, my love."

He heard the marching footsteps of the inhuman Orderrealmers and got ready to battle them.

"This is it, fight or die!" He shouted over the sounds.

All of them went into defensive position and carefully watched the enemy's movements.

On the other side, the Seidans stopped track in their march and observed the other side. A horseman, clad in steel armor, moved in the front and addressed their opposing faction.

"Outworlders! Lay down your weapons!"

* * *

So… Kitana is Mark Hoffman's ex-wife?


End file.
